


Don't Shoot the Messenger

by SixthSeason



Series: Don't Shoot the Messenger [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 98k, Abuse, Abusive relative, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bara!Sans, Big Sans (Undertale), Black Protagonist, Complete, Depression, Eventual Friendships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Low Self Esteem, Multi, Non-Binary OC, Non-binary protagonist, Other, Pining, Slow Burn, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale AU, Vague 1950s era, conflicted feelings, longfic, mafiafell, positive sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 99,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixthSeason/pseuds/SixthSeason
Summary: A classic case of "wrong place, wrong time" gives Casey a glimpse into the underworld that is the Mafia. In order to save someone dear to them, they are willing to put themself on the line with the law to work alongside the notorious group. Illicit acts for a noble cause can't be all that illicit, especially when some things about it are starting to look pretty good. COMPLETE AS OF 3/13/19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Shoot the Messenger is a story I've been working on for the past month. To think that it started from a one-off random piece I wrote with Casey and Underfell Sans. Underfell Sans is the only Sans I ship Casey with (Casey x UF!Sans is an AU ship for me), and then it snowballed from there. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. If you ever want to ask about Casey, just find me at ajorbwelldone.tumblr.com

**T** he feel of cool porcelain against their cheek brought some relief to their heated face. How undignified. Curled around a toilet for god-knew-how long in case their stomach decided it wasn’t done punishing them for drinking themself to excess. Again. Casey reached for the handle and flushed it, before propping themself up against the bathroom wall. What they wouldn’t give to be able to skip the inevitable hangover they were going to be having tomorrow. They sighed. At least they had sobered up after being in here for--

Casey jumped when they heard the doorknob rattle violently, followed by three loud bangs when it did not unlock. It was probably the owner telling them to get the hell out of the bathroom. They checked their watch, their face falling at the time. 4 A.M. No wonder. They had been in there for a whopping two and a half hours past close, and he probably was eager to get home.

 _Damn._ They thought as they pushed themself to their feet. _Don’t know how I'm going to make up for this._ Casey opened the door, and not even a half second later, a hand shot out, grabbing the front of their shirt and yanking them out the doorway and onto the floor, landing hard on their side.

“Hey!” They exclaimed, rolling over onto their back. “What the hel—“

The words died in their mouth when their eyes met an unfamiliar face that glowered down at them as did the barrel of a shotgun . He knelt down, grabbing their shirt again and practically dragging them off to the bar area. “Hey. Lookie here.” He announced, pulling them forward. “Found this one trying to eavesdrop in the bathroom.”

There were six people standing in the bar area, each dressed in neatly pressed suits and armed with various weapons, from wooden bats, to pistols, to Thompsons. Another man turned to look at Casey, his lip curling in disgust.

“Goddamn it. Whose job was it to check the bar before we came in?”

“It was _your_ job, dumbass. And don’t fucking use that tone with me.”

“Whatever. It’s no big deal. Shakes, just kill ‘em and be done with—“

A gunshot rang out, and a bullet hit the man between the eyes before he crumpled down to the floor.

“Jesus Christ!” Another man exclaimed, kicking a table over and using it as cover. Another one of the men went down as a bullet found the back of his head when he’d turned to take cover. The windows blew out with ammunition, as did the doors. Bullets flew through the air, and Casey had to practically dive behind the bar to get out of the line of fire.

Several loud gunshots rang out from inside the bar, followed by shouting. The firefight continued  before a few more shots were taken from outside, and several thuds. The unmistakable sound of bodies falling to the floor. Casey steadied their breathing as they carefully peeked over the bar. What greeted them was carnage. Bullet riddled bodies were strewn all over the floor, blood pooling beneath them. It had happened so fast, Casey had begun to think that they were dreaming for a moment.

_Holy shit, they’re all dead._

The bar door slammed open with a kick, and Casey quickly ducked down behind the bar. They held their breath as they heard multiple pairs of footsteps enter.

“Check ‘em all.” Said a woman’s voice. Glass shards from the broken window and bullet casings could be heard being kicked around. At one point, the footsteps got closer to the bar before pausing.

“Dead.” A different voice reported. “Willie’s boys trying to move outta their comfort zone finally, eh?”

“yeah. got a lotta nerve trying to move in on our side of town.”

“Damn straight, boss.”

The wood above them creaked, and they could see a large feathered hand reaching down under the bar. Casey froze, daring not to move an inch. All they could do is stare as it inched down, trying to grope at the shelves underneath. At one point, it nearly grabbed their glasses from off their face, but it retreated when a voice spoke up.

“Hammer, whaddya doin’?” Said the woman’s voice.

“Grabbing a drink. What’s it look like?”

“Come on. On the _job?”_

“It’s for later, smart ass. Don’t act like you weren’t thinking the same thing. Let’s see if they got any--” A face peeked under the bar, locking eyes with Casey. All they could do is stare back at the monster, whose face resembled a eagle. They stared back, wide eyed.

“What’s the hold up? Did you get stuck, Hammer?”

The monster named Hammer vaulted over the bar, landing right in front of Casey. He was huge. Broad, square shoulders and rippling muscles that looked as if they could rip the hood of a car off in one attempt. Green and black feathers adorned his arms and head, and his feet were like a lion’s back paws. A lion’s tail swished behind him as well. He closely resembled a griffon.

A griffon that had the means to point a Tommy gun in a person’s face, as he was doing now.

“Get up.” He ordered. _“Now.”_

Casey raised their hands as they got to their feet slowly. Behind them, they could hear gasps and soft swearing as their presence was made known. Hammer grabbed their upper arm firmly, pulling them over to a small group of people.

Immediately, a Japanese woman stepped in front of Casey. She was about a head and a half taller than they were. She had broad shoulders and a cool, brown gaze.  Her long black hair was tied back in a bun with a few loose strands sticking out. She drew her gun from her holster and pointed it at Casey’s chest.

“Who are you?”

“‘...se..y”

“Speak up.” She snapped.

“Casey.”

“What’re you doing here.” She demanded.

“I was in the bathroom. I had a few drinks and I just—I didn’t know anyone was outside. I swear.”

“Bullshit.” Hammer said from behind. “I just found you hiding under that bar there. You weren’t anywhere near the bathroom.”

“I—“ their voice shook, and they inwardly cursed themself. They were not convincing these people in the slightest, and their trembling voice wasn’t helping. “I was. Just ask the owner. He saw me go in—“

“He’s dead. The bastards in here before us got him.” The woman said, and Casey could feel their blood go cold. “Well?" The woman prompted impatiently."Who else saw you?”

They dropped their head in response.

“Didn’t think so. Boss? Whaddya wanna do?”

A large skeleton lumbered over and stared down at Casey hard. He was well over six feet with a large frame. His eyes burned a bright red beneath his fedora, and cigar smoke billowed from his nasal cavity. The cigar was held in between sharp teeth, and from here, Casey could see a gold one in place of one of his canines. A crack trailed from the gold tooth and up  his face, stopping below his eye socket.

Casey wasn’t tall to begin with, but the skeleton’s intimidating aura made them feel less than a foot tall. They could feel sweat starting to bead on their forehead. Things were not looking good for them.

The skeleton took a puff on his cigar before taking it out and knocking some ash off the end with his thumb. “can’t risk it.” He said, looking them over briefly. “just kill—“ he trailed off, tilting his head with a knit brow bone.

“Boss?” Hammer prompted, but the skeleton held up a hand.

“shh! shut the fuck up a second!” He hissed. Everyone went quiet, and sure enough, the faint wail of sirens could be heard in the distance. “we gotta go. now.” He barked, heading towards the back door. “all a ya, move it!”

“Boss, what about the—“ Hammer asked, before the skeleton interrupted.

“put ‘em the car.” He said.

“But—“

“fuck’s sake, hammer! get movin’ or i’m gonna dust yer ass!”

Hammer made a disgusted noise before grabbing Casey and hoisting them over his shoulder. He ran at high speed towards a few waiting cars in the alley, and Casey was haphazardly tossed into the largest one, landing hard on the floor. They noticed the Skeleton in the front seat and the woman from earlier in the back.

“nails.” The skeleton said to the woman. “bind ‘em and blind ‘em.”

“You got it.” Nails reached under the seat and pulled out a rope, tying Casey’s hands together tightly before applying the blindfold. She set them down on the floor, and they could hear a gun cocking above them. “Don’t try anything or I’ll blow your brains out. Got it?”

Casey nodded, complacently laying on the floor of the vehicle, not moving an inch.

What a shitty night.


	2. Chapter 2

**W** ith the blindfold securely fastened over their eyes, and their hands and feet bound to a chair, Casey could only assume the worst. They’d heard about the mafia; quite active around the part of town Casey lived, but had been fortunate to not encounter them. For now, all they could do is sit and wait, wondering what type of death this group had planned out for them. So long as it wasn’t long and drawn out, or they weren’t tortured beforehand. That thought chilled them to the bone.

Muffled shouting came from behind a door, becoming clearer as it slammed open, hitting the wall with a bang that made Casey jump.

“YOU DIDN’T THINK TO SURVEY  THE GODDAMN LOUNGE BEFORE YOU AND YOUR IDIOTS EMPTIED YOUR CLIPS INTO IT?” A harsh voice spoke.

“we _did_ , boss.” Another familiar voice snapped back. “place was closed. nobody there but the owner and willie’s pricks from the upside of the tracks.”

“‘NOBODY’? THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?!”

Silence for a moment. “...a ...witness?”

“A WITNESS. EVIDENCE OF A  FUCKING MISTAKE ON YOUR PART.” The sound of a chair scraping across the floor, followed by a thud.

“i’m fuckin’ takin’ care of it! look, boss, yer gettin’ yerself worked up. sure tonight didn’t run _as_ smoothly as it could , but we stopped them assholes from gettin’ too close and comfy tryin’ to operate this side of town. they got ballsy taking that lounge a block from our turf. we took it back.”

“AND NOW WHAT? THE POLICE ARE GOING TO BE ON THAT PLACE LIKE FLIES ON SHIT. AFTER TONIGHT, WHO KNOWS HOW LONG THEY’LL BE PATROLLING THAT PLACE **LESS THAN A GODDAMN BLOCK FROM WHERE WE OPERATE!”** The shouting was punctuated by hard slams of a hand on a metal table. “ BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY, WE RISK BEING SMOKED OUT!  EVERYTHING WE’VE BUILT HERE OVER THE YEARS GONE WITHIN THE FUCKING HOUR. SO _FORGIVE_ ME FOR BEING ‘WORKED UP’, SANS!”

The air grew tense, and a voice sighed.

“....sorry, boss. won’t happen again.”

“IT HAD BETTER NOT, FOR YOUR SAKE. SINCE THIS IS YOUR MESS, SO IT’S ONLY APPROPRIATE THAT YOU CLEAN IT UP. STARTING WITH…THIS.”

“alright. alright.”

Footsteps drew nearer, and Casey felt the blindfold loosen as it was removed from their face. They blinked as their eyes adjusted to the ceiling lamp hanging overhead. They found themself in a small room, nothing in it save a rusted metal table and two chairs. One of which was occupied by a very tall skeleton with a hellish gaze that penetrated your very being. A large scratch mark raked over his eye sockets, and his mandible gave way into jagged teeth. He donned a dark red suit and red gloves. The world “menacing” didn’t seem strong enough to describe this skeleton.

The other skeleton from the bar (Sans, they had learned from the shouting earlier ) stood off to the side of the other skeleton and dropped the blindfold onto the table.

“name.” Sans demanded.

They swallowed thickly. “Casey.”

“ _full_ name.”

“Casey Dunn.”

“where do you live?”

They clenched their jaw, looking down at the floor.

“ANSWER HIM.” The taller skeleton snapped.

“1450 Clay Avenue. U-unit 34.”

“got any family?”

At that, they jerked their head up. No. No, they weren’t going to do this. They weren’t going to let the mafia...They fell silent again, turning their eyes away.

Sans gave them a hard look. “i asked ya a question. do you have any family?”

“I’m not saying anything.” They spat.

The taller skeleton stood up from his chair swiftly, stalking his way over to Casey and grabbing the front of their collar with one hand, slightly lifting them from the seat of the chair. There was no doubt he could feel their heart racing and their entire body shaking. Everything about him just screamed raw power. And judging by the look they were receiving now, they were about to see it first hand.

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO DIE RIGHT NOW?” His voice had taken on a cold edge. “BECAUSE MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN AS IS. IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, I WILL SPLATTER YOU ALL OVER THESE GODDAMNED WALLS.”

“Do it.” They challenged, not wanting to give in, “I’m not sending you after him--”

“‘HIM’, YOU SAY?” The skeleton interjected.

They snapped their jaw shut. God damn it all. God _damn_ it. How fucking stupid could they be? Their gaze shifted nervously, and that in and of itself was all the answer the skeleton needed. A sadistic grin split his face, and he dropped Casey back into their chair.  “YOU SAID IT YOURSELF. YOU MAY AS WELL ELABORATE.”

Again, they dropped their head. “....My brother. I just--he’s just a kid.  Don’t go after him. I’ll give you whatever you want. Money, my belongings, anything. I swear, it’s all yours if you want it. Just leave him alone....” They pleaded, becoming desperate.

The taller skeleton sat back down in his chair. “YOU’RE SAYING YOU WANT PROTECTION FOR YOU AND YOUR BROTHER, IS THAT IT? OUR PROTECTION COSTS ARE NOT CHEAP.”

“How much would it be for just my brother?”

“300 a week.” Sans spoke up. “and we don’t tolerate late payments. period.”

300 a week? They barely made that in a month! How were they supposed to afford that? They swallowed hard. “I--I can’t afford…”

“THEN WE CAN’T HELP YOU.”

Shit. Shit. They couldn’t care less about how this would end for themself, but now that they knew that Casey had a brother, what was stopping them from going after him? Using him as leverage? Hurting him? _Killing him?_

What could they offer to appease the Mafia? To dissuade them from getting their brother involved? They had no money, their belongings could easily be obtained anywhere else, and they didn’t have much power or influence. Whatever they could offer would probably be deemed useless.

Casey was quickly running out of options. Their mind raced, as they fumbled for a possible solution to this entire mess. They could threaten to take this to the authorities, but--

Their eyes widened in realization. Granted, it was a heat of the moment decision, but their hands were literally tied. And with their brother’s safety in the balance, they were willing to try anything. “Wait. The police commissioner.”

“what about him?” Sans asked.

“He’s...my uncle.”

Silence fell over the room so quickly, that it became uncomfortable. Both the skeletons stared long and hard at Casey, before the taller one practically lunged out of his seat, grabbing Sans by the lapel of his jacket and slamming him into the wall.

“YOU BROUGHT A FAMILY MEMBER OF THE _POLICE COMMISSIONER_ TO OUR HIDEOUT!?” He shrieked, shaking him roughly. “HE AND HIS TEAM COULD BE KICKING IN DOORS LOOKING FOR THEM  ANY MINUTE! YOU’VE FUCKED US OVER FOR THE LAST TIME, SANS!” A red glow enveloped one of his eyes, and he drew back his fist.

“woah woah woah woah boss, wait--i didn’t know they were---how was i supposed to---”

“ENOUGH EXCUSES! YOU STUPID ASS, I’M GOING TO--”

“Wait!” Casey interjected. “It’s not like that! It can help you!

“HOW IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO HELP _US?!_ ” He bellowed, turning to Casey.

“My Uncle has access to countless records. Addresses, crime reports, police activity, and so much more. If you were to need information on a person or a place, I could use him to get those files to you.” They blurted in one breath. The taller skeleton had released Sans, and turned towards them, looking the slightest bit intrigued. Casey continued, hoping that he was considering the proposition.

“I get these files, copy the information, and I relay whatever I’ve learned to you. I can also listen in if the police are planning any sting operations or stakeouts . Once I find out the time and place, I’ll let you know right away so it can be avoided by your... group.”

“HMM.” He took a seat across from them. “THAT DOES SOUND...PROMISING.”

“They also have an anonymous tip line.” Casey offered, feeling relieved at his response. “If you have anyone you want out of your way, all you have to do is tell me where you last saw them. I call in a tip, and the police will follow it.”

He rubbed his chin. “HOW DO WE KNOW YOU’LL MAKE GOOD ON THAT PROPOSITION? FOR ALL WE KNOW, YOU COULD BE PLANNING TO RAT US OUT THE MOMENT WE LET YOU GO.”

What could they say? ‘Trust me?’ Of course they couldn’t, Casey had just encountered them that night. “What would it take for me to convince you?”

He thought for a moment before turning to the other skeleton. “SANS!” He barked.

Sans jumped. “yeah, boss?”

“YOU’LL WATCH THEM. SEE HOW THIS PLAYS OUT.”

“what? why the hell am i the one who has to--”

“BECAUSE, SANS, YOUR FOOL CALL TONIGHT NEARLY LEAD TO DISASTER. I REITERATE THAT _YOUR_ MESS SHOULD BE CLEANED UP BY _YOU_.” His voice dropped an octave. “THAT’S NOT A PROBLEM, IS IT?”

A sigh. “no, boss.”

“GOOD.” He looked at Casey. “IF YOU COME THROUGH, MAYBE WE CAN WORK SOMETHING OUT A BIT MORE PERMANENT DOWN THE LINE, INCLUDING PROTECTION FOR YOUR BROTHER. YOU HAVE THREE WEEKS.”

Casey nodded. “I understand.”

“DON’T DISAPPOINT US. AND DON’T TRY ANYTHING, OR ELSE WE WILL KILL YOU ON THE SPOT.” With that, he stood up from the table, adjusting his jacket before turning to Sans. “TAKE THEM HOME.” He ordered as he strode from the room. As soon as he left, Casey practically slumped forward in their chair and exhaled in relief.

“don’t get too comfortable. ya still ain’t out of the woods yet.” Sans said as he stood behind them to undo the restraints on their wrists and ankles. Once they came loose, Casey rubbed them. Sans handed them their glasses and they slipped them back on.

“c’mon. let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The car ride to Casey’s apartment was silent.

Which they didn’t mind that much. They were both physically and mentally exhausted with all that transpired tonight. They propped their elbow on the car door, resting their jaw on a raised fist as they watched the street lamps go by.

“sure were a pain in the ass tonight, weren’t ya?”

They raised their brow. Was he talking to them? A glance over found that he was looking at them briefly before turning his gaze back on the road.

“...That’s one way to put it.”

Silence.

“pretty fuckin’ stupid of ya to try to stand up to the boss like that. he coulda killed ya on the spot.”

Casey shrugged, looking out the window. “I don’t take well to people threatening my brother.”

“i gathered.”

More silence.

“i‘m guessin’ yer uncle’s not gonna take too well to you keepin’ us out of trouble.”

They snorted derisively. “He’s an ass. I don’t give a damn how he’d feel about it.”

“hm.”

Even more silence.

“the boss means it, though. if ya don’t come through, ya _will_ be killed.”

“I’ll try not to disappoint.”

The car pulled into the driveway, and Sans looked at it through the windshield. It was a run down complex that looked like the landlords had all but given up on the upkeep decades ago. Casey reached for the door handle and stepped out.

“...uh, thanks for the lift.”

“remember. three weeks .” He reminded them. “and don’t forget; we’re watching ya.” With that, he drove off, leaving Casey to look after the car as it turned the corner. They made their way to their apartment, stepping into it and kicking off their shoes haphazardly in the doorway. Trudging their way over to the sofa, they flopped down onto it, letting loose a sigh as they draped an arm over their face.

Casey had their work cut out for them, that was for damn sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol.  
> "willie's pricks".  
> I'm a serious writer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains physical abuse.

**C** asey awoke sometime in the afternoon to the ringing of their landline from the kitchen. Their head throbbed as they rolled over off the sofa and staggered to the kitchen, groping for the receiver and holding it just above their ear. “H’lo?” They slurred.

“Casey!” Braxton, their younger brother’s voice came from the receiver. “Sorry. Did I wake you up? You sound like you just crawled out of bed.”

“Nnnah. I’ve been up for hours.” They stifled a yawn and Braxton snorted.

“Liar.” He said teasingly. A pause before his tone grew serious. “Have you been drinking again? You usually don’t sleep this late unless…”

They didn’t answer, and Braxton made a worried noise.

“Is everything okay, Casey?”

Casey rubbed their face with a hand before sighing. “Yeah.”

“Is it? Because you know you can talk to me. I don’t want you to feel like you have to drink every time you feel bad. I don’t want anything to happen to you, you know?”

God, he was such an angel. They didn’t deserve to have him as their brother. Their chest ached as they dropped their head, bracing their hand against the kitchen wall.

“I know. Sorry, Braxton. Just a lot of nonsense heaped on my mind.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe later. I gotta get my head on right.”

“...Okay. Oh! Right. I was calling you for a reason.”

“What is it?”

“I heard there was a shooting at the bar not far off from where you live. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. The news was saying seven people got shot last night, including the owner.”

“Really?” They said, feigning innocence. “Shit, what time?”

“Sometime around 4 in the morning.”

“I thought I heard something, but I thought it was my neighbor watching a movie or something. But wow, that’s just...messed up.”

“Tell me about it. They’re still trying to piece together a motive.” Braxton paused again.

“Brax?”

“Um. You know Uncle Dawson is probably going to ask you to go to his house. Since you were close to the crime scene, he’s going to want to ask you some questions.”

Of course he would. The very thought of having to talk to him drained them of any lingering energy they might have had left over. Still, it couldn’t be all that bad. Dawson had a briefcase where he kept some reports and files. Now was a good a time as any to begin the uphold on their end of the bargain.

“Yeah. I know. Pray for me, would you?”

Braxton laughed. “You’re gonna need a lot more than prayers, Casey. Well, I gotta go. We’re nearing midterms and I have to study for my world geography test.”

“Alright. Study hard, but not too hard. And no partying. Prep school students are ruthless. Love you, Brax.”

“Love you too, Casey! Bye!”

The line went dead when Braxton hung up first. They placed the receiver back on the cradle and sighed. He was far away. He was safe. There couldn’t be any possible threat to him, could there? Then again, the mafia was notorious for omnipresence. No matter where one turned, they would have someone with some ties to the mafia pop up wherever you could think to. If they failed this deal, no protection for Braxton. Or worse. They would probably kill him if Casey didn’t come through. That thought made their blood go cold.

Sucking in a breath, they started to begrudgingly dial their Uncle’s number. “Saxon Police.” A voice said curtly.

“Hello. May I speak to Commissioner Dunn, please?”

“Who’s calling?”

“Casey. Commissioner Dunn is my uncle.”

“One moment.” The line clicked and buzzed for a moment before they heard his voice.

“Commissioner Dawson.”

God, hearing his voice just made their head throb all the more. “Good afternoon Uncle Dawson.” They greeted, forcing themself to sound happy to hear him, when nothing could be further from the truth.

Dawson gave a disgusted sigh, and Casey swore they could hear his eyes rolling. “What do you want, Casey?” He said. “I’m working.”

“I heard about the shooting last night.” They explained. “I heard some things last night that could maybe help out.”

Only then did he seemed interested in what they had to say. “When can you come over?”

“I can come over this evening after you’re done with work. Is 6 okay, Uncle Dawson?"

“That’s fine. Don’t be late.” And with that, he hung up. They gave a noisy sigh as they hung up the phone. If only they could have another drink to prepare for the inevitable onslaught of snobbery, condescension, and just all around assholery, they would. But if their Uncle were to even catch a drop of alcohol in their possession, that would be the end for them and their brother by extension.

They hoped that in some roundabout way, this entire deal would make their Uncle writhe like the snake he is.

 

* * *

 6 PM rolled around sooner than they’d have liked.

They stood on the doorstep of their Uncle’s mansion and rung the bell. Dawson opened the door, wordlessly motioning them inside. Casey sat at the ornate table in the dining and waited for their Uncle to return with his briefcase and his notepad. He sat down, opening up his briefcase and looking at Casey.

“So?” He prompted with an impatient look on his face. “Get on with it, what did you hear?”

“I heard gunfire coming from down the street.” They began. “It was...earlier this morning. I want to say about 4.” Their eyes trailed down to the paper as they watched him write. “Then I heard shouting shortly after. I heard the name ‘Willie’ several times.”

“Hmm.” He said thoughtfully, reaching in the case for a file, and he looked it over. “What else?”

“That’s all I found out. Other than the bar---”

A hand immediately reached out and slapped Casey hard across the face. Dawson stared hard at them, his eyes blazing in anger. “You were at the bar again?!” He shouted, drawing his hand back for another strike.

“No!” They lied, holding their stinging cheek. “I was going to say that’s where I heard the shooting took place! I haven’t gone to a bar in a month, Uncle Dawson. Just like you wanted.”

“It should be what _you_ want, too.” He spat. Casey lowered their head.

“I’m sorry, Uncle Dawson.”

He clicked his tongue before pushing up from the table. “I need some water.” Dawson stood up and left for the kitchen. Once he was gone, Casey went over to his notebook and the open file. Taking a sheet of loose leaf paper, they quickly scribbled down as much as they could on Willie. They folded the paper into a small square before sitting back down in their chair.

Dawson entered the room with a glass of water and had a seat back where he was. “The state dinner is this Friday, by the way.” He said after taking a drink. “Since your brother is unavailable, you’re going to represent. Understand?”

Casey nodded. “Yes, Uncle Dawson.”

“Good. Now get out.”

“Good night, Uncle Dawson.” They stood up from their chair and made their way out of the mansion, making their way down the steps before doubling over in pain and clutching the side of their face where they’d been slapped. It burned something fierce from its tenderness, and Casey had desperately wished that they could forgo this entire deal and just walk back in there and kill him for being such a---

“hey.”

They swore at the suddenness of the voice coming from the dark. Two glowing red pinpricks shone from the intricate shrubbery lining the driveway. Sans stepped out from the shadows, hands in his pockets and looking down at them.

Casey eyed him suspiciously. “...Why are you here?”

“orders, remember? had to make sure ya weren’t tryin’ to squeal. although…” His eyes briefly flickered back towards the mansion. “with that shoutin’, sounds like that wasn’t the case.”

They winced, still holding the side of their face. “It wasn’t.”

“‘s what i thought.”

They took the piece of paper with the information they had filched from their Uncle’s reports and handed it to him. “It’s all the information I could get for now, but I’ll keep sending more as soon as I can.”

Sans unfolded the paper and looked it over briefly before tucking it away in his pocket. “not bad. we can use this.”

Casey nodded at him before they turned away and headed towards the street. “Well, goodnight.”

“ya need a lift?”

They stopped, looking over their shoulder at him. “I don’t have any money--”

He rolled his eyes.“don’t be fuckin’ stupid, i ain’t askin’ for fare. ‘sides, ya earned it with providin’ info tonight. how’s about it?”

Well, if he was offering...No harm in it. Plus, it was supposed to be damn cold tonight. They nodded. “Sure. Thanks.”

“don’t mention it.” He beckoned them to follow to his car which had been parked a ways down in a discreet, shadowy area. They both got in the car and drove off. Absently, Casey touched their still-throbbing cheek. They were going to have to put ice on it once they got home.

“what happened there?” He asked, sparing them a glance.

“What?”

“you’ve been holdin’ yer face ever since ya left the house.”

Shit. They dropped their hand away and turned their head to look out the window. “Nothing.” They could feel him staring at them, but they kept their gaze to the window. They weren’t about to go on about how much of a jackass their Uncle was to them. Besides, other than their brother, who would really care? There was no point in—

A small tube is tossed in their lap and they pick it up, looking it over. A name brand salve. It’s half empty. Casey glanced over at Sans, who still had his eyes out to the road.

Although it was a powerful ointment, it smelled god awful. They frowned when they opened it, and put a small amount onto their stinging cheek before massaging it in.

They put the cap back on and offered it back to him. “...You didn’t have to do that.”

He rolled his eyes. “yer fuckin’ welcome.” He grumbled as he took the tube back, returning its place in the glove compartment.

They sighed, shaking their head at themself. It wasn’t like he had to help, but still---no need to be ungrateful. “...Thanks.”

“mhm.”

Sans pulled into their driveway and they hopped out, thanking him once more for the ride and the salve. They made their way into their house and  immediately went rooting through their cabinet for a drink. After tonight, they just wanted to wipe the entire thing from memory. They had popped the cork off the rum and brought it to their lips when their brother’s words echoed through their mind.

_“I don’t want you to feel like you have to drink every time you feel bad.”_

They paused, looking at the bottle in their hand for a while before setting it down on the counter and going over to the phone. It was the least they could do. They dialed his number and he picked up on the third ring like he always did.

“Hello, this is Braxton. Who’s calling, please?”

“Hey, Brax. It’s me.”

“Casey! What’s up? How did the meeting with Uncle Dawson go?”

They tried to keep their voice steady, but they failed, dropping a head into their hands and drawing in a shuddering breath. God, nothing in the world right now was going for them, from this entire deal to having to rely on their Uncle for it to go right. But their brother was the one good thing in this shitty life of theirs that they could always count on.

“Casey?”

“Not good. It didn’t go well. I--” They took a deep breath. “---I think I’m ready to talk, Brax.”

“Then talk. I’m here for you, Casey.”

“Yeah.” They nodded, trying to keep their tears at bay. “Yeah. I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

**T** hree weeks later...

 

**_“Thwarted: Anonymous Tip Leads To End of a Mob Chapter!”_ **

_Infamous Mobster Willie “Spitfire” Hanson was apprehended last night thanks to an Anonymous tip pointing police to his hideout. Several other mobsters were apprehended as well, and over 250,000$ in cash and other contraband were  recovered and are now in police custody. The tipper has yet to be identified, but police want him to know, whoever he is, that they are grateful for this information. Our streets are a bit safer with one less gang off of it._

“...Damn.”  Casey shook their head as they read the newspaper.

It felt like the longest three weeks ever. From visiting their Uncle to rip information off of his files, to keeping an ear to the ground, to calling in tips to the police every time new information was available. Soon enough, the police were able to follow through on their anonymous tip. And there was the result, now plastered on the front page of the paper.

They were expecting something small, maybe finding a few stolen items, but they didn’t think it would have lead to the end of Willie’s chapter. Perhaps it could be boiled down to right time, right place. At least on their side. For Willie? Not so much.

It was strange, Casey had very little to be proud of. No major accomplishments in their life that they would even think to bring them pride. But this? Sure, it was a motive driven by illicit means, but was it all that wrong to feel a bit good about it? For once?

Morality remained an enigma.

A knock came to their door and they went to answer it, undoing the deadbolt and opening the door. There Sans stood, arms folded over his chest and looking down at them. They had yet to get used to seeing this skeleton around.

“...Evening.” They greeted.

“yer somethin’ else, ya know that?”

Casey raised a brow at him. He turned away and beckoned to his car that sat waiting in the driveway. “boss wants to talk to ya. c’mon. we’ll talk more on the way there.”

“...Okay.” They threw on their shoes, collecting the newspaper and followed him out to the car. Sans glanced over at them.

“so, ya made good on your end of the deal.”

They nodded.

“wasn’t expectin’ that. most of our guys thought you were gonna turn tail and rat us out to the cops. or if not that, you weren’t going to make the deadline. surprised a few folks back there. including the boss. willie’s been a pain in our ass since day one.”

 _I wasn’t expecting that, either._ “So what’s your boss thinking now? Since I came through on the deal?”

He shrugged. “hell if i know. my guess is that yer finally gonna get some protection for yer brother. probably.”

They looked out the window. “Then that’s all that matters to me.”

“ya sure do go the extra mile for yer brother, don’t ya?”

“Trust me.” They said, looking over at him. “If you had a brother, you’d probably do the same.”

At that point, Sans turned to look at them with an unreadable expression across his face. Inwardly, Casey winced, wondering if they had stepped over the line by assuming something they should not have. They turned their head to look back out the window, quietly clearing their throat and idly fiddling with the newspaper in their lap.

“c’mon. we’re here.” Sans shut off the car and got out of the car. Casey followed behind him, entering a long forgotten office building. It was in disrepair on the outside, but on the inside, it looked as if it had been operable for years. The interior and exterior were polar opposites of each other. It was a wonder how it was so kept.

After a few more turns, the two of them made their way into a larger office, where Sans opened the door. Inside, the taller skeleton was talking to the griffon monster--Hammer.

“It won’t be an issue, boss. I’ll cover the Markels' payments this time. Should it continue…”

“THEN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. BUT MAKE SURE TO EMPHASIZE THE POINT THAT BEING AFFLUENT DOESN’T GIVE ONE SPECIAL TREATMENT. THEY’RE SUBJECT TO DEADLINES JUST AS ANYONE ELSE…” He trailed off when he saw Sans and Casey enter the room. “WE’LL CONTINUE THIS LATER.”

“Of course, boss.” Hammer nodded at the taller skeleton and then at Sans before he left the room. The taller skeleton beckoned Casey to come forward, and they did, stopping right in front of his desk.

“SO, YOU’VE KEPT YOUR PROMISE. YOU’VE GIVEN US INFORMATION AS YOU SAID. BUT---” He reached into his desk and pulled out that morning’s paper. “I MUST SAY, I WASN’T EXPECTING...THIS. WILLIE, HIS BOYS, AND MOST OF HIS ASSETS IN POLICE CUSTODY. THAT WAS... A MORE THAN PLEASANT SURPRISE. THAT CHAPTER WAS A HEADACHE TO US FOR YEARS. AND FOR YOU TO MANAGE TO BE RID OF THEM IS IMPRESSIVE.”

“....Thank...you.” Casey said quietly.

“NOT ONLY THAT. IT’S VALUABLE.” He stood from his desk, beginning to pace back and forth behind it. “GIVEN YOUR RELATIONSHIP TO THE POLICE COMMISSIONER, AND THE RESOURCES THAT YOU HAVE AT YOUR DISPOSAL, THIS RESULT COULD BE REPEATED. AND WITH TIME, CAN AID US IN GETTING RID OF ANY FOOLISH ENOUGH TO TRY TO CROSS US. AND WE HAVE PLENTY OF THOSE.” He paused his pacing to look over at Casey.

“I WANT TO MAKE YOU A PROPOSITION. YOU GET PROTECTION FOR YOUR BROTHER. WE WON’T CHARGE YOU FOR IT—IF YOU WORK FOR US. YOU WILL CONTINUE ACQUIRING THESE REPORTS FOR US, AND YOU WILL BE PAID FOR EMPLOYMENT. WHAT SAY YOU?”

It was a no-brainer. Working for the mafia in return for protecting Braxton...really, was there any drawback? A paid position, and protection for Braxton. They nodded.

“I accept.”

“EXCELLENT. WE WILL WORK ON GETTING YOUR BROTHER UNDER OUR WATCH. GO WAIT OUTSIDE. I MUST TALK WITH SANS.”

They left the room, standing outside the door as instructed. Although they were given a specific job of relaying information, they had to wonder what else they were expected to do. Aside from movies and the occasional news article (authored by a journalist who only knew watered down versions of the mafia through media), their experiences and knowledge was second to none.

It wasn’t like they could ask around, either. How would it look if they went around asking people what they did? Especially if they had just been recruited that day? No. They would learn as they went along. They weren’t about to go around looking incompetent.

“...What the fuck?”

Casey turned to find a woman...Nails, standing beside Hammer. Her look could only be described as incredulous. “What are you...how did you get in here? _Why_ are you in here?”

“Relax, Nails.” Hammer put a hand on her shoulder. “Boss brought them in. It’s been three weeks, remember?”

Nails looked at Casey with her brow knit. “Three weeks? Then, if you’re here, that means…”

“Yep.” Hammer said, holding out a hand in front of her. “You just lost 40 dollars.”

“Fuck…” Nails grumbled, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a wallet. The door to the office opened, and the three of them turned to find Sans standing there, looking at Hammer and Nails.

“whaddya two doin’?” He asked, looking at the wallet.

“Collecting on a lost bet.” Hammer said, “You gonna pay up too, boss?”

“sure. how about i pay ya by not rippin’ yer head off yer shoulders and kickin’ it around?” He said darkly, narrowing his eye sockets at  Hammer.

“...Fair enough, boss.” He said quietly, and Nails whispered something to him about ‘knowing better than to make bets with the boss’. Sans faced the two of them with his arms folded over his chest.

“a’ight. listen. we got this one joinin’ us today.” He said, motioning to Casey. “and they’re gonna be workin’ under me, as per orders from the boss. we’re all gonna be workin’ together startin’ tomorrow. so play nice.” He said, pointing at the three of them.

“don’t kill each other. watch each other’s backs. and don’t get killed. because recruitin’ is a fuckin’ pain, and i don’t feel like goin’ out and finding new people if you idiots get yourselves killed. i mean it.”

Nails snorted and rolled her eyes. “Aw, we love you too, boss.” She deadpanned, and Sans gave her a shove that sent her back several steps as she burst out laughing. Sans turned to Casey.

“this is nails. she handles anything and everything when it comes to our weapons cache. if ya need a gun, need one fixed, need ammo, or whatever, ya go to her. she’s the best shot here, so if ya can’t shoot for shit--”

“Looks like they can’t shoot for shit.” Nails said, and Casey simply shrugged in response.

“-- then stick with her. she never misses her target. hence the nickname. this one’s hammer.” He said. “hammer deals with all our funds and bills. if yer short on cash, go to him, and he’ll find a quick job for you to do.”

“I will warn you once. Do not mess with any numbers in the funds. Don’t try to take ‘a little off the top’, because I _will_ find it.” Hammer said, his eyes taking on a dangerous look. “And if the boss isn’t feeling up to dealing with the culprit, I _will._ ”

“these two are my right hands. if i’m not around, find them. they can help ya.” He explained, placing a hand on Hammer and Nails’ shoulders.

Casey nodded. “I understand.”

“hammer, nails, this is...is...shit.” Sans looked at them. “...what’s yer name again?”

“Casey.”

“right. casey. this one’s gonna be usin’ the cops to smoke out any assholes givin’ us trouble. ya need someone off the street, then just let ‘em know. and hey... go easy on ‘em, alright?” Sans said.

“Why, because they’re new?” Hammer snorted. “You can’t soften the experience, boss. They need to see how gritty our line of work can be.”

“i didn’t mean because they’re new, dumbass. i mean, just...look at them.”

The three of them all looked at Casey, and Casey stared back with a brow raised. “...What?” They prompted.

“can’t be over 5 feet. probably’d get themselves thrown across a room or something.”

“Hmm. Point.” Hammer said, giving Casey a pitying look.

Casey’s brows knit in annoyance, and they glowered at the others. “I’m. Five. Foot. Two.” They spat through clenched teeth, their fists balling up.

“and that’s somethin’ to announce out loud?” Sans scoffed. “cool yer jets, napoleon. i’m just tryin’ to look out for my guys, a’ight?” When Casey didn’t respond, instead continuing to frown at him, he rolled his eyes. “fine, fine. better take this one home before they start breakin’ shit. c’mon napoleon.” He beckoned, heading toward the door.

Casey stuffed their hands in their pockets as they followed him out to the car, anger radiating off of them. They silently got in the car, and immediately looked out the window as it pulled out of parking.

“yer still mad about the napoleon thing, napoleon?”

No response.

“hey. c’mon, napoleon, we’re just jokin’ back there. it’s all in good fun. don’t be an ass.”

Still no response.

“...okay, fine. be that way.”

“Say whatever you want about me.” They said, still facing out the window. “But don’t touch anything about my height.”

“why?”

“...It’s...a…” They paused, fishing around for a proper word to describe it. “...complex.”

It was a poor choice of words, as Sans immediately guffawed. “a napoleon comple---”The joke died in his mouth when Casey whipped their head around and gave him the nastiest glare. He cleared his throat before looking back out at the road. They desperately wished they weren’t so short at that moment; maybe then they could pull this car over and kick his ass. Or, lack thereof with him being a skeleton.

“don’t be so worried about yer height. you’ll grow.”

Casey snorted. “Humans stop growing in their 20s. I’ve already hit the deadline a while ago.” This was, unfortunately, the tallest they were going to get.

“damn. well then, yer fucked.”

They frowned.“...Yeah. I know. Thanks.”

Sans pulled into their driveway. “you’ll get started tomorrow. i’ll be here at 8 tomorrow evenin’.”

“8 tomorrow evening. Got it.” They hopped out, heading towards their house before pausing and going back to the car, towards the driver’s side. They knocked on the window and Sans rolled it down.

“what’s up?”

“I forgot to give you something.” They rooted around in their chest pocket as if looking for something. “Oh, there it is.” They “pulled” out their middle finger and flashed it to him. For a moment, he simply stared at them, and then at their finger before doubling over on the steering wheel and laughing out loud, slamming the dashboard with the palm of his hand.

“forget napoleon.” He wheezed out. “yer like a goddamn _chihuahua._ ”

“A chihuahua?!” They exclaimed, looking absolutely offended.

“yeah!” he laughed, barely able to get the words out. “because yer small and---”

“I get it.” They spat. “Now get the fuck out of my driveway.”


	5. Chapter 5

**O** ver the next several days, Casey worked tirelessly to keep relaying information to the boss. If not for the state dinner being held at their Uncle’s mansion (that they were forced to attend for the sake of his publicity), then they wouldn’t have had almost ten pages of information at their disposal now. All it took was a feigned stomach ache to excuse themself from the festivities, and Casey ducked into their Uncle’s study and quickly copied all the files that he had stowed away in his briefcase that day.

Getting the information wasn’t all that difficult, but trying to walk out with ten pages hidden away in their outfit was the hardest part. Thankfully, most of the guests were so far caught up in kissing each other’s asses and throwing each other under the bus, that Casey went unnoticed for the most part. However, due to their haste and fear of being caught, their copy was very disorganized. As soon as they got home, they set to work on making a new, cleaner copy with legible handwriting this time.

At least, that was the intention before they fell asleep six pages into the copy. They woke up to find half an unfinished page stuck to their cheek, and they peeled it off their face before checking their watch. 7 PM. A break was definitely in order. They stood up from the table and stretched, going to the bathroom to wash their face. It had been awhile since they’d gone to a bar. But with the one down the street shut down after the firefight, and the nearest one a 40 minute walk away, Casey didn’t have many options. Maybe they could just stay in and drink--

A knock came to the door, and they opened it to find Sans there.

“hey, chihuahua.” He greeted, and Casey frowned at him. “what are ya doin’ tonight?”

“Working.” They said flatly. “Why?”

“nails, hammer, and i are headin’ down to clover’s. it’s one of our bars, and a safehouse, so i figured i should show you where to go in case things at our place goes to shit.” He explained. “how ‘bout it?”

They weren’t doing anything else tonight, and they could use both a break and a drink. “Sure, why not.” They shrugged, motioning him inside. “Give me five minutes. I need to change clothes.”

Sans stepped into the entryway, closing the door behind him and looking around the small apartment. “yeesh, what a dump. how do you live here?”

Casey shrugged before disappearing into their bedroom and coming out a few minutes later with a blue button up shirt, a black waistcoat, black slacks and a tie. They messed with their necktie before looking up at Sans, who had been looking them over.

“What?”

“damn.” He said, quietly. “yer...really fuckin’ short.”

Casey snorted rudely before adjusting their sleeves to where they rested above their biceps. “Yes, I believe we’ve covered that fact. Frequently.” They added with a bitter note in their voice as they headed toward the door.

“i’m just sayin’...” He said as he followed them outside. “...if somethin’ were to go down, say, a fight, ya don’t exactly look like you could deal a lot of damage. someone could easily pick you up and toss you across the room.”

“They can try.” They challenged as they got in the car. Sans shrugged as he turned the key.

‘a’ight. just lookin’ out for my guys is all. just don’t get yer ass kicked.”

“Trust me. I won’t.”

* * *

Casey had heard of Clover’s, but due to the distance and them not owning a car, they had never gone. It was one of the more fancier bars, that was for certain. They had VIP lounges, a bar that stretched from one end of the building to another, and a sizable stage up toward the front. It was an extravagant bar that Casey found themself wishing that they could frequent.

They and Sans entered, and Sans beckoned them over to a booth where Nails and Hammer were already sitting. Casey noticed a bouquet of flowers resting on the floor next to Nails, and she was looking rather jittery.

“Boss.” Hammer greeted as Sans sat down. “How are ya, Napoleon?”

“Casey.” They corrected, sitting next to Nails. “And I'm fine.”

“ya already ordered drinks?” Sans asked Hammer.

“I ordered one for Nails. Looks like she could use one.”

Nails jabbed Hammer in the side with her elbow sharply and shifted in her seat, constantly looking around the bar. “Shut the hell up, will you? You’re psyching me out over here!”

“You can probably guess who’s singing tonight. She’s been a mess ever since she came in here.” Hammer said, resting his jaw on an upraised fist. “Been talking my ear off with how nervous she is. If I have to hear any more of it, I’m going to blow my brains out---”

“Casey?”

The four of them turned to see a shorter black woman wearing a  stunning floor length purple dress adorned with rhinestones that shone against the candles that were on the table. Her hair was short and loosely curled, and a flower hair clip peeked out from under her hair. She made her way over to the table, leaning forward.

“Is that you, sugar?” She exclaimed.

Casey adjusted their glasses a bit, their eyes widening in recognition. “Anita?”

Anita squealed excitedly, practically throwing herself in Casey’s lap and drawing them into a tight hug. “Oh my lord! It _is_ you! And here I thought the smoke and lights were playing tricks on my eyes. Oooh!!” She rocked them back and forth in her embrace before pulling back and holding their face in her hands. “It’s been too long, sugar! Where on God’s green earth have you been?”

Casey smiled, loosely resting a hand around Anita’s waist. “Around.”

“Don’t try and be all mysterious now.” She huffed, playfully slapping them on the chest. “Around where?”

For a brief moment, they glanced at Sans. “Ah, you know…” They gestured vaguely, not wanting to spill too much and blow the team’s cover with a poorly chosen word.

Anita followed their gaze, looking over to the Skeleton. “Ooh. Oooh! You’re running with their little band, now?”

“No, it’s—” They spluttered.

“relax.” Sans told them. “‘nita here knows. everyone in here knows. we own this club.”

“It’s no secret with the staff.” she said, to Casey. “Discretion isn’t necessary here.” She leaned in, giving them a kiss on the cheek, leaving a purple lipstick mark in its wake. “It’s so good to see you, sugar! Don’t you dare think of leaving without telling me first. I need to catch up with you!”

“Alright, Anita. I won’t.” They smiled.

“Good. It’s a promise! Don’t forget!” Anita looked up and gave Nails the biggest smile. “Nails! How are you, sweet thing?” She said, scooting past Casey to hug Nails tightly.

“Heheheheh…” Nails gave a giddy chuckle. “I’m great. Can’t complain.”

“Always good to hear!” Anita leaned in and gave Nails a kiss on the cheek. “I gotta get ready for a show, but I’ll be back after!”

“Yeah.” Nails nodded, her eyes looking unfocused. “Sounds good.”

Anita made her way out the booth and over to Sans, her hands slipping beneath his jacket and massaging the ridges of his clavicles.

“You better take good care of Casey, Sansy.” She purred. “Get ‘em hurt, and I won’t forgive you.”

“ya got some nerve doubtin’ me, ‘nita.” Anita removed her hands and stuck her tongue out at him, and Sans gave her a playful smack on her ass as she walked by. She squeaked out a giggle before heading to the backstage area. Nails blustered out a sigh as Anita left, dropping her face into her hands and grumbling.

Hammer looked over at her, giving her a swift punch in the arm. “What the hell was that? I thought you were gonna--”

Nails bolted up and punched him back. Her face was a bright red. “I panicked, okay!? Besides. She has a show lined up. She doesn’t need to be lugging a bunch of flowers around for the rest of the night!”

Hammer facepalmed, leaning back in his chair and giving an exasperated groan. “ _**Again** _with the excuses! You keep making excuses! One of these days, someone else is going to sweep her up before you can. Now or never.”

“It’s not that easy! You try talking to someone that beautiful, and charming, and talented, and darling, and---fuck off.” Nails pushed up from the table, jamming her hands in her pockets. “I need another goddamn drink.’

“Hopeless.” Hammer sighed, looking after her.

Casey looked down at the bouquet still hidden under the table. “Well, Nails got one thing right. Anita’s favorite color is purple.”

“yer makin’ friends all over, aren’t ya?” Sans commented, lighting a cigar. “how do ya know ‘nita?”

“We go back a ways.” They told him. “We used to perform together. She sang, I played upright bass. I had to call it quits, for...personal reasons. We went our separate ways.”

“ya missed out. ‘nita’s drawin’ attention from all over. it’s only a matter of time before she makes it big. coulda been on yer way to hollywood with her.”

Casey leaned forward on their hand, glancing up toward the stage thoughtfully. It was an interesting thought. If they had just stuck with it despite their Uncle’s constant interference, where would they have been? In a band with Anita, still? Broadway? Hollywood? Touring the country as an indie band? It was an appealing thought. Maybe they would have been more successful. More determined. More...happy.

The lights dimmed and the club quickly quieted. A spotlight shone on the stage, and Anita came out from behind a heavy velvet curtain, striding over to the microphone with an air of grace that she always had whenever she’d perform.

_You turn away from me, love_

_Drowning all your sorrows_

_Reaching for a bottle_

_Sleepin’  right through tomorrow_

 

_You’re killin’ yourself, honey_

_Day by day_

_I’m reaching out to save you,_

_And you just turn away_

 

_Take a good long look_

_At yourself in the mirror_

_You look so different_

_It’s like I don’t even know you_

 

_Oh, You’re killin’ yourself, honey_

_Day by day_

_I’m reaching out to save you,_

_And you just turn away_

 

_Don’t you dare think for a moment_

_That you’re beyond some help_

_Take that damned bottle_

_Put it back on the shelf_

 

_I ain’t just gonna stand there_

_And watch you waste away_

_I’m gonna love and love you_

_Every single day_

 

_You’re killin’ yourself, honey_

_Day by day_

_I’m reaching out to save you,_

_And now, you finally look my way_

 

The club exploded into applause as Anita finished her number. Meanwhile, Casey sat and stared at her as she took a bow. She always did have that effect on people. Singing songs that hit close to home, and sung in such a way that it felt like she was talking to you, personally. Anita looked over at Casey with a big smile, and beckoned them over to the stage.

“You still got it, Anita.” Casey said as they hopped up on stage to join her.

“Aw, thanks, sugar. I gotta say though…” She said, adjusting her hair piece. “It was strange seeing you in the audience and not on stage with me. It took me a while to get used to that. I can’t tell you how many times I turned around to tell you something, and then--” She trailed off, her bright smile faltering for a moment before looking back up at them. “--well, that’s fine! As long as I have your support, I can do it!”

Casey grinned, reaching out and briefly squeezing her hand. “You don’t need my support, Anita. You’re doing just fine without--”

“Hush up. None of that.” She said firmly, taking their other hand in hers and squeezing them. “When are you gonna realize that you’re worth so much, sugar? More than you think of yourself now?”

Their eyes fell to the ground, and Anita reached out to brush their hair out of their eyes.

“I know it’s hard. But you’ve gotta start trying. There’s so many people out there who care about you, and love you. And you should be included in those people.”

“Anita, I---”

“Promise me. Promise me you’ll try?”

“...Okay. I promise.”

Anita hugged them tightly before drawing back with a smile. “Good. Oh, and if you’re ever feeling nostalgic, you should come back here again and play a set with me, for old time’s sake!” The two of them had been so caught up in talking that they barely noticed the man who had made his way onto the stage.

“Hey, beautiful! Your song was amazing!” He said to Anita.

“Thank you, hon!” Anita smiled at the man before turning back to Casey. “It’s great! We’re headlining every night, and the turnout is amazing! Ooh! You know what? Next time, you and I should--“

“How much do you make at this club, angel face?” The man interrupted.

“I’m sorry. I’m not comfortable discussing that.” She said with a polite smile at him before she turned back to Casey. “Anyway…”

“I’m just saying!” He interrupted again. “Where I come from singers make twice as much. And beautiful faces who can sing? Double twice as much. You should come work with me.”

“I’m not interested.” Anita said firmly. “Thank you.”

“Don’t be like that!” He reached for her hand and Anita drew it back before he could touch it. “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

Casey stepped in front of Anita, glaring up at the man. “Hey. She just said she’s not interested.”

“C’mon buddy.” He said irritably. “I’m talking to the lady here. Beat it.”

“And I’m talking to _you._ She’s not interested. Get lost.”

“Alright, listen short stack, you’re really pissing me off butting into our conversation. Hit the bricks before I toss you across the bar.” He warned, making a big show of cracking his knuckles.

Casey folded their arms, standing their ground and narrowing their eyes at the man. He clicked his tongue and went to reach around them to grab Anita’s shoulder.

“Okay, sweetcheeks, here’s a better offer—“

**_SPLANG!!!_ **

The noise rang out through the entire bar, and it went silent. One by one, patrons turned to the direction of the noise to find Casey brandishing an acoustic guitar like a baseball bat. The body had cracked from the force, and two of the strings had come loose in their assault. The man lay crumpled on the floor, groaning.

Silence broke as loud laughter came from the back of the bar, and Casey recognized it as Nails’ voice. The owner quickly hurried over, jumping up on stage and surveying the scene.

They tossed the ruined guitar to the ground, turning back to Anita. “You ok?”

She stared at them wide eyed. “Yeah...thanks.”

The owner of the bar hurried over to the pair of them. “Hey, hey! What the hell just happened?!”

“It’s fine, Rick.” Anita told him. “This asshole was bugging me, and he wasn’t backing down. Casey put a stop to it.”

“Sorry.” They apologized.

Rick sighed. “Ah don’t worry about it. If he was bothering ‘Neat, he had it coming—-“

“I meant for the guitar.”

“Oh. Well… we’ll send you the bill for it.”

Casey nodded. Rick knelt down to pick up the broken guitar, and he sent one of his bouncers to collect the unruly man. Anita hugged Casey from behind, nuzzling their cheek.

“Thanks, sugar. I appreciate it.”

They smiled, giving her arm a squeeze before the two of them started heading back over to the table. Casey had a seat, looking around the table at their companions who stared back at them.

“...What?”

“i take back what i said.” Sans said, putting out his cigar. “looks like ya can fight after all. remind me not to be near a guitar next time someone pisses ya off.”

* * *

 

After a few more hours of drinks and catching up with Anita, the crew decided it was time to leave. They all left the bar, but not before Nails stopped Anita in the doorway as she saw them off. “Hey, ‘Nita.”

“What is it, Nails?” She asked sweetly. Nails froze up, her fingers reaching for the bouquet behind her back before she shook her head.

“Uh...Great show tonight. As always. See ya soon!” Nails blustered before taking off down the street at a hurried pace. Everyone else bid Anita goodbye before catching up with Nails.

“Shit. I couldn’t do it after all.” She said aloud, bringing the bouquet in front of her and staring down at it. “Why is it so fucking hard?!”

“It’s not hard.” Hammer said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve just got the social grace of a baboon in heat trying to mingle with humans.”

Nails took the bouquet and slapped it across Hammer’s face hard before she stormed down the street.

“Nails! C’mon, Nails! I was just joking!” Hammer called after her as he dashed to catch up. Sans looked after them and shook his head before turning to Casey.

“well, we’ll be seein’ ya tomorrow. same time, same place.”

They nodded. “Right. Thanks for the drinks.”

He waved it off. “don’t mention it. and don’t go bashin’ any more people’s heads in with guitars, huh?”

Casey rolled their eyes, about to make a joke when a fist connected to the side of their face sending them to the ground head first. Several swift, hard kicks followed to their stomach and ribs.

“hey! **_HEY!!!”_ **Sans shouted, dashing towards their assailant. With a final kick to the ribs, the man ran off in the opposite direction at high speed. “motherfucker!!!”

“Boss?” Nails dashed up behind him, looking down at where Casey lay curled up on the sidewalk. “I heard shouting, what’s---holy hell.” Her eyes went wide. “The fuck happened?”

“that asshole from the bar just jumped them. he’s gone toward seventh and main. use yer silencer. go!” He ordered.

With a nod, Nails took off after the man and Hammer followed behind her in pursuit. Sans knelt down next to Casey, looking them over. A large bruise had begun to form on their face, followed by several bruises on their ribs and stomach. They hissed in pain as Sans helped them to their feet, wrapping an arm around their shoulders to brace them against his side for support.

“Wuh--” They blinked hard and pressed a hand to the side of their head as the world spun and colors began to run together. “What just happened?”

“ya got jumped.” He said, hurrying to his car. “c’mon. i’m takin’ ya home.”

He helped them in, and that was the last thing they remembered before their head throbbed powerfully and they blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**G** od damn.

Everything hurt.

Even the smallest tasks from opening their eyes to simply rolling over on the bed, pain shot throughout their body. Groping for their glasses on the side table, they slipped them on so they could-

Wait. Bed? Side table? When had they made it home?

Their jacket had been removed and hung on one of the bedposts, and their shoes and socks had been discarded on the floor. They didn’t remember doing that. Had they concussed? That was probably why their memory was only bits and pieces at the moment. Opening the door, they made their way to the bathroom for painkillers.  They paused briefly as they looked at their reflection in the mirror.

They undid their shirt and pulled it back to reveal several darkening bruises littering their stomach and sides. Those could be covered up. However, the bruise on their jaw was another story. It had taken on the tell tale bluish purple shade that stood out vibrantly from their dark skin, and it was still very much tender to the touch. They glared at it in the mirror. What excuse for this were they meant to make up? Falling down the stairs? Dropping a utensil on their face? The angle and size of the injury was a dead giveaway.

Shit.

They did up their shirt with an irritated grunt, and took three painkillers before washing it down with water.  This was going to be a long day, wasn’t it? Casey left the bathroom and paused when they looked at the floor in the entryway. A large pair of shoes, and a jacket way too big to be owned by them. The owner of them was currently propped up on their sofa in the living room, dead asleep with his fedora over his eye sockets.

Casey went over to him, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it firmly. “Boss? Hey. Boss!”

He stirred, pulling the fedora from over his eyes and looking up at them. “yer up. how’re ya feelin’?”

“Like shit.” They winced.

Sans scooted over as they sat down beside him. “‘s what i figured.”

“What’re you doing here?”

“took you home after that asshole from the bar sucker punched ya. it looked like a pretty hard hit, so i was just makin’ sure you weren’t gonna slip into a coma or nothin’.”

“And the asshole that did this?”

“nails took care of it.”

“So, he’s dead.”

“yep.”

“Damn. That’s a bit...much for a punch.”

“not if yer workin’ for me. anyone fucks with my guys, then they’re sure as hell gonna pay.” He said vehemently. “i ain’t like those other assholes who think their guys are just pawns they can send out. i watch out for my own. that includes you too, chihuahua.”

Casey didn’t see any reason not to believe him, especially if he was willing to go so far as to kill someone over a fight that they themself caused. That they deserved. If they hadn’t assaulted that man with a guitar, then none of this would have happened. It was all because of their rash actions and yet...They shook their head. That was another thing they had yet to get used to. People fighting for their sake. Putting themselves in danger for their sake. They didn’t believe themself to be worth it, but the thought was...appreciated.

“Tell Nails thanks. And...thank you. For getting me home.”

“don’t mention it. yer gonna be okay, right?”

“Uh…” They took off their glasses and looked around the room. It shifted and spun a little, and they noticed objects that would usually be in focus even with their glasses off had become blurry. They frowned, putting their glasses back on and laying back on the sofa with a hand over their face.

“hey, chihuahua?” Sans had a note of concern in his voice.

Of course they’d have a concussion. Why wouldn’t they? They just couldn’t catch a break. They looked over at Sans. “I’m having symptoms of a concussion.”

“ a concussion? shit, yer gonna have to go to a hospital for that.”

They growled irritably as they leaned forward dropping their face in their hands. “I can’t.”

Sans rolled his eyes. “don’t try to be a tough ass. ya need to go to a hospital.”

“It’s not that simple, boss.” Casey sighed, looking over at him. “If I go to a hospital, my Uncle will---”

“what’s he gonna do? get mad at ya for goin’ to the hospital?” He scoffed.

“That. And worse. I go to the hospital, he’ll find out. He’ll demand to know what happened. He starts digging, and everything is brought to light.” They said darkly. “Once he’s finished with me, he’ll go after my brother and make his life a living hell. If that’s the price to pay, then I’ll deal with a concussion.”

Sans stared at them, his brow knit. “yer exaggeratin’. it can’t be that bad---” They turned to him, and the look in their eyes spoke volumes. An expression that was tired, angry, helpless, sad, and just all around hopeless all at once. An expression of someone that _wanted_ to fight, but they just couldn’t.

“I wasn’t exaggerating when I said my Uncle was an asshole, boss. He’s the reason I live in this shithole apartment. He’s the reason my brother is states away at school. He’s the reason why I’m---” They inhaled sharply, balling their fists. “He’s got a leash on me. Whatever I do, he wants to know why, where, and how. And if I don’t comply, then he’ll go after the one thing I care about.”

He looked at them, his expression somewhat empathetic. “yer brother.”

They nodded. “My brother. But…until he finishes with school and has the means to support himself, he’s at my Uncle’s mercy. And I’m at my Uncle’s mercy. But this...working with you guys...is the one way I can get back at him. I’m powerless everywhere but here. And I...I…” Casey trailed off as their head throbbed, and they hissed through their teeth in pain.

“woah, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just...waiting for the painkillers to kick in.” Their eyes had begun to run with the pain, and they blinked hard several times. Sans had gotten up from the sofa to stand in front of them, pressing his hands to the sides of their head. Casey looked up at him questioningly.

“Boss?”

“don't move.” He instructed, and the lights in his eye sockets seemed to glow brighter. A red light enveloped his phalanges, and he moved them ever so slightly against their head. Gradually, the room stopped spinning, and their eyes began to focus better. The pain had subsided to a dull throb, and Casey could have sobbed in relief.

“it ain’t much, but until ya can get to a hospital...whenever that may be, i can give ya a hand.” He said, drawing his hands away.

“Thank you.”

“like i said, chihuahua, i look out for my guys.” Sans said as he placed his fedora back on his head. “i’d better get goin’. boss is probably wonderin’ where i’ve been all night.”

All night? He had stayed with them all night, relieved their pain, and what did they do in response? Spill their guts like he was some kind of therapist. Casey was hit with a pang of guilt for not having anything to offer in return. Useless.

Unless...

“Hold on, boss.” They went to the kitchen and into their liquor cabinet. Pulling out a bottle of scotch, they brought it out to Sans, who had started to put his shoes on. “Here. One for the road.”

“what’s this for?”

“Helping me.” They offered it to him. For a moment, he looked at the bottle, then back up at Casey before taking it from them.

“heh, if this is the reward, then ya need to get jumped more often.” He teased as he put his jacket on.

“Don’t get any ideas. I only have so many bottles, boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the good old oversharing chapter with a pinch (two overflowing handfuls let's be honest) of regret.


	7. Chapter 7

“ **W** ell, would you look who’s not dead. El Kabong.”

Casey looked up from their notebook to find Nails standing there with her hands in her pockets.

They raised their brow. “El Kabong?”

“Guitar wielding vigilante who attacks all evil doers with their trusty guitar.” She grinned, looking pleased with herself for coming up with the nickname. “So yeah, El Kabong.”

“...Right.” They adjusted their glasses. “ By the way, boss told me you took care of the ass who jumped me yesterday. I wanted to say thanks.”

“It was nothing. You really gotta start watching your back out there. Last night was fortunate. If that guy had a bat, or a pipe--shit, even a gun, you wouldn’t be sitting here today. Learn the streets, learn your enemies, learn how to fight. Otherwise, you’re as good as dead. And deaths don’t look good for whoever you’re representing. It just screams ‘We’re a weak group because we don’t have the best of the best.’. The best don’t get themselves killed. Or hurt.” She said pointedly.

“I’m not much of a fighter---”

“Then you better start learning, El Kabong. If you don’t, there’s an icy cold table and a toe tag at the morgue with your name on it.” Nails folded her arms over her chest and looked at Casey sternly. “It’s not a safe road or an easy one. All I’m saying is watch yourself. I tell all the newbies that, and look where they are today.”

“Where are they?”

“He’s working hand in hand with the boss and handling all of our funds and money. Stay alive, and there might be something for you, too. Eh, for you? It’s a soft, _soft_ might. Because...you know…” She made a vague gesture with her hands, and Casey gave her a questioning look.

“What?”

Nails put her forefinger and her thumb together in the universal sign for “small”, and immediately, Casey glared at her.

“Just watching out for you, El Kabong.” She said as she walked past and opened a door to an office. “Don’t get yourself killed.” The door shut and Casey looked down at the notebook in their lap. Nails wasn’t wrong about the soft might part. Or no might at all. Other than doing what they were doing now, they really couldn’t picture themself doing something big, like Hammer dealing with the funds, or Nails being the weapons expert. They were just a messenger. The Mafia’s gofer for information on rival groups. What else could they do? What else were they meant to do?

They sighed quietly, picking up their pencil from the notebook’s bindings and continuing their sketch they had begun earlier. They had been so caught up in it, they didn’t hear Sans approaching and stopping behind them.

“what’re ya doin’?” He asked.

“Sketching.” They responded absently, not looking up from their notebook. His side brushed against their shoulder as he leaned over to look at the sketch.

“yeesh. don’t quit yer day job.”

Casey snapped the notebook shut and gave him a dirty look over their shoulder. “Did you want something?”

“actually, yeah. we’re gonna need as much help as we can tonight.”

“What’s tonight?”

“we’re gonna pull a bait-and-switch." When Casey looked at him with a brow raised, he grinned. "trust me, yer gonna like how this goes.”

* * *

“I’m not liking where this is going, boss.” Casey groused.

“yer still bitchin’ about that, huh? look. it just makes sense, chihuahua. these guys don’t know ya. and they don’t know yer runnin’ with us. if nails, hammer, or i were to go out there, they’d try and shoot us dead the moment they came through that door. with you as the bait, we got an advantage. now quit whinin’ and just act innocent, for fuck’s sake!” He gave them a shove forward, and they stumbled, shooting back a glare as they went to their assigned area.

Apparently, not soon after Willie was busted, a rival gang from the opposite end of town had begun trickling in, trying to stake claim on whatever was left behind. The boss wanted to put an end to it before it even began, and had asked Sans to take out this group. The boss didn’t take well to threats, it seemed, even if they weren’t strong enough to be considered such (at least, in Casey’s eyes).

Tonight, Casey was going to be playing the part of a business owner desperately trying to get protection from Sans’ group. Once they’d succeeded in distracting them, then the rest would come from hiding and take them out.

Casey idly fiddled with the gun in their pocket that Nails had given them, in the event that  everything went to hell in a handbasket. They prayed that wouldn’t be the case.

The back door opened, and they could hear several footsteps shuffling in. “Hello?” A voice called.

“Shh! Not so fucking loud you moron!” Another one chastised.

Casey slowly emerged from their hiding place and made their way toward the group that consisted of three men and a woman. “Are you the Red Wave?” Casey asked as they approached.

“Hold it.” The man said, drawing a gun at them. “Stay right there. Not another step. Dana. Check them.”

The woman named Dana went forward and started to frisk Casey, finding the gun on them and looking up at them quizzically. “What’s the gun for, huh?” Her voice held an accusatory note.

“...Protection.”

“From what?” Another man asked.

“Just in case I was being followed by….you know. The gang with the big skeleton and the tall skeleton running it.”

“The boneheads. Right.” Dana took the gun from Casey and put it in her own pocket. Casey inwardly cursed at the loss of their weapon, but they didn’t let it show on their face.

“That’s why I called you here. I need them gone. With word getting out that they’re keeping tabs on my place, my clientele won’t come near. And they have the gall to demand protection costs.”

“Can’t do that if you ain’t got clientele.” Dana said.

“Exactly. I’ll pay you to get them off my back. Once I get my clientele back, I can pay you even---”

“‘Get my clientele back’?” One of the men interrupted. “How long would that take?”

“...I don’t know. But it was good before they…”

“And what if it doesn’t come back? Then you’re gonna be in debt to another group. You’re not thinking this through.”

Casey had begun to sweat a little, and they tried their hardest to steady their shaking hands. They couldn’t break. Not now. Not now. They took a deep breath. “Look. They haven’t collected on this week’s payment yet. If I give that to you as an incentive for the job, would you reconsider?”

“Depends. How much is it?”

“400.”

For a moment, the group conversed with each other while Casey watched them intently. After reaching a consensus, they looked back at Casey.

“Fine. 400$ as an initial payment. Once we get these boneheads off your back, then you’re gonna keep paying 400$ a week. You miss even one payment, we’ll double it. And if you can’t pay that, then you’re dead. Got it?”

“Of course. Thank you. You have no idea how much this--”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. Now give us the money, would ya?.

“...What?”

“You deaf? I said give us the money.”

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ “It’s in my car. I’ll have to go get---”

“Motherfucker, this is a sting operation!” One of the men shouted, taking aim at Casey’s head. “I knew it sounded fish--”

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

Two shots fired out in quick succession, the first knocking the gun out of the man’s hands, and the other burying a bullet deep into his skull. He fell to the floor, and the remaining group drew out their weapons and started shooting at the origin of the bullet. Casey ducked, trying to get away before one of the men grabbed them, locking an arm tightly around their neck and pressing the muzzle of the gun to their head.

“Fire one more shot, and your guy here gets one as well!” He yelled over the gunfire, and it ceased. “Now you assholes better show yourselves!”

One by one, they came out from hiding, all except one, Casey noticed.

“Well, holy shit.” The man said with a cocky smile. “If it isn’t the big brother bonehead himself! In the flesh! Or should I say in the bone?”

Sans stared the man down. “let ‘em go.”

“Oh, so two-bit’s running with your gang, huh?” His grip did not relent, finger resting on the trigger. “You’ll recruit anyone these days, won’t ya?”

“what the fuck did i just say.” He snarled.

“Hey, fuck you!” He spat. “You just took out Samuel, you’re in no position to be making demands. I should just take them out. Even the playing field. An eye for an eye, as they say. I’ll let them go, if--you put down your weapons and come down here. All of you.”

Nobody budged, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Did I fucking stutter?! All of you! Down here! Now! If you think I’m playing, you’ve got another thing---”

**_BANG!_ **

A bullet hit him dead between the eyes and he went to the ground, taking Casey with him. They pried the gun from his corpse and took aim at the other man and fired. He doubled over as he clutched his stomach, and Dana turned on them with her own weapon drawn. Another bullet found her head, and she crumpled to the floor.

 _“NAPOLEON, WATCH OUT---!_ ” Hammer shouted. Another fire was shot, whizzing dangerously close to Casey’s head. The man they had shot was still up and and aiming for another shot before Casey shot first, hitting him in the head. This time, he fell to the ground lifeless. They dropped the gun with a loud exhale, pushing to their feet and surveying the scene.

Nails emerged from her vantage point and dropped down, heading down toward Casey. “You good?” She asked. “That was a pretty close shot, but the way he had you didn’t allow much room for--”

“Yeah. I’m fine, thanks.” They panted, running a hand through their hair and looking down at the man they’d shot.

“Hey.” Nails nudged them. “Word of advice, never one hand a pistol. Your aim gets fucked up that way.”

“I thought...since he was close--”

“Even if your target is point blank, that’ll still fuck you up. That stomach shot could have been a head shot the first time around. Two hands. Remember.”

“...Uh, yeah. I will.”

Sans made his way down to the scene with Hammer following behind him. “everyone still alive? good. that was a bit of a shitshow, but these assholes are dead, and that’s all that matters. hammer, yer in charge of delivery.”

“What?! Again? Why do _I_ always have to take the corpses?”

“because i don’t want my car smellin’ like dead people. and because i said so. get movin’.”

Hammer grumbled, as he made his way over to the corpses. Sans made his way to Casey, who still looked very much out of it still. “hey, chihuahua, you good---” He trailed off when Casey’s arm shot out to shove him back, just in time before they threw up all over the floor.

“Yeah.” They said once they finished, wiping their mouth with the back of their hand. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just---trying to get my bearings, is all.”

“too much excitement for ya, huh?”

Excitement wasn’t the word that they’d have chosen. It both felt like an eternity and a second at the same time. Everything slowed and sped up simultaneously. Even though it was done and over with, their heart still pounded with the adrenaline. It was something they’d never felt before. It was...exciting, and terrifying, but they didn’t know which one they leaned more toward.

“It’s...something.” They responded, taking their glasses off and rubbing their eyes.

Sans chuckled. “nails!” He called her over. “c’mon. i’m buyin’ the two of ya a drink for not dyin’ tonight.”

“I think I deserve more than a drink for tonight, boss.” Nails said. “I did take most of the shots tonight after all.”

“fine. we’ll go to clover’s---”

“Now you’re talking.”

“---so nails can visit anita to try and get nai--”

Nails drew her gun and pointed it at Sans’ head. “Finish that sentence and you’re taking a ride with Hammer, boss.”

“Get nailed?” Casey said a little too loudly to Sans, and Nails gave a disgusted sigh as she holstered her gun.

“Next time, I’m letting you take the bullet, El Kabong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon is that Casey is given all these nicknames because everyone already forgot their real name.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for implied physical abuse.

“ **g** ood work on not dyin’, ya two. chihuahua, ya need to do better on tryin’ not to die, alright?”

Casey didn’t respond, instead reaching for their glass and taking a long drink. Self preservation wasn’t a priority on their list, but when it came to pride? Maybe a little higher on the list. Especially after nearly botching the entire operation tonight because they cracked. They sighed as they set down their glass, leaning on an arm.

“Sure, boss.” Their tone was insincere. “Next time will be better---”

“Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Oh. My. GOD.” Anita squealed from behind them, and Casey looked over to find Nails handing her something. “Nails, you absolute angel! How did you know?!”

“Gut instinct?” Nails responded with a nervous grin on her face. “I just guessed you’d like it--”

“I _love_ it!” She exclaimed, jumping into Nails’ arms and kissing her right on the mouth. “You perfect thing, you, I ain’t _never_ taking it off!” She gave her another kiss, and Nails leaned right into it, her arms wrapping around Anita.

“get a room!” Sans called over at the two, and Nails barely had time to flip him off before Anita dragged Nails toward the backstage area. “shit. sometimes that woman can be downright embarrassin’ when it comes to anita.”

Casey gave a soft laugh. “You tend to be when you’ve got someone special.”

“fuck, don’t tell me _you’ve_ got one.” Sans cringed, reaching into his jacket for a cigar. “nails is bad enough as is, i don’t need another servin’ of public humiliation when we go out anywhere.”

“Don’t worry, boss. It’s on the down low.” They said, reaching for the bottle and pouring themself another glass. “My man here, Jack Daniel.”

He snorted out a laugh, lighting his cigar. “head over heels, huh?”

“After a few glasses, yeah. Jack’s been good to me.”

They brought the glass up to their lips, their eyes going wide and nearly dropping it as the door to the bar opened. Their Uncle strode in, looking around the bar, and immediately, they turned their head, sweat beginning to bead on their forehead.

“chihuahua?”

Fuck. What was he doing here? Of all places? Did he know? Did he find out? No. No, that couldn’t be the case. They took the utmost care in covering their tracks. There was no way that he could have---Casey jumped up from the table and bolted towards the back door, all but kicking it open and practically running down the street. If they were discovered anywhere near this place by him, then it would be the end.

It wasn’t an easy task, the alcohol in their system throwing their balance off a bit, but they pushed through, intent to get as far away from the bar as possible. A hand grabbed their shoulder, and they spun around, their voice tight.

“It’s not what it looks like, I can explain--!”

“hey, chihuahua, relax! the fuck’s gotten into ya?!” Sans said, releasing their shoulder.

“My Uncle. I saw him walk in. I---shit. If he sees me---I gotta go. Now.” Casey blustered, turning away to keep running before Sans grabbed their shoulder again.

“Boss, what the hell are you---”

Their vision went dark for a moment. It felt as if they had blinked, and all of a sudden, they were in the entryway of their apartment.

“--doing.” Casey looked around in confusion before looking over at Sans, who looked completely unfazed by it all. They noticed one of his eyes looked far brighter than usual, and they felt a crackle in the air, akin to an electric charge. “What _was_ that?”

“yer welcome.”

They had opened their mouth to say something before their phone rang, and they answered it. “Hello?”

“Casey.”

Shit. It was their Uncle. “Hi, Uncle Dawson.”

“Where are you?”

“...Home.”

“Where else?”

“What do you mean?”

“I came by not even 10 minutes ago, and you weren’t there.”

They swallowed hard, trying to fish for an appropriate lie. “I was out.”

“Out where?”

Nothing they said would convince him, and the both of them knew it. When Casey didn’t answer, a disgusted noise sounded from his end of the receiver.

“Out drinking, weren’t you?”

“...Yes.”

“I warned you what would happen if you started going again, didn’t I?”

Their palms started to sweat, and their throat began to close up. “...Yes.”

He hung up. Casey knew he’d be there soon. Placing the receiver back on the cradle, they left the kitchen. “Thanks for getting me home, boss.” Sans looked over at them.

“ya look like someone just told ya yer pet died. what’s eatin’ you?”

A dark look overtook their face, and they folded their arms across their front, squeezing them tightly as if to ease some of the nausea brought on by both drink and fear. “Family matters.” They didn’t elaborate, and he didn’t press. But he seemed to linger for the briefest of moments before turning away.

“a’ight. we’ll see ya tomorrow, then. watch yerself.” With that, they blinked and he was gone. Taking a deep breath, Casey changed out of their outfit and into more casual clothes and thoroughly brushed their teeth. It was a vain effort. For someone who despised inebriation, their Uncle had a knack for managing to smell alcohol from a fair distance off.

After they’d finished, they sat on the sofa and waited. Sure enough, a knock came to the door and they opened it. Immediately, they were thrown to the floor as their Uncle stepped in, closing the door behind him. Leaning down, he grabbed their face roughly, his eyes narrowing catching the faintest whiff of alcohol on their breath.

He yanked them to their feet, his fists balling as he drew one of them back.

“You’ve disobeyed me for the _last_ time.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for mentions of abuse.

“ **A** CURFEW?”

Casey nodded. “The shooting last night drew police attention. Multiple witnesses are calling in, and until the police have a solid lead, they’re establishing a curfew to weed out possible suspects.”

* * *

 

_They lay curled up on the floor, torso covered in bruises and lacerations. It took everything in their power not to throw up as the blows came to their stomach repeatedly. Their Uncle removed the toe of his shoe from their diaphragm and stepped back, lip curled in disgust as he looked down at them._

_“All I do for you, and this is how you repay me. You ungrateful miscreant.” He spat._

_“...’m...sorr...sorry.” They wheezed out._

_“Do you want your brother out on the streets? Do you want me to pull my financial support from under him, all because you can’t control yourself when it comes to drinking?”_

_“No!” They protested. “Please don’t---Don’t.”_

_“You have a curfew. 9 o’ clock each night. You break that curfew, or if I find out you were anywhere_ **_near_ ** _a bar, then I will take everything away. Understand?”_

_They nodded weakly, and their Uncle stepped over them as he left the house, leaving them battered on the floor._

* * *

Casey felt their wounds throb at the memory. It came as no surprise that he would abuse his power like that. Due to a domestic dispute, he felt the need to incur it on everyone else, under the guise of flushing out the Mafia. “So, until then, I’ll have to take a temporary leave of absence. At least, until this blows over.”

“AND WHAT OF YOUR REPORTS?”

“My Uncle will be keeping me close. I’ll still get the reports. I just need a means of getting them to you discreetly.”

“USE SANS.” When they looked at him with a quizzical look, he elaborated. “SANS HAS THE MEANS TO TELEPORT ACROSS GREAT DISTANCES. IF YOU TWO CAN ESTABLISH A TIME WHERE YOU CAN RELAY THE REPORTS, THEN ALL IS WELL.”

“Understood, boss.”

“AND TAKE CARE. IF YOUR UNCLE IS KEEPING YOU UNDER TIGHT WATCH, DO NOT DO ANYTHING THAT COULD RISK OUR EXPOSURE. UNDERSTAND?”

They nodded, and the boss dismissed them. Casey made their way out the building, finding Hammer and Nails outside talking. Hammer was the first to spot them. “Hey, Napoleon. On your way out?”

“Yeah. By the way, curfew starting next week. Boss can give you more details. Take care.” They walked past them and started heading toward home. It was an agonizing walk, given their wounds. If only they had a tube of that salve Sans had given them that one time. But with their funds frozen by their Uncle for the time being, new purchases weren’t happening for a while.

And knowing their Uncle, who knew how long ‘a while’ would be. Weeks, maybe even months. Casey felt like finding the nearest brick wall and punching it until their hand broke. To think all of this wouldn’t have happened if they’d just---god damn it.

Once they made it home, they tossed their jacket and shoes off and set to work on their report. If their Uncle was going to do this to them, then they were going to do their damndest to get back at him by using his reports. They weren’t going to stop until they got results, however long that may be. 

They kept working well into the evening, page after page of information starting to stack up. With the current arrangement, their usual reports were going to be a bit delayed, but in order to make up for it, their plan was to get more information than they usually relayed. They had just started on another page when they heard footsteps coming from their entryway. They jumped up from their desk and went to investigate, nearly shouting when they turned the corner to find Sans.

“Fuck---do you knock?!” They exclaimed.

“where i go, knockin’ ain’t necessary. don’t need doors.”

“Right.” They beckoned him to follow them into the living room where they’d been working. “Here’s all I’ve been able to gather so far,” They said, handing the papers to him. For a moment, he looked over them briefly before turning his eyes to Casey.

“boss told me yer steppin’ away for a while.”

“.....Yeah.”

“‘cause of yer uncle.”

“Yeah.”

Silence for a moment as Sans idly flipped through the papers. “how are ya?”

“Huh?”

“last night sounded like it was headin’ to hell. how did it go?”

Casey frowned, folding their arms over their chest and looking at the floor. All at once, they could feel themself back on the kitchen floor, covered in cuts and bruises as their Uncle dangled his threat of taking Braxton’s financial support in front of their face. Their eyes squeezed shut, and their breathing became labored.

“not good, huh?”

“No.” They responded. “It was...bad.”

Something nagged deep within them. Something that needed to get out. They had no outlets here. The only one they had was away at school. Perhaps it was a moment of vulnerability, desperation, the urge to let it out before it could continue to dam up and consume them.

Were they and Sans close? No. They were nothing more but co-workers. But they knew him, albiet in a shallow way. They knew of each other, but...They took a deep breath, and before they could think twice about it, they unbuttoned their shirt, peeling it back to show their wounds to him.

Sans froze. The papers were set aside, forgotten. For a brief moment, the lights in his eyes flickered out before appearing again as he surveyed the damage. His usual grin faded from his face, and he said nothing as he continued to look at their wounds.

“...holy fuck.” He said when he found his voice.

Casey mutely nodded in response before going back to do their shirt up again when Sans stopped their hands. “sit down.” He said quietly, motioning to the sofa. They did so, and he knelt in front of them, his eyes still locked on their wounds.

“shit.” He shook his head, incredulity still on his face. “i just---” The air crackled a bit as a red glow enveloped his hands and pressed to their stomach over their wounds. “this is the type of shit i see when someone gets jumped. even then, the wounds aren’t this--” For a moment he paused, looking up at Casey. “why did he do this to ya?”

They averted their gaze. “Found out I’d gone to a bar.”

His phalanges twitched against their skin before they continued, moving to another wound. “that’s...a damn stupid reason.”

“...Yeah. He hates it when I drink."

Sans continued to heal their wounds, and eventually, the lingering pain had ebbed. He stood up from where he knelt. Casey did up their shirt and stood from the sofa. “Thanks, boss.”

“yeah. yer welcome.” He looked at them with an unreadable expression on his face. “so what time ya want me to drop by to pick up those reports?”

“5 works. No later than 6:30.” They told him as they handed him back the reports. “I should have more information by Tuesday.”

“good. i’ll see ya around, then.” He lingered for a moment before looking back at Casey. Reaching out, his hand found their shoulder and gave it a firm pat followed by a squeeze. “take care of yerself. if shit gets that bad--” His eyes dropped to their torso, and they knew what he was referring to. “--ya know where to find us. we watch out for our own.”

“Thanks, boss.”

And with that, he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory into Casey's relationship with their Uncle, and why they're at his mercy, even as an adult in their 20s.

“ **M** y younger brother was wheelchair bound until his death. He was unable to take care of his children once he was placed on palliative care. So, I had to step up, for my brother’s sake. It’s something I would do a million times over.” Their Uncle wrapped an arm around Casey’s shoulders and drew them into a hug. “I love them both as my own children.”

“Always were a sacrificial one, Dawson. It’s rare to see that nowadays.”

“I mean it when I say I’d sacrifice anything for these two, Colonel.”

 _How about sacrificing your own shit for once?_ Casey thought bitterly, forcing a smile as their Uncle still held them close. Once the Colonel had left to mingle with the other guests, their Uncle stepped away from Casey as if they had suddenly contracted bubonic plague. He left them alone next to the refreshments table, and they were finally free from the incessant staged smothering he had been pulling all night.

Had the situation not been as it was currently, they would have loved nothing more than expose him for the manipulative, conniving, abusive fucker that he was. It was something they imagined often. Somehow their brother would be safe with them, free of their Uncle’s financial manipulation. Then the two of them would take him to court and bring everything to light that he had done the moment he took them into his own custody. It would all end with him behind bars and his assets now in their possession to do with as they pleased. That thought alone was enough to make them crack a genuine smile.

“Quit standing around like a half-wit.” Their Uncle said tersely as he passed by. “Get in there.”

And just like that, the smile was gone

* * *

“I’m leaving now, Uncle Dawson. Thanks for inviting me.” Casey announced.

He barely looked up from his book, giving a dismissive wave. Casey left the mansion and patted their side, making sure none of the folded pages had slipped out. This round of info-pulling had granted them a whopping 15 pages total. Not a single piece of information was missed, and it was all described in great detail.

If it was one thing they were thankful for, it was that their Uncle loathed them so much, he never bothered to keep tabs on them when they went to his parties. The only time he did care was when he was intent on parading them around to make himself look good. He always loved to go on and on about how he basically adopted Casey and Braxton once their father passed, and how he did it with a gladdened heart, but that wasn’t the case. Their father had to practically beg on his deathbed for their Uncle to take them in.

A sharp pain twisted in their chest. It wasn’t their father’s fault that they were in this predicament. He had both them and Braxton in his mind when he chose their Uncle. He was affluent, and their Father wanted them to be provided for. Their Uncle agreed, and the moment their father died, their Uncle made sure that if he was going to care for them, then the two of them would have to obey every single rule that he put in place for them. Any rules that were broken would be met with punishment.

Harsh physical punishment.

Some of the rules were downright fanatic, and Casey and Braxton quickly found themselves breaking them, although unintentionally. The punishments did follow, but their Uncle’s methods were severe. And with Braxton still being young at the time, Casey would not allow him to fall victim to his Uncle’s extreme punishments. More often than not, they were the ones taking them all for their brother. But they never resented Braxton for it, or regretted it for a single minute. And Braxton never took his older sibling’s sacrifices for granted.

As time went on, and the punishments increased, Casey became more defiant and rebellious toward their Uncle. And their Uncle began to resent Casey even more because of it. It eventually reached a boiling point, and they had decided it was time for a change, before things got even more out of hand.

Once Casey had turned 18, they had already planned to move out. They were searching for apartments that could accommodate both them and Braxton. Someplace far away from their Uncle’s influence. A place where he wouldn’t be able to touch them. It wasn’t long before their Uncle found out. He beat them, berated them, tried to break them, but they did not relent. Having exhausted all other options, he went after the one thing Casey still cared about:

Braxton.

He was still a child at the time, and legally, was still under his Uncle’s custody. Casey’s intent was to have Braxton under their custody so they could proceed with their plan to get away from their Uncle. But their Uncle had power. And he made a show of that power by threatening Casey and Braxton.

He threatened to put a restraining order on Braxton so Casey would be unable to see him. He threatened to put him in a foster care system far out of their reach. He threatened to sue them if they tried to gain custody. He threatened to take everything away from Braxton; housing and financial support, and put him on the streets far away from them.

Casey wouldn’t allow that to happen to their brother. They still firmly believed that he had a shot in a fucked up world, and they wanted nothing but the best for him. Their Uncle knew that, and took full advantage of that. They just wanted him to have a chance to make something for himself.

Their Uncle had them make an agreement. If they were to move out, Braxton was to stay. And if they wanted Braxton to continue being supported, then they were to follow his rules, even if they no longer resided with him. With him being the police commissioner, he didn’t want his public image ruined by Casey doing things that he forbade. If they complied, Braxton would have a chance.

Reluctantly, they agreed. They had to move into an apartment of their Uncle’s choosing. Every single purchase would have to be okayed by him. They were to be available at his beck and call. Braxton continued getting his support, which was what mattered in the end for Casey. Even though their Uncle made their life a living hell in a way to get back at him for attempting to defy him, they were willing to put their own well being aside for Braxton.

Braxton started to stand out in school; his academics were among the top scores in the entire state, and soon, it drew attention of schools even out of state. A prestigious preparatory school  had their eye on Braxton, and once he was invited, he agreed to go in a heartbeat. Their Uncle was elated. Now he could use Braxton’s academics as bragging rights with other parents. He happily allowed Braxton to go. But the real reason was unbeknown to their Uncle.

The night before he had to leave, Braxton visited Casey, and told them the real reason he was excelling in school. It was all for them. He swore to them that the moment he finished with school and got his degree, the two of them could finally be rid of their Uncle, and his hold on their lives. It wasn’t going to be easy for Casey, them dealing with their Uncle all on their own now that Braxton was going to be gone, but they promised their brother that they would hold out for as long as they can, until they both could finally break free.

It wasn’t easy to hold out. Their Uncle was ruthless towards them. Whenever he had come to visit, or they had to visit them, it was constant abuse. He told them how worthless they were. How stupid. How selfish. How unwanted they were. If he wasn’t using his words, then he was using his fists. It took its toll. They had started to believe his words. It didn’t even take their Uncle to tell them, they would tell those things to themself. Day in and day out.

They felt so broken. And then they numbed to it. And soon it became routine. They felt bad all the time, and they had accepted it. Even thought that they deserved it. Casey had all but given up on themself. But they held on for their brother. To them, that was the only reason to fight.

Casey reached their door and trudged in, sighing loudly through their nose at another long night at their Uncle’s. They tossed their coat onto the floor and kicked their shoes off, trudging over to their desk and setting their new report down. A small, manila envelope rested on the corner of their desk. They didn’t remember that being there. Picking it up and emptying its contents, they found a small bottle of salve and a note with very sloppy handwriting.

_chiwahwah_

_use this_

_-s_

Casey stared at the note, and then over to the bottle of salve, snorting as they shook their head.

That's not how you spelled chihuahua.


	11. Chapter 11

“ **C** asey, I swear, if that Uncle of yours keeps you in this rinky-dink apartment, I will march right down to that office and give him an earful. Mark my words!” Anita huffed, her nose wrinkling as she came in through the front door. Casey took her coat for her and hung it up on the rack.

“It’s only temporary, Anita.”

“‘Temporary’ doesn’t last more than a year, sugar.” She frowned, folding her arms over her chest. “I’m not joking. If you ever need a place to stay, my home is open to you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah. I know. But until I know Braxton is safe, I’m not going anywhere for the time being.” They motioned for her to sit on the sofa while they went to the kitchen to brew some tea for the both of them. Once it finished, they brought her a cup.

“How is Braxxie? I haven’t seen him in years.”

“Heh. You know he hates that nickname.”

“He’s not around to hear it. Let me have my fun!”

“He’s doing great. Just called me this morning telling me he got A’s all across his midterms.”

Anita smiled proudly, pumping her fist in the air. “Atta boy, Braxxie! At this rate, he’s going to be skipping grades. Probably be in college by the time he turns 16.”

Casey hummed thoughtfully, taking a sip from their cup. That was a nice thought. They themself didn’t know how preparatory schools operated, but Braxton was a very gifted and hardworking student. If he excelled in his classes, maybe there was a chance they would bump him up a grade or two, and both of their goals would be met sooner.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen him.” Anita gave a wistful sigh that gave way into a giggle. “Remember when he tried to play your upright bass, and he couldn’t reach the neck of it?”

They chuckled, shaking their head. “And he tried to straddle it like he was on a pogo stick. Yeah. Nearly broke his arm falling off of it.”

A pause, followed by Anita placing a hand on Casey’s shoulder and gently rubbing it. “You must miss him something fierce.”

Their gaze dropped, and their chest ached terribly. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Anita set down her cup of tea, then Casey’s before drawing them into a tight hug. She pressed her lips to the side of their temple, her thumbs rubbing soothing circles on their shoulders.

“He’ll be back, sugar. Don’t you worry.”

“Yeah.”

She held them back at arm’s length, giving them a smile. “You’re not the only one who’s missing someone.” When Casey gave her a questioning look, her smile only grew wider. “Sometimes Hammer, Nails, and Sansy drop by the bar, and they say it’s strange not having you around.”

“I wouldn’t really call that _‘missing’_ , Anita.”

“Really? Then what _would_ you call it?”

They knit their brow in thought to try to fish for a proper explanation, “Not being used to a sudden change?”

Anita gave a scoff, nudging them. “They _miss_ you, sugar.”

Their first question is why someone like them would be missed. The next question is how someone like them would be missed. They never really thought themself as a standing out type. More often than not, if they left, people barely even noticed. Their absence was equal to their presence. The thought of them being actively missed was confusing. And...nice? Somewhat.

Casey shrugged it off. “They’re not used to the change yet. Once this shit blows over, and my Uncle steps back, things will go back to normal.”

“Sugar, I swear, you’ve gotta learn that people can care about you.” She said. “I ain’t seen Sansy that uneasy in a while.”

“What’s that have to do with anything?”

“After a show, Sansy stopped me and asked what I knew about you and your Uncle’s relationship. I told him what I knew. Then he just got really quiet.”

“I did show the boss what my Uncle did to me.”

“That’s probably why he asked me, then. He said it was fucked up what he did to you. Poor Sansy is worried about you. And before you can say anything like ‘no, he’s not’, let me tell you, as your friend who loves to worry her pretty head over you; it’s worry. Bona-fide worry.” She said, holding Casey’s gaze with a serious look.

If a _mafia ringleader_ found something to be fucked up, then they supposed it really was fucked up. The irony of it all was almost laughable.

“That’s….nice of him.” They said flatly, and Anita giggled.

“Sugar, you’ve really gotta re-learn how to accept people’s emotions over you.”

* * *

It was a bit later in the evening when Casey walked Anita to the bus stop three blocks over. The sun had set a while ago, and the autumn chill had begun to sink into a bitter cold. The bus pulled up, and Anita gave them a tight hug.

“Hope to see you soon, Sugar. When this silly curfew is over, come see me at Clover’s. We gotta make up for lost time.”

“You’re just saying that because you hate riding the bus.” They teased, and she gave them a smack on the rear.

“And because we’re friends! Don’t forget that!....And yes. I hate riding the bus.” Anita smooched their cheek before she stepped onto the bus and it pulled away. Casey waved at her in the window before heading back toward home. They made it half a block when they heard two hushed voices coming from an alley as they passed by.

“...This fucking curfew’s gonna mess this thing up.”

“...Not if we flush them out first. We find the boneheads, smoke them out after curfew, they run right into police hands, and we’ll run this part of the city…”

That alone was enough to draw their attention. For a moment, their steps slowed before picking up again. That was something to add in their report. Someone was targeting their chapter. As far as who and when, they had no idea. But it was something to definitely keep an eye out for.

They tried to keep their stride and expression as nonchalant as possible as they kept walking down the street.

The sound of footsteps behind them almost made them stop and look back, but they continued on. They turned a corner. The footsteps trailed. They turned another corner. The footsteps still trailed. When they turned again, all they could make out the shadowy outline of a man lagging behind several feet, his hand tucked into his jacket.

They were being followed.

Casey tried to steady their breath, not letting on that they knew they were now being trailed. If they stopped, looked back, or tried to pick up the pace, then their cover would be blown. As of now, they were just another citizen trying to get home before curfew hit. For a second, they could hear the footsteps speed up behind them, getting closer and louder. It didn’t take a look to realize the man had closed the distance between the two of them. They turned towards an alleyway to try to see if they could turn the tables on their pursuer and jump him instead. It was a risky move. Stupid, even. But they did their best to remain calm.

It all went out the window when a squeezing sensation overtook their chest, and they froze in their tracks, unable to move. Nothing responded when they tried to move their limbs. The footsteps behind them stopped altogether, but they couldn’t look over their shoulder to see why. They couldn’t even shiver in fear from this new sensation, they were that immobile.

Several feet ahead of them, Sans stepped from behind a corner, one of his eyes burning with a fiery red flame, and the other completely darkened. One of his hands were immersed in a similar flame, and the other one held a handgun. He made his way over to Casey, stopping just a few feet in front of them, gun aimed right at their head.

_Boss?!_

His phalanges pulled back the hammer, and his gaze did not falter.

“yer fucking dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't hear anything. It's not true. It's bullshit. I didn't hear anything. I did not. Oh, hi, boss." -Casey, probably. Whoops.
> 
> If you wanna talk about this fic with me, or Undertale in general, find me at ajorbwelldone.tumblr.com


	12. Chapter 12

_don’t move, chihuahua._

It was the boss’ voice. Confusion overtook them as he remained in front of them, gun still drawn. They had heard his voice, but he hadn’t said anything. What the hell was going on?

_i got this. don’t. move._

The squeezing sensation became overwhelming as it intensified, and in the span of a second, Casey was tossed through the air as Sans fired his gun, hitting the man who had been following them. They landed a fair distance behind Sans as they rolled onto the ground, eyes blown wide.

Sans holstered his weapon before turning on his heel and making his way over to where they lay.

“ya alright?”

Casey stared up at him blankly before their face shifted into a deep frown. “The _fuck_ was that?!”

“you bein’ careless, that’s what that was. did ya not see that asshole followin’ ya for a block and a half? had his hand on his goddamn pistol!”

“A warning would have sufficed!”

“sure. ‘hey chihuahua! yer bein’ followed! oh shit, his cover’s blown, and now chihuahua is laying face down in a pool of blood because they wanted me to warn them’.” Sans sneered, giving them a shove on their shoulder. “look, by pretendin’ i was about to kill ya, that bastard hesitated before tryin’ anything. i lined up the perfect shot after gettin’ ya out of the way, and now he’s dead. yer welcome.”

They huffed loudly as they pushed to their feet, rubbing their temples. “Fuck. I thought you were going to do me in.”

“got a reason for me to?”

“No.”

“then ya got nothing to worry about.”

Again, they huffed. This entire charade was so unnecessary. There could have been a far better way to dispatch of their pursuer, rather than having the boss point a gun at their brain, looking like he was ready to pull the trigger if they even _breathed_ wrong. They placed a hand over their chest as if could steady their racing heart.

“Feel like I’m having a stroke.” They grumbled.

“scared ya that bad, huh?”

“How’d you feel if I came out pointing a gun at your head?”

“pfft. honestly, i wouldn’t even fuckin’ flinch. not if it was you.”

Good to know that he had so little faith in them. Casey dusted off their coat and pants from where they had fallen earlier. “Chances are he followed me because he caught me eavesdropping. Heard him and another person--or people, I didn’t find out a definite number-- talking about flushing out your chapter, boss.”

“what?”

“They’re planning to get you guys out after curfew so the police can bust you. I don’t know who, but---”

“these fuckers really think we’re that incompetent?” He laughed derisively as he picked up the body and stuffed it in a nearby trash can. “what a joke. what else did ya hear?”

“That was it for the most part. Last I remember, the other---others?---were talking in an alley a few blocks over. Between the bank and the laundromat.”

“good work. thanks for the heads up. i’ll take it from here.” He drew his gun and started to walk away.

“Don’t you need help, boss?” Casey offered as they began to follow behind him.

“i can handle it, chihuahua. besides, curfew’s about to hit. ya better get home before---” He didn’t finish the sentence. Instead, he turned to hurry down the alley in the opposite direction that Casey had pointed him towards. They sighed as they watched after him before beginning the trek home.

* * *

 

Something felt off. They had taken painkillers an hour and a half ago, but for some strange reason, there was an ache that still resided deep in their chest. It sat dead in the center, so they ruled out their heart being the cause of it. For the umpteenth time that night, they pressed their fingers to the pain as if to massage it out, but it brought no relief. Casey gave a soft groan of pain as they shuffled the papers on their desk into a small pile.

“chihuahua? ya home?” Sans’ voice called from the entryway.

“Yeah.” They called back. “Did you find anything, boss?”

“some guy skulkin’ around. recognized me and tried to run. i took him down to our place for questioning.” He said as he entered the living room and sat on the sofa with an exhausted sigh.

“Did he comply?”

“nope. but the boss has way of makin’ people talk. now, we’re just waitin’ for these assholes to try and make a move.” He reached into his coat and pulled out a flask, offering it to Casey. “their plan was weak, so we’re not expectin’ anything big. maybe a few ballsy bastards with death wishes.”

“Hmm.” They took the flask from him and took long drink before handing it back to him. “If you have a name to go off of, let me know and I’ll see what I can dig up.” Their fingers pressed against their sternum again, and they winced. Sans took notice, his eyes dropping to the spot.

“what’s up?”

“Chest pains. Just started tonight. Been hurting like hell.”

“heart problems?”

“No, it’s…” They turned to face him, pointing at the specific area. “Right here.” For a moment, Sans looked at the area with his brow knit before he looked up to meet their eyes.

“ya ever had a monster use magic on ya?”

“No.”

“that’s probably why.” His eyes stayed trained on their chest for a few moments more before he frowned deeply. “...holy shit, chihuahua.”

“What?”

“it’s yer soul.”

“What soul?” Casey scoffed. “I sold mine a long time---”

“shut up. it ain’t a laughing matter.” He interjected with a serious look on his face, his eyes still locked on their chest. “i didn’t know it was...shit.” They looked at him, then down to their chest. Casey wasn’t too well versed in souls, but---for monsters, at least---they were a serious matter. Humans tended to look over or just flat out ignore it, as they had been doing.

But for a monster to be looking at them with an expression that serious, they figured it wasn’t a good time to ignore it.

“Boss, you’ve got to fill me in here. What’s wrong?”

His eye lights finally met theirs as he leaned back onto the sofa, dragging a hand down his face and sighing. “when i stopped ya in the alley, and ya couldn’t move, i was usin’ magic on yer soul to keep you still.” He explained. “don’t know what ya know about them, but souls are some pretty fuckin’ serious business. somethin’ gets screwed up there, then yer dead. at least, for monsters.”

“What about for humans?”

“human souls are stronger than monster souls. for the most part. But yours...i can see it right now. it’s...really weak. most humans i’ve ever used magic on were able to walk it off with no lingerin’ effects. but if yer still feelin’ it…”

“Weak? Weak, how?” They asked.

“it’s broken in so many places. its energy is weak. _extremely_ weak. humans souls resonate, but all i can feel at the moment is an occasional pulse. its fragile. direct magic could easily have broken it.” Sans shook his head and sighed, a brief guilty look passing over his face. “in other words, i coulda killed ya tonight.”

“You didn’t know, boss. Neither did I.”

“still…” He went quiet for a long time, his eye sockets closing. Casey got up from where they sat at their desk and seated themself next to him on the sofa. “...i’ve met people three, shit, four times yer age whose souls haven’t been as broken as yours, chihuahua.”

They forced out a laugh. “Makes me some kind of record holder, then.” Sans didn’t laugh or crack a smile at their joke. His eye sockets opened and he looked at them long and hard until Casey had to avert their gaze first. “I’ll be fine, boss. Really.”

“yer soul says otherwise.”

Their fingers curled into a fist and they dropped their head, feeling extremely vulnerable within that moment. He wasn’t wrong. They had no reason to doubt him. What he had described about their soul being broken and weak summed them up to a t. The feeling of weakness that they had already burdened before now felt extravagant within those few moments. They _were_ broken. They _were_ weak. And by God, they just didn’t know how to fix themself. And even if they did, where the fuck would they even start?

Something sloshing near their ear made them lift their head, and they looked up to find Sans offering the flask to them again. Sighing through their nose, they took a long drink from it before leaning back on the sofa.

“it’s purple.” Sans said softly.

“Huh?”

“yer soul. it’s a very light purple.”

They snorted. “Is that supposed to mean something?”

He shrugged. “ maybe it will- in time.”

“Sure. Whatever you say, Aesop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i wouldn't even fuckin' flinch. not if it was you."
> 
> *Insert eye emoji*


	13. Chapter 13

**M** onth two.

God, they felt like a prisoner etching tally marks into the wall. This curfew was taking its toll on them, pushing them to the brink of becoming stir crazy. Casey missed when they actually had a place to go to for work, so they weren’t holed up in their apartment most of the time, save for an occasional trip (supervised by their bastard of an Uncle) to the store, or their Uncle’s mansion for a party that they could care less about.

The only way they could try to end this curfew prematurely was to try and help bust another gang. Once that gang was in police custody, their Uncle would be too busy trying to aid, and overturn the curfew once they deemed the streets safe again. There were a few leads here and there in their Uncle’s reports, but nothing solid yet. Perhaps when Sans came by to visit, they could ask if he’d found anything on his end---

A knock came to the door, and they checked their watch. 4 PM. Strange. They weren’t expecting anyone besides the boss, and even then, he never used the door. Just that teleporting magic. It couldn’t have been their Uncle, he had already “checked in” with them that day.

They tucked away their report in their desk and went to answer the door. It had but opened a crack before it was nearly ripped off its hinges as they were held fast in a pair of arms and being spun around in a hug.

“Casey!” Braxton shouted, still holding them tightly

 _“Braxton?!”_ They shouted back, hugging their brother. “Braxton, what the--when did you---why are you--”

“Fall break, Cas’!” He said, setting them down on their feet. “I’ve got a whole entire week to kill.”

“Holy shit---Holy---” Casey ran a hand through their hair and smiled widely, trying hard not to start crying. “When did you get here?”

“About 3. Took the train, and hailed a taxi to get here.”

A taxi? That was strange. Usually it was their Uncle who picked him up from the station when he came to visit. “Why didn’t you ask Uncle Dawson to pick you up?”

“He doesn’t know I’m here. He called and asked me if I was going to visit, but I told him I was going to be studying my entire break.” He told them, reaching outside to grab his suitcase. “I just wanted it to be us two. If Uncle Dawson was in the mix, he wouldn’t let us spend any time together.” Braxton laughed sheepishly. “I, uh, hope that’s okay. I didn’t really plan it that well…”

“It’s more than okay, Brax.” They said, drawing him into another hug. “I’m really glad you’re here. But…”

“But?”

“Here. Lemme grab your suitcase. We need to talk.” They said, reaching for it, but he pulled it out of their reach.

“I got it, Cas’. “ He said, hoisting it up and dropping it off in their bedroom. They both made their way into the living room and had a seat on the sofa. “What did you want to say?”

“You should know, Uncle Dawson has me on a curfew.” They warned, tone growing serious. “He checks in with me periodically. Once a day, usually around the same time. So if we’re going to keep this visit going, you’re gonna have to keep an eye and ear out, okay? I don’t want him to bust you.”

“I understand. But...why does he have you on curfew?”

They sighed. “He found out I started going to bars again.” Braxton’s face fell, and he reached out to put a hand on their shoulder.

“...Did he..."

“Yeah. He did.”

Braxton drew his older sibling into a tight hug. “I’m sorry he’s so shitty to you, Cas’. Uh...sorry about the language.”

“Heh. Swear away. I don’t care.” They said when they parted from his hug. He was certainly a beacon of light in this time of their life, and they couldn’t be more thankful or surprised at this impromptu visit. “I’m really glad you’re here, Brax. I could use another friendly face around here.” Casey jokingly pinched his cheek.

“You’ve got one.” He laughed as he batted their hand away. “You gotta tell me what’s been new with you lately!”

“Not much, outside of a…” They trailed off, deciding against telling Braxton about their job with the Mafia. Although they loved him to death, and he was the first one they told any secrets to, they didn’t want to drag him down with them. He was already protected. Spilling any information could possibly endanger his life further.

“‘Outside of a’...?”

“Change.”

“What change?”

They looked at the fridge then back to Braxton. “You want a soda?”

“Cas’ come on.” Braxton huffed, folding his arms over his chest. “What were you going to say?”

“I’ve got grape, orange, cherry---”

“Casey….”

“---And cream.”

At that, Braxton snapped his mouth shut and gave Casey a hard look. He groaned loudly. “Darn it. You know I can’t resist cream soda. I’ll take a cream soda. But this isn’t a distraction, you’re gonna tell me what you were going to say! I’m not letting it go!”

“Sure, Brax, whatever you say.” They pulled open the fridge and tossed them a bottle before grabbing an orange soda for themself. Braxton wasted no time in pulling the cap off and drinking it down to the halfway mark before exhaling contentedly.

“So, are you gonna tell me what this ‘change’ is?” He prodded.

“Maybe later, okay?”

“Casey, you can tell me anything, you know. Is it something good? Something bad? Something in between? Or is it--”

“yo, chihuahua.”

Casey’s blood went ice cold in their veins at the sound of his voice. _God damn it. Of all the times to drop by, it has to be **now?**  
_

“i know i’m early, but i need a favor from--from-- uh.” Sans stepped from around the corner and froze in his tracks. His eyes immediately fell onto Braxton before looking at Casey. Braxton’s eyes went wide at the huge skeleton now standing in the living room staring back at the two of them. For a long while, the three of them looked at each other as if the silence would provide an explanation.

Braxton slowly leaned over to Casey and whispered. “Um, Casey? Who is that?”

It took everything in their power not to slap a hand to their forehead.

_A skeleton who’s about to get his ass kicked._

_That’s who that is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit.


	14. Chapter 14

_**T** hink of something. Think of something. Think of something, dammit! _ Casey egged themself on mentally. The clock was ticking as the seconds rolled by, and the three of them kept staring at each other, waiting for an explanation. However, they couldn’t just sit there and keep thinking, or else suspicions would rise, or someone would spill something that wasn’t meant to be shared just yet.

In a spur of the moment decision, they grabbed for the nearest passing thought that ran through their head. They forced out a smile as they stood from the sofa and made their way over to Sans.

“Well. Cat’s out of the bag now.” They said, wrapping an arm around Sans’ waist as far as it would go and drawing him to their side. “Braxton, this is my man Sans. Sans, this is my younger brother Braxton.”

“Your man!?” Braxton said elatedly. Sans looked down at Casey with an incredulous look, and they gave him a glare that lasted a half second before smiling back at Braxton. “You didn’t tell me you were going steady, Casey!”

“Sorry. I wanted to surprise you.”

“I  _ am  _ surprised!” He said as he got up from the sofa. “Nice to meet you! I’m Braxton.” He stuck out his hand, and Sans hesitantly took it and gave it a shake.

“yeah. nice meetin’ ya, too.” 

“So  _ this _ was the change you were talking about, huh? You didn’t need to keep it a secret from me! Unless...you’re planning something? Like a wedding?”

Both Sans and Casey nearly broke the charade when they simultaneously gave a loud guffaw. Braxton looked between the two of them confused. “What? Did I guess right?”

_ “far from it, kiddo.”  _ Sans muttered under his breath and Casey nudged him.

“No, this is pretty new, Brax. Got a long way to go before we even consider that.”

“Gotcha.” He turned to Sans. “You seem like an alright guy, Sans. You seem to make my sibling pretty happy.”

“heh. ya think they’re happy now, you should see how happy i make ‘em in bed---ghh!”

Casey took Sans’ hand and twisted it behind his back at a sharp angle, their smile not faltering once. “Shut the fuck up...sweetheart.” They said with their sweetest voice. “Braxton, why don’t you wait out here? I need to talk with Sans privately.” They took Sans by the arm and pulled him along to follow.

“what, ya reconsiderin’ my earlier offer?” 

Oh boy, next time they had him alone without their brother in the next room, they were going to kill him. Once they got to their room, they locked their door behind him. Almost immediately, their arm shot out to punch him right in the chest.

“the hell, chihuahua?”

“Boss.” Casey said in a harsh whisper, their fist drawn back. “Your timing couldn’t be worse.”

He threw a hand up into the air in exasperation. “and i was supposed to know that yer brother was visitin’?” When Casey blustered, trying to come up with a response, the most smug grin stretched across his skull, and he folded his arms over his chest. “yeah. that’s what i thought.”

“Well---What the fuck were you thinking telling my brother, of all people, that you make me happy in  _ bed _ ?”

“you started it. like ya said, i’m yer ‘man’. i was just playin’ along, chihuahua. that’s what couples do, innit?” Again Casey fell silent, and his grin got even more smug. “yer not winnin’ this round.”

They took off their glasses and pinched the bridge of their nose, sighing loudly. As much as they loathed to admit it, he was right. He had no idea Braxton was here, and he was just playing along with what was given to him. Still, that didn’t mean they had to like it. Casey narrowed their eyes at him before putting their glasses back on.

“So what’s the real reason you’re here?” They asked flatly.

“we need you to see what you can find on a group called ‘salvage’.” Sans said, resting his back against the door. “they’ve got a person of interest that the boss wants to...talk to. they’re a bunch of slippery bastards. we’ll take any information regarding them.”

“Salvage. Got it. Give me until Wednesday, I’ll see what I can find.” They both left the room and Sans made his way to the front door. “I’ll see you soon--”

“What?” Braxton had overheard Casey from the living room and went to the front door. “He’s leaving already?”

“Yeah. He’s got...someplace to be, Brax.”

Braxton snapped his fingers in disappointment. “Darn. I was hoping to hang out with you, Sans. I wanted to get to know you a bit better.”

“sorry kid. got business shit to take care of. ya know how it is.”

“Yeah. I guess. Well, perhaps next time once our schedules aren’t a mess, we should meet up again!”

“yeah, maybe.” Sans said noncommittally before reaching for the doorknob. “later, chihuahua. later, uh, braxton.”

“Yep.” Casey had just turned away before Braxton gave a tut.

“C’mon Cas’, really? That’s cold.”

“What?”

“Sending your man home without a proper goodbye.”

Behind them, Sans gave a chuckle. “he’s right, ya know. what kinda partner sends their sweetheart into the cold without a goodbye?”

“See?” Braxton pointed at Sans, and Casey could have groaned in that moment. They turned to face Sans, who smiled down at them with a teasing look in his eye.

“c’mon. one for the road.” 

They reached up and pulled him down by his vest to their height, staring him dead in the eyes before whispering so only he could hear. “You’re dead next time I see you.” Casey said with a nasty look.

“don’t be that way, handsome. i’m only doin’ what ‘yer man’ would do. now shut up and give me some sugar.”

Casey sighed and gave their eyes a roll before they leaned forward and pressed their lips to his fangs. Damn. He was hot. As in burning up hot. The surface of his bones were warm to the touch. How did he manage that without any organs or circulation? Huh. Strange. Curiously, they pressed a hand to his large middle. That was warm, too. 

Sans pulled back from the staged kiss first, holding their hand where it still rested on his stomach. “easy, tiger. don’t go feelin’ me up in front of the poor kid.”

They blinked. “What? I wasn’t-”

“uh-huh.  _ sure  _ ya weren’t.” He stood back up to his height and smirked at them. Casey flipped him off as discreetly as possible and he returned the gesture before he left through the front door. Casey sighed as they made their way back to the living room and flopped down onto the sofa.

“So what’s it like dating a monster?” Braxton asked when he sat down beside them.

“Uh...it’s...different.”

“Well, yeah. But how?”

They inwardly cursed themself. Of course he’d be asking questions. Why wouldn’t he? Sans wasn’t wrong, though. They had brought it to this point by claiming they were dating the boss. May as well try to finish it.

“They’re more interesting than humans. We all look the same, but you rarely see two monsters that resemble each other.” They shrugged. “I guess. Heh. I’m still new to dating monsters, Brax.”

“Does Sans treat you well?”

“Yeah. Sure does.”  _ When he’s not being a smug asshole, that son of a _ \--

“Good.” Braxton smiled hugging Casey. “As long as you’re happy, and you’re both treating each other right, then I’m happy.”

It was all a lie, but it was a lie that made their brother happy. Morality aside, they would gladly lie and have him happy than tell the truth and put his life on the line. Casey hugged him back.

“Uh, I gotta ask. What Sans said earlier...about the bed thing. He looks like a skeleton. How does a skeleton even…” Braxton gave a vague gesture with his hands.

“You want another soda, Brax?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, keep laughing you two. Irony's gonna hit you harder than a guitar to an unruly asshole's head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to Nikkyla_Vexy, Kamari333, and ChocoboFangirl (LaviniaD) for your comments on this fic! I love your feedback and it's very much appreciated! Also, thank you to all you readers and all you people who gave Kudos!
> 
> Be warned, sexual tension be in this chapter.

“ **L** ast known sighting was about two weeks ago, somewhere about an hour out of town toward Mac Lake. Not much else since then.”

“hm.” Sans took the paper from Casey’s hand. “wonder if they caught wind that the boss is lookin’ for one of their guys.”

“Don’t know about you, but if I got word that someone as intimidating as the boss was looking for me, I’d make myself scarce.” They turned in their chair to face him. “What do you want to do?”

“i’ll take a few of my own guys up there next week. see if we can track ‘em down.” Sans took the paper and tucked it into his coat pocket. “good work. the boss appreciates ya still workin’ despite yer... situation.”

They rested their elbow on their desk, giving a half smile. “I try.”

He paused for a moment before speaking quietly. “so...ya got any idea when this whole curfew thing is gonna be over?”

"Who knows. After Braxton goes back to school, and I don't have to worry about him being discovered, I'll just have to continue playing the goody-two-shoes so my Uncle will get off my ass." Casey scoffed, looking up at him. “What, you miss me?”

Sans glanced away, locking eyes with the wallpaper. “yeah.”

They blinked.

“i miss ya because when yer workin’ at the hideout, i don’t have to come down to yer shithole apartment.”  The grin he gave them could only be described as shit eating, and they threw a pen at him.

“Then don’t come. I can just send these reports to Anita, and you can go to her apartment to pick them up. Much nicer than this one.” They didn’t mean that in the slightest, of course. Over the past few months, Sans’ visits were appreciated. Even though it was business for the most part, it was nice having a...face. To talk to. Plus, he kept them in the loop of any new developments at the hideout that they were missing.

“nah. ‘nita’s a good gal. plus, she can take a joke. ya can’t, chihuahua. yer a fuckin’ stick in the mud.”

“Yet you continue to hang around because…?”

“i just love fuckin’ with ya, ya uptight bastard.” Sans punched them in the shoulder, and they tried to swing back, barely catching his side. He laughed loudly at their attempt and stood just out of reach (which wasn’t too far). “like i said. can’t take a joke. and can’t punch for shit.”

“Keep talking, and maybe I will.” They warned, standing up from their chair and standing in front of him. Casey folded their arms, squared their shoulders, and widened their stance in an attempt to look intimidating. Sans, on the other hand; all he had to do was stand there with his hands in his pockets, eye lights trained on their face, and spine slightly hunched forward, and he would have been a highly intimidating sight to those not in the know.

For Casey? They refused to be outdone, their pose not faltering as they stared him down. They didn’t move, not even when he closed the distance between the two of them, their chin practically touching his chest.

“well?” he goaded. “ya gonna do somethin’?”

Shit. He was massive. He had to be 6’5” or 6’7”, close to 300--400 pounds. Strength was clearly a key factor in his favor. But size wise? It could be a disadvantage. They were much smaller, sure. But they had speed on their side. Now came the challenge of how to issue it.

In the blink of an eye, his fist shot out, stopping centimeters from their jaw, and they flinched, stance breaking and arms flying up clumsily as they nearly lost their balance. Sans laughed, shaking his head.

“chihuahua, had this been a real fight, ya woulda been bleedin’ all over the fuckin’ floor.”

Casey caught their balance before adjusting their glasses. “I was calculating an attack.”

“ain’t nobody on the streets gonna wait for ya while you calculate. the moment ya hesitate, they’re gonna try and rip ya apart.” He said as a matter of factly.

“So you suggest running in blindly without planning? Bravado doesn’t seem like it would last long in the streets.”

“it doesn’t. ya _do_ gotta plan, but---”

“Ah, so I _can_ calculate. Unlike what you just said.”

Sans rolled his eyes. “yeah, but don’t hesitate.”

“Calculate, but don’t hesitate.” Casey raised their brow at him. “So it’s something you have to do in the moment, that’s what you’re saying.”

“pretty much. so, if i were to--” His hands fisted into the front of their shirt, and they were slammed up against the wall behind them while their feet dangled below. Adrenaline shot through them, and suddenly, every single sense was on hyper alert. Casey looked back at him eyes wide, and Sans sighed through his nasal cavity.

“ya hesitated. not only that, ya didn’t even _try_ to fight back. c’mon chihuahua. where’s yer sense of self preservation? someone grabs ya like this and throws ya up against the wall, what’re ya gonna do?”

“Ask them what the safe word is.”

For a long while, Sans just stared back at them, his grip on their shirt not relenting. “...ya serious?” When they just grinned in response, he snorted out a laugh. “damn, chihuahua.”

“And he says _I_ can’t take a joke.” They snorted derisively. “Any idiot can discern a threat from rough play, boss.”

“a’ight then. if yer not an idiot…” He trailed off, his eye sockets hooding and eye lights dropping down to their waist before appreciatively trailing over their body before meeting their eyes. “...which one am i? threat or rough play?”

Well, shit. This had turned the tables.

When had their clothes started to feel so tight? And when had the room gotten so warm? That wasn’t an effect they were having Sans to have on them. And that wasn’t a response they were expecting themself to provide. But with that look, and that harsh, low voice tinged with that dialect, and his massive frame that looked like it could do some serious damage…

They swallowed, staring hard back at him. They weren’t going to be outdone. “I think---no. I  know you’re not a threat. You’re rough play.”

“really.” His grin just widened. “what made ya come to that conclusion chihuahua?”

“Well, it’s---”

The sound of a door opening made Casey undo Sans’ hands from the front of their shirt as they landed on their feet and pulled Sans’ legs from under him, upsetting his balance sending him to the ground. They knelt beside him, and he looked up at them completely nonplussed when Braxton turned the corner.

“Casey, I’m done with my bath if you wanted to use it---” He paused, looking at Sans on the floor and then to Casey. “--What’s going on here?”

“Wrestling match." They said casually. "I just won.”

“wha--” Sans had begun to say, but Casey cut him off with a sharp elbow to his ribs. “yeah. wrestlin’.”

Braxton’s expression told the two that he didn’t believe either of them, but he didn’t press. “Well, I’m going to be making saltfish and ackee for dinner. Sans, will you join us?”

“can’t tonight. gotta split.” He said, pushing up from the floor, and Braxton gave a disappointed sigh. “see ya.” Sans made his way to the door and Casey followed him to walk him out. Before he made his way to the door, he turned to face them, leaning down to their height and muttering lowly. “ya didn’t win, by the way. just so we’re clear.”

“Well, as soon as I heard Braxton coming in, I calculated and didn’t hesitate. That’s something in my favor.”

“somethin’ in yer favor, but that doesn’t mean ya won.”

They glared at him, reaching into his vest to yank hard on his tie, wrapping it around their closed fist. They pulled his skull inches from their face and gave him a challenging look. “If it bothers you that fucking much, then do something about it.”

Sans growled in response, heat practically radiating off of his bones before he backed away. Casey smirked.“Didn’t think so.”

“yeah, don’t get so cocky, asshole. yer gonna get yours.” They didn’t need elaboration. The way he said it and the look that he gave them as he left spoke volumes. Casey was left to stare after him as he left, exhaling noisily through their nose. Damn. A very cold shower was in order before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember in the last chapter when Casey was all "When I'm alone with the Boss next time without Braxton in the next room, I'm going to kick his ass?"
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> That's not what's happening when those two are alone again.


	16. Chapter 16

“ **W** ell. You’ve complied with the curfew and abade by my rules. Although it isn’t something you should do only when you’re on punishment, it’s something that should be done day in and day out. But do not, and I mean do  _ not _ go to any more bars. Don’t even  _ think _ about drinking. If the public sees you sloshing around like some drunkard, how’s that going to make  _ me  _ look?”

_ Who gives a fuck besides you?  _ Casey thought, struggling not to roll their eyes.

Their Uncle stuck a finger in their face. “I mean it. You pull any more of these shenanigans, or act without my go-ahead on  _ anything, _ I will take everything from you. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Uncle Dawson.”

“Good.” He left their apartment, and Casey could feel the tension in the air evaporate as he did so. Finally, after two months under house arrest, they were no longer being watched. The curfew for the general public had also been overturned, after several key suspects were caught operating in a safe house just up the street, thanks to Casey’s anonymous tip. With the suspects in for questioning, and a bust no doubt in the works, the police deemed the streets safe again.

And for them? They could finally start living again without their Uncle watching their every move. At least, not as closely as he had been. They went to their bedroom door and knocked on it, and Braxton peeked out from behind.

“Coast is clear. He’s gone, Brax.”

“Thank goodness.” He sighed, stepping out into the hallway. “He just seems to get more and more insufferable every time I see him. I can’t imagine having to deal with that face to face on the regular.”

“Yeah, well...after a while, you start to get numb to it.” A blatant lie, and Braxton picked up on it.

“Casey, don’t numb yourself to it. You do that, then he’s going to continue crushing you under his heel. Never be okay with what he does to you. Never let him think that he can continue treating you that way. Whatever you do, don’t succumb to him.”

Easier said than done. If the two of them were to continue getting the aid they were given from their Uncle, then Casey had to play the grovelling fool for the time being. At least, until they could get what they needed for Braxton. After that, they would toss their Uncle aside and rip him a new one for all of the abuse they’d endured during the years.

“You’re right, Brax.”

“Obviously.” He teased, and Casey chucked his jaw. “What did Uncle Dawson want, anyway? I couldn’t hear too well through the doors.”

“He took me off curfew. Now that I don’t have to worry about that, we can actually do something this evening before you have to….” Their heart ached. It had been a fun week with Braxton, despite the current arrangement, and it was very much needed in terms of their emotional and mental health. But reality was crueler than cruel. Tomorrow, he had to start his journey back to his school. A lump formed in their throat, and they swallowed it down. “...So, what do you wanna do?”

Braxton thought for a moment. “I’ve got an idea. Dress warm, though. We’re probably gonna be there a while.”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise! Go get ready!” He said, pushing them toward their bedroom. “You’ll like it, trust me!”

* * *

It was a long walk, about 30 minutes. It could have been faster if Braxton hadn’t insisted Casey closed their eyes before they reached their destination. So he had to guide them verbally while they covered their eyes with a hand. 

“We could have called a taxi, Braxton.”

“Not this time. It’s for authenticity’s sake. Watch your step. The ground slopes up sharply here.” He gently tugged their arm, and the two of them came to a stop, and Braxton clapped his hand once. “Alright, now you can look.”

They dropped their hand and reached into their coat pocket to put their glasses back on their face. What was in front of them was a long forgotten wooden bridge that was built over a creek. Trees, still donning their vivid autumn colors reflected brightly in the water. Occasionally, a leaf would fall and disrupt the stillness of the water’s surface. Casey gave a soft laugh.

“Wow.”

“Right? It’s just like the bridge near our old house when we were kids! I saw it when I was coming in on the bus, and I just had to come see it with you.” Braxton sat on the edge, sticking his legs through the spaces on the bridge and dangling his legs over the edge. Casey joined him, doing the same.

“Never known this was here…”

“Really?” He said, surprised. “How could you not? You’ve been living here for a while!”

They leaned up against one of the wooden posts and sighed. “Just...didn’t feel it, I guess.”

He went quiet for a while before looking around him and picking up a small stone and dropping it into the water below, watching as the reflections broke and shimmied, making the tree leaves look like an inferno. Casey watched, and then snorted when they stifled a laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Heh. Remember when you and I tried to skate on the creek at our old house, but we got too close on a thin patch of ice?”

“Oh, God. That water was  _ freezing _ .” He shivered at the memory. “I don’t know how, but I swear, my skin went from brown to blue that day. Dad tried to be upset with us for not being careful, but he was laughing too hard at the entire thing.”

Casey smiled. “Yeah, I remember what he said. ‘You two look like cats that were dropped in a bathtub’!”

Braxton started to laugh himself to the point of tears. “Looking back on it now, we sure did!” When his laughing died down, he looked over at Casey with a sad smile. “I really miss dad.”

Their eyes remained locked on the water below, and they exhaled, their breath becoming a small cloud in front of their mouth. “Yeah. Yeah, me too. A lot.” Their father was a good man, taken far too early from them both.

“Be honest with me, Casey.” He nudged their ankle with his toes. “If dad was here, would he like your man?”

“‘My man’?...Oh! Oh, Sans. Right. Yeah. Well…” They lowered their brow. That was a good question. How would he react to one of his children dating a member of the mafia? If. If they were dating. Which they weren’t. But they had to keep the charade going for Braxton. “He’s not perfect, but nobody is. They would probably get along.” They shrugged.

“And if they didn’t, we wouldn’t need to worry. Dad could make friends with  _ anybody _ .” Braxton found another small stone and dropped it into the water. “Even your man. Who, if I’m honest, looks as cuddly as a cross between a cholla and a crocodile.”

Casey laughed loudly. “ _ That  _ was your first impression?”

“Well, yeah. I mean...visually. I didn’t get to know him too much since he seems to be a busy guy, but. If you’re happy with him, I’m happy, too. ….Are you happy?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“Good. Because I know life hasn’t been kind to you lately, and you’ve told me that. I’m glad you’re able to find happiness somewhere, Casey.” Braxton got up and sat closer to Casey, and they drew him into a hug. “I wish you guys nothing but the best.”

“Listen to yourself.” They snickered. “You sound like you’re giving your blessing.”

“I am! You know, if marriage is on the table. You’re the only family I got, and I want you to be happy. I mean that.” He hugged them back, and he sniffled a little. “Man. I really don’t want to leave tomorrow.”

“Yeah. I know. Me neither. Hey.” They pulled back and stood up. “C’mon. It’s getting cold. How about we call up Anita and go to a diner together?”

“That sounds good.” He said with a smile. “You wanna bring Sans along?”

Damn, they still weren’t used to this. “Uh...Brax, that’s not really…”

“Come on. We haven’t had a chance to talk, and I’ll be damned if I leave without getting to know him better. You got his number? I’ll call him myself!”

“No, that’s...okay. I’ll see if he’s busy.” Even though it lasted a week, and it was a spur of the moment thing (Casey’s doing), it wasn’t easy getting used to. Several times they’d nearly slipped up and forgot that to Braxton, Sans and Casey were a couple. 

But it was fine. After Braxton left, they could just push it to the back of their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode: Pretend dates?!


	17. Chapter 17

**A** t Braxton’s behest, Casey did end up inviting Sans after all. And for some reason, he agreed to come along. It still puzzled Casey, honestly. He was a very busy man, with much to do and far more important things to deal with. Why did he continue entertaining this fake relationship for Braxton’s sake? Neither of them knew each other that well to begin with, and it didn’t benefit Sans in the end. Frankly, it surprised Casey that he wasn’t annoyed that they came to him about the entire thing.

“whatcha thinkin’ about, chihuahua?”

“Hm?” Casey looked up from where their eyes had been trained on the ground as the three of them were walking to the diner. Braxton walked a fair distance ahead, scouting out potential hang out spots when he came to visit again. They looked up at Sans from the corner of their eye. “Oh. Just wondering why you agreed to this. Coming out here with us, I mean.”

Sans shrugged. “i ain’t got much else to do tonight. ‘sides, nails isn’t around tonight, and hammer’s busy dealin’ with some uppity bastards who tried to slip past on a payment. besides, the boss was gettin’ sick of me bein’ so antsy lately. so he kicked me out the house for the evenin’.”

“I see.” That made sense. “Well, thanks for coming. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t...uh...important. And thanks for playing along this whole time, boss. Once Braxton’s gone, I won’t bother you about this further. I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

Braxton had just doubled back to the others before matching their pace as they walked. “So, Sans?”

“so, braxton?”

“I gotta ask. Why do you call Casey ‘chihuahua’?”

He snorted and looked over at Casey. “isn’t it obvious, kid? watch this.” Without warning, his hands grasped their waist and he effortlessly lifted them up into the air. Almost immediately, Casey tensed, trying to elbow Sans in the side of the head as he held them just out of reach.

“The fuck!? Put me the _hell_ down!” They snapped. Sans snorted in response, placing them over his shoulder like a sack of flour, and then he nodded at Braxton as he kept walking.

“tiny, angry, thinks they’re bigger than they are. chihuahua.”

Casey was mortified at the new position, and even more mortified when Braxton actually started laughing. Letting out an irritated groan, they slumped over Sans’ shoulder, wishing that they had the means to kick his ass. Something that wasn’t doable when they were six feet off the ground and being carried like this.

“That’s mean, Sans.” Braxton giggled.

“but am i wrong?”

“Braxton.” Casey said sternly. “Don’t answer that. And _you_.” They punched Sans’ spine through his shirt. “Don’t ask that.”

Sans gave their ass a swift smack in return, making them yelp. “if ya gotta say that, then the answer speaks for itself, doesn’t it?”

 _God damn it, you fucking smug ass--_ They would have shot him a dirty look had it not been for their current position. Luckily, the diner was in sight, and Sans was kind (?) enough to let Casey down. They adjusted their shirt and coat, narrowing their eyes at him as they did so. He was unfazed, returning their look with that smug smile of his.

“Problem... _dear?”_ He said sweetly.

“Pull a stunt like that again…” They hissed in a whisper. “...And there will be.”

“if it bothers you that fuckin’ much…” He leaned in towards them, voice dark. “...then do somethin’ about it.”

They could feel their face heat with rage, embarrassment, and another feeling they’d rather he not catch wind of because they refused to be outdone. So, he hadn’t forgotten about that incident. Their silence apparently spoke volumes to Sans though, because when they went quiet, his eyes had taken on a smouldering look, and held their gaze for a long time before they strode past him toward the diner.

* * *

 

“Ooh this face! I missed this face so much! Look at you all grown and handsome and looking sharper than a knife! Ooh, I missed you so, so, so much, Braxxie! Mmm-mmm!” Anita currently had Braxton in an affectionate hug, rocking him in her embrace and nuzzling his cheek.

“Anita—“ Braxton gave a strangled laugh, gently patting her arm. “—can’t breathe.”

She let him loose, aiding him in adjusting his now-wrinkled shirt. “I’m sorry, sugar plum. I just haven’t seen you in years. And it was about to be even more if a certain _someone_ hadn’t told me you were visiting.”

Across the table, Casey avoided her angry gaze, looking out the window and taking drink of water from their glass. Anita gave an angry huff.

“Always keeping secrets, this one. First with you, Braxxie. And now, this? Them and Sansy going sweet on each other? Why am I being kept out of the loop, Casey?”

 _Because it’s all bullshit._ Casey thought. Once Braxton was out of earshot, they would clarify the situation to her. Because Anita wasn’t the one to hide things from. In one way or another, she had ways of finding out. And for everyone involved, it was best to say whatever needed to be said as soon as possible. If you wanted to continue the friendship.

A large hand draped over their shoulders and Sans leaned into Casey. “c’mon, ‘nita. ya expect chihuahua to be open about things like this? emotions ain’t exactly their strong suit.” Under the table, Casey nudged his thigh with their own.

“Still, that’s no excuse! I would have completely understood!”

“Anita…” Casey reached across the table with their palm facing up, and almost reflexively, Anita took it, despite being upset. “I was going to tell you. I’m sorry. I was just shy.”

She sighed, squeezing their hand. “Sugar, you’re my friend. I’m not going to judge you. You never have to be shy around me about who you love. I want you to do exactly the opposite. You love him? Then be proud! Scream it from the rooftops! Never hide what you have for him! Shyness ain’t gonna fly ‘round here! Right, Braxton?”

“Right!” He gave a firm nod, and Anita smiled.

“And you…” She pointed at Sans. “You gotta do the same, Sansy.”

“don’t have to tell me twice, ‘nita. we already got each other screamin’ from the rooftops when we fu--”

No. No. Not again. He wasn’t going to embarrass them like this again. It was high time to flip the script and catch _him_ off guard for once. Before he could think twice about what they were doing, their hand found the side of his skull to urge it to face them. Whatever he was about to say died in his mouth when their lips found his fangs passionately, and remained there.

For.

A.

Very.

Long.

Time.

When they pulled back, Sans’ sockets were completely dark, and--surprisingly---his cheekbones had taken on a light crimson color. Casey smirked. Now _he_ was on the receiving end of the embarrassment for once. Now, they were even. They sat down in their seat and smiled at Anita.

“Just like that, right Anita?”

“Yes!” She said excitedly, pointing at them both. “Just like that! Never be afraid! Be open and unashamed! Damn, sugar, look at you, showing your man some love like that. People could take lessons from you! Braxton.” She turned to him. “You’d better be paying attention. Because when someday, you find your special person, you’re gonna need to be as fearless as…”

A hand enveloped Casey’s throat, and before they could even blink, they were pulled towards Sans, and they felt the hard press of his fangs as he found their mouth. Surprise took them for a moment before it was overcome with smugness. Was he really trying to get back at them? How was he going to manage that? He didn’t even have lips. The effect couldn’t be recreated. They opened their mouth to let out a scoff. This was their victory.

At least, they thought it was until his jaw separated, and a tongue--yes, a tongue--found its way past their lips and into their mouth. And as soon as it started, it was over, leaving Casey’s mind blank. Before they could even have time to register how, and _why_ a skeleton had--could have--a tongue. He drew back, and they noticed that one of his eyes had something akin to a red flame enveloping it while the other was dark, and a longer than average tongue sliding over his fangs before withdrawing back into his mouth.

“‘as fearless as sans’.” He said, finishing Anita’s statement, turning back to face her as if nothing had happened.

“Jesus Christ, you two!” She said, covering Braxton’s eyes. “You can be fearless, but not _that_ fearless _in public_!”

Sans smiled, drawing Casey to his side and pulling them in towards his chest, where he whispered so only they could hear. “nice try. but yer not winnin’ this one.”

He couldn’t have been more smug if he tried, and Casey desperately wished they could have punched him at that point.

They were going to get back at him for this somehow.

* * *

They all stayed at the diner for about two hours, and Braxton was satisfied that he was able to get to know Sans a bit better. Of course, they were two polar opposites, but they seemed to get along well enough. After a hearty meal and milkshakes, they left the diner. Braxton and Anita were still chatting by the door while Sans made his way over to Casey, who had been standing a small distance away while they waited on Braxton.

“actin’ pretty cold fer someone tryin’ to eat my face in there.”

They cringed. “Could you have picked a worse phrasing?”

“seems pretty damn accurate, considerin’ what ya were tryin’ to do.”

“You’re no better off with the tongue incident, boss.” For a moment, their eyes dropped to his fangs, then back up to his eyes. “How the hell do you even manage that?”

He looked back at them, and belted out a laugh. “ya askin’ me to go again with ya, is that it?”

Casey narrowed his eyes at him. Damn, his smugness could be so insufferable sometimes. “Fuck off, boss.” They spat, giving his side a punch.

“this was all you, chihuahua. ya started it, i finished it.”

“This isn’t finished. You haven’t won.”

“sure. ya keep tellin’ yerself that, ya stubborn ass.”

“Casey!” Braxton called. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” They called back. “Gimme a second.” Casey looked up at Sans, who still had a smug look about him. They sighed. Even though he loved to tease and press their buttons, he did do them a service by going through with this facade that they had created. “Thanks. For helping out with this whole thing.

He waved it off. “don’t mention it, chihuahua. i’m always helpin’ out my friends.”

A friend. Huh. That was...strange, to say the least. But given the circumstances, a complete stranger wouldn’t have agreed to this thing in the first place. It was a nice thought to have a friend, even if he did get on their nerves most of the time.

“Yeah. Thanks, boss.” They stood on their toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek for Braxton’s sake before headed home with their brother.


	18. Chapter 18

“ **N** apoleon?”

Casey had barely gotten the door to the hideout open when Hammer appeared behind it, his eyes wide and beak ajar as they entered. He gave an incredulous laugh, running a hand through the feathers on his head.

“Holy shit, it really is you. You’d been gone for such a while, I was starting to believe you were dead, and the bosses weren’t ready to break the news yet.”

“Not dead. Yet, anyway.” They started walking towards the offices and Hammer walked with them. “Now that the curfew is over, I can actually start working here again.”

“How was the curfew, anyhow?”

“Shit.” They said at length, and Hammer laughed.

“That’s what the boss told me. Anyway, I gotta run. Good to see you back, Napoleon.” He patted their shoulder as he headed towards the stairs to the second level. It felt good to be back, they had to admit. It felt as if they were returning home from a long trip away. Which wasn’t far from the truth, given the circumstances. Although Braxton’s departure that morning brought them sadness, it cheered them up to be reminded that the curfew was no longer in place, and they were able to return to work.

Turning the corner, they spotted Nails talking to the Boss, and she was looking rather irritated.

“---Keeps talking my ear off about it. I don’t know how you deal with it daily, boss.”

The boss rolled his eyes. “I DON’T. THE MOMENT HE STARTS RANTING AND RAVING ABOUT IT, I SIMPLY TELL HIM TO GET THE HELL OUT UNTIL HE STOPS FIDGETING LIKE A DAMN---OH. CASEY.”

“Who?” Nails turned to find Casey standing there. “Holy fuck, El Kabong returns! Thank  _ god!” _

“Nails. Boss.” They greeted, and almost immediately, Nails ran over, placing two hands on their shoulders and getting real close to their face.

“El Kabong, you have no idea what you being here means, do you?” She said with an elated smile, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders in that moment.

“...I can come back to work?”

She stared at them blankly for a moment. “And?”

“...And I’m off curfew.”

_ “And?” _

“...And you’re starting to make me highly uncomfortable.” They said, stepping back out of Nails’ reach. “Is there a new development that I was made unaware about? Is there an internal issue?”

“Oh my  _ god. _ ” Nails threw her head back and groaned loudly, placing a hand over her face. “You’re just as thick as he is, aren’t you? Jesus Christ, get a clue, El Kabong! We’re talking about the boss?”

Casey looked over at the Boss. “What about the boss?”

“NOT ME.” He said. “SANS.”

“...Did something happen with him?”

“LOOK. WHAT NAILS IS TRYING TO SAY THAT WITH YOU BEING HERE, SANS WILL FINALLY STOP BEING SO DAMN ANTSY, FIDGETY, AND AN ALL-AROUND PAIN IN THE ASS. HE WAS FUSSING OVER YOU LIKE A BROODING HEN. AND FRANKLY, IT WAS GETTING TO THE POINT WHERE MURDERER WASN’T OFF THE TABLE WHEN IT CAME TO DEALING WITH IT.”

They looked at the boss. “That’s a bit much, boss, don’t you think? The boss--Sans doesn’t look the type to worry over people like me.”

Now it was the Boss’ turn to throw his head back and groan loudly and put a hand over their face. “YOU’RE DENSE DUMBASSES. THE BOTH OF YOU. WELL, NO MATTER. GO FIND HIM AND MAKE YOUR PRESENCE KNOWN BEFORE HE STARTS WORRY-WARTING AT US, WOULD YOU? THERE’S ONLY SO MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE BEFORE I DUST HIM.”

“Sure thing, boss.” They didn’t get it. Well, maybe to a point. He made it clear in his own strange way that he did care a bit. But outside of the moment, continuing to care just seemed to be a foreign concept for him. And them. Besides Anita and Braxton, they knew few other people who would actively worry for them, and continue worrying for them. The thought of the boss caring for them just seemed foreign.

_ i’m always helpin’ out my friends _

….Maybe not as foreign as they were making it out to be. They idly rubbed the back of their neck as they turned the corner, making their way to Sans’ office. They didn’t bother knocking, reflexively opening the door and finding Sans sitting on his desk with a folder balanced on his knee and papers in his hand. 

“Boss?”

His eye lights flickered up at them briefly and did a double take before his eye sockets widened. “chihuahua?” The folders and papers were set aside as he stood up from his desk and made his way over to them. “holy shit. when did ya get here?”

“Not even 10 minutes ago. The boss told me to come find you.”

Sans groaned, pinching his nasal bone. “what else did he tell ya?”

“...Nothing of import.” They said quickly, looking off to the side.

“yer a shit liar, chihuahua.” He chuckled. 

“I mean, he did tell me how you were worried about me. I have to admit, I was surprised at that.”

Something on his face shifted, but they couldn’t make out what it was. His eyes carried an unreadable expression in them. Whatever it was, when his met their own eyes, they found themself having to look away first.

“I mean, come on. You? Having feelings? Unheard of.” They joked, and immediately, he lunged forward, placing them in a headlock as they tried to wriggle out of his hold.

“yeah, yer one to talk. a piece of balsa wood is capable of havin’ more feelings than you, ya little dickhead.” He let them out of his grasp and laughed at the look that they gave him. “other than yer one emotion of bein’ so fuckin’ angry all the time.”

“And that said emotion seems to come out when you’re around.” They spat, adjusting their glasses and hair. “I wonder why that is.”

Sans laughed in Casey’s face, and they couldn’t help but smirk a little bit. Even though they were still annoyed, it was nice to be back to joking like this again at work. They gave Sans a brief nod before heading towards the door.

“Well, I’m going to see if the Boss needs anything from me. I’ll see you around.”

“what’re ya doin’ tonight, chihuahua?” He called after them.

“Nothing planned, really.”

“good. don’t plan anythin’. since yer back, we’re gonna go have a drink. us and the guys. i know a hole in the wall that’s probably off yer uncle’s radar. we’re headin’ out sometime around 8. ya wanna tag along?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” They opened the door and paused, looking back at him. “Glad to be back, boss.”

He stared at them, his grin widening. “glad? shit, i was wrong. chihuahua’s got a whopping total of  _ two _ emotions.”

Casey sighed. “Bastard.” They closed the door behind them and shook their head. It was a wonder how anyone could make the claim that Sans, of all people was a worry wart. Especially given how indifferent he seemed about their return. But if he was worried, he did an excellent job of hiding it.

If only they could do the same.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Emotions? Me?" -Casey, probably.
> 
> Next chapter, Casey and Sans get banned from the bar. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Chapter. You have been warned.

**H** e wasn’t kidding. It was definitely a hole in the wall.

It didn’t offer much in the way of drinks, but what it lacked in variety, it made up for in quality. Every drink was served fresh, looking as if it was pulled from a magazine advertisement. An unexpected surprise, given the rest of the bar’s look. It was dingy, run down, and the lighting was barely tolerable. The location itself was where only the bravest of souls or those with death wishes would venture at this time of night. With that in mind, Casey knew their Uncle wouldn’t even _think_ about nearing this place if it killed him.

They took a drink of their rum, their eyes wandering over to Sans, who had a cigar through his teeth. His chest raised as he took a drag, and puffed it out through his nasal cavity. He looked over at Casey, offering the cigar.

“what, ya wanna drag?”

“No thanks. Not fond of forming nasty habits.” They said, taking another drink.

“uh-huh.” Came his response, and he brought the cigar back up to his mouth.

“How do you smoke?” They asked, turning in their seat to face him.

“simple. i inhale the smoke, i exhale the smoke. elementary, chihuahua.”

Their eyes narrowed at him, unimpressed with his smart-alec answer. “You know what I mean. You lack lungs, a trachea, really, everything that composes the respiratory system.”

“magic.” He said, and they looked at him expectantly.

“Magic.”

“yep.” When they continued to stare at him, he took out the cigar. “i ain’t bullshittin’ ya, chihuahua. it’s magic. everythin’ us monsters are made up of. it’s what holds us together, keeps us alive, and helps us in deterrin’ any assholes who want to try fuckin’ with us. that answer yer question?”

 _Not in the slightest._ They gave a noncommittal shrug before reaching for their glass.

Sans chuckled. “i wouldn’t expect a human to understand. ya all are far too seperated from magic to comprehend it like yer anscestors did. nowadays, humans are throwin’ cards and birds around and callin’ it ‘magic’.”

That wasn’t something that could be argued. Especially not with a being composed of magic compared to a being who knew absolutely nothing when it came to magic. Except for the examples that he gave. Still, those were two very different types of magic. And their curiosity had yet to be sated. He still obtained nutrients, didn’t he? And even though he smoked like a damn chimney at Christmas, he still received the effects that nicotine had on smokers; Otherwise, what was the point in continuing to smoke? Their eyes trailed down to his middle. His body was massive. But he was a skeleton. Where was that shape and form coming from? How did magic come into play with any of that?

So many questions remained. Basic functions, the makeup of magic, the intricacies of how it tied into their beings.

“like what ya see?”

“Huh?” They said absently, meeting Sans’ eyes. “What was that?”

“ya look like yer eyein’ me up over there. what’s on yer mind?” Was it just them, or did his voice get lower? They paid it no mind.

“Just curious, about how you…” They paused, trying to think of an appropriate word. “...function, I suppose. How exactly magic comes into play with...everything.”

“do ya got 50 years?” He snorted, snuffing out his cigar in the ashtray. “because that’s how long it’ll take tryin’ to explain it to ya. lemme put it this way: input, output. just like ya humans and energy, we draw magic from things around us. we absorb it. and when we have enough, we can do shit like this:” One of his eye sockets went dark and the other one glowed a bright red. A soft glow enveloped one of the glasses across the table, and it knocked over with great force, spilling its contents into Nails’ lap.

“Motherfucker!” She bellowed, standing up and looking at the stain on her dress pants. “What the hell was that for, boss?!”

He pointed at Casey. “chihuahua forced me to do it.”

Nails took an ice cube from the mess and chucked it at Casey, hitting them right in the forehead before storming off towards the women’s restroom. Sans doubled over on the table laughing, slapping his palm against it. Casey punched him hard in the shoulder.

“Don’t pin your fucking pranks on me, boss!” They hissed, wiping the water from the ice cube from their forehead.

“ya asked. i answered. yer welcome.” He sat up, folding his arms over his chest and grinning widely at them.

Letting out a frustrated groan, they took his forearm and attempted to somehow wrestle him into submission. The size difference was apparent, and it didn’t take long for Sans to make use of it, effortlessly blocking their assault with one hand. They tried with their other. No use. Sans had began to tussle back, and the two of them struggled to stay upright in their chair. Casey leapt up from their seat and stood in between his legs while he remained seated, trying to wrestle their arms out of Sans’ grasp.

“Hey, easy, Napoleon. Don’t kill the boss. We need him.” Hammer called from behind, and Casey ignored him. Sans took this opportunity to taunt them.

“yanno...even if i was strapped to a chair, and ya had a hundred guys to fight with ya, ya would still lose.”

“Don’t be so sure, boss.” They huffed, trying to use their forearm to break out of his hold. It worked, but their hand slipped down far too swiftly. And their balance was thrown off ever so slightly. And in their attempt to right themself, they found their hand splayed on Sans’ crotch.

He froze first, his eyes wandering down to their hand, then back up to their eyes. Shit. Had they crossed the line? It was an accident, they didn’t mean to---Their thoughts all but evaporated when they felt him inch forward ever so slightly, his groin pressing a bit more into their hand. He gave a low, throaty growl only they could hear, and it sent a wave of heat down to their own groin.

“ya didn’t have to play fight to feel me up.” He said, leaning in toward them. “rather ya would be straightforward…”

Casey breathed out through their nose, only to suck in a breath as they felt something damp press across the side of their throat. Sans drew back, and they could catch the faintest traces of his tongue peeking out through his fangs. Damn this suit they were wearing. It retained heat way too well. And when did it get so fucking tight?

A large, bony hand reached down to cup their own crotch, and they tensed. In the span of a second, they darted forward to harshly order Sans to follow them.

They didn’t know this bar all that well. But to see the manager’s office near the back was nothing short of a godsend. Even more so when they found it empty. Sans followed closely behind them, and the moment he was inside, they shoved him toward the door, fumbling for the lock as they bruised their lips against his fangs. He reciprocated with a force just as fierce, and belatedly, they noticed something hard and hot pressing into their stomach.

The shape and feel of it was enough to give it away. They knew a cock when they saw one, but as for how? They paused to look up at him, and as if he sensed their confusion, he chuckled lowly.

“magic’s a hell of a thing.”

And that it was. They all but yanked his belt loose, shoving their hand past his underwear and grasping him tightly. The snarl that he gave sent chills down their spine, and in the blink of an eye, he had them pinned onto the office desk with their arms above their head.

He was a sight. His eye lights were dilated and burning brightly, holding a predatory look within them. His cheekbones were tinted red, and sweat had somehow begun to bead on his brow.

“so.” He growled, his hand undoing their pants and his fingers delving down to tease them. “what’s the safeword?”

“Hennesy.”

He flipped them over onto their stomach, pulling down their pants and briefs and holding their hands beside their head. “heh. is it always alcohol with you?”

They huffed impatiently, turning their head and giving him a glare. “Less talking. Hurry the hell up.”

“bossy sonuvabitch, aren’t ya?” His hips slammed forward to meet theirs, and he started to grind against them. Their head hit the desk with a soft thud, and they hissed a curse through their teeth.

“there ya go.” He murmured near their ear. “that’s what ya fuckin’ wanted, isn’t it? yeah…” They had lifted their head to respond, only to suck in a sharp breath as two of his fingers entered them  in quick succession roughly, giving them less than a moment to adjust before he started thrusting. Casey started to move their hips in time with his fingers.

“ _ff_...fuck.”

“whaddya think i’m doin’?” His voice was nothing short of smug.

“Bite me.”

“ease up, it’s just a joke—“

“I mean literally. Bite me.”

The hand that held their wrists came away, and yanked the fabric of their shirt so hard that it came loose with a loud rip. It was less than a second before his sharp fangs found their neck, sinking into their flesh.

“Ghh!!!!!” Was their strangled cry, their hips picking up the pace. Blood dribbled down from the wound and over their shoulder, tickling their skin as it ran down. Their hand reached up to dig their nails into the bone of his forearm. Sans fingers slid out of them, and they gave a grunt of disappointment. Their vision was obscured from their current position, but when they heard the clink of his belt buckle as it slid down his femurs, they weren’t too disappointed anymore.

Sans lined himself up, and they tensed as the tip of his cock prodded at their entrance. “still with me?”

“Yeah.”

“good.” His hips bucked forward sharply, and Casey bit down hard on their lip to try to dampen their shout as he hilted inside them. What he lacked in length, he made up for in girth, and it felt fucking _amazing._

They had but a moment to adjust before he started moving, hitting an unrelenting speed within seconds. Once again, their head found the desk and they fisted a hand tightly into their hair. “More.” They gasped.

Bone met flesh with each thrust, and Casey knew for a fact they’d be bruised and sore tomorrow. And they loved it. Sans’ fangs found their neck again, his tongue trailing over the open wound he’d made earlier. Blindly, they reached up, groping for his tie. Once they had it in their grasp, they snatched it hard, pulling him from their shoulder.

“Give me your hand.” They demanded. He compiled, offering his free hand. They pressed it to their throat, and immediately he got the hint, curling his fingers around their neck and squeezing tightly. A choked gasp left their mouth, and their eyes squeezed shut.

“holy fuckin’ shit…” Sans snarled from behind them, and they could feel him starting to tense inside them. He was close, and so were they. They tapped the back of his wrist on the hand that held their throat, and he released it. “chihuahua—“

Their eyes flew open and they reached back to grab his hips firmly to stop his thrusts altogether. Sans made a loud noise of protest of being stopped, but he remained still regardless. They turned their head to look up at him.

“Use that nickname, and you're not coming.” They panted.

He balked. “ya little shit—are ya serious right now?!”

When their look did not falter, he huffed. “fine. casey.”

“I’ll be damned. He actually remembers.” When he glowered back down at them, they shot him a cheeky look. “Only my name. Nothing else.” Their hand came off his hip, and they gave it a nudge to signal him to go.

He wasted no time; nearly pulling himself all the way out of them before ramming in so hard that it made the desk scrape across the floor. Casey wasn’t the most vocal when it came to pleasure, but even that pace made them swear loudly. He grabbed their wrists and pinned them both behind their back.

“ya wanna be called ‘casey’ that bad, huh?” His voice was harsh and low next to their ear. “fine. i’m gonna break you in fuckin’ _half_ , casey. i dare ya to try walkin’ outta here standin’ up, casey.”

The coil of pleasure in their loins reached a breaking point. Stars clouded their vision and every muscle within them tensed hard. They tried to warn him that they were close, but coherence was lost in the moment. All they could manage were quick, sharp inhales.

Once again a hand fastened around their throat. “close, aren’t ya. let’s see you come—“ his voice dropped another octave “— _casey.”_

And that was all it took for Casey to be sent over the edge hard. Tears and sweat mixed on their face as they came, squirming in Sans’ grasp as he continued to thrust into them at the brutal pace.

“ah—ff— **_fuck—!!!”_ ** A final rough thrust hilted inside them, and he’s coming. His cum overflowed, trickling out of Casey and back down the length of his cock. He grunted as he withdrew, flopping down on top of them.

“Hey.” They grunted when they finally found their voice. “You’re crushing me.”

“mhm.” Came his reply, and Casey sighed. They didn’t have the strength or energy to try to remove him, so they remained pinned under the huge skeleton. Everything from the waist down felt completely raw, and their shoulder still bled and ached something fierce.

Sans finally pushed up from them, and they noticed with a tinge of pride that his forearms were still rather shaky. “never woulda guessed.”

“Guessed what?”

“that ya like givin’ orders while bein’ fucked near senseless.”

“If you call that near senseless, then color me unimpressed.” He snorted and slapped their ass, and they hissed through their teeth. “Hey! Still tender.”

“yeah, don’t be so smug.” He huffed, adjusting his suit. “that was just a small taste.”

That shouldn’t have sounded as enticing as it was. Despite having just come, they could feel the muscles in their lower stomach clench at the thought of what else would lay in store. Casey huffed, trying to adjust their appearance before staggering to the door, shakily opening it and nearly running into a man who stood there, extremely red-faced.

“You.” He hissed, glaring at Casey. “And _you._ ” He pointed at Sans. “Out. I’m trying to run a business here, and you two are having a go at it like some kind of whore-house?! How shameless can you get!?” He shouted, pointing them both towards the exit. “And stay out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casey: I don't smoke. It's bad for you. *Takes another drink, further fueling their alcoholism*
> 
> Also.  
> Smut is hard. (butthatsnottheonlythingthatshardinthischapterhorfhorfhorf)


	20. Chapter 20

**T** he next day, Casey spent the morning at home, deciding it best to go in later in the afternoon. And to recover from the incident yesterday. After they and Sans were escorted from the bar, as well as the rest of the group, the two of them had to explain to their confused companions as to why they got kicked out. Of course, whatever lies the two of them made up were quickly seen through. Hammer refused to look either of them in the eye, and Nails laughed so hard, she nearly passed out on the sidewalk. Their face heated in embarrassment at the memory. They were in for a long bout of teasing, that’s for sure.

They sighed, turning over on the sofa and lazily reading over a report as they massaged the bite mark on their neck. A frantic knock came to the door, and they made a disgusted noise. They had just gotten comfortable, damn it. They sat up, wincing at the tenderness on their legs and ass before answering the door. Anita nearly bowled them over as she hopped inside, slamming the door behind her and immediately grabbing Casey by the shoulders.

“Sugar, you have a _lot_ to explain.”

“About what?”

She bounced excitedly on her feet, her eyes twinkling. “You and Sansy.”

“...What about me and the boss?”

“Nails was just by, and she told me _everything_.” Casey’s face dropped into a mortified expression. “So, spill! What’s next for the both of you?”

“Anita, it’s not like that. Sure, we fucked, but there’s nothing in store for us.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not convinced, sugar. First you come around telling me you and him were putting on a show for Braxton’s sake. And not even a week later, the both of you aren’t seen far from each other. And now, I’m being told that you’ve both been banned from a bar for screwing. It doesn’t sound like _nothing_ to me. I’m starting to think you have the hots for---”

“No. Don’t. Don’t even go there.” Casey interrupted her, going to the kitchen while she followed.

“What? I’m just saying--” She leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen. “--you two have gotten closer since you’ve first met.”

They opened their cabinet, perusing a drink with their back turned to her. “Everyone gets closer after they meet, Anita. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“How are you so sure? There’s a chance he could feel the same--”

They reached for a glass, fingers curling tightly around it. “There’s not. We fucked. People fuck all the time, and it doesn’t mean anything. Why are you so caught up on this, Anita?”

“Because I just want to see you happy. You need happiness wherever you can find it. Why aren’t _you_ so caught up in this?”

“There’s nothing there.” Casey said tightly, setting the glass aside. Anita gave them a saddened look, but they ignored it. She knew, probably better than anybody, why they were so apprehensive about the thought of anyone having feelings for them. How could anyone? They would take something good and corrupt it. Ruin it. Or someone would break them even more than they already were. The notion was foolish. And the notion that someone would willingly want to was foolish.

Thankfully, that wasn’t the current case. Nothing was there. It was clear as day.

Anita carefully made her way behind them, slipping her arms around their waist and hugging them. “I thought you promised you were going to do better. To start believing that you’re worthy.”

Casey didn’t answer, their fingers curled in tightly on themself. Anita sighed, nuzzling their cheek and hugging them even more tightly.

“I know you mean well, Anita. I just---I’m fucked up.” They laughed bitterly. “Who would even _want_ that?”

“You’d be surprised, sugar.” She said reassuringly. “I’m sorry for pressing. I just thought...I thought you found something good.”

“I found a friend. That’s all there is to it.”

“Well...good. That’s something good.” She released them and turned them to face her. She gently cupped their jaw, stroking their skin with her thumb. Casey sighed, leaning into her touch before pulling away and looking at the bottles in the cabinet. They reached up and closed it, leaning up against the counter.

“Heh. Can’t fuck anyone around here with people assuming that it’s more, can you?”

She laughed softly, hugging their shoulders. “You’ve had shit hands dealt to you for years. I was just hoping you found your ace of hearts that would make you happy.”

It wasn’t likely to happen. They knew and believed that for a fact. Casey stared down at the linoleum for a moment before looking up at Anita, trying to lighten the mood. “The boss is out of the question. Can’t be going sweet on him. Might think I’m using him for a promotion or something.”

“Nah, Sansy’s more perceptive than that. If you were, he’d see it right away.”

“yer gonna make me blush, ‘nita.” Sans stepped from around the corner, and Anita gasped loudly, placing a hand over her heart.

“Sansy?! Christ Almighty, when did you get here?”

“not even a minute ago.” He said before turning to Casey, his voice tense. “yo. you and i gotta talk. privately.”

Anita shot them a look and smiled widely, frantically nodding. They knew where she thought this was going. They shook their head and followed Sans to their bedroom, and he sat on their bed, looking up at them. “so, i don’t know where to start with this.”

“Oh, fuck.” It slipped out unintentionally, and he looked at them with a brow bone raised. No. No, he hadn’t said anything. They were just jumping to conclusions. Right? Right. Casey folded their arms over their chest.

“ look. don’t panic, but--”

_Already panicking._

“---we intercepted a hit. on you.”

 _Thank God. I thought it was---_ They paused. “A hit?”

He nodded, reaching into his coat pocket and handing them a note. It was typed out, and they adjusted their glasses as they read it.

_Casey Dunn_

_Works with the boneheads. Has been wiring information about our groups to expose us. Short. Black with Asian features. Somewhere in early to mid 20s. Usually frequenting bars. Be discreet. We don’t need another curfew. 700$ cash reward._

Casey looked up at Sans, then back down to the paper. “Where did you find this?”

“on some shady guy who was stupid enough to hang around for a moment too long around our hideout. the boss exposed him; he’s been taken care of. but…” He looked down at the note. “...news will reach whoever called this on ya. yer bein’ targeted. actively targeted.”

Well, son of a bitch. They ran a hand through their hair, setting the note down. “Shit.”

“no kiddin’. long as yer here on yer own, yer a sittin’ target. moment that they find you alone, they ain’t gonna hesitate to try to do you in. yer gonna need protection. if ya stay with me and the boss for the time bein’, they’d think twice before tryin’ to do ya in. we’ll do some diggin’ in the meantime, see if we can’t figure out who’s tryin’ to fuck with ya.”

Did they really have a choice at this point? No. Not with the threat of death lingering over their shoulder. “I’ll have to make something up. My Uncle’s gonna be wondering where I am.”

“alright. well, ya best figure it out and fast, casey. time’s tickin’. let me know when ya have everything squared away.”

“Sure, boss.” He stood up from the bed and left the room, and their eyes trailed back down to the note. They didn’t think a note could send a sensation like it did. It felt...exposing. Like every move of theirs was being watched. Death didn’t frighten them, but if someone else was trying to do them in---a chill went down their spine. Time was of the essence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sans finally calls Casey by their name.  
> *Casey didn't notice.
> 
> Casey's gonna be bunking down with Sans and Papyrus. Innocent enough, right? 
> 
> Wellllll........


	21. Chapter 21

**S** o, what were they going to say to him?

Casey paced back and forth in their living room, staring hard at the floor trying to pick out an appropriate lie to tell their Uncle. Them being out of his sight and reach would upset him greatly, they knew. Only because he’d probably assume that they’d had enough of his shit and was trying to make a break. Not because he was worried. Only good relatives worry. 

It shouldn’t have been so difficult, but damn it all, whatever they came up with wouldn’t be believable. Out of town? He’d want to know when, why, and how long. They could tell him that they didn’t feel safe in this part of town. But then again, he’d probably force them to stay with him if they did. They’d have rather taken the hit right then and there than have to endure that. Perhaps if they told him they were going to visit Braxton? No, no. He wouldn’t buy it. Braxton was busy this time of year with his schoolwork. Plus, he wouldn’t want Casey visiting him alone lest they try to “influence” him.

6 billion people in the world, and Casey had to get stuck with the over-analyzing asshole as an Uncle.  


They stopped their pacing, feeling extremely worked up. This entire predicament was stressing them out far too much. They needed a drink--

Wait.

A drink.

Gears started turning in their head as they looked at the bottles in the cabinet over before their eyes lit up. They had it. They had a lie. Before they could think of any cons to it, they hurried over to the phone and quickly dialed his number. 

“Hi, Uncle Dawson.” They said when he finally picked up. He sighed.

“What do you want?"

Mentally bracing themself, they took in a soft breath before they spoke. “I need help. You know how I kept slipping up with drinking. I don’t want to slip anymore. I want to be clean. I met someone who can help me.”

He paused. “Who?”

“There’s this older couple, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson. They help people with drinking problems.” He made a noise of interest, and they relaxed a bit. “Mrs. Thompson was visiting family in the neighborhood. I ran into her in the supermarket, and we talked for a bit. She seems like a godly woman.” Casey threw in that ‘godly’ bit for his sake. Religion was everything to their Uncle.

“And how are they going to help you?”

“Prayer. Scripture. Putting my reliance on places and things other than alcohol. She said there’s always hope for everyone. But…I was calling to ask you if I could begin this journey. The Thompsons live the next state over, and I’m going to be gone for a while.”

Their Uncle was quiet for a long time, and their shoulders had begun to tense. Was he considering it? Was he evaluating the options? Was he not convinced? They could try to plead their case, but pushing it too far would probably make him suspicious. Their Uncle sighed.

“How long is a while?”

“Maybe a month, two months.”

“....Alright. Only because you need to stop drinking. You’d better have results. If you don’t, then you know what’ll happen. You’re going to call me every day with updates. You understand? Don’t make me regret this.”

“I won’t, Uncle Dawson. I’ll make you proud.”

“You’d better. Or else.” The line went dead and Casey hung the phone up.

“Jesus  _ fucking _ Christ.” They groaned, rubbing their temples. Well, he actually fell for it. Somehow. At the small price of having to call him every day. As this charade continued, they’d have to continue making up stories before reporting in. Which wouldn’t be hard. All they had to do was mention prayer and church services, and their Uncle would be satisfied. 

Going through their apartment, they hid their alcohol and anything incriminating, in case their Uncle dropped by to house sit. Or get nosy and go through their belongings. They carefully checked everything twice, before packing a dingy duffel bag with clothes and the like. Sans opened the door to their bedroom, holding something in his hand.

“here.” He tossed it onto their lap. It was a handgun tucked away in a holster. “just in case some asshole tries somethin’.”

“Thanks.” They pulled it out of the holster and examined it. Casey wasn’t well versed in guns, but they recognized it as the same model that Nails often carried around. She had said it was precise and powerful, so long as the person holding it knew what they were doing. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that, but still...The gun is tucked back into its holster and Casey fastened it around their waist. “I’m ready when you are, boss.”

“let’s get goin’.” Taking their upper arm in his hand, the air around them crackled with that charge that came with his magic. A sensation of blinking followed, and in the next moment they found themself in a much nicer apartment. It wasn’t high class or glitzy, but it was sizable. Just the living room alone could have fit two of their own entire apartments into it. They shouldn’t have been as surprised as they were, honestly. The bosses were with the mafia, of course they’d have money to spend.

“the boss ain’t home now, but i let him know you’ll be here. anythin’ of mine, you can use. but don’t touch the boss’s stuff. don’t move it. don’t pick it up. don’t even  _ think _ about usin’ it. otherwise ya won’t have to worry about a hitman doin’ ya in.”

Casey winced. “He’s not the sharing type?”

Sans shook his head. “no. he’s not.” He beckoned them to a staircase that lead them to the second level. There were two bedrooms, and he entered the one on the right. It was large, a king size bed sat shoved up against the wall. It was messy, but not so much so that it was unbearable. “this is my room. yer gonna be stayin’ in here with me, so drop yer stuff off wherever ya want.”

They set the duffel bag near the door and glanced around the room. There was no extra mattress set out. Not even a sleeping bag. Just one king sized bed. Their brow lowered ever so slightly. “You don’t mind me staying in here?”

“of course i mind. on second thought, why don’t ya just room with the boss, instead?” He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “ya think i woulda offered if i did mind?”

He had a point. They went over and sat on the bed, and Sans followed, standing off to the side. “so, did ya figure out a way to convince yer uncle that yer gonna be gone?”

“Somehow. I told him I was going to a recovery program for my drinking problem. He thinks I’ll be in the next state for a while. Won’t have to worry about him for a while.” At least, they hoped so. Having a hit on them was headache enough, and another one wasn’t what they needed. 

“i’ll let ya get settled. once yer done, come find me. we need to try and figure out who’s tryin’ to do ya in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have given the skelebros a pull-out sofa.  
> I could have given them a spare mattress or sleeping bag.  
> But two characters sharing one bed?  
> I ain't passing this opportunity up. Now bond, you emotionally constipated motherfuckers.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm on tumblr at ajorbwelldone.tumblr.com  
> If you're on there, I'd love to follow you! We can talk about undertale, deltarune, fanfics, you name it.  
> Anyway, enjoy this angstfluff chapter.

**N** ow, with Casey taking refuge at Sans’ and the Boss’ house, they could set to work on seeing where this hit was coming from. They and Sans took a seat at the dining room table, making out a list of possible suspects.

“yer uncle.” He offered.

They answered almost immediately. “No.”

“why not?”

“If he was the one who had sent the hit out, he wouldn’t have agreed to let me take that ‘trip’. Chances are he’d be pushing me to stay put, so that way I couldn’t evade these hitmen.” Their finger toyed at the bottle of alcohol that sat near their elbow, and they sighed. “Finding myself wishing it was him, though. That would give me an excuse to do that son of a bitch in.”

“ya don’t need an excuse. we could kill him anytime. he’s already proven how much of an asshole he is.” Sans folded his arms over the back of the chair he was straddling. Casey stopped messing with the bottle for a second before they continued.

“He’ll get his. Eventually.”

“and how long’s ‘eventually’?”

Casey shrugged. Sans frowned.

“Boss, come on. It’s a personal issue. Don’t waste your resources on this. I’ll deal with it in my own way.”

“so yer just goin’ to let him keep wailin’ on ya.” That made Casey snap their head up and glare at him, but he didn’t back down, giving them an equally intense glare. It wasn’t his business. He had no right. Sure, they would speak to him about what their Uncle did, but did he deal with their Uncle daily? Did he know better than they did? Why was he so caught up in it? Casey said they would deal with it, and they would in time. They looked at the bottle and nudged it.

“My Uncle’s not a suspect. Maybe it could be a member from the Red Wave. After that sting operation we pulled a while back, it’s possible they’re looking for revenge.” They said, looking down at the table with their brow knit.

“don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not here for that, boss. I’m here to figure out who’s trying to kill me. Just drop it.”

“casey--”

They slammed the bottle down on the table hard. “I. Said. Drop it.” Their voice was tight and their breathing became labored. “It’s not a big deal.”

“don’t start playin’ the hard ass, because yer not.” He snapped back at them. “ya just plan to keep on lettin’ him do what he does to ya? ya just gonna fuckin’ stand there and take it?”

They leaned forward, pointing at him.“‘Taking it’ my ass, boss. You know damn well that’s not how it goes.”

“isn’t it? because i ain’t seen ya make an attempt to change anything. like yer content.”

Casey gave an offended laugh. “Of course I’m content. I love it when he comes in and throws me around my apartment like a ragdoll. It’s a goddamn highlight of my day when he kicks and punches me around and reminds me that I’m nothing. I always look forward to the time that he’ll remind me that if I fuck up my life anymore than I already _have_ , my brother---the only family I have left-- will lose everything. Because of me.”

“then do somethin’ about it, casey.”

“Like what.” They spat. “Ask him to stop politely? He fucking hates my guts. Go to the police? He _is_ the police. Fight back? That’s a fucking death sentence.”

Sans stood up from his chair, leaning over onto the table and staring them down. “if ya don’t do somethin’ about this, then after this fuckin’ mess is over, the hitman won’t be the one to off ya. keep goin’ about this the way ya are, yer gonna end up dead.”

“What a shame. Dead. I can think of worse fates. Such as losing everything days after my dad died. Such as dealing with my Uncle being an ass ever since I was a kid. Such as being so fucked up that I can’t touch a thing without mangling it to hell and back. Such as drinking myself to sleep every other night because I’m too much of a coward to do the world a favor and fucking _end my miserable life--_ ” Their voice had risen to a shout, and they heard a door slam from upstairs.

“ **_IF YOU TWO DON’T_ ** **_ SHUT THE HELL UP _ ** **_DOWN THERE, I WILL WRING BOTH OF YOUR NECKS. I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!_ **” The boss shouted, and seconds later, the door slammed again.

Casey stared at Sans, and he stared back, his expression blank. Slowly, he sat down in his chair and looked at the table while Casey stood there, chest heaving and entire frame trembling in anger. They growled, taking the bottle and taking several large gulps before setting it down and storming off towards the bathroom.

* * *

 

They thought a shower would help them cool off from the earlier argument, but the more they thought back on it, the angrier it made them. What did he know? Whatever he knew was from the outside looking in. It was so easy for everyone to tell them to ‘fight back’, but what everyone seemed to overlook is that ‘fighting back’ would make things worse for them. Their Uncle had power. If he didn’t damage them physically, then he had multiple means to do so otherwise. It wasn’t black and white. There wasn’t any ‘stopping it’. There was just ‘enduring it’.

Now, they had changed into their pajamas and lay on Sans’ bed, facing towards the wall and buried into the blankets. A gentle knock came to the door, and when it opened, they could see a shadow on the wall caused from the hall light.

“It’s your room.” They said without turning over. “You don’t have to knock.” The door closed and they heard the bed creak and the mattress give as Sans sat on the edge of it. He didn’t say anything for a while, and Casey had begun to wonder if he was regretting this entire arrangement, given what happened downstairs. They remained silent, waiting for him to speak.

He sighed. “yanno, i’m just tryin’ to help ya out.”

 _Funny way of showing it._ They thought to themself.

“yer uncle’s a real ass. i know the shit ya put up with to help yer brother. ya told me, word one. but---i can’t stand it. seein’ ya take this abuse. thinkin’...worryin’ about what he’s doin’ to ya. every fuckin’ time i see ya, i think it’s gonna be the last time i see ya. i’m always waitin’ for the news that yer uncle went too far with it.” He went quiet for a long time. “or ya finally got fed up with it and all… and ended it.” His voice was gentle when he spoke, a complete opposite given his demeanor and personality. But Casey couldn’t detect a single note of insincerity in his words.

They turned over to face him, surprised when they saw him looking back at them.

“ya wanna know somethin’?”

“...Sure.”

“i check yer soul often. just to make sure it ain’t ready to break. especially if yer uncle is in the mix. it’s gotten a bit stronger, but it’s still fightin’ to stay that way.”

Casey sat up in the bed, crawling over to the edge of the mattress, joining him on the edge of the bed. They stared down at their knees, fingers gripping the fitted sheet tightly. “Why go through all that trouble, boss?”

“because i know what it’s like bein’ so sick and tired of all the shit life has thrown at ya. i know how it feels to want to end it all. just so ya can stop hurtin’. i’ve been there. but it’s not only that.” When his voice trailed off, they looked up at him, surprised to see his eyes carrying such a softness that they had never seen before. He spoke haltingly, struggling to get the words out proper. “i—-uh—i—-care about ya.”

Casey didn’t respond right away. Instead, they turned their head to move their eyes away when his hand caught their jaw and turned it back towards him before dropping to rest on their shoulder.

“‘nita’s always tellin’ me she has to remind ya that people can care about ya. and she’s right. even if ya can’t see it.”

Something in their chest ached terribly, and they dropped their head, trying to swallow the lump forming in their throat. Why. Why were they surrounded by such good people willing to give them all of this, and they were just---Maybe they should stop asking why. Maybe they should start creating reasons why.

They drew in a breath, trying to steady themself. “...Thanks.”

“yer really eloquent, aren’t ya?” He teased, earning a breathy chuckle from them, followed by a joking punch to the side. But they really did mean it. They looked at him from the corner of their eye.

“Sorry about downstairs. That wasn’t fair of me to---you were trying to help.”

“ah, don’t mention it. shit happens.” He shrugged.

“And, uh...I’m not the best person to talk to, but if you’re ever feeling...like you’re going to do something rash, you can talk to me. I’ll understand.”

“likewise.”

“Good.” They cleared their throat before crawling back under the sheets. “Well, I’m going to turn in. Goodni---hhrgh!!” All of their breath left them when Sans crawled over to them and laid all of his weight on top of them. “B-boss!!!” They wheezed. “The hell are you doing?”

“yer on my side of the bed. i always sleep next to the wall. move it.”

“I can’t if you’re fucking---” They squirmed underneath him, trying to displace his weight and exit somewhere, but it was no use. And holy hell, he was heavy! Casey gave a dramatic exhale and went limp, closing their eyes and not moving anymore, pretending to pass out. Sans started to laugh as he got up off of them, but it stopped shortly after.

“chihuahua?”

No answer.

“...casey?”

Still no answer.

“oh---shit. shit. shit. shit. fuck!” His frantic voice made Casey snort out a laugh and Sans sighed loudly in relief. “ya fuckin’---that was a dirty ass trick!” They continued to laugh and he growled picking them up and dropping them down on the bed, pinning their arms over their head as they laughed in his face.

It felt good to laugh this long and hard. When was the last time they had---

An electric charge filled the air, stronger than the ones they encountered before, and they stopped laughing, looking around in confusion. Sans seemed to notice it too, raising a brow bone as he looked down at them. They both shrugged it off, and Sans got up off of Casey. He laid down in his usual spot near the wall and Casey laid beside him. Apparently, Sans was a fast one when it came to falling asleep. Not even 7 minutes after he had laid down was he out cold and snoring.

Casey had just begun to drift off to sleep when Sans shifted in his sleep, throwing an arm around their waist and tucking it under them to pull them in towards him. He was so warm. And the very faint crackle of his magic in the close proximity had an almost soothing effect to it somehow. With those two things, and the comfort of a friend nearby, falling asleep was a simple task that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Author? What was that electric charge from?"  
> It had something to do with souls.  
> And it wasn't from Casey's.
> 
> Extra note: I put the bed next to the wall on purpose. Its frame is a bit shaky, and it bangs under heavy movements. So, imagine poor Papyrus hearing the bangs coming from Sans' room. It's nothing more than an innocent wrestling match, but Papyrus doesn't know that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up about activity, I'm moving chapter updates to Tuesdays and Thursdays from now on.

**W** hat time was it?

Wriggling from under the blanket cocoon they had managed to encase themself in, they stuck out their hand and blindly reached for the side table for their clock. Their fingers found nothing, and they made a confused noise. Peeking up from under the blankets, they looked around, recollection hitting them gradually. That’s right. They weren’t at their apartment. They were staying with the Boss and Sans’.

Casey peeled themself from the blankets and put their glasses on, glancing over to their left to find Sans already gone. Which was strange. How did he manage to get out of the bed without them knowing? A skeleton that size sneaking out of the room seemed like something that would have woken them up. Oh well. They rubbed their face and wandered out into the hallway and headed downstairs.

Day two. After the spat last night, they didn’t get far in weeding out any possible suspects who may have sent the hit. There was an idea or two, but Casey quickly disregarded them. It wasn’t a personal vendetta. It was stated in the note that whoever was after them, was after them because Casey had the resources to point police in the direction of rival gangs in the area.

Although they were cautious and discreet about using said resources, gangs did have ways of finding out anything and everything. All it took was one word, and all of a sudden, they had a name, a face. Means to wipe someone out in the blink of an eye.

As was the case now.

There was no way of knowing how long it would take to pinpoint this hit, but they had a gut feeling it would be a while. Who knew how many rival gangs were in their group’s area. Some of which they themself hadn’t encountered before. Maybe someone would be brazen enough to try something. And they’d finally have a lead.

Listen to them. Hoping that a hitman would do something. That’s something they wouldn’t find themself hoping months ago. This entire thing had changed them. For the better. At least, they hoped it was for the better.

They stifled a yawn as they made it downstairs, finding the boss emerging from the kitchen with a plate in hand. He froze and stared at them. “YOU’RE A FRIGHT.”

Casey blinked. “What?”

“YOUR HAIR IS GHASTLY.” Absently, their hand came up to feel at their hair. It was nowhere near its usual place on their neck. It stuck up in different places, and was matted down in others. They didn’t need a mirror to see that it was a complete nightmare. If they could have blushed in embarrassment, they would have. Normally they weren’t self conscious about their bed head, but when it was in front of your employer….They excused themself, going back upstairs and brushing out their hair before coming back downstairs. When they returned, the boss pointed them to the kitchen.

“I’VE MADE BREAKFAST. SANS HAS ALREADY EATEN HIS SHARE, SO TAKE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT. PLATES ARE IN THE CABINET NEXT TO THE STOVE. FORKS ARE IN THE LAST DRAWER ON YOUR LEFT.”

They nodded, fixing themself a plate and seating themself across from the boss. Their movements were quite stiff. Casey was never one who felt their presence was welcome, even if the host said explicitly that Casey didn’t need to be so reserved. Hell, even at Anita’s house, they tiptoed around and asked for permission before doing anything. They just felt extremely anxious that they were going to cross a line at some point.

Picking up their fork, they had started on the scrambled eggs.

“YOU TWO WERE LOUD LAST NIGHT.” The boss said, working on his own plate.

Casey swallowed. “I’m sorry. That was all my fault, boss. I...didn’t handle things as well as I should have.”

He stopped them with a raised hand.“SPARE ME THE DETAILS. I DON’T NEED TO HEAR THAT VULGARITY.”

“...Vulgarity?”

“UGH. DO YOU NEED ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? THAT INCESSANT BANGING FROM SANS’ ROOM LAST NIGHT. HIS BED IS RIGHT UP AGAINST THE WALL, AND IT SPARES ME NOTHING. _NOTHING._ ”

Thank god they hadn’t decided to take another mouthful of food, because if they had, they would have surely choked.  “Boss, I meant---no...uh...that’s not…” Shit. Maybe they should have slept in today. Save them from this embarrassment. In front of the boss, of all people. It shouldn’t have been this hard to explain, so why were they stumbling over their words? The Boss shook his head, watching them fumble, and he returned to the task of eating. Apparently that particular conversation was over.

Maybe it was for the best. Maybe.

Casey quietly cleared their throat and resumed eating. “...Is this your cooking, boss?”

“YES.”

“It’s delicious.”

“NATURALLY.” They glanced at him for a moment, nearly doing a double take. Was that a smile that they just saw? “WERE YOU AND SANS ABLE TO COME UP WITH ANY IDEA AS TO WHO PUT THIS HIT ON YOU?”

“Not yet.” They answered. “But whoever it is knows that I send you information.”

“AND THAT COULD BE ANYONE.” The boss frowned. “LET US HOPE THAT WE CAN DISPATCH OF THIS THREAT QUICKLY. YOUR CONNECTIONS WOULD BE FAR TOO VALUABLE TO LOSE.”

“Understood.” The boss finished his plate and stood up from the table.

“SANS AND I HAVE SOME WORK TO DO TODAY. TREAD LIGHTLY, KEEP AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS AND DOORS, AND DO NOT ANSWER IT FOR ANYONE. DO YOU HAVE YOUR HANDGUN?”

“It’s upstairs.”

“MAKE A HABIT OF KEEPING IT ON YOU. JUST IN CASE.”

* * *

For most of the day, they spent it in Sans’ room, heeding the boss’ earlier order to tread lightly. With the two actual tenants gone for the day, they didn’t know how the neighbors would react to hearing footsteps in the supposedly empty apartment. Someone calling the police, or the landlord coming to investigate wasn’t needed. They laid out on the bed, an arm draped over their face and still trying to think about possible suspects when they heard the front door open.

Casey sat up in bed, immediately reaching for the handgun as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door to the room opened, and Sans stepped in, his eye sockets widening when he saw Casey aiming at him. They sighed, lowering the gun and placing it back in its holster.

“Shit. Boss, you’ve got to tell me when you get home.”

He snorted. “ya want me to shout yer name when i walk in? so i can alert everyone to yer presence here?” Casey folded their arms over their chest and gave him an unimpressed look. Sans took the fedora off his head and pushed it into their face. “least i’m keepin’ ya on yer toes, huh?”

 _Not what I would call it._ They threw the fedora onto the bed. “Yeah. Thanks for that. The boss with you?”

“nah, he’s gonna be late tonight. told me and ya to keep workin’ on figurin’ out this hit.” He took off his jacket, tossing it on one of the bedposts. “but if ya ask me, we don’t have much to go on. unless these pricks start comin’ out of the woodwork tryin’ to figure out where you’ve gone, our hands are tied for the time bein’.”

“So, then we wait until they get impatient enough to come looking for me. However long that’ll take.”

“heh. mobsters ain’t the patient type. i give it less than a week.”

Honestly, they’d take less than a week. Uncertainty drove them up the wall. And they don’t know how much of being holed up in a room all day and being as quiet as a mouse they could take. Not after the curfew. Casey sighed, laying themself back down on the bed.

“look at ya. whaddya floppin’ down on the bed like ya had a busy day for?”

Oh, he didn’t know the half of it. Sometimes doing absolutely nothing was far more draining than doing absolutely everything. At least the boss was home, though. They now had someone to occupy their time with. “How late’s the boss gonna be?”

“about 1. 2 at the latest. so we’re on our own for dinner tonight.” Sans unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, rooting in the chest of drawers for a new one. “probably just gonna grab some fellby’s to go. don’t know if ya had it, but it’s…” Casey had been staring. Not even in a discreet way. Full blown eyes locked and gaze focused on his torso. It was the first time they’d seen him with his shirt off completely. His frame was wider than average, and his bones were thick and looked to be pretty sturdy. There were no organs, no nervous system, just bone. It was fascinating, to say the least.

He caught them staring. Of course he did. When they looked at him, he had that damnable smug look on his face. Casey cleared their throat, turning their eyes toward the ceiling. Sans wasn’t having it, though. He made his way over to the bed, standing off to the side.

“...What?”

“whaddya mean ‘what’? i saw ya starin’. whatcha thinkin’ about?”

It was just the two of them. Just the two of them in that room. In the apartment. The boss wasn’t going to be home for another 5 hours. Volume wouldn’t be an issue for the time being. Besides, after a whole day of nothing, they could use _something._ It may as well be fun. Casey sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed and standing up on it, fingers grabbing his clavicle.

“I’m thinking about getting your ass on this bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papy isn't home. Commence boinking each other.


	24. Chapter 24

**W** eren’t the  two of them supposed to be figuring out this hit? Yes, they _were_. But with the Boss out for the evening, Casey restless from an entire day of hiding, and Sans more than willing to indulge them in breaking the cycle of boredom, it was put on the back burner. Almost forgotten entirely with how out of it Casey was after Sans really did fuck them near senseless. Although Casey prefered to receive while giving orders as if they were the dominant one, they allowed him full control of the entire situation. He did not disappoint. They had to remind themself why they hadn’t explored this sooner. He was rough, his dirty talk did wonders, and he was extremely strong. And he wasn’t shy about being vocal. All they could say was, thank goodness the boss was out that day.

They exhaled loudly, swiping the palm of their hand across their damp forehead. Their entire frame shook, and even keeping their eyes open was a struggle. Above them, Sans reached toward the wall and clicked his tongue irritably, and they could hear something above them flaking.

“look what ya did here.” He tutted. “damn bedframe is halfway into the wall.”

Casey gave an exhausted laugh. He knew that it wasn’t at all their fault. He was the one rutting so hard that the bedframe broke the drywall behind it. They sighed. “Yeah s’rry.”

“pfft. the hell ya are.” They grunted as he withdrew from them, flopping down onto his back next to them. “i should make ya repair that…”

They turned their head from the pillow to look at him. “That was all you, boss. Don’t pin this on me.” His expression shifted when he looked over at them, and he frowned. “What?"

“...nothin’.” He looked back toward the ceiling. “ya still want Fellby’s?”

“Sounds good.” Casey pushed up from the pillow, immediately collapsing back down onto it. They huffed, trying it again and fell back onto the pillow. One more try yielded no success, and they cursed, grumbling into the fabric of the pillow.

Sans snorted in amusement. “the fuck was that?”

“I can’t move my legs.” They admitted, and he snorted again.

“i’ll get the grub, chihuahua. probably’d be better if ya stayed home anyhow.”

Damn. That was their chance to finally get out of the apartment for the day. They grumbled, laying back down on the bed and sighing. “Alright. If they got any hot dogs, I’ll take one.”

“gotcha. be back in a bit.” He stopped before opening the door and looking back at them. “don’t go anywhere, huh?” Casey flipped him off and he started laughing as he left the room. They flipped onto their back and sighed. They needed to take a shower. The earlier activities left them extremely sweaty, and plus, the hot water could ease their muscle pain. It was a hassle crawling out of bed and staggering over to their duffel bag, pulling out a new change of clothes. They stumbled into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

* * *

It was meant to be a quick shower, but the temperature of the water was perfect. Their own apartment’s shower was a wild card. Some days, you got hot water. But on most other days, the “hot water” was either lukewarm or freezing. And water pressure was nonexistent. It was less like a shower and more like standing under an overflowing gutter during a rainstorm. But this shower operated like a proper one. And, they had to admit, they may have gotten carried away with how long they had been in there. It wasn’t until they heard the door downstairs opening and footsteps coming in. Only then did Casey realize how long they’d been showering. Shit, the boss was back.

Sheepishly, they turned off the faucet, drying off and changing into their clean clothes. They had fully intended to apologize to  both of the bosses. That was a foolish move, using appliances when the two of them were out. Did they not take into account the bossess’ neighbors?

Gathering their dirty clothes from off the floor, Casey quietly made their way over to the bedroom, immediately dropping them to the floor when they saw an unfamiliar man standing dead center in the middle of the room. Immediately, their hand flew to their waist, and they glanced down.

“This yours?” The man held up the holster with their gun inside, and they cursed. The man pulled it out of its holster and looked it over. “Smith & Wesson. Damn fine guns. Any idiot can hold it, but it takes a real marksman to be able to handle one of these babies.” He cocked it, pulling the hammer back and stepping forward, keeping the muzzle trained at Casey’s head.

“Hm. Black. Check. Asian features. Check. Short.” He gave a laugh. “Double check that. Early to mid twenties...well, you look it.”

They said nothing, simply staring at the man with a harsh glare.

“You hunkering down in the boneheads apartment...it’s a dead fucking giveaway. May as well just paint a target in the middle of your forehead that says ‘I’m the one you’re looking for! Take aim and fire right here!’” The man shook his head. “Christ. You got some information that they want, and they’ll take the most incompetent shitheads right off the street. Doesn’t look good in the long run. What’s next? They’re gonna start giving Thompsons to nuns? To be honest, I wouldn’t put it past the boneheads. C’mon. You’re coming with me.”

He took Casey’s arm in his and they immediately snatched it back, rushing the man and succeeding in tackling him down to the floor. Drawing back their fist, they landed a blow to the side of his face before he snatched their wrist in his hand, and hit them square in the face. Their glasses went flying and blood exploded from their nose. They barely had time to react before the man had switched positions and pressed the gun to their temple. The two of them breathed heavily, and the man’s pointer finger found the trigger. They squeezed their eyes shut, waiting for the gunfire, but it didn’t come. He laughed, putting the safety on and placing it back into its holster.

 

“You are _extraordinarily_ lucky. You know that? Better be glad that _someone_ wants you alive.” Again the man drew back his fist and hit Casey so hard that the blackout was almost immediate.

* * *

 

 

Something tickled. From their nose.

Casey reached up to try and alleviate the tickling sensation, but they found their hands bound. Panic immediately overtook them as they yanked their hands from their bindings, but found them held fast behind their back in a wrap of chains. Their eyes became far more focused, and they could see a small pool of blood had gathered on the floor in front of the chair they had been strapped to. Another drop fell down into it, and they quickly recognized the tickling sensation as their own blood falling from their nose.

Footsteps approached, and their head was forcefully yanked up. A tall, slender, greasy man stood over them, looking down at them.

“So? You gonna give me my pay?” An impatient voice asked, and they recognized it. The man who had jumped them in the apartment.

“Ask me that one more time and you’re not getting anything.” He examined them closely before dropping their jaw. “It’s them. Take your money and get out of my face.” He reached into his lapel and handed the other man a wad of cash. The other man practically snatched it out of the tall man’s hand and bolted from the room, leaving just him and Casey.

“Casey Dunn.” He said.

They didn’t respond. He carried on as if they did.

“This isn’t how I imagined us meeting. I regret having to bring you here like this. Norman isn’t a friend of mine. The way he treated you before bringing you here is...abhorrent, to say the least. I’d much rather future business partners meet on much better terms. Not stooping down to battery and assault like some other mobsters. I am a man of dignity. A characteristic often forgotten by the Mafia. We may be criminals, but who says we must be so...barbaric in nature?”

Their eyes lifted questioningly. Business partners?

“Much like the ones you work for, hmm? Papyrus...and Sans. Strong group they have there. Strange ones, too. It’s rare to see both humans and monsters in the same chapter. Most keep to their own, if you catch my drift.” He gave a laugh. “But I ramble. My name is James. My alias is Slim, but I prefer James. Much more proper. Less...informal. It’s a pleasure to make your---”

“You.” They interrupted, their voice tight. “You...sent the hit on me?”

“Me? Heavens, no! Perish the thought my dear---perish the thought.” He waved his hand. “If I had sent the hit, Norman would not have gone through that trouble. A little bird told me it was your friends at the Red Wave, but I digress. I’m offering you a deal here.”

When they narrowed his eyes at them, he elaborated.

“I’ve heard of you. I’ve heard you’ve encountered some rough patches with your bosses. You’ve been abused, mistreated, battered. You’ve been going out the way to provide information, and how do they pay you back? Money? Protection? Frankly, I’d be more offended if I were you. They have you wiring information to them through your Uncle. I’ve heard of his nature. His true nature. What he does to you and your poor, poor brother. But do they do anything regarding this?”

“...What are you getting at.”

“You suffer these abuses. This mistreatment. Yet you keep giving your bosses what they want. What they need. Do they offer anything else? Support? Suggestions? A way out of your abusive home life? Why have they not stopped it, or offered resources to help you get out of it. They have the power, the influence, the means to end this entire thing. But you still suffer.”

Their face fell for a moment, and their eyes turned away. Slim made his way over and put a hand on their shoulder.

“Let me be honest with you, Casey. I want the same thing from you. I ask you to provide me with this information. But, I will not allow you to suffer further. If you abandon the bone brothers, and come work with me, I can give you what they refuse to. I can get you out of your shambling apartment. Away from your Uncle. And if he tries anything, I will hire you a lawyer. You won’t have to pay any legal fees. It will all be taken care of. You can finally be rid of your Uncle, and his hold over you.”

Slim knelt down in front of them. “I take care of my own, Casey. With me, you won’t have to hide. You can finally be free. All it takes is one word. One word, and it’s done. Everything will fall into place in time. Will you come work with me?”

Their mouth fell open and gave him his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunn, Dunn, Dunn!  
> Get it? Because it's Casey's last name, and also the onomatopoeia for a dramatic music sting because this chapter is a cliffhanger and---I'll shut up now.
> 
> Sans: casey why do u keep callin me boss we're friends. call me sans.  
> Casey: k boss.  
> Sans: >:-(


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early upload since I'm going to be swamped tomorrow in terms of work. Enjoy!

“ **O** kay.”

Slim looked taken aback. “‘Okay’?”

They nodded. “You’re right. It’s been almost half a year. Nothing has changed. I—don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to hold out if things continue like…”

“Like they have been.” Slim finished for them.

“Yeah.”

“Casey. Look at me.” He knelt down in front of them, his other hand reaching out to rest on their opposite shoulder. “The moment you start working with me, you’ll get results. Not tomorrow. Not the next week. _Now_ . In fact, the moment I let you out of this chair, you and I are going to set to work on getting your Uncle off your back. I want nothing but the best for you. Tonight, we’re doing things _right._ ” Slim stood up and went behind Casey, undoing the chains that held their wrists. They rested their hands in their lap, and Slim patted them on the shoulder.

“Are you able to walk? Or has Norman left you unable to?”

They shakily stood up from their chair, bracing against the backrest for support. Their balance was lost and they went to the floor, hissing as they landed on top of the chains.

“Are you alri—“ His words were cut off as Casey quickly looped the chain around their fist and swung the loose end of it back, catching Slim in the temple. He staggered back, and Casey rushed him, wildly punching at his torso. The chain still wrapped around their hand is given a hard yank, and they flailed, trying to remove it. Slim took that opportunity to hit them hard in the gut, and they doubled over, sputtering.

A knee met their chin, and they could taste blood as their tongue got caught in between their teeth upon impact. Slim grabbed them by the collar and threw them to the floor, stomping down on their chest and digging the toe of his dress shoe into their sternum.

“Sneaky...little shit...aren’t you?” He panted, pressing his shoe down harder. “Think you...can fool me that easily?”

“I—did. You—f-fell for it.” They turned their head to the side and spat out some blood. Slim snarled, shifting his position to slam a knee down onto their chest and grab them by the hair.

“You best be glad that I’m a forgiving man, Casey. Either Norman’s handling rattled your brain, or you’re just that stupid to refuse this offer. I will ask again. No dirty tricks. Will you work with me?”

Casey let out a choked laugh, and Slim narrowed his eyes.

“What—what do you—th—think? No. _Fuck_ no.”

“Casey.” He warned, reaching into his lapel and drawing out a pistol. “If you don’t comply, you know I’ll have to give you an ultimatum, here. I don’t want to stoop this low, but you leave me little choice.” He pressed the gun under their jaw. “Think about this. You have nothing else to gain from the skeleton brothers. Whatever they have given you is fleeting. But I can give you something that I know won’t be empty. That will last. Your happiness.”

“What do you kn—“

“What do _I_ know of your happiness? I know it involves you and your brother finally being rid of your Uncle. I can give you that in a matter of weeks, Casey. I can give you what they haven’t been able to give you in a half year. I urge you: Reconsider. You have nothing else of substance to lose.”

They closed their eyes for a moment before opening them once more. Over Slim’s shoulder, Casey could see a large, shadowy figure with those two familiar red lights that they could now pick out from a distance. They were burning the brightest they had ever seen them, and the air around them was practically crackling.

Despite the entire situation, their heart leapt in their chest. They couldn’t have been more elated to see him.

“Well?” Slim urged impatiently, pulling the hammer. “What’s it going to be?”

**“Y o u r   f u n e r a l ,  a s s h o l e.”**

Slim couldn’t even react before he was thrown up into the air, hitting the ceiling before being slammed back down into the ground head first. He went limp, but that didn’t stop Sans from sweeping his arm in front of him, sending Slim’s body into the furthest wall. The best way it could be described was like dropping a watermelon in front of a passing truck’s grill. The mess dropped to the floor with a sickening noise. Casey wasn’t able to see it from where they lay, but the sound was enough to make their stomach churn.

Sans hurried over to them, helping them to their feet. He lifted their shirt, examining their wounds. His brow bones were deeply knit in worry, and his breaths were shallow and rapid as he looked them over. For a while he said nothing, prodding and poking for any dislocation or breaks.

“You okay, boss?”

“ya ain’t home when i get back.” His voice was pinched as he continued to examine them. “nowhere to be found. i’m callin’ everyone, askin’ if they had seen ya. nobody has. then i go upstairs and find yer glasses. and blood. yeah. of course i’m fucking okay.” He snapped. They noticed his eye sockets were completely dark, and his hands trembling.

Gently, they grabbed his hands and guided them away. “I’m fine.”

“don’t give me that shit. yer covered in blood. yer not ‘fine’. what hurts?”

“Boss—“ They sighed, shaking their head. “My face. My mouth too. I bit my tongue pretty hard when he kneed me in the face. Maybe some internal bruising from abdominal trauma.” His face fell and they changed the subject. "How did you find me?"

"some loud prick bragging about a kidnapping just outside." He said absently, still fussing over their wounds. “fuck…” He turned away from them, shoulders hunched. “this was a fucking mistake. i should have—-damn it.”

“Boss…” They put a hand on his back, but he recoiled from their touch. Casey dropped their hand, instead slipping it into their pocket. “Let’s just go.”

* * *

Thankfully, their injuries weren’t so severe that they needed to go to the emergency room. After a quick wash up and tending to their wounds, they now rested in the bosses’ apartment. The boss was horrified to learn what had transpired that night when he was out. All Casey had to do was give the boss a name, and he was out the door again, intent on finally putting an end to the Red Wave who had set the hit on them in the first place.

But before he left, he ordered Sans to remain home with Casey just in case. They wouldn’t have minded if he wasn’t being so strangely distant towards them. The moment they got home, he all but went into the opposite room to avoid them. And no sooner after the boss had left and given the order did Sans go up to the bedroom.

It had been two hours and he did not emerge.

Casey sat in the living room by themself, eating the Fellby’s that Sans had bought for them both earlier. It was nearing 3 in the morning. They would have to go to bed at some point. But given Sans’...behavior, they put off going to bed. Maybe they would just sleep on the sofa. If he wanted to talk, he would.

They still had to grab their pajamas, though. Once they had cleaned up, they made their way upstairs, pausing in front of the bedroom door. No need to knock, chances were he was already asleep. As quietly as they could, they pushed the room door open.

**_“hey!!”_ **

“Good fucking-- _Christ_ , man!” Casey jumped hard when Sans shouted at them. They had just now noticed he was sitting up in bed with a glow coming from his rib cage, and they noticed it was a faint, upside-down heart shape. His hand flew up to cover it.

“the hell are ya doin’?!” He demanded.

“Grabbing my pajamas. I thought you were sleeping so I--” Something buzzed in the air. Sans winced. “...Are you okay?”

“fine. ya were grabbin’ yer pajamas.”

“Right.” They grabbed them from their duffel bag and made their way toward the door. “You sure you’re okay?” Sans didn’t answer, turning his head to the side. “...I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“casey.”

They stopped, hand on the doorknob as they looked back over at him. Even from across the room, they could hear his labored breathing. Just when he had begun to talk, he’d cut himself off, looking everywhere but them. Casey tossed their pajamas back onto their duffel bag and walked over to him, remaining standing.

He dropped his hand away. There it was. The heart shaped apparatus near his rib cage that gave off a glow. It was damaged. Cracks, shards, and jagged edged pieces made it up. Like a shattered glass had been hastily put back together. Some of them looked healed, but the marks still remained. Now, they noticed an even bigger crack near the apex of it. That one looked recent. Casey leaned in to examine it, reaching out to try and touch it. Sans immediately pushed their hand away.

“don’t.”

They dropped their hand. Sans sighed, leaning forward and resting his skull in the palm of his hand. Casey sat beside him, eyes trained on his ribcage.

“‘s my soul.” He said, finally.

“Oh. It’s...nice.” It came out awkwardly, and Casey cringed. Sans laughed bitterly.

“ bullshit. it’s a fuckin’ disaster.” The two of them got quiet.

“I’ve never seen you with your soul out before. Not---that I’m complaining or anything---it’s just--this is new.” Good God, could they have made this any more uncomfortable? It wasn’t a big deal, so why were they fumbling the way that they were.

“had to check it.” He didn’t elaborate, but when his eyes trailed down to the new crack, Casey pieced it together. It had to have been hurting. It was as he’d told them; souls carried a stronger connection with monsters. There was no doubt that monsters could feel when their souls obtained cracks and other imperfections. They remembered when Sans told them that their own soul was broken, but they didn’t feel or notice it until that night when he had used magic on them.

“sorry.”

“For what?”

“...actin’ weird, i guess. when i came home and found everythin’, i thought ya…” Another buzz in the air. Did that crack just grow bigger?

“Hey.” They reached for his shoulder. “It’s fine. I’m not. I’m here. You helped me.”

“but what if i didn’t? because i left ya alone, that fucker---” No, they saw it that time. It _did_ grow bigger. He winced again. Casey took him by the shoulders and turned him to face them.

“How is any of this your fault?” Did you have Norman break into your apartment? Did you have him kidnap me? Did you have Slim try to have me join him?”

“no, but--”

“‘But’ my ass. Boss--” They sighed, looking him dead in the eyes. “Sans. I’m okay. Don’t kill yourself over this. I’m here, I’m fine. I’m safe now. Thanks to you. The boss is dealing with the fuckers who sent the hit. Just...let’s focus on now. Now, Slim is dead. Now, I’m here at home---your home. Now, we’re safe.”

Sans dropped his head, his shoulders trembling..“....heh.”

“What?”

“‘butt my ass’.”

Casey snorted loudly. “Grow up.” They smacked his shoulder, trying hard to keep their grin down, but failed. Briefly, they looked down at his chest. The crack still remained, but it looked lighter than it was before. They leaned back onto the bed, coaxing Sans to join them. After some adjustment, they brought him down on top of their chest and hugged his shoulders. Another buzz. But this one felt far more pleasant than the other two. But before they could question him about it, his soul was gone and his eye sockets were already fluttering shut.

Wow. They didn’t mind this in the slightest. It was warm. It was safe. It was vulnerable, but not in an unpleasant way. It was a feeling they had believed long forgotten by them. It was nice. They loved this. They loved---they….loved….

Loved having a king sized bed for once.

Yeah.

King sized beds. Nice beds. Good beds.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King sized bed. King sized. Big. Large. Sans is big and large. Therefore Casey is using this as a euphemism for Sans! LOGIC. 
> 
> Or Casey really loves king sized beds. More than the average human does.
> 
> Also:I've been listening to Mystery Skull's "Paralyzed" and it sums up these two goobers' relationship perfectly.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early upload thanks to work being a doozy.

**S** o many questions buzzed in their head.

How could this have happened, why this was happening, and when did it start? And above all, how certain were they that they were really entertaining this thought of...starting to have feelings for Sans? Granted, last night was a vulnerable moment. But Casey had plenty of those with Anita. But they and Anita didn’t feel for each other like that. What made this one any different? After talks like these, things were resolved and everyone went on their merry ways. However, this talk still lingered in their mind. They kept replaying moments where they’d touched him. Where they both made contact. Where he’d looked at them with a gentleness that---

They inhaled slowly when their heart picked up speed, and they felt a tingling sensation in their lower stomach. God, they prayed that he couldn’t sense that. Sans was still asleep, practically curled around them, but they never knew if he could pick up on things like that, even when sleeping.

Casey slowed their breaths and succeeded in getting their heartbeat to slow back to its normal pace. They had fallen in love before, but those instances were so few and far in between. And none of them had worked out. Why would this one be any different? Chances were it was a heat of the moment thing. He had made them feel happy, in a time in their life where happiness wasn’t a common occurrence. Whenever they were made happy, they tended to cling to it as much as they could before it faded. That’s what it was. Just them grabbing for a pleasant moment before it disappeared.

It was nothing more than that. Besides, even if it was, Sans wouldn’t entertain that notion. Friends was all they were. Friends. They’d take that. They were satisfied with that. It was best to try and stamp this out before they got too hopeful and hurt themself again.

The door to Sans’ room opened suddenly, and Casey gave a start. Sans did too, jerking awake when he felt them jump, and the boss walked in, pausing in the doorway when he saw the scene. Sans’ arms wrapped around Casey’s back, pulling them into his chest and one of Casey’s legs held fast in between Sans’ thighs. Sans looked down at Casey, then up to the boss before he’d moved faster than they’d ever seen, practically shoving them back and crawling out of the bed, standing up and adjusting his shirt. His face had stained a dark red, and he was sweating profusely.

“boss, ya ever hear of _knockin’?_ ” He snapped, but the boss paid him no mind, instead looking over at Casey.

“I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU, CASEY.”

“Sure.” They got up out of the bed and made their way over to the door where the boss motioned for them to follow. He closed the bedroom door behind them and made his way downstairs. “Is everything alright?”

The boss sighed, rubbing at his eye sockets. “FINE. IT’S JUST BEEN A LONG NIGHT.” The clock on the wall downstairs read 11 A.M. He had been out for nearly 9 hours. Casey felt a pang of guilt at their chest.

“I apologize. If it wasn’t for this hit, you wouldn’t have to---

He stopped walking, turning to face them. “DON’T START. WE DISPATCHED THE ONE WHO SENT THE HIT, AND IN TURN, THE RED WAVE IS NO LONGER A THREAT. I SEE NOTHING YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE FOR.”

Oh, they could have come up with a list of things, but they withheld themself from saying them. The boss seemed content enough with how things played out. No reason to push it. Casey rubbed their neck. So, this hit fiasco was over. It had been several days, but in order for the lie to their Uncle to carry through, they had to be gone for a while longer. Would the boss be annoyed if they asked to stay?

No. No, they couldn’t do that to him. After he’d so kindly opened his home up to them. No need to overstay their welcome. They would just ask Anita---

“NOW, IF YOU’LL EXCUSE ME--” He yawned, not bothering to stifle it. “--I’M GOING TO RETIRE FOR THE DAY. WHATEVER YOU AND SANS ARE….PLANNING….KEEP THE VOLUME TO A MINIMUM. OR ELSE.” The boss trudged past them and went upstairs to his bedroom. Casey went upstairs, knocking on Sans’ room door before they entered. Sans was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“The ass who sent the hit on me is dead. As well as everyone else associated. Boss just gave me the news.” They said, making their way over to him.

“so, it’s all over, then.”

“Yeah. But--I told my Uncle I was going to be gone for...longer than I was expecting this to take. So...uh…”

“yeah.”

They blinked. “‘Yeah’, what?”

“yeah, ya can stay. i ain’t gonna kick ya out.” He paused. “that’s what ya were gonna ask, right?”

They nodded. “Yeah, it was. I--thanks.” For some reason, he looked at them expectantly, and they cleared their throat. Don’t make this awkward. There was no need to make this awkward. Like Anita had said, Sans was very perceptive. Anything out of place, there was no doubt he’d pick up on. They had to play it cool. “Anyway, the boss is tired as hell and wants us to hold it down. ‘Or else’, he said.”

Sans sighed. “well, we’d better get the fuck outta here, then.” He hoisted himself up from the bed. “ya already avoided a hit, but if ya wake up the boss, then---” The look he gave was enough to draw conclusions to the consequences of disturbing the boss. “let’s just say it’s in everyone’s best interest to stay out for the day. we’re gonna get outta here, you n’ me.”

They had no issue with that. Especially after the past few days were spent cooped up inside. A change of scenery was very much needed. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

There was no set destination for their outing that day. The two of them wandered around, taking care not to frequent places Casey’s Uncle would, or just flat out avoiding the area altogether. Their trek led them on the outskirts of town to a park near the river which was vacant due to the season.

“No, she knows about Nail’s feelings for her. And she feels the same way. Anita’s confident as hell, but she gets really shy when it comes to serious relationships. She prefers to have someone else take the lead.”

“and ya think nails is gonna speak up first?”

Casey shrugged. “She’s might have to. Last time Anita fell for someone, Anita waited until the other woman told her how she feels. Then the lady decided Anita wasn’t interested since nothing happened, and she moved on with her affections.”

Sans rolled his eyes. “lucky for ‘nita, nails ain’t the givin’ up type.”

“Yep.” They adjusted their jacket and looked up at the trees. “Whatever Anita decides, I just hope for her happiness, you know?”

“mhm.”

The two of them walked side by side together, not meeting another’s eyes. It quickly grew uncomfortable, with neither of them saying anything, so Casey broke it with the first thing that came to their mind. “What about you? Got anyone special in mind?”

He stumbled briefly as he missed a step. “damn these upturned roots.” he groused, before looking at them. “nope.” He said as he righted himself up. “you?”

“No.”

The silence settled in again, but it didn’t endure for long as Sans chuckled. “really? i thought you and yer man jack daniels were still seein’ each other.”

Casey laughed at a volume that surprised even themself, shaking their head. Shit, they couldn’t believe he actually remembered that stupid joke they made all that while ago. “Nah, needed to find myself a better man. I hear Jim Beam’s a good one. Might see what he has to offer.”

“besides liver damage and hangovers?”

“That’s not fair. I hear he does wonders for your psyche.”

“yeah? like what?”

“Amnesia. Any unpleasant thoughts or memories undone after a bottle. You’re no longer responsible for any bullshit you’ve said or done after a night with Jim.”

“sounds like a noble man.” Sans scoffed.

Casey shoved him. “You’re in the Mafia. What do you know about nobility?”

“i could ask ya the same thing.” He shoved them back. “ever since ya started runnin’ with us, yer claim on nobility is growin’ thinner and thinner by the day.”

“And what did you know about my nobility before then, hm? As I recall, the moment we…’met’, you were ready to have me killed.” It wasn’t said with any malice or resentment, but Sans winced nonetheless.

“yeah...but yer not dead, are ya? yer welcome for sparin’ ya.”

“Sparing? The cops were en route. If anything, _they_ spared me. Indirectly. But they spared me.” Casey stopped walking, rubbing their chin. “In fact, now that I think about it, shouldn’t I be working with them? They _are_ the ones who saved my life after all…” They teased.

“like hell they’d take ya in.” He held up his hand and started counting on his fingers. “yer short, ya can’t aim or fight for shit, yer street smarts ain’t smart at all….”

“Yeah? But you keep me around despite those shortcomings.” They saw him tense visibly and his cheekbones tinted red. They pointed in his face and laughed, and he irritably batted their hand away. “Still not hearing a good reason not to work with them, bos--Sans.”

He seemed to struggle with something as he stood there, arms folded over his chest and his cheekbones still red. Casey’s mirth gradually subsided. Had they made him mad? “Hey. I was joking. I’m not leaving. I’m not really entertaining that thought.”

“i know. i’m not fuckin’ stupid. it’s just---” He sighed loudly, pressing a hand to his face. “---nevermind.” His hands found his pockets and he resumed walking, and Casey walked beside him, keeping their eyes trained on the treeline.

“Hey.” They said without turning towards him. “I’m...glad things turned out the way they did. I’m glad I met you. And...I’m glad we’re friends.”

“heh. yer such a fuckin’ sap, chihuahua.” He snorted. They turned towards him, stopping his progress by standing in front of him. Reaching up as high as their arms would go, they pulled him into a hug. Sans tensed for a moment.

Casey wasn’t one for physical contact with others. Even a well meaning pat on the shoulder, or a touch of the hand sent them recoiling. If the touch barrier was broken, that meant they could trust that person. If Casey broke it and initiated physical contact, they trusted that person to the fullest extent. Braxton and Anita were the only ones that Casey would be willing to reciprocate for. And now...Sans.

“I mean it.” They mumbled almost inaudibly. They were about to pull away when they felt his arms snake around their shoulder blades and squeeze them briefly before dropping his arms back to his sides.

“...yeah. i’m...glad, too.”  Casey pulled away, giving him a smile before he quickly looked away.

“And _I’m_ the sap? Look at you. Can’t even take a hug properly.”

“yer such a dick.” He spat, flipping them off.

“Like attracts like.”

He’d stopped walking again, this time turning to face them. The expression he wore made their thoughts slam to a halt and their breath catch in their chest. It was open. Kind. Dared they say...loving, even? No. No, it was just the light playing tricks on them.

“i guess it does, huh?” And he continued to walk again.

And there their heart went, jumping up to 100 miles per hour in their chest. Well, shit. So much for just friends. But he didn’t have to know that..right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU BOTH STOP FUCKING AROUND AND JUST CONFESS ALREADY?!  
> What am I saying. I'm the author and I have full reign over when they confess.  
> GOD DAMN IT, ME, STOP HAVING THEM BOTH FUCK AROUND AND CONFESS, ALREADY!
> 
> I've made some visual refs of a few of the human characters in this fic, but I can't seem to link them :/. You can find them on my tumblr at  
> http://ajorbwelldone.tumblr.com/tagged/DSTM-FIC


	27. Chapter 27

**So,** turns out they had started to fall in---fall for the boss. No one else knew. And no one else needed to know. Save for one person. They couldn’t, wouldn’t keep this a secret from Anita. She was their best friend, and the first one she told everything to. She had to know, and they had to get this off their chest somehow. Knowing themself, they wouldn’t be able to hold it in long before they said or done something they would regret.

Which was dangerous, seeing as they were living with the object of their affection temporarily.

Casey now stood on the doorstep to her apartment, knocking on the door. As soon as the door opened, they stepped inside, making their way over to Anita and dropping their head on her shoulder.

“Anita, I fucked up.”

She reached up, gently petting their hair. “Sugar, what are you talking about?”

They felt their face heat and their gut did a flip before they let everything tumble out in one breath before they lost their nerve.

“I’m starting to fall for Sans.”

_ “WHAT?!” _

Casey reeled back from Anita at the sound of a third voice, and they turned to find Nails sitting on the sofa in the living room in her nightwear. All at once, their heart stopped and their blood went ice cold. Nails stared at Casey before leaping up from the sofa and making her way over to them.

“El Kabong, are you serious?! You’re really going sweet on the boss?!”

Panic overtook them as they quickly turned toward the door in an effort to make their escape, and to die of embarrassment in private. Anita stopped their progress by grabbing their hand, and gently urging them back.

“Sugar, wait it’s okay! Come back and talk to me!” 

“No, no, I---no, it’s--I---ugh--” They blustered, covering their face with their free hand. So much for just telling Anita. Now that Nails was visiting at that time, and had heard their confession, it was all over. Word would get out to the boss, and they would have to quit to save themself from the inevitable mortification.

“It’s okay.” Anita said soothingly, drawing them into a hug. “Nails isn’t going to tell the boss, right Nails?”

“You’re really going sweet on the boss?!” She blurted, still incredulous, and Anita gently nudged her. “Oh, yeah. Right. I’m not going to tell him. He’d probably think it’s a dumb joke, anyway.”

A dumb joke? Casey let out a small, pathetic laugh and Nails backtracked. “Not like that, I mean...he wouldn’t believe me because I’m always making jokes and...no, you liking him isn’t a dumb joke.”

Oh boy, maybe this was a mistake. They should have planned this better. Anita seemed to sense their apprehension and lead them over to the sofa, coaxing them to sit down on the end. Going to the kitchen, she retrieved a glass of water and offered it to Casey before she sat down next to them, and Nails sat on the opposite side of them. Leaning in, Anita gave them a hug.

“Talk to me. What’re you thinking about you and Sansy, sugar?”

“I--” They trailed off, taking a drink. “I’m starting to think about us as more than friends. But at the same time, how do I know this is legitimate? What if I’m forming this connection because I’m desperately clinging to whatever makes me happy? I don’t produce as much serotonin as is. It’s probably me just getting high off a chemical I can’t produce by myself. Or, what if it’s because we’ve been spending so much time together and I’m just assuming? Then again, it could be that there’s something amiss up here---” They pointed to their head. “---maybe it’s a disorder of the pituitary gland. I might be producing too much oxytocin. But what could be stimulating that? It’s---mmmph.” Anita placed a hand over their mouth.

“Or, you’re just in love. Plain and simple. Look, sugar.” She coaxed them to face her. “You’re allowed to be happy. You’re allowed to love. Unless, is there a reason you feel like you shouldn’t?”

They couldn’t think of a reason, honestly. It didn’t bother them that he was a monster. It didn’t bother them that he was a part of a notorious crime group. Sure, he could be abrasive at times, and his teasing got annoying, but there was an unspoken gentleness about him. One they felt like he would rather dodge and deny than admit, but he still had it. Casey shrugged.

“Then what’s there to worry about?” Anita said with a smile. “I’ve said it a million times, and I’ll say it a million more: You deserve happiness. And if Sansy makes you happy, then cling to him and don’t let go for anything!”

If only it were that easy. Sure, they felt something, but to actually tell him face to face was another task entirely. The issue of whether or not he reciprocated---which, chances were he didn’t; why would he---still remained.

“Anita’s right, El Kabong.” Nails spoke up, giving them a punch in the arm. “If you sit on your ass doing nothing, then this opportunity is gonna pass you by. You gotta take action sooner or later.”

Oh, that was rich coming from Nails; the woman who, despite having been sweet on Anita for months, hadn’t yet proposed the idea of going steady with Anita.

...Then again, Casey had no room to talk, either.

* * *

Later that evening, they returned to the bosses’ apartment to find it empty. They knew the boss would be out for the evening, but as for Sans, well, they didn’t know where he was at that time. Since they were both out, Casey decided to surprise them both by fixing them dinner for a change. After perusing through the fridge and cabinets for ingredients, they settled on chicken adobo and rice. Meanwhile, both Nails’ and Anita’s advice still carried in their head.

Sans said he didn’t have anyone special in mind the other day. That raised the question of whether or not he was interested in pursuing something serious. And if he wasn’t, he would have made that clear, wouldn’t he? Maybe he wasn’t, but on the off chance that he  _ was _ , perhaps they could try and see if he was willing to try something serious.

They frowned as they set out the ingredients on the counter. Listen to them, thinking that they were enough to change Sans’ mind if he wasn’t looking for something more with anyone. That had to be the most vain thought they had in a long while. But the thought itself was nice. It was far too easy for them to get carried away in fantasies where everything was hunky dory, and none of the downfalls of life or reality could touch those imagined scenarios. But then, reality would inevitably set in, and dash those hopes to a million pieces, leaving them hollow. No. They couldn’t get their hopes up without thinking realistically. No need to rush. They just had to take it slow.

Casey searched the cabinets near the stove for a pan and found nothing. They opened the overhead cabinets and made a disgusted noise. Of course they would be stored on the highest shelf. No one in this apartment (at least, its regular tenants) was under 6 feet. Grumbling, they hoisted themself up onto the counter and reached for the pan, groping at its handle. Their fingers knocked it further back onto the shelf, and they snarled.

“Fuck off with this bullshit!”Casey hissed. They stood on their tip toes, trying their hardest to reach the pan again. They had been so caught up in their endeavor, that they didn’t even hear Sans come home. 

They threw a leg into one of the cupboard spaces and quickly leapt up, succeeding in grabbing the pan before turning around to jump off the counter, freezing when Sans stood in the kitchen watching them. Great. Now he’s going to make a crack at their height---

“what’re ya doin’?” His voice was flat, they noticed, and they raised a brow briefly.

“Making dinner.  Chicken adobo and rice.”

“hm.” Something was off. They could feel it. His posture seemed tense, and they could see his eyelights were constricted.

“You ok--?”

“i met yer uncle tonight.”

Immediately, their legs felt weak, and they nearly gave out from under Casey. They had to grab for the nearest shelf to prevent themself from tumbling off the counter and onto the floor. Sans was across the kitchen in the blink of an eye to steady them, grabbing their hips and seating them on the edge of the counter. They felt like they couldn’t breathe. Sans had met their Uncle? 

“hey. hey.” He gripped their shoulders firmly. “listen. whatever yer thinkin’, it’s not that. he doesn’t know. he was tryin’ to get me out of the area for bein’ a monster.”

“God. Oh--guh---god.” They fisted a hand into the front of their shirt, gasping as they attempted to catch their breath. “D-did---did--he hurt you? W--what did h-he say?”

“it’s over. it’s no---”

“Tuh-tell me. I want to k--know.”

He frowned. “no. he didn’t hurt me. he couldn’t if he tried. said i was scarin’ the residents so i had to leave.” He paused, eye lights dropping for a moment before meeting their eyes. “that’s all he said.”

Casey practically deflated, slumping over on the counter as their heart struggled to slow. Thank god. Thank god nothing had happened. If their Uncle had found out, or if he had gone after Sans...they couldn’t bear thinking of it. They sighed loudly through their nose, shaking their head. Sans’ hands came off their shoulders and rested on the counter outside their thighs, caging them in his arms.

“he was an ass, though. i let him know he is one. i wanted nothin’ more than to smear that motherfucker into the pavement, but---” His eye sockets went dark, and the air began to crackle. Cautiously, Casey reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, and he seemed to relax ever so slightly.

“But?”

His shoulders slumped and he gave a tired sigh. “‘s...nothin’. didn’t mean to worry ya like that.” He leaned forward, dropping his skull onto their shoulder. “‘s been a hell of a night.” 

They didn’t doubt it for a second. Reaching up, they removed him from their shoulder and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Hey. Go get some rest. I’ll let you know when dinner’s ready.”

“....yeah. sure. thanks.” He said that, but didn’t move. And their hand still rested on their shoulder. They had just gotten their heart rate back down to normal, but it rocketed back up again as the two of them locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Why wasn’t he budging? Why wasn’t he saying anything? 

“casey…”

“Yeah?” Damn. Their voice squeaked embarrassingly high.

“‘f ya ever need to reach somethin’ on the top shelf, we got some phone books in the bookshelf ya can stand on.”

They reached back, snatching the pan from the counter and raising it over their head as if to hit him, and he bolted out of the kitchen, laughing and snorting all the way.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans isn't being entirely honest with Casey here. I wrote a Sans POV fic of Sans meeting Casey's Uncle. It's called "A Close Encounter" it's up now.
> 
> Idk about you, but I live for scenarios where one person is sitting on the counter while the other one is standing and has them trapped in their arms.


	28. Chapter 28

_**I** t was hard, cold, and sharp, and it kept prodding at their upper back. They inched forward, but whatever it was managed to follow their movements as they tried to distance themself from it. When they moved, the tip of it shadowed with them, scratching their back and leaving thin trails of blood in its wake. Ahead of  them, three figures stood off to the distance with outstretched hands in their direction. Casey reached forward in hopes they could finally be rid of whatever was poking at them, but before they could, two hands grabbed their shoulders and yanked them backwards hard, and they looked down to find a steel blade had impaled them as they fell. _

 

* * *

Casey jumped hard as they awoke, fingernails finding the flesh of their arm as they pinched themself to make sure they were awake. The sting of the pinches grounded them, as well as another ache in their back. A sharp, digging one. Blindly, they felt behind them in the dark, feeling a cool, metallic object poking through the torn mattress. A spring stood out from the tear.

When had that tear gotten there?

As quietly as they could, they reached for the lamp on the side table, turning it on to observe the damage. Four large tears similar in size and length had been ripped into the mattress. Those were new. They weren’t there when Casey and Sans had gone to bed that night after dinner.

Speaking of, Sans wasn’t in bed. He had been earlier, where had he gone? They looked at their watch on the side table. Just a little past 1. Casey kicked off the sheets and stood up from the bed, looking back at the tears. Couldn’t have been a knife. It looked like...claw marks. Whatever they were, that was going to need some repairs. In the meantime, they would see if they could use extra blankets as makeshift padding so they wouldn’t keep scratching themself on the springs.

They reached behind them, feeling at their back. A few scratches, but nothing serious. They were pretty sweaty, though. That nightmare must have spooked them worse than they thought. Taking off their sweat-soaked nightwear, they dropped it off to the side and looked for another change of clothes. Their other pair of pajamas were dirty, and they couldn’t wear one of their good dress shirts to bed.  Casey rubbed their chin, looking over to the dresser. Maybe they could borrow one of Sans’ shirts. He wouldn’t mind, as long as they washed it and returned it before they left, right?

Upon opening the dresser, they found several shirts at their disposal. They picked the most worn-down one, one they knew he probably wouldn’t wear out in public. As quickly as they could, they darted into the bathroom to wash up before putting on the shirt. It was huge; the hem of it dropped past their kneecaps, and the sleeves dangled. Casey pushed up the sleeves and turned the lights to the bathroom off. They headed back into the room before they noticed a light coming from downstairs.

With a curious hum, they went to investigate, turning the corner to find Sans laid out on the sofa with his palm over his eye sockets. His other hand dangled off the sofa, and they noticed a bottle next to it. Dead asleep. But why had he come down here? The floor creaked as they turned to head back upstairs, and Sans jerked, turning his head to look over at the source of the noise. Turns out he wasn’t asleep after all. The two of them stared at each other for a while before his eyelights dropped.

“....what’re ya wearin’?”

“...A shirt. Your shirt.”

“wow...ya look fuckin’ ridiculous.”

Casey rolled their eyes. “They’re pajamas. Garments worn for sleeping. Doesn’t matter how they look.”

“‘s way too big.”

“It was all I had. My other pajamas got ruined, so this was the only other option. Or sleep naked.”

Sans grinned at them. “i wouldn’t mind the second option.”

“Neither would I. Except there’s an exposed spring in the bed. And I’m not keen on getting stabbed and cut up all over.”

His grin faded as he sat up on the sofa, resting his forearm on a knee. “...yeah. that’s...yeah, my fault.” Casey raised a brow as they went over to the sofa, leaning against the arm of it. “had a nightmare.”

It must have been a really bad one if it caused him to tear the mattress to shreds. It wasn’t even surface damage. The fucking _springs_ were poking out to the point where three coils of it could be seen.

“What was it about? If you don’t mind my asking.”

He shrugged, but his shoulders looked tense. “usual shit. people dyin’.”

The notion that it was usual for him was disturbing, but at the same time, understandable. Given his line of work; death was to be expected. Still, the way he carried himself from day to day, Casey would have never thought the idea of death would bother him. Let alone bother him enough to plague his sleep with nightmares.

“That’s...damn.”

“mmm.” He reached down for the bottle, phalanges peeling at the label as he went quiet. Casey turned their eyes to the floor for a moment before pushing up off the arm of the sofa and leaning their back onto his arm.

“Some psychologists say that if you dream about death or dying, that means your brain is warning you that change is likely to happen.”

“really?” He looked up at them from the corner of his eye socket. “where’d ya hear that?”

“Psychology course back in college.” They took the bottle from his hand and took a drink before offering it back.

“ya never mentioned that ya went to college.”

“Didn’t feel the need to. Plus...the outcome wasn’t ideal.”

“which was…?”

They sighed, leaning their weight into him as they trained their eyes on the ceiling. “Flunked out. Wasted everyone’s time and money.” Casey laughed bitterly. “You can imagine how overjoyed my Uncle was. ‘No nursing degree for Casey? You’re a failure in every aspect of life’!”

Sans snorted harshly. “big talk. where the fuck’s _his_ degree?”

“Framed in his office at the station. PhD in law, and a Masters in criminal justice.”

He seemed to shrink. “oh.”

“Yep. Double major. So I had, as he said, ‘no excuse’. At the time, I thought he was right. Still find myself thinking that from time to time.” They took the bottle from him again. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to prattle like that.”

“ah, don’t worry about it.” He gave his hand a wave. “rather ya prattle than sit down here gettin’ drunk alone because of a stupid nightmare.” He scooted over, and the absence of his arm caused Casey to fall back onto the couch cushions with a thump.

“Glad I could help.” They grunted as they pushed themself up from the cushions to a sitting position. Again, they leaned against his side. Funny. This couch was huge, yet the two of them settled on sitting next to each other with no protest or complaints. They gestured for the bottle and he gave it to them.

“so whaddya doin’ up?”

“Had a nightmare, too.” Their brows came together for a moment. “Strange one.”

“about what?”

Casey paused, trying to remember the details. “Something kept poking me in the back. It was sharp. Every time I moved it did too, it kept poking me harder. I had almost gotten away from it, and then….someone pulled me back. And I got impaled on it.” Their eyes narrowed for a moment before they shrugged. “Probably some subconscious shit. Don’t know where the fuck it came from---Sans?”

He was shaking. Violently. They could feel him tense so hard, that if he had muscles, he would have surely hyperextended something by now. Casey moved up off of him and turned to face him. Sweat trickled--no _\--poured_ down his brow. He didn’t even breathe, his rib cage remained still.

“Hey. Hey.” Casey stood up from the sofa, placing their hands on his shoulders and shaking him. “Sans. Sans?”  They stared into his now darkened eye sockets, looking for any response. He still shook, but gradually, the lights in his eyes returned and he exhaled loudly. They took his jaw in their hands and leaned in closely. “Sans, can you hear me?”

“‘s you.” He whispered, his voice the softest and the most strained they’d ever heard it.

“Yeah. It’s me. I’m here.” Without warning, his hands went up their nightshirt, his phalanges pressing at their back and the area beneath their sternum. He seemed to sigh in relief for some reason, and he took his hands away. Only for a moment before he hesitantly reached for them, pulling him into a firm embrace, resting his skull on their chest.

Sans breaths came out shakily and uneven as he held them in his arms. Casey gently placed their own arms over the back of his neck and drew him into their arms. They urged him back to where he lay on the sofa, and they climbed on top of him, distributing their weight in hopes that the pressure would provide some comfort.

His breaths slowed, but he didn’t remove his face from their chest for a moment, still clinging to them tightly. Seconds went by, and then minutes before he said heir name, squeezing them.

“Yeah?” They answered.

“don’t…” He trailed off. “....don’t tell anyone about this.”

They snorted. “I promise. I won’t tell anyone that the big bad Sans has feelings.”

More time passed. He said their name again.

“Yeah?”

“....don’t ya fuckin’ die, either.”

“I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it super obvious what (who) the dream was about. Given Sans'...encounter...with Casey's Uncle earlier that evening. Sans' nightmare POV chapter up now. 
> 
> Can you see my size kink in here? Small person of your OTP wearing the clothes of the tall person of your OTP?  
> I'm a fucking size king, fight me.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for physical abuse and graphic imagery.
> 
> Comeuppance.

**F** ive weeks had passed.

It was about this time that recovery programs would be over. Which meant that they no longer had to duck down in the bosses’ home, and they could return to their own. Their own, shitty, run down apartment which could fit easily inside this more luxurious one. That was a depressing thought. Even more depressing when they had to call their Uncle that afternoon to let him know that they had “completed” the “program” and was going to be “returning” that evening.

“It’s been a real experience, Uncle Dawson.” They told him over the phone. “But from here on out, I have to carry on what they taught me.”

“Hmm.” His voice was flat. “Casey.”

“Yes, Uncle Dawson?”

“What time will you be returning?”

“6 or 7 tonight.”

“Good. Why don’t you come by my house first before you go home?”

Their mind went blank. He just willingly invited them to his mansion of his own accord, with no ulterior motives? “...Sounds good.”

“See you at 6, then. I’ll be making dinner for the two of us. Goodbye.” And he hung up.

Casey placed the phone back on the cradle and blinked. Inviting them over, for dinner? What had gotten into him? They knew he abhorred them; invitations to his mansion were only reserved for being paraded around so he could look like the perfect guardian. What the hell changed?

They couldn’t cancel, they had already said yes. And on top of that, if they were to say no, or skip the dinner altogether, that would make them look guilty. He’d probably see through this entire lie in no time. Their hands were tied. They _had_ to go to dinner at their Uncle’s house.

It wasn’t going to happen for hours and already, Casey’s head throbbed at the thought of having to talk to their Uncle for an entire evening about some made up program they had used as a cover to go into hiding when they were targeted with a hit. They trudged into the living room, throwing themself face down on the sofa. They were going to have to start packing soon.

Their shirt was lifted up, and something extremely cold was pressed to their back. Casey yelped, jumping at the sensation and fell off the couch onto their ass. Sans laughed at them, holding a bottle of beer in his hand.

“ya were awake after all.” He chuckled as they crawled back onto the sofa.

“I am. And if I wasn’t, there’s better ways to wake people up than putting an ice cold bottle against their skin.” Casey grumbled, reaching back and rubbing the area to warm it up. Sans took the opportunity to touch them with the bottle again, and they swore, trying to yank the bottle out of his hand. He pulled back for it, and the two of them went to the floor, wrestling.

The past few weeks, both Casey and Sans had been spending more time together than was usual for them both. Casey didn’t mind in the slightest. Even if most of their time together wound up with merciless teasing or playfully fighting each other (like now), they were enjoying whatever moments that they could get alone with him.

But of course, time with friends had to come to an end.

That thought made them stop wrestling back, and Sans plucked the bottle out of their hands as he straddled their hips, breathing heavily from the tussle . “‘s wrong? givin’ up so soon?”

“No, it’s...” They sighed. “I’m going to be leaving today.”

“oh.” His smile faded and he got up from off of them. Casey sat up beside him. “what time?”

“About 6.”

He looked at them briefly then down at the bottle in his hand. “i’ll give ya a ride home, then.”

“I’m not going to my apartment. My Uncle wants me to go to his mansion first.”

Sans had set the bottle aside and turned to face them. “ya serious? why?”

“He wants to know how the program went. But…” Their eyes narrowed in thought. “He seemed a bit more...hospitable than normal. He invited me over, and he’s going to make dinner. My Uncle never invites me over unless he wants something.” Casey shrugged, folding their arms. “I’m getting a bad feeling.”

“so don’t go.” he said vehemently.  “ya know yer more than fuckin’ welcome to stay.”

“I know. But if I flake out on him, I’m afraid he’ll just get suspicious. I’m winging it as is by bullshitting my experience at some made up program.”

Sans frowned deeply. “i don’t fuckin’ like this.”

Neither did they, but as of now, they had no choice. They had done this for years, it was just another night. Casey dropped their head in their hand, bracing themself mentally. Yet, the uneasiness still remained. They stood up, getting ready to head upstairs and start packing before Sans grabbed their hand.

“look. in case shit goes sideways with yer uncle...because he’s yer uncle...i’ll be around, alright? but the moment he starts pulling some bullshit, i’ll be there.”

“I know you will.”

Their answer seemed to catch him off guard for some reason, and he dropped his hand, turning to look away. “anyway, i can give ya a ride to yer uncle’s tonight. just lemme know whenever yer ready.”

* * *

6 PM was nearing. It was time to go.

The last of their clothes and belongings were packed in the duffel bag and they picked it up, heading downstairs and setting it near the door. Boy, this was going to be a hell of a lie to keep up. They were supposed to be a reformed alcoholic who spent the last six weeks at a religious halfway house, rather than spending the last six weeks continuing to drink and hiding out in the home of two Mafia leaders.

Sans came down the stairs, throwing his jacket on and grabbing the keys to his car. “ready?”

“Yeah.” They followed him out to the garage and got inside the car. They started to bounce their leg anxiously as they stared out the window. Apparently they weren’t alone in that sentiment. Sans seemed equally as anxious as they were; he had his phalanges drumming against the steering wheel, and he glowered at the road ahead.

The car reached a stop sign and Sans sighed.“ya good?”

“Yeah. You?”

“yep.”

Silence fell hard and heavy over the two of them, the only sound being Casey’s foot tapping rapidly as they bounced their leg, and Sans’ phalanges continuing their drumming. They wanted to say something, but couldn’t decide on what to say. There would be no reassuring Sans; he knew what kind of person their Uncle was, and what he was capable of doing to them. Especially alone, away from the public eye, holding his power over their head and…

No. No, they couldn’t get worked up now. They took a deep breath. They had managed this for years. Why was tonight any different?

The car came to a halt down the street, and from here, Casey could see their Uncle’s car parked in the driveway. Sans leaned forward over the steering wheel, narrowing his eye sockets.

“....’s that a fuckin’ benz?”

“Yep.”

“so, he can blow thousands of dollars on a goddamn benz 300SL, but he can’t get ya into a decent apartment?”

Casey shrugged, picking up their duffel bag from off the floor of the car. “Perks of being a police commissioner, I guess. And a prick.” They reached for the door handle, but before they could open it, Sans grabbed their wrist, making them pause.

“casey.” He went quiet, eye lights dropping. They dropped their hand off of the door handle and reached over, placing a hand on his forearm. He looked at their hand, then up to them.

“watch yerself.”

“I will. See you around.” They left the car and began walking down the street towards their Uncle’s house. The mansion loomed in the distance, and they braced themself, walking up the driveway and up the stairs to the front door. Their hand hovered for a moment before they knocked, their Uncle answering the door almost instantly with a...smile.

“Casey. Welcome home.” He reached for them, drawing them into a hug.

Something was really wrong here. Immediately, they set themself on guard. They returned the hug stiffly, looking at their Uncle with a puzzled expression. He still smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, and it had a very unsettling look to it. Casey tried their hardest not to give him a suspicious look as he beckoned them inside to the dining room table, where dinner was laid out. They had a seat at the table and he sat right across from them.

“It’s been a while since I cooked.” He began, “But it’s for a special occasion. A congratulations on completing the recovery program. Hopefully it has brought some much needed changes in your life.” He said coolly as he looked at them across the table.

“Yeah.” They muttered, looking away.

He froze, his eyes narrowing. “‘Yeah’?”

Shit. “Yes. Sorry, Uncle Dawson.” He kept his eyes on them for an uncomfortably long time before he dropped his eyes back down to his plate.

“And what of the Thompsons? How are they doing?

“The Thompsons?” They echoed, and they noticed his fork and knife stilled.

“The couple overseeing the program.”

Damn it, they had already forgotten. “Yes, right. They’re well. In excellent health and spirits.” A bead of sweat started to form on their brow, and they tensed, as if they could will it away. No, they couldn’t break now. They had to push through this.

“I see.” His hands still didn’t move. “You’re going to have to tell me their address so I can send a thank you letter. You _are_ family. And you _are_ my responsibility.”

Casey’s throat went dry. He’d never said that. He had never acknowledged the fact that the two of them were family. In front of the public, sure. But in private? Never. And he never held them as his responsibility. He was jerking them along on a string at this point. He was trying to see how long they could keep this up before it all came to light. They knew it. They just knew it.

“It’s...in Rhode Island.”

“Where in Rhode Island, Casey?”

“Newport.”

They jumped as he threw his silverware aside, slamming his fist down on the table so hard that both of their plates nearly went airborne.

“An address is a state, a city, a zip code, a street name and a house number!” He shouted, his fist coming down on the table again. _“What is their address?!”_

“It’s…” Their voice clipped. They thought. They thought for far too long to provide a truthful answer. It was blatantly clear that they had lied. And it was clear that he wanted them to confess it. Casey hung their head, their heart beating so hard that their torso rocked with the force.

“Well?” He prompted. When Casey did not answer, he made a disgusted sound. “So. You’ve finally decided to stop lying to me, have you?”

Their Uncle reached under the table and brought out a large brown paper bag. He turned it upside down, spilling its contents. Numerous bottles of alcohol now litter the dining room table, and Casey’s eyes widened. They weren’t just any bottles of alcohol. Those were the ones they thought they had hidden at their apartment before they had taken refuge at the bosses’ house.

“A ‘recovering alcoholic’ wouldn’t have need to stash away bottles of it. I’ve seen plenty of criminals come through our prison system with alcohol problems. Most are sent to court ordered recovery programs.” He made his way over to Casey, who had shrunk in their chair. “Tell me. What good would it do for someone trying to escape from a problem to keep themselves tethered to a problem?”

“It...wouldn’t.”

His open hand found the side of their face with a force so hard, it made their vision spin.

 _“Then why in God’s name would you still have these?!”_ He roared, slapping them again. “You still get drunk after I tell you not to. You lie about getting help. You lie about where you are. After all I’ve done for you and your brother, you still throw away what I’ve given you! You take it all for granted!” He slapped them once more, and this time they fell out of their chair and onto the floor.

Casey’s face stung and their vision went blurry as their Uncle grabbed the front of their shirt and pulled them to their feet.

“I have been patient with you. God as my witness, I have been _so_ patient for years. I had to put everything on hold for you and your brother. I had to give my belongings to children that weren’t even mine. And you repay me by lying? Getting drunk? Conspiring against me? Making choices that will drag my name through the mud because we’re family?” He gave a frustrated snarl, and he readied for another blow.

But it did not land.

Before his palm could reach their face, Casey had reached up to grab their Uncle’s wrist in their hand and shove him back. He staggered, his expression nothing short of incredulous.

Enough. They had enough of him. They refused to sit here and let him talk them down and tell them that they were nothing. They weren’t nothing. They were so much more, and they were starting to see it. This wasn’t a fight they were making alone. Unlike their Uncle, who had hundreds, hell, maybe even thousands of so called “friends “ who shallowly sought his company for status; they had real friends. Ones who aided them through their Uncle’s temper that manifested in physical abuse. Ones who constantly offered their own homes and belongings because they cared.

Ones who would rip him apart if they could see how he was treating Casey now. But they weren’t here, so Casey had to do the job themself.

Casey narrowed their eyes at him and squared their shoulders. Although their limbs trembled and their heart pounded in their chest at the prospect that they were finally standing up to the asshole who had made their life so fucking miserable, they did not back down.

“You call us...you call _this a ‘family’?”_ They growled. “Keeping us under your boot because you’re so goddamn worried about what a bunch of people you don’t even know by name will think about you?!”

He made the sign of the cross. “Don’t you _dare_ take the Lord’s name in vain.”

They laughed, loud and harsh. “For someone who claims to follow God, you sure are one twisted piece of shi—“ Casey was cut off as he lunged forward, punching them in their stomach. They wheezed, and everything in their stomach was spilled onto the floor as they vomited.

“I do not _claim._ I do follow. And may the lord forgive your wretched, wretched soul for speaking such blasphemies.”

Casey coughed, looking up at him with a glare. “An—and who’s going to forgive _you_ for all these atrocities that you have done to me and Braxton?!”

“Shut up, you—-“

 **_“Go fuck yourself!”_ ** They shouted at a volume they weren’t even aware they could reach. “I’m fucking done with this! You want to preserve your precious reputation, then go for it! But don’t drag me and Braxton into your desire to be loved because _no sane person would even dream of doing so!”_ They shoved him as they walked by, but he yanked them back so hard that their shoulder nearly dislocated.

“I’ve had enough of you.” He said darkly as he practically dragged them out of his mansion. They struggled in his grasp and he struggled back, trying to get them into his car. They broke from his grasp, but he shoved them hard before they could escape.

Casey fell into a nearby marble potter, the top corner of the pedestal catching just above their eyebrow. Blood immediately poured out, and Casey didn’t even have a moment to survey the damage before their Uncle pulled them to their feet. He shoved them in his vehicle, yanked their seatbelt on, and hopped in, speeding out of the driveway and down the road.

“Where—-“

“Shut up.” He reached over and struck them over the head. “You want to be a drunkard, hm? You want to disobey authority so bad? Then I’m taking you to the place people like you belong. You’re going to jail.”

Jail?! “You can’t fucking—“

“I can. And I _am._ I will finally be rid of you.”

“You have no charges.”

“Not yet.”

Their jaw dropped. So what was he going to do? Make up charges? Root through a file until something incriminating popped up? Hadn’t he just beaten them for lying, and he was going to pull the exact same bullshit?!

“They’re not going to believe you.” Casey hissed.

“Who are they going to believe? A drunk or a police commissioner?”

There he went again. Abusing his power as he saw fit. To elevate himself and keep Casey in the dirt. Their vision went red and adrenaline shot through their veins. This was the last straw. As long as he was around, he’d continue to twist things to make himself look like a model citizen. A paragon of guardianship while Casey and Braxton continued to suffer. And all the while, he sat atop his pinnacle, threatening to take everything from the both of them if they didn’t live like he wanted them to.

No more.

Casey gave an inhuman snarl as they lunged at their Uncle while he turned at an intersection. They pulled the steering wheel hard, hoping to succeed in getting the car into the nearest ditch and subdue him there. It swerved, headed towards a ditch.

But they failed to see the truck barreling through the green light. Or hear the truck’s horn as it blared in warning while they struggled with their Uncle.

The impact was only seconds long, but inside it felt as it lasted a lifetime. Glass shattered, fabric ripped, and metal scraped against asphalt with a deafening noise. The car flipped once. Twice. Three times before everything went dark.

Casey regained consciousness to the sound of sirens wailing and horns blowing nearby. They found themself suspended in their seat, held fast by the seatbelt. They blinked, looking around. Their left arm was broken badly. Casey could see the bone under their skin, but no skin had broken around the fracture. They turned their head to find their Uncle was less fortunate.

His crumpled form lay up against the door, his entire lower half completely trapped in crushed metal. He gave a pained groan, his arms and hands shaking as he groped around. He looked up at them, his face covered in blood and reaching for them.

 _“Help.”_ He rasped.

They stared back at him before looking at the shattered windshield. Casey pulled out a shard of glass from it, not caring that it was cutting their fingers. They wriggled from out of the seatbelt before reaching over to their Uncle.

He looked terrified. Helpless. Uncertain. But that did not sway Casey in the slightest. Now, for the first time in his life, he knew what it meant to be at someone’s mercy when the odds weren’t in one’s favor.

Their gaze burned with a hateful look, and their Uncle could only grunt in horror as Casey took the shard of glass, located his carotid, and cut as deep as they could, from one side of his neck to the other. His breath left him in a rattle, and he went limp.

They exhaled, dropping the bloody shard of glass and slumping down in the wrecked vehicle. God, everything hurt. They could feel they were losing blood.

So, this was it, then.

They didn’t fear death. After wanting it their entire life, they numbed themself to it. Now it was happening. Their only hope was that, if there was an afterlife, that they were bound to Hell. Because they wanted nothing more than to throw their Uncle into that fiery pit themself.

Lightheadedness overtook them, and they closed their eyes, not even noticing the pair of hands that pulled them from the wreckage.

“i told ya not to fuckin’ die!”

Everything went dark.


	30. Chapter 30

_“ **C** asey?” _

Someone was calling their name. They couldn’t recognize the voice. It sounded far away and muffled, as if someone was talking to them through a hollow wall. Casey tried to move, but each limb felt like cinder blocks were tied to them. Each time they moved, something would hurt. The only thing they could move was their lips, and no sound came out.

_“Responsive, but barely. Left arm is fractured. Deep laceration above the eyebrow. Calling for an X-ray for possible internal bleeding.”_

They were being moved quickly, but gently. Something hard pressed up against their back, and they tried to open their eyes. Everything was blurry. Bright lights prevented them from making out their surroundings properly. Slowly, they began to feel the pull of unconsciousness at their mind, but they tried to fight it as hard as they could. They failed, and they slipped back into the darkness that found them earlier.

* * *

 

Something warm and soft pressed against their cheek, gently stroking up and down in a soothing manner. Faintly, they could hear sniffles and occasional sobs.

“Oh, sugar…”

Now that was a voice they recognized. Casey tried opening their eyes again for a second time , and they succeeded. They blinked several times and looked over to their right to find Anita seated on the edge of the bed with a hand on their face. She gasped when their eyes opened and she leaned forward.

“Sugar?! Casey, can you hear me?!”

They nodded weakly. “Hey, Anita.”

“Oh god, you’re alive….I was so afraid that you died---” She trailed off, sobbing as she leaned in to hug their shoulders tightly, gently rocking them back and forth. “Oh, my god. You’re okay. You’re okay!” Anita drew back, looking them in the eyes and shaking her head in incredulity. “You don’t know how worried I was. When I saw you in Sansy’s arms, I thought you were already gone…” Tears began to race over her cheeks, and her lips pursed. Casey reached up with their arms and drew her back into another hug.

“He shows up at my door with you, covered in blood and not moving.” She continued, voice muffled against their neck. “He told me he saw the car accident happen, and took me and you to the hospital.” When she pulled back, she wiped at her eyes with her hand. “It wasn’t looking good at all, but you bounced back somehow.” She tried to smile, but it was clearly pained.

“Thanks. For getting me here.” Casey gave her a smile, and she took their hand and squeezed it.

“I called Braxxie earlier. He should be arriving early tomorrow morning. To visit you, and...prepare for the funeral.”

They both went quiet. “For my Uncle.”

“Yeah. For your Uncle.”

They slumped back into the pillow and closed their eyes. Dead. He was dead and gone. No longer did he have a hold on them. After so many goddamned years of abuse and mistreatment, the biggest stain on their life had finally been wiped out. For the first time in a long time, their heart felt lighter than ever. Casey felt as if they could actually breathe again. They didn’t fear what his reactions to every single thing that they did would be. He was gone. They were free. Finally free.

A choked noise built in their throat, and they began to cry. Granted, it was a fucked up thing to cry out of happiness over someone’s death, but they couldn’t care less. Anita knew why they were crying, and immediately, she was there to hug them, gently planting kisses to the top of their head.

“He’s gone.”

“He is. Deader than a doornail.”

They drew in a shaky breath, burying their face into Anita’s chest. “Good.”

* * *

 

Anita remained with them for hours more. During that time, the doctor had come in and given them the run down. Casey suffered a broken arm, a gash over their eyebrow (from their Uncle’s struggle with them at the mansion) and three cracked ribs. Other than that, there was no internal bleeding or irreparable trauma. Given how bad the car accident was, the doctor deemed Casey quite fortunate that they were able to escape with their life.

He didn’t glance over the news with their Uncle, though. He told them what state he was found in; the deep slash across his throat. The cause of death was ruled as him having been lacerated on broken glass from the windshield, but Casey knew better. And they took immense satisfaction in the fact that their Uncle had finally gotten what was coming to him, and they were the one to be able to do it.

Now, their life without fear could finally begin. After they got out of the hospital, of course.

Anita sighed, laying in the hospital bed with Casey, resting her head on their shoulder. “So, what’s the first thing you’re gonna do once you’re out of here, Sugar?”

“Don’t know.” They said with a shrug.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean...with my Uncle on my ass all the time, I could think of so much shit I wanted to do. Now that he’s dead, I have so much I can do now. I guess...it’s overwhelming. The possibility that I can do anything now.” Casey laughed softly. “Stupid, isn’t it?”

“No. Not in the slightest.” She said, bringing them into a hug. The sound of shouting outside made the two of them jump, and the door burst open. Nails stood there, breathing heavily as a nurse lingered behind her.

“Miss!” The nurse snapped, grabbing Nails’ arm. “You weren’t able to provide a proper legal name, so you can’t go kicking down doors to find---”

“El Kabong!” Nails dashed toward the bed, grabbing Casey by the shoulders. “This is the one. I know them, they know me. Right, El Kabong?” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “I need to talk with you, but this nurse won’t fucking leave.”

“It’s alright.” Casey said to the nurse. “She’s a friend of mine.”

She didn’t seem convinced in the slightest, but she left the room in a huff. Nails sighed, drawing back from Casey and leaning against the side of the bed.

“You said we needed to talk?”

“Yeah. I was the only one who could come down and check on you. Last thing we needed was a bunch of monsters piling into one hospital room and drawing attention. Anyway, I thought you should be the first to know about the boss---Sans.” Her face fell. “He’s not doing so well. It’s bad. _Extremely_ bad.”

Immediately Casey sat up in bed, wincing at their soreness. “What do you mean?!” They exclaimed. “Where is he?”

“The Boss is watching over him at their house now. He didn’t go into detail, but he told me it was something to do with his soul. Apparently it nearly broke tonight. He’s hanging in there, but…”

“Jesus…” Their heart plummeted into their stomach. They hadn’t forgotten what souls meant to monsters, or how strong monsters’ connections with souls were. If it was nearly broken, then that had to have meant he was nearly dying. They pulled off their sheets and tried to stand, their entire frame shaking. Anita was up in an instant to steady them as Casey wavered back and forth.  “We’ve got to be there---”

“Sugar, the doctor said that you had to rest. There’s no way he’ll release you in this condition.”

They struggled to stay standing. “But I’ve got to...if Sans is…”

“Hey. Hey, El Kabong, look at me.” Nails said, placing her hands on their shoulders. “The Boss is watching over Sans. He’s a monster, too. He’ll know what to do. I’ll let the Boss know that you’re alive, and he can tell Sans the same when he recovers. And when _you_ recover.” She urged them back toward the bed, and Casey sat down.

“Don’t worry, okay?” She said. “I’ve worked with Sans for a long time, and he’s bounced back from plenty of shit. Just gotta have a little faith in him, you know?”

They nodded weakly. “Tell the Boss I'll be there as soon as I get out."

“I will.” Nails gave Casey a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room, and Anita gave them a hug.

“It’s going to be alright. Sansy will be just fine.”

She said that, but they couldn’t help themself. Their mind immediately went to the darkest of places. What if they were both wrong? What if this was that one other time that he didn’t make a comeback? Their heart ached, and they felt their eyes began to sting. For the second time that night, they began to cry. They cried long and hard, and the tears wouldn’t stop even if they wanted them to. Anita held them all the while, shushing them and rocking them back and forth.

They could deal with losing their Uncle. They could deal with nearly losing their life. But Sans?

That was just too damn much for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, Anita is the greatest best friend anyone could ask for.  
> Also, hug your skeles. You never know when you're going to see them again.
> 
> Early upload because of the Holiday season. I posted a li'l smutty one shot for Sans & Casey. It's called "Between the Covers (And I don't mean the book)". Think of it as a gift to all of you reading.
> 
> Merry Chrysler!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Thursday upload, here we are! Sorry for the later in the day update, I spent half of today traveling across the country to see my favorite band play live. It’s gonna be a blast. See you great folks on Tuesday!

“ **I** f the pain persists for more than a week, then come back immediately. Do you need me to repeat anything?”

“No, thank you.” It tumbled out impatiently and rushed. The doctor frowned at Casey. They mumbled a quiet apology. Ever since they had learned Sans’ condition, they tried their absolute hardest to act as if they were well down the road to recovery.

Which was, of course, far from the truth.

Everything hurt like hell. The smallest of movements in the wrong direction wracked the entire area in pain. The daily doses of pain medications were their only relief. But for the rest of the time, they felt like they were about to bite through their tongue in restraint.

But they had to. If Sans’ soul was broken, and he was dying…

“...Pretty strong. So be careful.” The doctor handed them a piece of paper with a painkiller prescribed on it. Casey took it, thanked the doctor and left the hospital as hurriedly as they could. They barely made it down the street before they clutched their side where their ribs had been broken.

Shit. They couldn’t keep wasting time like this! They told the boss they were going to be there, and they fucking meant it. Their fingers curled into a fist, and they slammed it down on a nearby planter. Pushing up off it, they made their way down the street and hailed a cab.

Once they got inside, they told the driver the address and offered him a few more dollars as an incentive to get there as fast as he could. But damn, it didn’t feel fast enough! Everything seemed slow, and they needed to be hasty! Why does time fuck with people when they’re in a hurry?!

Casey made an irritable noise to themself, their foot tapping rapidly in the back seat. They searched for anything to pass time. They adjusted their cast in the sling. They counted street lamps as they went by. They watched the fare meter go up.

“Alright, we’re here—“

They didn’t even bother counting out the correct change, tossing a stack of cash in the front seat before leaping out the cab and all but kicking in the door to the apartment’s lobby.

The elevator would be too slow, they decided. Stairs it was.

Casey ran as fast as they could, nearly tripping several times. The pain was excruciating as they pushed themself to the bosses’ floor, nearly collapsing into a sweating, crying heap. They were so close. So goddamn close! They couldn’t give up now. They had to see him.

Wheezing, Casey knocked on the door, bracing themself against the doorframe. It opened, and there stood the boss, looking at Casey mortified.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?”

They were shaking something fierce. Sweat poured down from their brow, tears stained their cheeks, and they looked like they were just about ready to pass out. They didn’t answer, pushing themself off the doorframe before collapsing to their knees.

“CASEY—-“

“Where’s Sans?” They gasped, trying to catch their breath.

“....HE’S RESTING IN HIS ROOM.”

That wasn’t good enough. They had to see him for themself. Casey pushed up off the floor and started to stagger towards his room. The Boss followed closely behind them, ready to catch them in case they were to collapse again.

They didn’t bother to knock, opening the door and heading straight for the bed. His eye sockets were closed, and his soul hovered over his chest. A massive crack, one bigger than they’d seen before, extended horizontally across it. Casey suddenly felt extremely weak upon seeing it, and they had to brace themself on the side of the bed.

“...How long has he been like this?” They asked the boss.

“THREE DAYS.” He answered, standing by the bed as well. “HE’S HANGING IN THERE….BUT…” Even the boss sounded worried. Unsure, even. And he was probably the one with the most expertise to deal with this entire situation.

A lump built up in their throat and it wouldn’t go away. It took everything in their power not to sob as they reached out and touched one of Sans **’** hands that rested above the blanket.

It twitched.

Casey inhaled sharply, leaning down to examine his face. Slowly, his eye sockets began to flutter open, snapping wide upon recognizing Casey’s face.

“cas—“

**_SMACK!_ **

“Goddammit!” They hissed, cradling their head. Sans had sat up far too quickly, the bone of his skull meeting their head on the way up. He groaned in pain, pressing a palm to the point of impact.

“BE CAREFUL! THE BOTH OF YOU FOOLS!” He reprimanded, surveying the both of them. Sans all but ignored him, grabbing Casey by the shoulders.

“yer alive! shit...i-i-i thought ya were...what happened?!” He blurted, looking them over.

“Never mind that. What happened to you?! Your soul was broken, I thought you were dead!” This time, they couldn’t hold back the sob, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“‘m fine, casey. just a soul scare.” He shrugged.

He was playing it down. Of course he was; he was a hardened Mafia leader. He wasn’t supposed to let any ailments show. At least to others. But Casey wasn’t swayed by the charade. Their eyes dropped down to his soul, and they reached forward, grabbing it and pulling it toward them. “Then show me—“

Sans made a strangled sound as it was touched, and behind them, they could hear the boss scream.

“THE SHEER INDECENCY—-!!” He shrieked, bolting out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Casey could only stare at the closed door in befuddlement before a hand closed around their wrist.

“gonna say this once.” Sans said, his voice clearly strained. “let go of my soul. _now_.”

“And I’m going to say _this_ once. Until I’m certain it won’t kill you, I—I—uh.” They turned towards him, caught off guard at the state he was in. His skull was an impossible shade of red, and he was sweating profusely. His eye lights were constricted so much, they looked as if they were going to disappear any minute.

_“please.”_

If he was using manners, it had to be serious. They complied immediately, releasing his soul and dropping their hand. Sans turned away from them, bringing a hand up to put his soul away.

Casey cleared their throat. “Sorry.”

He didn’t look at them for a long time, his hand still covering where his soul had been. He sighed, turning back towards them, but not meeting their eyes.

“‘s fine. how’re ya feelin’?”

They rubbed their neck. “Well now that I know you’re not dead...better, I guess.”

Sans had turned away again. “yeah. same.” A long pause, followed by a soft “shit.”

“What? What’s wrong? Are you hurting?”

“no. ‘m fine. just need to get my bearings. go wait downstairs, i’ll be down in a bit.”

“You sure?”

“yeah.” He still wasn’t looking at them. Despite the circumstances, it hurt a little.

“...Okay.” They were reluctant to leave his side so soon, but they respected his request, leaving the room and heading downstairs. Shortly after they had closed the door, they heard the lock click, and they felt their heart sink. They had really done it this time, hadn’t they. Not only did his soul nearly break, but they had to go and grab at it like some—

“CASEY. A WORD. NOW.” They had barely reached the bottom step before the boss took them by the good arm and led them into the kitchen, making his voice a hushed, but harsh whisper as he turned to them.”

“WHAT ARE YOU _THINKING?!”_

They blinked. “...About…?”

“THAT GESTURE WITH GRABBING MY BROTHER BY THE SOUL!” He hissed, jabbing a finger into their face. “YOU CANNOT JUST GO AROUND GRABBING MONSTERS’ SOULS! IT’S INAPPROPRIATE! DO HUMANS GO AROUND GRABBING EACH OTHER BY THEIR—-UNMENTIONABLES?”

Unmentionables? Oh, holy shit on a stick, was that the equivalent of what they’d done? Casey’s face heated up immediately, and they suddenly wished that this apartment building was built on a sinkhole that could swallow them right then and there. They buried their face into their hand.

“Boss, I’m sorry. I didn’t know that monster souls were...oh fuck.”

“NO!” He snapped his phalanges at them. “THERE WILL BE NONE OF THAT! MIND YOURSELF! THE LAST THING HE NEEDS IS MORE STRAIN ON HIS SOUL, AND AFTER YOUR ACCIDENT—“ The boss caught himself before he finished the sentence, but it was already too late.

Gears began to turn wildly in Casey’s head, and a flurry of emotions flew across their face. Their accident had caused his soul to break? He was near death because of them? Oh god. They never thought he’d have worried himself to such an extent, nearly costing him his life in the process.

“CASEY— I DON’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT. LISTEN—“

They turned on their heel and left the apartment as quickly as they could, the boss calling after them. They ran until it felt like their heart was going to burst in their chest. They did this to Sans. They did this. Because of their reckless actions, he nearly—-

Casey slowed their pace to a walk, finding the nearest brick wall and punching it with their good hand. They weren’t going to do this again. They weren’t going to hurt him like that, even unintentionally. They loved him. They loved him too much for him to nearly kill himself over them.

No. Never again. For his sake, to prevent something like this from ever happening again, they had to stay away. It killed them inside, but it was for the best.

Wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn it, Casey. God. Damn. It.
> 
> Papyrus isn’t blaming them btw, he was going to explain that Sans was worried about Casey bc he cares about them, but ofc...Casey’s gonna Casey.
> 
> Oh, and yeah, Sans did pop a stiffy after the soul touching. He’s ‘taking care of it’.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end 2018 right and start 2019 right. So a two chapter upload tonight. I hope you enjoy. Happy and prosperous new year!

**Y** et another bag of food. How thoughtful. Casey tried their hardest to sound grateful as the older couple at the door prattled on and on with their condolences, questions asking how Casey and Braxton were holding up, well wishes, and how torn up they were over their Uncle’s death. Casey thanked them for the food (no doubt mashed potatoes with gravy, bland turkey, and string beans that had been boiled to hell and back) and closed the door behind them.

It was ceaseless. The moment they had gotten out of the hospital and finally made it home, the sympathy parade, no,  _ stampede _ passed through. Their mailbox was stuffed with cards expressing their sympathy, flowers were sent to their door almost every day, and people would stop by either dropping off food or offering condolences. 

It was a shame their Uncle knew shit cooks. They were tired of this so called “comfort food”.

Casey entered the kitchen, setting the food out on the stove to cool as Braxton got off the phone and sighed.

“Everything okay, Brax?”

“Yeah. That was the church. Pastor Gary is having the funeral at his church. He said if we needed help with paying for the casket, or the funeral, then they would help out.” He rolled his eyes. “Then he spent the next half hour praying with me over the phone.”

“Just tell them you have bad reception and hang up.”

“I can’t lie to a pastor, Casey!” He shuddered. “They can tell when you’re lying, you know.”

They scoffed affectionately, leaning against the stove. “I doubt it, Braxton. They’re not mind readers.”

“What’s that?” He asked, making his way over to the stove where the containers sat, frowning when he caught a whiff of the food inside. “God, more mashed potatoes and gravy? Is that the only mourning food they can think of around here?!”

“It’s fine, Braxton. We’ll just give them away to our friends if they want any.” Casey had a seat at the table, sighing. Braxton joined them, sitting across from them. They were both downright exhausted. What with the funeral planning, people constantly bombarding them with condolences, and having to go to the law firm to deal with the issue of their Uncles lack of a will, they both were at the end of their ropes.

Casey even more so. Not only did they have do deal with all the shit that came with killing their Uncle, they had to wonder and worry about Sans. It was the prime thing consuming their mind. It had been...three, four, maybe even five days since Casey had last visited his apartment. Although they wanted nothing more than to go back and apologize for causing him to nearly die, they didn’t want to risk saying something or doing something that would worsen the crack. But damn, did they miss him. They missed him so bad. But they had to stay away. For his sake.

“...there, right?”

“Huh?” Casey looked up from where they had been staring at the table. “Sorry, Brax, I was daydreaming. What did you say?”

“I was asking if Sans was going to be there. At the funeral.”

Their face fell. And he was worried about pastors being mind readers? They toyed with some loose gauze on their cast. “I don’t think so. He didn’t think highly of Uncle Dawson.”

“No, I don’t mean for Uncle Dawson. I mean is he going to be there for you?”

They shook their head. “No. He’s...sick at the moment. Can’t travel too far.” It wasn’t a complete lie, he  _ was _ sick in monster terms. 

“Oh.” He frowned. “Maybe we can visit him?”

“We should let him rest, okay? If he wants to visit, he can.”

“Okay. I hope he does. Headmaster is only giving me five days off for the funeral, legal stuff and to visit you. I’d like to see him before I go back.”

“Yeah, we’ll see. I’m going to go get ready.” They pushed up from the table and went into their bedroom, idly perusing through their closet. It was stupid. Here they were, avoiding Sans like the plague at one moment, and in the next, they were hoping, vainly hoping, that he would decide to visit. And then back to berating themself for even thinking such a thing, after what they did. After what the boss told them.

They frowned hard, closing their eyes and trying to fight the building lump in their throat. God help them, they felt so stupid. They were being stupid. But what if they were right? What if he was one crack away from death, and the next time they did something, he would really be done for that time? They worked for the  _ Mafia _ for fuck’s sake. They weren’t even guaranteed their life by the end of the day. Who’s to say that the next time they went in, that something wouldn’t happen? That Sans would--

Casey’s blood went cold at the thought, and they violently shook their head. No. They couldn’t risk it. They weren’t going to risk it. They yanked a dress shirt and dress pants off the hanger and went into the bathroom to get ready to head down to the law firm with Braxton.

* * *

 

“Braxton and Casey Dunn?” An older woman called from behind a door with a frosted glass window in it. Braxton and Casey stood up from where they were waiting and made their way over to the door.

“I’m Eleanor Richards. I was your Uncle’s lawyer. May I be the first to offer my condolences to you both. Dawson was an extraordinary man, and had character that put many to shame.”

_ Like hell you’re the first. _ Casey thought to themself, trying to force a smile. “Thank you.” They wondered if she knew them, or if their Uncle ever did talk to her in the past about Casey’s plan to get Braxton away from their Uncle. They knew that he threatened to take them to court if they tried to take custody of their brother or anything of the like, but did he ever follow through?

“Now, I won’t beat around the bush here. Your Uncle’s death was far too sudden, and far too fast. And because of that, he had no will to speak of. Are you two aware of anything akin to a will in his possession?”

They both shook their head, and Mrs. Richards wrote something down on a pad. “I see. So, as of the moment, we have no explicit beneficiaries.”

“Beneficiaries?” Braxton echoed.

“A person who inherits what’s left behind.” Casey explained. “At least, if the deceased has a will, which Uncle Dawson didn’t.”

“You are correct. But since Dawson died intestate--without a last will or testament---then we’ve no choice to abide by intestacy laws of our state.” Mrs. Richards pored over a sheet of paper. “And with no other living relatives, Braxton is the one who inherits everything.”

“Me?” He looked at Casey, then back to Mrs. Richards. “Wait, what about Casey? They’re the oldest, don’t they at least get a part of it?”

“Well, Braxton, you are the only one that was still in custody of Dawson Dunn at the time of death, what with you being a minor.” Mrs. Richards said, shifting through a folder on her desk. “Which makes you the sole beneficiary.”

He frowned at that, leaning forward on his chair. “But if that’s the case...you said yourself; I’m a minor. So I have three years before I can use the money or property.” Braxton clicked his tongue irritably.

“Braxton, it’s okay.” Casey placed a hand on his shoulder. “Three years isn’t that long a wait.”

“But what about you, Casey?” He turned towards them. “I don’t want you to stay in that apartment any longer. It’s in shambles. If I was 18, then I could get you into a nicer place…”

“There is one option.” Mrs. Richards spoke up. “Casey could apply to become your legal guardian. If the court approves, then the money, property, and any other belongings could be utilized, with mutual consent.”

“Yes!” Braxton said eagerly. “Let’s do it!”

“Alright. Wait here a moment, and I’ll be back with an application for Casey.” Mrs. Richards pushed up from the desk, leaving the room. As soon as the door closed, Braxton leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. 

“Thank  _ god _ .” He breathed. “We’re finally getting somewhere. Why in the hell is inheriting a dead person’s things such a complicated process?”

Casey shrugged. “Law firms need something to do in the meantime.”

“Guess so.” Braxton looked at the open files on the desk, getting up and looking at a few.

“Hey, what’re you doing? Don’t touch anything.”

“I’m not.” He poked at a few pages before putting them back. “I’m just seeing how much exactly that we’re getting.” A few moments more, and he jumped back from the desk a hand clapped over his mouth and muffling a shout. Immediately, Casey sprang up from their chair.

“What?! What?!” They blurted. Braxton went back over to the desk, his knees shaking as he looked down at a piece of paper.

“Casey….we’re inheriting his entire fortune. His. _ Entire _ . Fortune.” He breathed.

“Yeah...that’s the point. Mrs. Richards went over that already.”

“Do you know how much it was, though?!” He exclaimed, looking back at them with the widest grin they had ever seen on his face. Braxton didn’t even wait for Casey to answer, running across the room and hugging them tightly.  _ “He had over a million dollars!” _

**_“HOLY_** ** _FUCKING_** ** _SHIT!!!!”_** Casey shouted, louder than they have liked.

The door opened, and they both went back to their chairs, acting as if nothing had happened. Mrs. Richards walked in, a brow cocked at the two of them. “Are you two alright? What was all that shouting?”

“Shouting?” Braxton looked back at her, cool as a cucumber. “I didn’t hear anything. Did you?”

Casey shook their head. “No.”

Mrs. Richards stood for a moment longer before returning to her desk, glasses pushed down on her nose as she quietly read over the piece of paper that she had retrieved. Braxton took this opportunity to look over at Casey and mouth “A million dollars”. Casey smiled at him with a nod.

Who knew that their Uncle’s death would be so rewarding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking inflation into account, the million dollars that Dawson left behind would be over 2 million dollars in today's costs. 
> 
> Also, a fun fact; Casey and Braxton are of Jamaican descent on their father's side. In Jamaica, they have something called "The Nine Nights". When a person dies, the family and friends of the deceased celebrate their life by having a party, playing games, eating good food and telling stories about the deceased. It's believed that in order for the spirit of the deceased to pass into the afterlife, they have to come through the party and follow a process or else they get trapped in the mortal world. If you're interested, you should look it up! 
> 
> Of course, Dawson doesn't get a Nine Nights. He's not worthy. *Flips the bird*


	33. Chapter 33

**T** he day of the funeral had arrived, and already, Casey was counting down the hours until the day was over. If it was up to them, they were content enough to just dump their Uncle’s body into the nearest hole available and be done with it. It suited him well enough, in their opinion. But of course, that wouldn’t fly for the hundreds of people who were planning on attending because they believed their Uncle was a good person.

Casey wore a black suit for the occasion, even though they would have loved nothing more than to dress in a loud suit, or one in a color that would be deemed entirely inappropriate to the funeral.

Sure, their Uncle wouldn’t be able to see it, but it was just one more way to spite him. But that was a silly thing to wish for. They had no choice but to go with the standard issue black suit. That way they could make people believe that they were just a fortunate survivor of a car accident, and not the reason their Uncle was being buried today.

A knock came to their bedroom door, and Braxton stood there in a similar black suit, looking irritable. “The limousine’s here. You ready to get this over with?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” They opened the door to the limousine, and Braxton crawled in behind them, sitting in the seat next to them.

“This is so excessive.” He groused. “I can’t believe the officers at the station rented this thing for us. A limousine to a funeral is so tacky.”

“People might think the family of the deceased showing up in a taxi is even tackier. Turn around, your tie isn’t under the back of your collar.” Casey said, and Braxton turned around. “People are probably expecting us to cry, you know.”

Braxton sucked his teeth. “They’re going to be sorely disappointed, then. What they have in their minds is some fabricated version of our Uncle that never truly existed. He was a shitty person putting on a mask and fooling equally shitty people. They can cry all they want, but me? I’m not shedding a single tear. I mourn for people who are actually worth compassion.”

“Well said. Me too.”

* * *

The church was filled to the brim when they arrived.

Police officers in their uniforms, local politicians, and a few ritzy faces here and there occupied the pews. As Braxton and Casey walked in toward the front, the whispers began on both sides of the aisle.

_“Those poor children...”_

_“Lost a great man…”_

_“Must be so torn apart…”_

They both ignored the stares and whispers as they sat in the front pew, right in front of the casket. One of those steel grade ones that people spent their entire fortunes on. One that would be set out for two, three hours tops, then sit in the ground for eternity with no one caring that they quite literally sunk all that money into something that was never to be seen again.

However, this time around, they didn’t have to pay a single cent. The community pitched in as a group, and paid for the entire funeral despite the siblings’ funeral plans. Both Casey and Braxton wanted something small and private, but the community wanted something grand and extravagant.

Even in death, their Uncle managed to dupe a bunch of rich fucks into wasting their money on him.

“Braxton? Casey?” A man in a black suit came up to them both, squatting down in front of them. “Hello. I’m Pastor Gary. I’m the officiant of the funeral today. I just wanted to ask if you two were going to speak? We have quite a few people who want to say a few things about your Uncle Dawson, and I wanted to make sure you two had time to talk about him.”

 _If I said what I wanted to, I’d be banned from every church in this fucking country._ Casey thought, struggling not to roll their eyes. “No.” Gary looked taken aback before Casey elaborated. “Let them speak. We don’t want to take that from them. It’s about our Uncle. Not about us.”

“Are you certain? Because time isn’t an issue--”

“I’m sure.” They forced a smile and a nod and Gary leaned in, giving them both a hug.

“God bless you two through this time of bereavement.” He sniffled before drawing back and heading to the podium. Braxton shot Casey a look, and Casey gave one back. It was another half hour before the last of the guests filtered into the church, and Pastor Gary took to the podium as a slow, mournful song began to play on the church organ.

“Welcome.” He began. “To the celebration of the life of Dawson Rashan Dunn. A pillar of this community, a protector of the innocent, and…” He looked at Casey and Braxton. “An exceptional caretaker.” Braxton made a quiet snorting noise in the back of his throat and Casey gave him a nudge, trying not to crack a smile.

“Now if you will, bow your heads and join me in reciting the Lord’s Prayer.”

* * *

“My dear mother was nearly cheated out of house and home by some shady loan sharks preying on the elderly. But Commissioner Dawson put a stop to it immediately, and my mother and I are forever grateful. She has passed on, but I am sure, as we are all standing here today…” The older woman at the podium paused, bringing out a tissue to dab at a tear that had fallen down her cheek. “...That my mother will be one of the first angels to greet Commissioner Dawson in heaven, and thank him for his service on earth.”

Their Uncle? In heaven? Please. Casey decided to fake a cough. One of those “I-can’t-explicitly-say-that-what-you’re-saying-is-complete-bullshit-but-I’ll-discreetly-let-you-know-that-I-think-that-what-you’re-saying-is-complete-bullshit" coughs. They turned their head and coughed into their fist. A searing pain ripped through their side, and they nearly fell onto the floor with how intense it came through. The feigned cough irritated their broken ribs, and now they were paying for it.

Shit. They forgot to take their painkillers before they left. Their free hand pressed against their side in a vain attempt to massage the ache away as it flared up again. Casey winced hard, leaning against Braxton’s shoulder and burying their face into the sleeve of his shirt.

“Casey?” He whispered, turning to face them. “Casey, what’s wrong?”

“Hurts.” Was the only word that they managed to get out. They squeezed their eyes shut and clenched their jaw hard in pain. Although they were trying to be as discreet as possible, the pew behind them was beginning to notice, and one of the guests leaned forward to whisper to Braxton.

“What’s going on?” She mumbled to Braxton.

“They’re feeling faint.” He said quickly. “They need some fresh air.”

“Oh, the poor dear. I understand completely. Such a traumatic event would take its toll on--”

“Yeah, thanks.” Braxton said hurriedly, helping Casey to their feet and exiting the sanctuary with them leaning on him heavily. He sat them down on a stone bench outside the church, kneeling down and looking up at Casey. “What hurts?”

“Ribs.” They choked out, bending over and pressing a hand to their side. “Forgot my painkillers at home.”

“Oh, crap. I can’t take a taxi and leave you here...and I can’t send you home alone in case the pain gets to be too much…” He stood up and started pacing for a moment before he paused. “What’s Sans’ number again?”

Casey sat upright too quickly, biting back a curse as they did so. “N-no, Brax. That’s not...don’t call him. Call Anita.”

“You know she doesn’t have a car, Casey. She wouldn’t get here fast enough by bus.” He said firmly. “Look, we don’t have time. You’re in pain, and you need to get those painkillers _now_. Come on, what’s his number?”

Damn it all, he wasn’t going to back down on this, was he? They sighed and recited his number to Braxton, and Braxton took off toward the nearest phone booth at high speed. So much for their resolution to keep their distance after they nearly killed Sans. It had been nearly a week and a half now since they last saw him, and they didn’t know what condition he was in. Which was all the more reason to _not_ ask him to help. He needed his rest, and here they were---

“Casey!”

They looked up to find Braxton running back towards them with Sans in tow. They both stopped in front of Casey.

“He’s...he’s here… somehow...” Braxton panted. “Now he can take you home, and you can get your painkillers. I’ll be home soon, okay? Get some rest.”

“c’mon. let’s go.” Before Casey could even refuse, Sans helped them to their feet, and in the span of a millisecond, the two of them were back in their apartment. As soon as they arrived, Sans huffed, letting them go and bracing himself against the wall.

“What are you doing?!” They demanded.

He seemed taken aback by their outburst. “takin’ ya home to get yer meds, like braxton asked me to. yer welcome, by the way.”

“Why in the hell would you teleport?!”

“the fuck ya mean ‘why’? it’s the fastest way.”

“Fuck the ‘fastest way’! Your soul---ffff---god. _God!”_ Now came Casey’s turn to brace themself against the wall, trying their hardest to stay upright. Immediately, Sans was there, leading them over to the sofa and sitting them down. They couldn’t fight against him or tell him not to. Not with the pain being as bad as it was. He disappeared for a moment toward the bathroom, emerging with three brown bottles.

“which one is it?” He held them out one by one so Casey could read the labels. They pointed at the correct one and he aided them in opening it.

“Give me three.” They bit out through clenched teeth.

He paused. “says here yer only supposed to take one.”

“Fuck it.” They held out their hand and he reluctantly dropped them into their palm and they choked them down dry, draping an arm over their eyes. Their breathing was labored, and their eyes began to run with the pain. Sans sat on the arm of the sofa, leaning down to look at them. Casey dropped their hand away and looked up at him, their brows coming together in a knit. “Hey. Don’t teleport when you leave.”

“got no choice. left my car behind when i did.”

“Then take a taxi. Or a bus.”

“ya want me to take a taxi or bus in broad daylight when humans can see me?” One of his brow bones raised. “shit, maybe if i’m lucky, i’ll see some bastard from a rival gang ready to do me in. ya tryin’ to get me killed?”

Casey winced, dropping their arm over their face again. “Just the opposite. Your soul---”

“--is gonna be fine.” He interrupted. “teleportin’ only takes a small percentage of soul power.”

“That ‘small percentage’ seemed to exhaust you.” They looked up at him, an accusatory note creeping into their voice.

He shrugged. “‘s cause i haven’t teleported in a while.”

“Because of your soul.”

Sans frowned down at them, taking a pillow and shoving it into their face. “yer soundin’ like the boss. would ya stop worryin’ for a damn minute? i’m fine. hell, i’m already back to work. whaddya think i am? you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” They glared at him. He knelt on the floor, propping his skull up on a hand.

“ya haven’t been to work in nearly two weeks. i know ya got the funeral and other shit, but ya gotta let us know when yer comin’ back. shit, if i can come back from nearly dyin’, then ya got no excuse.”

“I’m not coming back.” They said, looking away.

“what?!" He jumped up, leaning over them. "the fuck ya mean yer not?!”

“Because my Uncle’s dead. Now that he’s gone, I got nothing to offer. No reports, no tips, nothing. You guys won’t gain anything with me being there.”

“ya really think we’re goin’ to kick ya out because yer ass of an uncle is dead? we ain’t gonna do that. ya got other uses.”

“No.” They sat up, facing away from him. “I’m not coming back. I can’t go back.”

“casey, what’re ya--”

“I just fucking can’t, okay?!” They shouted, jumping off the sofa. “I can’t. Not after--” Casey trailed off, looking away from him again . He closed the distance between the two of them, looking down at them with a glower.

“‘after’ what?”

They stepped back. “Nothing.”

“the fuck it ain’t ‘nothin’. there’s gotta be a reason ya wanna leave. what, did ya wake up this mornin’ and say to yourself ‘huh, i think i’m gonna bail on sa--our chapter’? huh?”

“God.” They spat, rubbing their temples. “Why are you so hung up on this?”

“why are ya so hung up on leavin’? ya wanna leave, then i can’t fuckin’ stop ya. but if ya are, how about the goddamn courtesy of lettin’ me know why ya--”

“You almost died!” They shouted, stepping back towards him again. “Did you fucking forget that your soul nearly broke!? Do you think I forgot!? Are you content to ignore it!? Because I’m sure as hell not!” Again, Casey stepped away, turning their back toward him. He didn’t say anything for a while, and for a moment, they thought he had teleported out of their home. His voice proved them wrong, however when he spoke.

“i’m alive, i’ve bounced back from worse.”

“But what if you don’t next time? You’re being foolhardy.”

“'foolhardy’ my ass!”He snapped. “ya think bein’ foolhardy got me where i am today? ya think i’m some reckless idiot, don’t ya!?”

“Ignoring what happened to your soul _is_ foolhardy!” They looked back at him. “You nearly-“

“but i’m not fuckin’ dead, am i? do i look dead? do i look like i’m about to die!?”

“You almost _did_!”

“but i _didn’t.”_

He didn’t get it, did he. They weren’t getting through to him by words. Maybe they could just show him. They sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose. “Sans.”

“what?!” He snapped. Casey’s eyes went down to his ribcage.

“Show me your soul.”

Immediately, he retreated from them, taking several large steps back from them. His skull had been completely enveloped in a red blush, but his scowl still remained. “why the hell would i do that?”

“So I can show you what the fuck I mean.” They said, quickly losing patience. “You want to know why? Then let me show you why.”

He remained where he stood across the room, eye lights locked to the carpet. He didn’t move for several moments before he cursed irritably and brought his hand up to his ribcage. The air crackled, and his soul manifested, hovering in its usual place over his rib. Casey made their way over to him, stopping less than a half foot away from him. They looked at his soul, then up to him.

Sans had turned his head away, looking at the wall with a glower. His skull was still red.

“Sans. Look.”

His head was still turned, but he looked at them from the corner of his eye sockets. Their hand moved upward toward his soul, but they kept it a fair distance back, pointing at it.

“I heard what happened. The night I got into that car accident. The boss told me your soul had almost fucking _broke_ that night. I remember what you told me about monster souls. I never forgot. That their connection is stronger with monsters. You could have died. Shit, you almost did.” A guilty look passed over their face, and their hand went back down to their side. “Because of----” Casey didn’t finish the thought, but the resulting silence spoke volumes.

“I’m not one for hurting people I care about. Intentionally or unintentionally.” They said, their voice strained. “But I can’t...do that to you. I won’t do that to you. So, you see why, now? I can’t come back. I can’t risk hurting you like that again.” They glanced up at him to see his eye sockets had gone dark. A weight laid across their chest, and they could feel their heart sink. They turned away from him, ready to head to their bedroom for solitude.

“they heal.”

Casey paused, looking back at him. “What?”

“souls heal.” In three strides, he was across the room with his hands on their shoulders, turning them to face him. Something lurched in their chest. It was a cross between a light tugging sensation and a flutter. A light appeared in their own ribcage, and moments later, a heart shape apparatus had manifested itself above their chest. It was full of cracks and imperfections, but the lines of the cracks looked light, like a healing scar. It was a strong purple color with a bright glow around it.

“ya see this?” He dropped his arms, pointing at their soul. “first time i saw this thing, it wasn’t like this. it was weak. its color was lighter than this. hell, it didn’t even fuckin’ glow. it was ready to break. but this--this is what human souls are supposed to look like. it’s what they’re supposed to _feel_ like. it got stronger. it healed. ya get what i’m sayin’?”

“Sans-”

He dug a finger into their chest. “‘f ya can bounce back from gettin’ ready to break, then why the fuck can’t i, huh? ya really think i’m that weak? ya think i’m gonna let a little crack in my soul bring shit to a halt?”

“That ‘little crack’ nearly killed you.” They reminded him, and he snorted.

“yeah, maybe it did. But am i dead? no.”

“I caused it with the accident-”

“shut up with the ‘it’s all my fault’ bullshit, alright? souls react on their own.”

Casey wasn’t convinced. “So why the hell would it break itself, nearly killing you in the process?” The air crackled, and they noticed his soul growing brighter. They shrunk away from it, looking down at their shoes. “You got lucky this time, but what if it happens again?”

“don’t die, and we won’t have to worry about ‘again’.”

They snapped their head up. “I thought you just said souls react on their own. What does me dying have to do with anything regarding your soul? Which is it? Do I have an influence or not?”

His eye sockets went dark again. “ya do, but—-“

“Then let me do this one thing for you. I’m keeping my distance so you don’t have to risk—-“

“the hell ya will.”

“So you want me around, even though I clearly put your goddamn life in danger.” They threw up their hand in exasperation. “Sans, you don’t get it, do you?  Why would you even want me to be around after—-“

_“because i’m into you, asshole!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year.
> 
> >:3c


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My classes will be starting up again soon, so updates now occur on Mondays and Wednesdays.

**B** oth his shouting and the admission made them close their mouth. His skull was the reddest they had ever seen it, and he dropped his head. He immediately began to backtrack, his hands jamming themself deep into his pockets.

“i-it’s---that’s---fuck---i mean---it’s---fuckin’---it’s---shit. look, ya wanna go so bad, then just go. see if i care. ya do what ya gotta do, and i’ll do what i gotta do.” Sans blurted, so rapidly and awkwardly, Casey knew that he didn’t mean a word of it. Even so, their heart was slamming against their chest violently. They didn’t move from where they stood, and he noticed. “well? ya leavin’ or not?!”

“...It’s my apartment.”

“well…” Sans fumbled with his words before shouting again. “then don’t just fuckin’ stand there, say somethin’!”

“Like what?”

“i don’t know! just...stop starin’ at me all quiet, it’s creepin’ me out!”

“How the hell else am I supposed to react? It caught me off guard, okay? I wasn’t expecting that you felt the same---”

“the same?!”

Shit. Now it was their turn to be stared at while they fumbled over their words. Casey’s hand reached up to adjust their tie and collar in hopes that loosening it would provide better ventilation. Their entire body had grown way too warm in the past few moments.

“Yeah, the same.” They said with a vehemence that surprised the both of them. “I’m into you. There it is. But I reiterate that I don’t want to hurt you!”

“this ain’t just about me! i don’t want ya to get hurt either!”

“We work for the mafia, how in the hell are we supposed to avoid being hurt?!”

“the fuck do ya think?!” He shouted, stomping over to them. “ya gotta protect yourself, dumbass!”

“Don’t pin this solely on me. You have to protect yourself, too!”

“fine! and i’ll protect ya, too!”

“We’ll protect each other, then. And ourselves!”

“Good!”

“good!”

The shouting stopped, and silence dropped like a heavy curtain over the two of them. God, it was uncomfortable. And by _God_ was it awkward. Never in their wildest dreams would Casey had thought of confirming their feelings through a shouting match. Or have their feelings reciprocated, no less. He felt for them. And they felt for him. That was good enough for them.

At least, they thought it was. Despite the fact that the two of them had… “confessed” their feelings, neither of them had budged from their spots, continuing to stare at each other.

“well?” Sans said softly, folding his arms over his chest.

“‘Well’, what?”

“ya gonna say somethin’? or ya just gonna stand there with yer thumb up yer ass?”

Casey snorted. “Are you?”

He grumbled something inaudibly before dropping his arms closing the distance between them. For the longest time, he just stood there, phalanges twitching like they wanted to move, but they couldn’t. Just when they thought he worked up his nerve, he retreated, softly growling in annoyance. With each attempt, his skull only grew redder and redder to the point it couldn’t have turned a darker shade of red if it tried.

They couldn’t believe it, if they were honest. Sans, of all people, was _shy?_ This was the same monster that radiated confidence when he walked in a room. The way he spoke, the way he carried himself, the way he conducted himself made one think that he owned the place. There was rarely any show of hesitance or self doubt in his demeanor. But for him to be curling in on himself in a situation like this….It was endearing. It was cute. Which wasn’t a word Casey thought that they would be using in a million years to describe Sans.

Casey snorted softly. “Christ. And I thought _Nails_ was bad at this.”

“hey. don’t ya fuckin’ start with that shit.” Sans snapped at them. “ya think yer any fuckin’ better? standin’ around, starin’ at me with yer eyes crossed waitin’ for some--”

Sans didn’t get to finish that thought before Casey reached up, grabbed him by the neck tie and pulled him down to their height to kiss him. He froze for a split second as their lips found his fangs before tilting his skull to reciprocate. A crackle of energy filled the air, and Casey could feel the telltale dampness of his tongue swiping across their lips. They opened their mouth, and his massive hands grabbed their upper back, tilting them backwards ever so slightly and pressing even deeper into the kiss.

Their mind was in a haze, their fingers letting go of his tie and grabbing at his belt to pull him even closer to them, if that was at all possible at this point. The combination of his scent, the energy from his magic, and the high of realizing that they both felt something for each other, and were _finally_ past the point of hesitancy made Casey’s mind go completely blank, doped up on the heat of the moment.

Sans hadn’t parted from Casey once since they started, just pressing and moving with them, against them, leading them, following them. The two of them were so caught up in the kiss and each other, that they seemed to have neglected the fact that both of their souls were still out and manifested. All it took was one brush, and their souls touched.

The rush of pleasure that overtook Casey was so strong, that they nearly went to the floor with how weak their knees had become in that instant. It felt as if not only their body, but their entire being was being caressed in the most pleasant, lovely way. It felt like walking in from a cold day to a warm fire, and the heat was there instantaneously, easing the ache of cold from their bones. It felt safe, like nothing else could harm them in that moment. It felt like a balm applied to a wound that ached for far too long. It felt...good. Whatever was happening, they never wanted it to stop.

Casey sighed, their eyes threatening to flutter closed before Sans had reached down to where their souls were touching. He look flustered. Panicked, even. Why? Was he not feeling it too?

“Sans…?”

 _“shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, don’t...shit, oh shit.”_ He hissed, phalanges trying to tug at his own soul where it met Casey’s. They raised a brow.

“....What’s wrong?”

“it’s nothin’, i just--d-don’t move.” He was drenched in sweat as it poured down his brow and he continued to tug. “i’m serious. ya move, and ya could seriously fuck somethin’ up with yer soul.”

Their eyes widened, looking down at the pair of their souls, then back up to Sans. “What? How? What the hell’s going on--”

“they’re tryin’ to bon---look, i said don’t fuckin’ move, okay?!” His magic flared up, and with another tug, the souls came apart, and all at once, the room felt cold with how quickly the feeling had disappeared from Casey. Their own soul retreated back into their chest, and the whine they gave from the loss of that feeling was embarrassingly loud. They couldn’t help it, their body ached to have that feeling back, if even for a second.

Unfortunately, there was no possibility of that happening, as Sans had quickly put his soul away, looking downright mortified. He still sweat, and his face still remained a deep red. Casey made his way over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but didn’t recoil from their touch.

“You okay?”

He nodded mutely in response.

“...Are you sure?”

“yeah--” His voice came out pinched before he cleared his throat. “yeah, fine. just...worked up is all.”

Worked up? Their eyes trailed downward, and sure enough, they could see the faint red glow in his pants that had begun to strain the fabric. It was then that they remembered the analogy that the boss gave about souls being the equivalent of a human’s “unmentionables” as he put it.

So, the souls brought sexual pleasure when stimulated, huh? That was a piece of information that Casey wasn’t going to forget anytime soon. Their hand dropped down to stroke him through his pants, and he snarled, grabbing their wrist to stop them.

“bad idea.”

“Why’s that?” They asked, acting as if they didn’t just fondle him. Sans let out a strained laugh, taking their wrist in his hand and pulling it from his crotch.

“you know why.” His phalanges curled around their wrist even tighter, and they tried their hardest not to shudder as his voice dropped an octave. “‘f i fucked ya the way i wanted to right now, ya might be goin’ back to the hospital for agitatin’ those broken bones.”

Shit, he was right. “...Point.” They said, trying not to sound disappointed. He released their wrist, and they dropped it to their side, going quiet for a moment. “I’ll, uh...I’ll be back next week. To work, I mean.”

“a’ight. in the meantime, i’ll talk to the boss to see what we can do with ya now that yer uncle’s out of the picture.”

“Thanks.” They smiled at him. For the second time that day, they grabbed his tie and tugged him down, kissing him on the fangs. “One for the road.”

He blinked, cheekbones tinting red. “uh...yeah. thanks.” Casey snorted, giving him an endearing look.

“Anyone tell you you’re callow as hell?”

“anyone tell _you_ yer a li’l shit?”

“Yeah, you just did.” They leaned up to kiss him again, and this time around, he gave them a peck back. “I’ll see you soon. Be careful, alright?”

“goes double for you.” He turned the corner and he was gone in the next moment. Casey flopped down onto the sofa, draping their arm over their eyes and sighing. They had really just done that. They really did tell Sans how they felt. Not only that, he felt the same? It was too good to be true. They had to be dreaming. What if it was a heat of the moment thing and---

No.

No, they weren’t going to travel down that path in their mind. They were going to stop doubting and questioning every good thing in their life. After years of nothing but shit, they deserved to be happy for once. Sans was their man now, for real. No charades, no smoke and mirrors. It was real. And now, they didn’t have a shitty Uncle to try and interfere anymore.

Casey smiled.

Today was the start of many good days ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDSSSSSSSS!  
> Also, would you look at Casey tryna roast Sans for being clumsy? Where in the hell were they for the last...twenty something chapters?
> 
> Good News, I found out that you can post images to AO3. I have visual references of all the major human characters in this fic on it. You can find them on my profile under the title "Don't Shoot the Messenger (Visual References)".


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut chapter!
> 
> Also: Holy crap. 100 kudos? You all are amazing. Thank you so much for reading up to this point. I really appreciate every kudos and comment.

“ **I** ’m serious. Don’t wait for me, okay? Find someplace good--the best place. After all, we’ve got over a million dollars to our name, now.” 

Casey laughed, reaching down to pick up Braxton’s suitcase, but he got to it before them hoisting it up off the ground. “We do. But we’re going to budget it, like we discussed. We’re not going to blow it all on a house where I only occupy three out of ten rooms.” They began to walk him towards the bus that was loading. “I’ll keep looking. And when I find something, I’ll let you know right away.”

“Okay.” He set the suitcase down, grabbing Casey and pulling them into a tight hug. “I wish I could help you move, but--”

They chuckled, patting his back. “I told you, it’s fine. Your education is important, Brax.”

“You’re more important to me.”

That was all it took before their throat closed up and their eyes welled with tears. Just when their lives were about to begin--truly begin---reality reared its head. It was as Braxton said, he was only given five  days to spend with Casey before he had to return to school. Despite the fact that they both had money to pay for a preparatory school much closer to home, it would be a risk for Braxton to transfer, lest he lose some of the credits he had accumulated over the past three years.

Even though he didn’t like the idea of leaving so soon either, he was set on finishing his education for the both of them. Even with their Uncle out of the picture. Casey squeezed him back, and patted his shoulder before they parted from the hug. “Love you, Brax.”

“Love you too, Casey.” He picked up his suitcase and smiled at them. “Tell Anita I’m sorry she had to work this evening, and tell her goodbye for me!”

“I will.”

“And tell Sans I said bye, too!”

“Will do.”

With a final wave, Braxton boarded the bus, finding a seat next to the window. The bus lurched forward, and he waved at them until the bus retreated into the distance. Casey watched as it drove away, and although their heart ached to have Braxton gone, it also swelled with pride. He was ever the go-getter, never giving up even when life threw him the screwiest of curveballs.

He would be back someday. And now, they were more than certain that they were going to be able to hold out. Their Uncle was dead, and his hold on the two of them were gone. Their friends were safe and sound. And so was their man...monster. Who they hadn’t seen in two days since their….confession. Granted, he made it painfully obvious that he wasn’t used to showing affection (hell, feelings, for that matter), but did he feel the need to hide?  _ If _ he was hiding, that is. Chances were he was just busy with work, or maybe still recovering from the incident with his soul almost breaking. Or both.

There wasn’t much good that could be done with them sitting around and worrying over it. Once they got home, they resolved to call him, or invite him over to make sure everything was fine. However, once they got in the door and shed their jacket, they discovered that they didn’t have to worry for a moment longer. Sans was lounging on their sofa, flipping idly through a magazine.

“Sans?”

“hey.” He set the magazine down. 

“Hey. What’re you doing here?”

“just felt like droppin’ by, i guess. ‘s that a problem?”

Casey smiled, shaking their head. “Not at all.” They loosened their tie as they sat down on the sofa next to him. “Was just about to come see you, actually.”

Sans gave a nervous laugh, and he shifted his gaze elsewhere. “yeah...uh---just thought i’d stop by.”

“It’s fine. I don’t care where we meet up, so long as we’re together.”

He made a loud gagging noise and stuck a finger in his mouth. “yer so fuckin’ corny, chihuahua!” Sure, he said that, but they saw right through him. What with the way his cheekbones had grown redder and his eyes looking everywhere but them. Casey rolled their eyes before scooting closer toward him.

”Braxton had to leave today. Told me to say goodbye to you.”

”shit, that was today?” Casey nodded and he frowned. “damn. would’ve liked to see him off, but...some shit came up.”

“He’d understand.” They rested against his side, and he draped an arm over their shoulders, pulling them into him. Casey sighed, allowing themself to be drawn in. They didn’t fully understand how he managed to feel soft. He was a skeleton for fuck’s sake. All bone, but when they touched him, or leaned up against him like this, it was as if some sort of invisible force had padded his bones. It gave under touch, and it produced heat on top of the heat he already seemed to give off.

Casey made a note to ask him about that later. No doubt it had something to do with magic, but their curiosity wanted to know the full extent of how he was able to feel so damn soft. 

The combination of heat and the aforementioned softness had begun to make them drowsy. Before they could drift off, however, Sans spoke up.

“yo.” Sans said, gently nudging them. “ya mind if i bunk down here for tonight?”

They looked up at him. “Why?”

“because...” He looked away. “...never mind. i’ll ask hammer if—“

“No, I wasn’t...I mean, yeah, you can stay. I don’t mind. But why?”

“‘f yer askin’, then ya  _ do _ mind.”

“Don’t be an ass.” They said affectionately, jamming an elbow to his ribs. “You can tell me why you want to stay.”

“...because yer my…my….” He went quiet, and Casey could feel him starting to get even warmer. They didn’t need to spare him a glance to know that he was blushing again. “my….uh…” Sans sucked in a breath through his nasal cavity. “ya already know, i don’t have to tell ya twice.”

“And the  _ real _ reason is?” They teased, but they weren’t expecting him to provide an answer.

“the boss.”

“What about the boss?”

“ya know. monster bullshit n’ all.”

“I don’t. I’m not a monster. What’s up with the boss?”

He shrugged, and Casey frowned at him, ready to keep pressing until they got an answer. But before they could inquire further, the arm that had been wrapped around their shoulders shifted, dropping lower and lower. His phalanges made short work of their belt and the button of their pants, before his hand pressed firmly against them, the tips of his fingers teasing them as he stroked them slowly.

Really? He was going to do this?

Casey inhaled sharply, looking up at him over their shoulder with their eyes narrowed. “I know what you’re doing.” They said, their voice accusatory.

“and what’s that, genius?” His voice was smug, and his fingers retreated, only to slip past the waistband of their briefs.

“Dodging the subject. Trying to distract —- _ shit _ —“ He had pressed his fingers  into them for a brief second before withdrawing to trace around their entrance with an agonizing slowness.

“maybe ya should stop askin’ so many damn questions instead, huh? ya ever thought about that?”

Before they could even open their mouth in a retort, two of his phalanges sunk into them, knuckle-deep. Their leg jerked upward, and their fingernails dug deep into the sleeve of his shirt. It took every bit of restraint for them not to moan. He slowly began to pump them in and out, and Casey slumped against him. 

“well?” He’d stopped moving. “ya gonna keep bein’ nosy and stop askin’ questions?”

“It’s not--” They huffed, trying to keep their voice even. “--It’s not being  _ nosy _ . It’s called being inquisitive. All I want to know is why the Boss has anything to do with-- _ Oh god. _ ” His fingers crooked upward, and whatever they had been planning to say all but dissipated. 

“nah. yer bein’ nosy.” 

Whatever he was dodging, he was intent to keep it from them, if the way he was fucking them with his fingers was any indication. But they had to know. They deserved to know, didn’t they?

“You can—you can tell me, you know.” 

“i know.” His phalanges withdrew from them, shifting their positions to where they sat on the edge of the sofa. In one movement, he removed their pants and briefs, grinning widely as his mouth inched toward them.  “i just don’t want to.” That familiar red flame surrounded his eye, and out came his tongue, giving them a long, slow lick.

“You’re so—so—goddamn stubborn.”

“mhm.” 

“...Are you even listening?”

Apparently not. His tongue sank into them, its length reaching further than any other human could manage. Casey squeezed their eyes shut, trying to keep themself from sliding off the sofa as his tongue thrust into them. They shamelessly lifted their hips in response, and they could hear him chuckle, the sound sending a pleasant vibration down to their core.

Their hand found his tie, and they wrapped it around their fist, pulling him in even closer. Their legs crossed behind his shoulder blades as they grinded against his mouth. Sans growled loudly, grabbing their hips harshly as he plunged his tongue in as deep as it would go.

Stars began to quickly cloud their vision, and before they could warn him, they came with a loud, clipped gasp. Thankfully he didn’t have to worry about breathing; if he did, Casey would have surely asphyxiated him with how hard they were pulling on his tie. He continued to thrust with his tongue, helping them ride out their orgasm. 

Sans withdrew his tongue, licking around his mouth and giving their inner thigh a nip. “see what happens when ya don’t mind yer own business?”

Casey snorted, slumping down on the sofa. “Maybe I’ll keep asking if that’s the end result.” The look he gave them was one of regret; it was clear that his plan had backfired, and Casey was more than content to let him know. He grumbled as he pushed to his feet, crossing his arms. They rolled their eyes as they rested their hand on his hips.

“You know I’m joking.”

“are ya?”

They coaxed him down on the sofa, bringing him down to rest on top of them. “Hm. Maybe.” 

“yer a real asshole.” He said, resting his skull on their chest. 

“Guilty as charged.” They pressed their lips to the top of his skull, and he tensed slightly. “And you’re a real dick.”

“i’m your dick.”

Casey went quiet for a long time, trying to steady their breath. Their entire torso shook with suppressed laughter, and it quickly passed to Sans, who had begun to wheeze out his laughs. “....Sans?”

“what?” 

“Don’t—don’t ever say that again.”

“say what? that i’m your dick?”

All it took was one look at each other and they both lost it.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two won’t say “I love you” juuuuust yet, so insults it is.
> 
> I headcanon that when monster souls bond (or even attempt to bond) that the other soul’s essence can be detected on the soul. At least by other monsters.
> 
> To clarify, when Sans’ soul tried to bond with Casey’s, some of Casey’s soul essence rubbed off on Sans. So when Sans went home, Papyrus sensed the change in his soul, and shenanigans ensued.
> 
> In short:
> 
> P:“DID YOU JUST TRY AND BOND WITH CASEY?!”  
> S:“fuck this shit, i’m out.”


	36. Chapter 36

**I** n the dressing room of Clover’s, Casey waited patiently for Anita to finish her set. They didn’t get a chance the past few nights, but this was the night they were going to finally tell her about them and Sans. Of course she was going to be the first of their friends to know, because she was good at keeping secrets. At least, it  _ was _ a secret until Casey worked up the nerve to tell everyone else. Which would probably take a  _ long _ time. Or unless Sans would be the one to break the news to everyone…

...No, he wasn’t the type to go parading around and announcing he was into someone. They could stand to wait a while until they were confident enough to tell everyone.

Casey plucked at a rhinestone-encrusted costume hanging on the rack before Anita came in, dabbing at her forehead with the back of her hand. She started upon seeing Casey there.

“Oh Lord!” She gasped. “Sugar, when did you get in here?”

“About an hour ago.”

“I’m so sorry!” Anita blustered, going over and hugging them. “Had I known you were here, I wouldn’t have spent so much time talking with Rick about--”

“It’s okay, Anita.” They smiled, hugging her back. 

“You could have come in through the front, Sugar. That way I would have known!” She gave them a teasing slap on the back. “Rather than being back here alone, bored out of your mind.”

“It’s fine. I just wanted to talk to you in private.”

“Of course!” She drew back from them, giving them a nuzzle as she made her way over to the vanity to touch up her makeup. “Talk away. I’m all ears.” 

“Sans and I are seeing each other.”

She had just gone to apply some lipstick, but it froze in mid air as she turned her head to look at Casey. She blinked, and her lips twitched; no doubt thinking that she heard wrong. 

“You and Sansy are--”

They nodded.

“Romantically?”

They nodded.

“For real this time?”

They nodded again.

Anita gave a happy whoop, all but throwing the lipstick across the dressing room and tackling Casey to the floor in a fierce hug, swaying them back and forth in her arms. “Oh Sugar! Oh, Sugar! You really are---you’re!! Oh my  _ GOD! _ This is the best news I’ve heard all night!! My best friend’s in l-o-v-e! Look at you!” She squeezed them harder before pulling back and fanning at her face. “I’m going to start crying, oh lord. Oh lord.”

Casey reached into their breast pocket to offer her a tissue, and she thanked them, dabbing at the corners of her eyes, giving breathless laughs. “You’re taking charge in finding your happiness. I’m just--I’m just...you’ve come a long way from where you were. I’m so damn proud of you.”

They smiled. “I didn’t do it alone. I had help. Sans, Braxton...you.” They took her hand in theirs and squeezed it. “I won’t be able to repay you for all the help and support you’ve given me.”

“Stooop!” She giggled. “You’re gonna make me cry again.” Nonetheless, she gave them a kiss on the forehead. “Tell you what, you can repay me by continuing to be happy, and…” She tapped the edge of their nose with her finger. “Guarantee me a spot in the wedding party when you and Sansy get married. Promise me!”

“Married--” They pressed a palm to their forehead, chuckling. “--Anita, we  _ just _ started seeing each other.”

“It’s a promise!” She stuck her pinky out, and they snorted as they offered their pinky in return.

“Alright, alright. I promise.  _ If _ we get married.”

“Good!” She beamed, standing up and helping Casey to their feet. “Now, help me find my lipstick. I got so excited, I think I might have thrown it into the next state.”

* * *

The two of them were just on their way out to grab dinner together before Rick stopped Anita to talk. Although Anita didn’t want to keep Casey waiting again, they told her it was alright and that they didn’t mind. Now, they hung outside the bar, waiting on her. 

They shivered. Damn, it was freezing. Even their thickest coat didn’t seem to deter the cold. Summer wasn’t for months yet, but they were eagerly anticipating the days where they wouldn’t have to lug around a heavy coat or spend an hour trying to warm up. Casey brought their hands out of their pockets and blew on them, furiously rubbing them together in an attempt to retain heat. Their cast made it difficult, however, and they had to blow on their fingers to keep them from going numb.

“Hello.”

They jumped at the sound of a dry, hushed woman’s voice appearing next to them. Beside them stood a figure, well over six feet tall. Two piercing ice blue eyes peeked out from under a wide brimmed hat, and a scarf covered the stranger’s face. A glance down revealed extremely long, spindly fingers that gave way into wicked looking claws. She was a monster, that was no doubt.

Casey nodded at the figure in a mute greeting. She stood there, not moving from her spot. Her eyes seemed to turn up in a smile. “Cold night, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah.”

She looked away, eyes surveying the buildings around her. “It’ll take a while to get used to. But I think we can make it work…”

They didn’t respond, turning their attention back to keeping their hands and fingers warm. Whoever this monster was, they wrote it off with being a tourist. People from their city never struck up a conversation with passerby, and any attempts were usually ignored or met with dirty looks. She tutted her tongue.

“You must be freezing, you poor dear.”

“I’m fine.”

“Let me help you.”

“Thanks, but I--” Before they could refuse, her hands came up and grabbed their good hand. Something akin to a sharp, electric shock wracked their body, and they hissed in pain, yanking their hand from hers and giving her a hard shove back.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Casey snapped, stepping back from her.

She didn’t seem phased by their shove, or their harsh voice. Looking down at her hands, she gave a soft chuckle before looking back up at Casey, her eyes looking almost predatory. She took a step forward, and they retreated, bringing up their hand in a fist. 

“You would really fight me when injured?” Her tone was condescending. “Bravado seems to be a common theme in your chapter.”

Chapter? What did she know about their chapter?  _ How  _ did she know that they were in a chapter? They fought to keep their expression neutral. They didn’t drop their stance, glaring at her. She gave another laugh.

“Don’t get yourself so worked up. I’m not going to do anything to you. _Yet._ ”

“You’d better not. For your sake.” They warned, and she shook her head.

“Please. As if you could bring harm to me. As if you could lay a single  _ scratch _ on me.” She stepped forward, and they stood their ground. “You humans love to grandstand, to act like you can face anything. But be honest with yourself---”

She reached toward them Casey froze where they stood. Nothing responded. None of their muscles could move. They were trapped. It wasn’t like when Sans had used magic on them to keep them still. They didn’t feel that tugging sensation in their chest. They felt it in their head, concentrated. 

“---You’re only standing up to me because you’re trying to fool yourself. You’re trying to convince yourself that you’re not afraid. But I know better than that. I can feel it. I can feel your adrenaline pumping through your veins. You’re frightened. And with good reason.” She leaned down, her covered face stopping inches from theirs.

“All it would take is one move. I could render you paralyzed. I could inhibit the part of your brain that keeps your heart pumping. I could cause an embolism. I could kill you where you stand, and there would be  _ nothing _ you could do about it.”

Suddenly, something within them snapped, and in a rush of energy, they brought back their hand and struck her right in the face with all of their strength. She staggered back, her hand coming up to touch the place where she had been struck. Casey exhaled sharply, dropping their hand to their side, no longer feeling that tugging sensation. A purple glow enveloped them, and they barely had time to notice it before it dissipated.

The monster stared. And stared. She gave a curious hum before standing to her feet and brushing off the long black coat that she wore.

“Interesting.” She chuckled darkly. “Consider my curiosity piqued.” She turned away, pausing before looking over her shoulder at them. “I’m sure it’ll be sated soon...Casey.”

Casey’s eyes went wide, and they growled lowly in the back of their throat. 

“Casey?” Anita opened the door behind them. “Sorry that took so long, Rick loves to go off on a tangent when---are you okay?”

They looked over at Anita, then back to the monster. At least, they were going to. In a split second, the monster was gone. Casey looked around for any trace of her, and found none. They cursed inwardly before shaking their head.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just cold.”

“Oh, sorry, Sugar. Let’s hurry on to dinner, okay? Get you someplace warm.”

“Sounds good.” Anita beckoned for them to follow, and they did, glancing over their shoulder. There the monster stood, down the street giving them a wave. Casey glowered at her as she slunk behind a corner, disappearing once more.

This wasn’t something they could keep to themself. The moment they returned back to work, both the Boss and Sans were going to know about this encounter.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. We're nearing the end game boss.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates and disappearing, lot of personal stuff arose, but now I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, thanks for reading!

**T** he first chance that they got, they reported this new monster to the Boss.

Casey’s description was very explicit; they left out nothing as they recounted their experience to the boss. What the monster had said, what she had done, and what they thought she was capable of. The entire time, the Boss listened intently, occasionally stopping them as he wrote something down on a sheet of paper and reading it back over before beckoning them to continue.

“Last I saw her, she went down the street, up towards 22nd and 19th.”

The Boss finished writing and looked up at them. “WHAT ELSE?”

“That’s all.”

He read back over the piece of paper and sighed, shaking his skull. “THIS MONSTER DOESN’T SOUND FAMILIAR. BUT WE CANNOT IGNORE THIS. IF SHE WAS ABLE TO FIND OUT YOU’RE WORKING WITH A CHAPTER IN SUCH A SHORT TIME, WHO KNOWS WHAT OTHER KNOWLEDGE SHE COULD EASILY OBTAIN?” He stood from his desk, neatly folding the paper and tucking it into his pocket.

“WE’LL LOOK INTO IT. IF YOU SEE HER AGAIN, DO NOT ENGAGE HER IF YOU CAN AVOID IT. FIND ME OR SANS. UNTIL WE FIND OUT WHO SHE IS. WE DON’T WANT TO RISK ANYONE TRYING TO DISPATCH HER ON THEIR OWN.” 

Casey nodded, turning to leave before the Boss called their name. They paused, turning back to face him.

“...Yes?”

He’d looked at the floor for a moment before looking back up at them. “I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND MY BROTHER.” When Casey tensed up, ready to question how he knew that already, he continued. “YOU TWO DO WHAT YOU MUST, BUT REMEMBER: YOU TWO HAVE JOBS, POSITIONS TO UPHOLD. DO NOT LET YOUR---PERSONAL LIVES BLEED INTO YOUR WORK LIFE. UNDERSTOOD?”

They nodded slowly.

“AND DO NOT GET HIM KILLED. AND….” He trailed off, his long arms folding across his chest. “...CONGRATULATIONS?” It was said more like a question that a genuine well wish, and it took a lot of restraint on Casey’s part to not raise a brow on how conflicted he sounded.

“Thanks, Boss.” They left the room, closing the door behind them, sparing a glance back at the Boss’s office door before they made their way down the hallway to the exit. At least, they  _ were  _ going to until they turned the corner to find Nails all but cornering Sans.

“...’cause it’s none of yer damn business!”

“‘None of my business’?” She gave an offended laugh. “We’ve known each other for what...seven, almost eight years now, and you can’t even tell me---as your friend-- whether or not you and El Kabong finally stopped fucking around and got together?”

“ _ fuckin’ around?!” _ Sans barked out a harsh laugh. “don’t give me that shit until you and anita--” He snapped up when Casey appeared, and immediately he swiveled his head to look the other way. That was all Nails needed before she strode to Casey’s position.

“El Kabong, you’ve gotta tell me, because this stubborn ass isn’t going to--”

“chihuahua, don’t answer a damn thing.” Sans warned. “it ain’t her business.” Nails glowered at Sans over her shoulder, but he was still looking away from the both of them. Looking back to Casey, she placed a hand on their shoulder and grinned as she switched languages.

_ <”Hey, can you speak Japanese? Your file says you’re half-Japanese.  Nod if you can. Don’t say ‘yes or no’.”> _

They nodded.  Behind the two of them, Sans snapped his head over to them, eye sockets narrowed.

“what’s she saying?”

She waved him off. “Relax, boss. I’m not asking anything.” Again, she turned to Casey.  _ “<Are you and the boss official?”> _

Casey’s eyes went wide.  _ <”How did you--”> _

“HA!” Nails shouted so loudly and suddenly, that Casey nearly fell backwards. She dashed over to Sans, jamming a finger hard into his sternum. “I knew it! I fucking knew it! You are! Thought you could keep this shit from me for long, huh? Guess again!” She punched Sans hard in the shoulder before sauntering over to the door. “That’s all I wanted to know. Have a good night...you  _ love-birds. _ ” She closed the door behind her, leaving both Sans and Casey to stare after her.

“she ain’t gonna let this go.” He grumbled, rubbing his temples. “...this is all yer fuckin’ fault.”

They couldn’t argue with that. 

* * *

“ya know, she ain’t gonna let it go.”

It had been hours since the two of them had returned to Casey’s apartment, with Sans spending the evening and the night once more. The entire time, he seemed far more tense and on edge than was normal; still bringing up the issue of Nails finding out that they and Sans were a thing now. It didn’t bother Casey in the slightest, but apparently the same couldn’t be said for him if he felt the need to constantly remind them.

Casey shifted in the bed from where they had been spooning him, propping themself up to look down at where he lay. 

“What about that bothers you?” They asked; gently, not a single note of accusation in their voice. 

He was quiet for a while, the only sound being one of his phalanges dragging across the fitted sheet idly. He shrugged, not meeting their eyes. “...just...wanna keep it private. not everyone needs to know.”

A smile played at their lips. “Private, huh? Are you ashamed of--”

They couldn’t even finish before he’d sat upright, turning to face them. “no.  _ fuck,  _ no.” He said vehemently, grabbing their good hand in his. It caught them off guard, intending for their previous statement to be a jest, but with the way he was looking at them and holding their hand, they could tell that he wasn’t joking. 

“i ain’t ashamed. don’t think for a fuckin’  _ second _ that i am. i just--just….” He cursed under his breath, eye lights darting back and forth. “i-i want this to be just us. nobody else pryin’ or pokin’ or tellin’ us what to do...i guess. i mean...agh---this doesn’t even make any fuckin’ sense. forget it.” He grumbled, dropping their hand and laying back down on the bed. 

He didn’t get far as Casey laid down next to him, burying their face into his shoulder and giving him a gentle squeeze with their arm. “It does make sense.” He pressed a bit more into their embrace, his shoulders relaxing significantly. “I guess I should apologize for telling Nails, huh?”

Sans sighed, turning over to face them. “...nah. she may tease to hell and back, but she ain’t unreasonable. i’ll just ask her to shut the fuck up.”

A chuckle escaped them, and they shook their head. “Because asking her to shut the fuck up will go over well.”

“it will. i’ve known nails a long time; she knows when i’m bein’ dead serious.” 

“Pfft. Like tonight? Didn’t seem like she was convinced.”

He growled playfully, giving them a quick smack on their rear and they gasped, giving him a smack back. Of course, theirs was nowhere near effective, as their palm met bone. Casey hissed in pain, massaging their hand as best they could.    


“Tsk. You’d better be glad I have one hand right now.”

“ya didn’t make a difference with two.” He said smugly, taking their arms and holding them in one hand above their head. “woulda just ended up like this anyhow…” His other hand slid down their torso and over their hips, grasping their thigh and spreading their legs, pressing his hips flush against theirs and slowly rocking into them. Casey bit down on their tongue, fingers curling above their head.

“Sans...the walls.” They warned.

He paused. “What about them?”

“They’re really thin. My neighbors might hear.”

The wicked smile he gave them sent a chill down their spine as he resumed rocking into them. “so keep yer fuckin’ mouth shut and they won’t. or is that too much for ya?”

_ Smug bastard. _ Casey repositioned their legs, digging their ankles into his lower back, moving them in time with his movements. A rich moan resonated in his chest, and he bent down, teeth finding their neck and nipping along the length of it. They tilted their head back and sighed through their nose. He laughed lowly.

“wish yer ribs weren’t broken. otherwise, i’d be fuckin’ ya until this bed breaks.”

God, they found themself wishing the exact same thing at that very moment as they felt his cock beginning to harden against them through the thin fabric of their nightclothes. They closed their eyes, raising their hips in hopes he would get the hint. He'd begun to press back, his hips picking up the pace.

All of a sudden, he’d stopped moving and went completely still. His head moved once, away from where it had been buried into their neck, and they felt the air around them crackle.

“Sa--”

**_SMASH!!_ **

Something flew across the room at high speed, slamming into their bedroom window and completely shattering it. Casey jumped, turning toward the window and noticing a figure darting from it at high speed. Sans leapt up from the bed and made his way over to the window, eye blazing and hand enveloped with a red flame. 

The lamp off their table had been smashed against the window by Sans’ magic, the remnants of it strewn among the broken glass on the floor. “Sans, what the h--”

“someone was watchin’ us.” He said tersely, not having moved from where he stood at the window. Casey’s blood went cold, and they stood from the bed, taking extreme care not to cut themself on the broken glass. They too looked out the window for any sign or sight, noticing a scarf strewn outside the window.

They stopped breathing. They knew that scarf. Her words echoed in their head as their eyes fell upon it.

_ Consider my curiosity piqued. I’m sure it’ll be sated soon….Casey. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been extremely tempted to make an ask blog for Casey. I'd draw out answers and other shit like that, because I've been super inspired lately.


	38. Chapter 38

“ **c** asey, what are you--”

They ignored him, crawling out of the broken window and picking the scarf up. There was no doubt. It belonged to that monster that they encountered at Clover’s two days ago. She’d managed to find out where they lived in that short of a time? And not only that…

Casey turned to look at Sans. He’d said someone was watching them while they were together. Did she know about them and Sans? Was it possible she knew what he meant to them? And if she did, was he in danger?

No. No, she couldn’t know...could she?

Uneasiness immediately overpowers them, and Casey found themself having to clutch at their stomach to fend off the strong wave of nausea that hit them. Just the notion that she had so much knowledge of them already, and not knowing how she intended to use that set them on edge. They stared out into the night, clutching the scarf and crawling back inside the bedroom.

“what’s that?” Sans asked, looking at the scarf they held in their hand.

“A lead.” They said absently, going over to their closet to change out of their nightclothes. “Get everyone together, they need to know about this.

* * *

It took about two hours for everyone to get together at the hideout. Not everyone was too happy about being disturbed in the ungodly hours in the morning, trudging in like zombies and giving dirty looks to whomever decided to speak. The Boss, however, was wide awake and at the ready, making good on his promise to look into this new monster. He held the scarf in his hands, looking at everyone in the office.

“WIPE THOSE GLAZED LOOKS OFF YOUR FACES AND PAY ATTENTION. IF YOU DON’T HEED MY WORDS, I CAN’T GUARANTEE YOU WILL LAST THE WEEK.” He said, his gaze hardening. Everyone slowly came to attention, and once they did, he continued.

“A NEW MONSTER HAS MADE HERSELF KNOWN IN OUR AREA, AND I WANT EVERYONE TO EXERCISE EXTREME CAUTION. ESPECIALLY OUR HUMAN MEMBERS.” The Boss looked at Casey, Nails, and a few other humans in the room. “YOUR LACK OF KNOWLEDGE WITH HOW TO DEAL WITH DISPATCHING A MONSTER PUTS YOU AT RISK. AND THAT MAKES YOU EASY TARGETS. UNDERSTOOD?”

Everyone nodded.

“IF YOU ENCOUNTER HER, HOLD OUT AS BEST YOU CAN. FLEE IF YOU MUST. THEN WAIT FOR ME, SANS, OR HAMMER.” The Boss looked down at the scarf briefly, then back up to everyone. “WE DO NOT KNOW WHAT SHE IS CAPABLE OF YET, BUT AS MONSTERS, THE THREE OF US SHOULD HAVE LITTLE TROUBLE FIGURING OUT WHAT SHE CAN DO. IN THE MEANTIME, KEEP YOUR HEADS LOW. TRY NOT TO GROUP TOGETHER, AND KEEP AWAY FROM PLACES WE FREQUENT, IN CASE YOU ARE BEING TRAILED OR WATCHED. DO NOT RISK EXPOSURE OF YOURSELF, OUR CHAPTER, OR YOUR FELLOW MEMBERS. BE DISCREET. IS THAT CLEAR?”

“Yes, Boss.” Everyone said at once. He nodded, looking down at the scarf again.

“GOOD. NOW RETURN TO YOUR HOMES. HAMMER, SANS, CASEY, AND NAILS, STAY. I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU.

Everyone else besides Sans, Nails, Casey, and Hammer filed out the room. They all crowded around the Boss’ desk, watching as the Boss sat down on it.

“problem, boss?” Sans prompted when the Boss went quiet.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK?” He groused, gesturing to the scarf. Sans rolled his eyes, and the Boss sighed. “LOOK. I KNOW YOU ALL ARE VERY CLOSE TO ONE ANOTHER, AND YOU TEND TO SPEND...PLENTY OF TIME TOGETHER IN YOUR OFF DAYS. BUT UNTIL THIS THING BLOWS OVER, YOU ALL WILL HAVE TO CUT CONTACT FOR NOW. YOU ALL ARE OF HIGH VALUE, AND YOUR LOSS WOULD BE A DEVASTATING BLOW TO M--THE CHAPTER. FOR NOW, KEEP AS FAR  AWAY FROM EACH OTHER AS POSSIBLE, UNLESS WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS NEW MONSTER.”

Nails sighed, running a hand through her hair before glancing at Hammer, giving him a nudge. “Think you can deal with no drinks with your best friend for a while?”

Hammer didn’t look at her, his arms folded over his chest. “I’ll manage.”

“Wow, you cold motherfucker.” She snorted, punching him in the side. Hammer stepped away from her, and Nails raised a brow, dropping her arms and giving him a strange look.

Casey glanced briefly at Sans before turning their eyes back to the Boss. Already, they had begun to feel heartsick at the thought of cutting contact with Sans for however long that this threat would persist. And so soon after they had begun their lives together. All because this fucking monster decided to throw her ugly head into the mix.

Casey’s nails bit into their palm, and they clenched their jaw, desperately wishing that she would show up so they could beat the shit out of her for throwing their life (that had _just_ begun to right itself out) off the tracks.

“Oh dear. Is that where I left that silly scarf?”

The sudden appearance of her voice made everyone in the room jump, making a grab for their guns. Within the blink of an eye, every pistol was aimed in her direction, but she didn’t even flinch. Instead, she reached up, taking the wide brimmed hat from off her head and revealing her face, no longer shadowed by hat or scarf. Her eyes, ice blue and cold resembled those of a crocodile. She had no nose, just four slits that would occasionally open and close rhythmically. But those things had nothing on her teeth. Long, sharp, crowded, and overlapping each other. Her mouth split across the expanse of her face, the ends of it stopping well above her cheekbones. It stretched ever so slightly, and her eyes crinkled up in a smile.

“Please. Let’s not do anything you might regret.” She waved her hand. “Lower your weapons. I merely wish to talk.”

Nobody moved, keeping their guns in their ready positions. She laughed in a condescending manner, shaking her head.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” The boss demanded.

She dipped forward, placing her long, spindly hand on her torso as she gave a bow. “My name is Shi, my dear. That name may not mean anything to you now, but believe me, it will in time.” She stood back up to her height, looking around the room. “I must say, this isn’t at all what I was expecting. The Bone Brothers, standing atop the pinnacle of the Mafia for months on end unchallenged...I was expecting something grand. Something much less...disappointing. Like these humans, for example.”

Shi looked at Casey and Nails, her smile faltering. “Why would you even _consider_ bringing humans into your employ? Such weak, fragile little---”

**_BANG!_ **

Nails had gone to fire her gun, but before she could, Hammer lunged forward, grabbing her by the wrist and setting her shot off the mark. The gun is yanked from her grasp, and Nails is shoved back, hitting Sans, who barely had time to catch her before they both went to the floor.

“HAMMER!” The boss bellowed, turning his gun on to his fellow monster. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU _DOING?!”_

Hammer didn’t answer, standing next to Shi mutely, handing her Nails’ gun. Shi tucked it into her coat, turning her eyes toward the Boss.

“A moment to parlay is all I ask. That way we can avoid any more senseless violence.”

Nails helped Sans to his feet before whirling on her heel towards Hammer. “Hammer, the hell!? Are you out of your goddamn mind!?” He looked away from her, and she snarled. “Answer me, you piece of shit!” Nails dashed forward, her fists raised and ready to beat Hammer into the ground when she froze in her tracks, unable to move. Her eyes darted back and forth rapidly, and her muscles tensed, trying to break out of the force that held her.

“I said, there’s no need for more senseless violence.” Shi said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Sans and Papyrus. “Now, you _will_ listen to what I have to say, or I’ll give this human a myocardial infarction.”

 Casey tensed, not having dropped their gun. One part of them wanted to tell her that she couldn’t, or ask how, but who knew if she was willing to prove it to them right then and there? Any wrong words could send Nails to the grave.

Both Sans and the Boss shared a look, and the Boss stepped forward, glowering down at the monster. “LET HER GO. AND THEN WE’LL TALK.”

Shi looked up at him coolly. “I think I’ll hold onto her. Just so you or your...toys... don’t try anything.”

“DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? I SAID LET HER GO.”

“...See, this is your problem.” She all but sneered, looking at Nails and Casey. “Your first mistake was taking on humans in the first place. And the second was allowing yourself to even _care_ about them. These _are_ the same beings who would rather drag you into the street and dust you than even spare a kind thought your way. But, we can remedy that, right here and now.”

She stepped back from Papyrus, looking around the room. “A fresh start. Be rid of these humans, and we become even more powerful. We would have the city within a matter of days, and no one would be able to _touch_ us. You see what I am capable of.” She looked at Nails. “My powers render these weaklings incapacitated or dead at a moment’s notice.”

“ya want us to take you in so ya can have a piece of what me an’ my brother have been buildin’ up over the years in a fuckin' day?” Sans spat, phalanges curling into a fist. “the fuck do ya think you are?”

“Oh, do not start with me. You claim to take offense over property, territory, assets, but I know the real reason you protest….Sans.” Her eyes looked over to Casey, and she giggled. They tensed up, narrowing their eyes at her. Another of her hands went up, and Casey found themself in the same hold as Nails was.

“Now, are you two going to continue to be foolish, or will you take into consideration what I have to---”

Behind them, the door burst open, and in a blur of green and black, another Hammer charged forward, taking the other Hammer down to the floor. Shi jumped back, releasing both Casey and Nails from her grasp, and all but leaping onto Hammer’s back, trying to pry him off the subdued Hammer. He struck her in the jaw with his elbow, continuing his assault. With a frustrated snarl, her arm shot out, and Casey was captured, and slammed into Hammer’s side and sending them both into the wall hard. Shi helped the other Hammer to his feet, and bolted for the door, yanking him behind her.

“NAILS, CASEY, STAY HERE!” The Boss ordered, running behind the two. “TEND TO HAMMER. LET’S GO SANS!” The door is practically ripped off its hinges as the two skeletons give chase to Shi and her other Hammer. Immediately, Nails is kneeling beside Hammer and Casey. Casey grunted, getting up off of Hammer and looking him over. Nails  looked at the monster, incredulity emblazoned on her face.

“Hammer, what---you were---”

He grunted, pressing his feathered paw to his head. Casey noticed he was covered in bruises and other lacerations. “...Fuckers...jumped me right outside.” He wheezed out, pressing another hand to his hip. “They got a goddamn shapeshifting monster with them.”

“Thank _God._ ” Nails breathed, and Hammer shot her a look. “I mean for the shapeshifting monster. Not...not everything else. I thought you were...that you’d turned on us.”

Hammer blinked, placing a hand on her face and gently pushing her. “You really think I’d turn on you? You’re a fucking dumbass, aren’t you?”

She smiled, giving him a gentle punch in the shoulder. Casey looked at the door, then back to Nails and Hammer. They couldn’t just sit around, waiting for the Boss and Sans to return. And they couldn’t help either, lest they wind up in Shi’s hold once again. Their hands were tied, and they fucking hated it.

“....What do we do?” Casey bit out.

“What the boss said.” Nails replied, standing up and helping Hammer to his feet. “Lay low, and keep our heads down. And keep away from each other. For now.”

Casey squeezed their upper arm, looking worriedly at the door. As much as they wanted to run after them, despite their disadvantage of the situation, they were given orders. Going after them would be a death sentence for Casey, or either of the Bosses, if they rushed in unannounced. Still, that didn’t mean they had to like the order. Especially not knowing how well equipped Sans was against Shi. Was that the last time Casey would see him alive?

They shook that thought out, their brow knitting. Casey was never the praying type, or the type to believe that prayers worked, but in a moment of vulnerability, they found themself doing just that.

_Bring him home. Alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you almost forgot about Hammer, huh?  
> Don't worry, I did too. Whoops.
> 
> I hope the bit with the two Hammers wasn't too confusing. I struggled with that bit.
> 
> More to come!


	39. Chapter 39

_**M** onsters are beings comprised mostly of magic, with less than 5 percent of their makeup not relating to magic, as opposed to humans. While not beings of magic, they still retain a minute amount, which is compressed within their soul. Interesting, seeing as the Human soul, although smaller than a monster’s can be so powerful as to persist after death. However, they are not immune. Much like a monster’s soul, a Human soul can be subjected to the same effects of magic that it would have on a fellow monster. _

Interesting. But what Shi did wasn’t soul magic. It couldn’t have been. Otherwise, Shi wouldn’t be giving  threats such as causing embolisms or heart attacks. That was purely physiological. Magic had nothing to do with it, and the two things weren’t directly proportional.

Were they?

Casey frowned, shutting the book and reaching for another one in the pile on the table. The next morning, after the encounter with Shi at the hideout, Casey went down to the library and checked out numerous books on monsters, humans, magic and souls to see if there was anything that would render Shi powerless, or if there was a way that her magic could be hindered. But as Sans said all that time ago, Humans were too far distanced from magic to completely comprehend it, or even begin to.

Words like “determination”, “soul power”, “soul essence”, meant nothing to them. Even if it did, that didn’t answer or begin to scratch the surface of Shi’s magic.

“God damn it.” They growled irritably slamming the book shut and burying their head in their arms. They were getting nowhere. And with the only three monsters they knew laying low or actively pursuing Shi, they had no help in understanding the bare basics of monsters. And without knowing the bare basics, there was no chance of them figuring out a way to aid in the fight against Shi.

They couldn’t shoot for shit and fighting was impossible with their broken arm and ribs. What use were they going to be?

Idly, they reached for the sheet they had scribbled some notes on, reading over it with a glazed look. Casey sighed, crumpling it up and tossing it to the floor. They remained as far as ever when it came to figuring this shit out. Maybe they should take a break; their lack of progress was frustrating them to the point they were ready to throw the books into the garbage bin and set them on fire.

Standing up from the table, they closed the books, beginning to head toward their bedroom for a short nap before the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“hey.”

They nearly went to the floor in relief hearing his voice. “Sans. You're--You’re alive.”

“ya thought i wouldn’t be?”

Casey reflexively shrugged, despite the fact he wouldn’t be able to see it. “Don’t know what Shi is capable of. I didn’t know what to expect.”

Sans hummed in agreement, followed by a sigh.

“You alright?”

“yeah, fine. just tired is all. boss n’ i spent all last night tryin’ to keep on her trail, but we lost her. she’s ballsy, though. i ain’t doubtin’ she’ll be back.” He paused. “how’re ya holdin’ up? last night was a real shit show.”

“I’m doing better. Just trying to figure out what this monster is, and if there’s any way to stop her.”

“there is. we kill her.”

They snorted. “Maybe you can, but Nails? Me? Any of our other human members? If she comes after us, then we won’t have as much luck.”

“that ain’t gonna happen.” He snapped. “‘f she comes after any of ya, she’s goin’ to fuckin’ regret ever bein’ born. i can guarantee that--- _what?!_ ” Sans barked away from the receiver, and Casey could hear the Boss’ voice in the background yelling at Sans. It was a few moments before he sighed into the receiver.

“gotta go. boss is losin’ his mind that i’m talkin’ to ya for so long. i’m supposed to be givin’ everyone a warning.”

“About?”

“hammer told us about a shapeshifting monster workin’ with shi. everyone is gonna have to take extra care. even if they look like us, don’t trust ‘em. don’t answer any questions until they say the words ‘silver bullet’. that should be the first thing they say. if they don’t, stay the fuck away. don’t talk to ‘em. don’t even _look_ at ‘em. got it?”

“Got it.”

“good.” He paused again. “i gotta go.”

“Sans, wait.”

“what? i ain’t got much time. the boss told me to---”

“Be careful.” Casey blurted out. “ And I’ll--m--miss you.” It was such a silly thing to hold him up over the phone for, and as soon as the words tumbled out their mouth, they pressed a palm to their face, grateful that they couldn’t see each other. He snorted, and they felt themself bristle up.

“ya fuckin’ sap. but...uh...i’ll miss ya too….i guess.”

A smile played at their lips and they rolled their eyes. “Bye, Sans.”

“yeah, see ya.” He hung up first, and Casey placed the receiver back on the cradle, leaning up against the kitchen wall and glancing at the books on the table. Just a brief break, and then they would come back to their research, they decided. They pulled a bottle of rum from their stash in the cupboard and took it to their room, pausing when they saw the remnants of Shi’s spying yesterday night.

Most of the glass had been swept up, but getting it out of the carpet was a pain in the ass. Some shards still remained, and Casey had to wear shoes when going into their bedroom now. A garbage bag was taped over the window in a vain attempt to keep any rain or possible snow out. They grumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed and opening the bottle.

In such a short time, Shi was able to find out Casey’s name, where they lived, and, given what  she had said last night; what Sans meant to them. They knew there weren’t dossiers floating around out there with information about people that anyone could get access to. Unless she’d been spying on them for longer than they’d thought? It wasn’t completely out of the question; after all, the entire reason they were working in the Mafia in the first place or encountered rival gangs was because of their connections to their Uncle. Maybe she wanted the connections, but when their Uncle died, she had a change of plans?

But what use were they now? If Casey was her, they wouldn’t keep pursuing after those connections were lost. As of now, they had nothing of substance to offer. So why target them? Why make herself known to them first? She said it herself, she had no use for humans. She could have easily made her case to the bosses without getting the human members involved. But why Casey? Why not Nails? Nails knew both of the bosses the longest, and she was the highest ranking human member in their chapter.

It just didn’t make sense. They had begun to wonder if Shi had even thought this through in the first place. Or maybe she was just that powerful that she could show up to their hideout unannounced and not worry about the possible harm that could come to her. But that couldn’t be. A powerful monster wouldn’t turn heel and run the moment things went awry as it did last night. The question was why run, and why not stay and stick it out?

There had to be a reason, but Casey was missing it. Another drink is taken from the bottle, and they flopped back down onto the bed, dropping a hand over their face and running their encounters with Shi over and over again in their head. Every moment, every word, every detail in hopes that they would reach some sort of a hint of what she was capable of. They sighed, lifting their hand from off of their face and their eyes widening as they stared at it.

Their hand. That’s where she’d touched them the first time they met one another. And after that, she learned their name. But how? To achieve that, she had to be some sort of mind reader or---

Casey bolted upright in the bed. She was a fucking monster, it wasn’t as impossible as they’d thought! They scrambled out the room, running to the pile of books and opening every one of them, searching for a topic that could help along their current line of thought.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casey's going to have a hypothesis in the next chapter, but I can't get into it here because spoilers.  
> Shi, Casey's coming to get your fucking number.


	40. Chapter 40

**I** t was a week and a half worth of work.

Casey’s notes stacked about fifty pages high on their desk in the study, filled to the brim with hypotheses, scribbles, and other observations and notes on Shi. Although it remained just that; a giant ‘what if’ until they were for certain what she was capable of, they figured starting somewhere in trying to figure her out was better than having to find out firsthand should she make herself known again.

Which they hoped wasn’t for a while. At least, until they were ensured that they weren’t far off the mark with their assumptions.

What they hypothesized so far is that Shi was able to control the brain, and subsequently, the nervous system. That’s what gave her the ability to render them and Nails paralyzed. It would also give light to the way she threatened heart attacks and the like, or inhibiting parts of the brain that kept basic functions operating.

It was a start, but how were any of the human members of their chapter going to be able to assist if she had that sort of power over them all? One wrong move, and they could be dead where they stood. But when Casey encountered her, they were able to break free and fight back. But how?

Shit, another dead end.

They grumbled, standing from their desk and laying out on the sofa. Taking off their glasses, they rubbed their eyes and looked toward the kitchen. Before they could think twice about the repercussions of contacting Sans when everyone was meant to be in hiding, they stood up and dialed his number.

He picked up on the second ring. “yeah?”

“Hey. It’s me.”

“casey, whaddya---”

“We need to talk. About Shi.”

* * *

 

Sans took the both of them to a discreet location a ways out of town where Casey could discuss their findings with him. It was an older motel, but neither of them bothered checking in at the front desk or paying for a room. Just a jiggle of the latch on the window and the two of them were in. Sans crawled through first, gun drawn just in case and checked the entire room. Once he deemed it clear, he gestured for Casey to come in. They followed, locking the window and drawing the curtains behind them. They turned on the light and sat on the bed, handing him the pile of papers. Sans sat on the floor, his back resting against the wall as he took the papers.

“what’s this?” He muttered, keeping his voice down to avoid detection from any other tenants or hotel workers.

“It’s what I’ve been working on the past week or so.” They explained, pointing to it. “I’ve been trying to figure out what exactly Shi’s magic can do, and this is just a possibility.”

He thumbed through the papers, reading intently and occasionally, his eye lights would pause and his brow would knit. “ya sound pretty damn sure in here.”

“I mean, it doesn’t take an expert to know that the brain is responsible for every single function in our body. If you aim for it, you can hurt, incapacitate, or kill. Like Shi kept promising to do.”

“so--” He clammed up, snapping his head towards the door when he heard footsteps passing by. The both of them went deathly still until the footsteps retreated down the hall and out of hearing range. “so if this is the case,” he continued, quietly. “how can we prevent it?”

“Not sure. Physiologically, there’s very little that can overpower the brain’s functions, other than disease, serious injury, or death. But in Shi’s case? We can’t be certain.”

He looked annoyed. Casey didn’t blame him; they were just as annoyed with finally scratching the surface only to meet another layer that they had yet to even touch. Sans set the papers aside and leaned his skull back against the wall. “right back to the fuckin’ drawin’ board, huh?”

“It’s a start.”

“yeah, a start. but a start ain’t good enough. ‘f we’re gonna wipe this piece a’ shit out, we need results.”

“...Results come from a start, Sans.”

“a _good_ start.” He snapped, rolling his eyes. Something inside of Casey snapped taut, and they bristled at his attitude.

“Maybe I should have just forgone this entire thing and asked Shi herself if she has any results to offer, hm?” They said sarcastically, and his eye sockets narrowed at them.

“ya know what i mean.”

“Yeah. I do. You’re saying that this---” They motioned to the papers. “Was just a waste of time because I couldn’t figure out within the span of a _week_ how this new monster operates.”

“quit puttin’ words in my mouth. that ain’t what the fuck i said.” He growled, pressing a palm to his skull. “this bitch is dangerous, a’ight? i’m just eager to get her off the streets and outta our lives. but if we’re gonna do that, we’ve gotta have something more…”

They folded their arms over their chest, daring him to continue. For the longest time, he simply stared back at them. “don’t give me that look. yer makin’ my soul jumpy.”

“Yeah? I’m about to make it even jump---” Casey trailed off, their eyes going wide behind their glasses. Without warning, they bolted up from the bed, sticking a finger in Sans’ face. “Human souls.”

“....what?”

“Human souls.” They repeated, crouching down in front of him. “How much stronger are they than monster souls?”

“casey, the fuck’s gotten---”

“How much stronger?!” They snapped, grabbing his shoulders, and Sans found himself having to lean back.

“a lot stronger. loads, leagues.”

“Strong enough to overpower a monster’s magic if it tried?”

Sans froze, his eye lights growing bigger in his sockets. In the exact same manner, he stood up from the floor, turning to point at Casey. “strong enough to overpower a monster’s magic---or prevent it from having an effect in the first place.”

That was it! That was the missing link! When Casey had broken free of Shi’s hold the night they met, and they noticed that purple aura surrounding them, it had to have been their soul. It was their soul that had interfered with her magic. Casey nodded furiously, still pointing at Sans.

“So if humans use their soul power---”

“shi ain’t gonna be able to touch ‘em--- _ow!”_ Sans reeled back when Casey punched him square in the chest. “the fuck was that for?!”

“Being an asshole.” But before he could inquire further, they leapt up, wrapping their arms around his neck and catching him up in a fierce kiss. “And that’s for being a fucking genius.” Casey turned on their heel, picking up a chair from the motel room’s desk, and lobbed it at the window, shattering it completely and practically vaulting out of it as they ran excitedly back towards town.

They paused as realization hit them. Running back towards town? Turning back around, they ran towards the motel and peeked in through the broken window at Sans, who had been watching their escape with a slack jaw.

“...When you’re ready to teleport us home...uh...let me know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see.  
> Guitar, Mercedes Benz, Sans' soul, their Uncle, a motel window...  
> Geez, how much shit has Casey broken throughout this story?
> 
> (Also, you better watch out, Shi. And Casey, because shit is gonna go down...)


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief mention of suicide.
> 
> Note: the "<>" indicate that the character is speaking in a different language. In this case, Japanese.

**S** ans had teleported the two of them to a bus station close to their home, lest Casey’s home was still being watched. After bidding each other goodbye, Sans returned to his own home while Casey took the last bus of the evening back to their home. Once they got off the bus, they walked the rest of the way, eager to sleep much more soundly now that they had an idea of how Shi could be overpowered. However, once they looked up and saw the outside patio lights on when they clearly remembered that they turned them off before leaving, Casey was immediately on high alert.

They patted themself down, finding their handgun in their holster and keeping a hand on it as they drew near. As carefully as they could, they opened the door to find multiple lights on, and Anita sitting on the sofa. Immediately, Anita rocketed up from the sofa, dashing over towards Casey and drawing them into a hug.

“Jesus Christ!” She exclaimed, squeezing them tightly and drawing back to hold their face in her hands. “Sugar, are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?” She asked, immediately surveying her friend by poking and prodding all over their body.

“Hurt?” Casey blinked, watching her. “What do you mean? I’m fine.”

Anita stopped her examination, standing up straight. “Nails came by, saying you were in trouble and that we had to go see you. And when you weren’t here, I thought you had---” Her face darkened and tears sprang to her eyes. “---So Nails hailed a cab for us and we came here. We tried to call everyone else, but nobody was picking up.” She had begun to shiver as she continued to cry, drawing Casey into a hug. “Oh sugar, I’m so glad you’re okay!!!”

They paused, looking down at Anita, then back up again. Something wasn’t adding up here. “I’m fine. Just out with Sans is all. Where’s Nails?”

“In the bathroom.”

Casey nodded. “Sorry for all the trouble Anita. Have a seat, okay? I’ll get you some water.” She nodded, drawing back from Casey and going into the living room to have a seat as they instructed. They went to the kitchen, taking a glass out of their cupboard and bringing it over to the sink, the entire time, their mind racing.  They brought it back to Anita, who thanked them for the water and took a sip.

“How long have you been waiting around, Anita?”

“An hour or so. I told Nails we’d cover more ground if we went looking for you, but she insisted that we should stay put in case you came home. I nearly went crawling up the walls having to sit around and wait. I remember last time you went missing---” Anita had to steady herself, taking a small sip of water and trying to keep the tears at bay. “---the last time, you were trying to kill yourself. I know it was years ago, but Nails said that you were having the same symptoms as last time.” Casey took her hand in theirs, and she inhaled shakily. “I wanted to go looking for you, but Nails said to stay put. We got into an argument about it, and she hasn’t come out of the bathroom since.”

The two of them looked to the bathroom briefly before looking back at each other. “I should apologize. But--I--I just---I take this very seriously, you know? If you could be hurt, I don’t want to sit around and hope you come home. I have to find you. Make sure you’re safe.” Anita set the glass of water aside and snuggled into Casey. “I’m glad you are.”

The door opened, and Nails stepped out of the bathroom, her face blank. She seemed to pause upon looking at Casey, and then looked at Anita. “Everything okay?” Nails asked.

“Casey’s home, sweet thing.” Anita spoke up, drawing back from Casey and standing up to draw Nails into a hug. “I’m sorry for getting mad at you earlier.”

“It’s fine.” Nails gave her a stiff hug back, and Anita sat down on the sofa, motioning for Nails to join them. She did, sitting next to Anita. “Glad to see you’re okay, Casey.”

Immediately Casey’s eyes narrowed at Nails. Nails seemed to look back at them, a bead of sweat forming at her temple. They could have laughed right then and there. They could have pulled their gun and ended it all right there. But not with Anita around. They had to explain everything to her. Although Anita was in the loop with Casey and Nails working in the Mafia, she was often kept out of major and minor developments for her safety, lest she be targeted. Casey stood up from the sofa, rubbing their temples.

“God damn it.”

“What’s wrong, Sugar?” Anita asked.

“Left my watch at Sans’ place.” They lied.

“Oh no! Maybe Sansy can bring it by tonight?”

“Yeah, probably won’t mind.”

“Wait.” Nails spoke up, and the two of them looked at her. “It’s almost midnight. What’s so important about that watch?”

“It belonged to their father, sweet thing.” Anita answered.

“He’ll understand.” Casey said, heading towards the kitchen. “Let me call him real quick. Make yourselves at home.” Anita nodded, propping her feet up on the sofa and Nails watched Casey nervously as they went to the kitchen to “call” Sans. Instead, they dialed Nails’ phone number. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

“<Hello?>” Came Nails’ voice, raspy with sleep.

“<Nails, it’s El Kabong.>” They said quietly into the receiver.

A pause. “<Prove it.>”

“<Silver bullet.>”

Nails seemed to sigh in relief on the other end. “<Silver bullet. What’s up?>”

“<Got the shapeshifting monster here trying to pass as you.>” Casey mumbled.

“<What?!>" She exclaimed, no longer sounding sleepy. "<Why the fuck are you calling me for, then?! Call the boss--->”

“<No. No, I can’t just yet.>”

“<Why not!? El Kabong, don’t be stupid--->”

“<Nails, Anita is here, too. If the boss shows up, I don’t know what this monster is going to try to do to her.>”

That shut Nails up for a second, and they could hear her growl lowly in the back of her throat. <”How far are you from the Regency apartment complex?”>

They thought for a moment. <”About a half hour.”>

<”Give me the address.>”

Casey relayed the address, and could hear shuffling from the other end. <”Stall the monster El Kabong. I’ll be there in 30. Don’t let that monster hurt Anita. If it tries, kill it. Make the asshole suffer.>”

“<I will.>”

“<See you soon.>” Nails hung the phone up, and then Casey did too, heading back into the living room.

“Is Sansy bringing your watch, sugar?” Anita asked, sitting up on the sofa.

“Can’t get through. I just called Hammer to ask him to call the boss first thing tomorrow morning.” Casey said, seating themself back down on the sofa. They looked over at Nails, who had seemed to deflate a little in relief. Casey could have laughed in her face with how pathetic this attempt to pass as Nails was. The only reason Anita had been fooled is because the monster took advantage of Anita’s concern for Casey; if someone said Casey was in trouble, Anita wouldn’t ask questions, just spring into action for her friend. Although grateful for her kindness, sometimes it could land her in trouble, much like now. This entire situation was a time bomb, and Anita was caught in the blast radius. They had to play their cards carefully, and wisely.

“You  two should spend the night here.” Casey spoke up. “The last bus just ran for the evening.”

“Oh, thank you, Sugar.” Anita said with a smile. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Nails frowned. “No, that’s fine. I should really get going.”

“Nails, it’s freezing outside.” They told her. “You shouldn’t wait for a cab when the temperature’s that low.”

“I’ll manage.” She said, standing up, but Anita grabbed her arm.

“Sweet thing, don’t go. I don’t want you getting hypothermia. Casey doesn’t mind, do you, sugar?”

“Not at all.” They smiled, and Nails glowered at them.

“I said I’ll be fine.” Nails snapped, taking their arm from Anita’s grasp. Anita rolled her eyes and giggled, trying to playfully take Nails’ arm back into her hand.

“Look,” She began, with a teasing note in her voice, “you may work for the mafia, but that doesn’t mean you’re invincible--” The moment Anita’s fingers found her shoulder, Nails whirled around, taking Anita’s arm and twisting it to an angle that made Anita shriek in pain. Nails shoved her back hard, but Casey was there to catch Anita, helping her steady her balance before all but yanking their gun out of their holster and aiming it at Nails. Nails wasn’t far behind, pulling out a gun of her own.

“Nails!” Anita sobbed, holding her arm in her hand. “What the hell?”

“So you’re done bullshitting us now?” Casey spat, keeping their gun on Nails.

“...What are you talking about?” Nails asked.

They laughed, harshly and loudly, and Nails narrowed her eyes and knit her brow. “Attempting to pass as the real Nails. Emphasis on attempt. This is just pathetic.”

“What do you---”

“Nails has never called me ‘Casey’ ever since we first met.” They interrupted. “Nails has never been to my apartment, and she doesn’t know my address. And Nails would never---and I mean _never_ place a hand on Anita like that. **Ever**.”

All the while, “Nails” had begun to sweat, looking at Casey, then down to Anita, and back to Casey. The gun in her hold had begun to shake, and for the briefest of seconds, it dropped a few inches. Casey took the opportunity to rush “Nails”, tackling her to the floor and trying to wrestle the gun from her grasp. It was hard to do with their arm still in a cast, but they persisted as best they could. “Nails” punched them hard in the side, right over their bruised ribs, and Casey shouted in pain as they were thrown off to the floor, clutching their side. “Nails” dashed for Anita, grabbing her neck in her arm and pressing the muzzle of the gun to her temple.

“Don’t. Move.” “Nails” panted, squeezing her arm tighter around Anita’s throat. “Or I'll kill her.”

 **“** _Bastard_! **”** Casey sputtered, holding their side. “Let her go---”

**_BANG!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got pissed off writing this chapter. Nobody fucks with Anita.  
> Also, a fun fact, Anita's soul color is green for Kindness.


	42. Chapter 42

**G** unshots were deafening all on their own, but not as deafening as the silence that followed this one.

Casey still remain on the floor, tense and looking up to Anita, where she was still held tightly in the fake Nails’ grasp. No gunshot wound. No smoke from the handgun that was still pressed against her temple. The fake Nails seemed just as confused, looking around before she turned her head to the left and saw the bullet lodged deeply into the wall.

“Get your goddamn hands off my girl.”

Nails- the real Nails- stepped from around the corner, her gun aimed at the fake Nails, whose grip did not relent. Instead, she took a step back, taking Anita with her.

“Stay back!” She warned. “I mean it! I’ll kill her!” The hammer is pulled back and she narrowed her eyes at the real Nails.

“No you won’t.” The real Nails said, not dropping her stance or backing down. Instead, she stepped closer. “Because you’re outnumbered.”

Before she could question what the real Nails meant, the answer stepped from around the corner. Sans didn’t have his usual handgun with him this time, but a shotgun. It was clear he was ready to do some serious damage. More so than usual. His eye sockets were trained in the fake Nails’ direction; completely dark, yet they somehow managed to convey his murderous intent.

He cocked the shotgun, and the fake Nails’ resolve seemed to vaporize right then and there.

In a span of a second, the fake Nails shoved Anita hard to the ground, took aim at her leg, and pulled the trigger. Anita screamed at the top of her lungs as the bullet went straight through her calf, and the fake Nails shattered the window and all but leapt out of it.

Casey roared, jumping out the window after her and giving chase without a second thought. Sans shouted after Casey, but they paid no mind. All that was fueling them right now was rage, bloodlust, and the ache for revenge. The attempt on Anita’s life was bad enough. But hurting her? That was a seal on a death warrant.

They ran until it felt like their heart was going to burst in their chest. It didn’t take long for Casey to catch up, tackling the fake Nails to the ground, trying to wrestle her gun out her grasp. She clung to it tightly, trying to wrestle it back. When Casey’s grip didn’t relent, she punched their ribs again, and Casey howled in pain. She did her best to buck them off her, but to no avail. They only seemed to hold onto her even tighter.

“Let—-go!” She hissed through clenched teeth. Her punches on their ribs kept coming, and Casey kept their hold. They made one more rapid grab for her gun, and succeeded in prying it from her fingers. It took less than a second to yank it out of her grasp, press the muzzle right to her forehead, place their finger on the trigger and—

Freeze up.

They were immobile.

That familiar pressure in their head. All they could do was move their eyes as she appeared from the darkness of night surrounding the two of them.

“Ah-ah.” Shi tutted, one of her sharp claws wagging at Casey. “Not a wise move, Casey, my dear. You kill one of my employees, I’ll have to even out the numbers.”

A deep rooted pain throbbed in their head, and they went to the ground, hand clutching at their head. “The fuck—did you—“

“My.” Shi looked down at Casey’s crumpled form. “ _Another_ concussion? Your brain must hate you for this. If there _is_ a brain in there.” She taunted, leaning over them. “You really think yourself this strong? To stand up to me? To think you could survive a moment in the real Mafia underground? Instead of being sheltered and protected by the skeleton brothers like children. To call yourself a Mafia chapter… to have the audacity to call yourself one of us…” Her jagged teeth went into a frown, and she raised a hand.

 _“_ Frankly _….It’s fucking insulting.”_

She brought her hand down sharply, watching for a reaction from Casey. But none came. They still remained crumpled on the ground.

“...What?” Again her hand came down. Nothing happened. She tried once more. “How are you still alive—?”

“It doesn’t matter! Kill them!” The fake Nails shouted, aiming at Casey. A red glow enveloped her and she was rocketed up into the air before coming down and landing on Shi. In the distance, Sans comes running as fast as he can towards the three of them. Shi’s immediately on her feet, grabbing the fake Nails and running at high speed in the opposite direction.

“Get—-“ Casey stammered, trying to push to their feet. “Get the fuck—back—back here!” They had begun to stagger after her, only to have a pair of bony hands grab them and prevent them from pursuit.

“casey. c’mon. we gotta go.” Sans said hurriedly. “ _now.”_

“She’s right there—-we can’t let her—“

“we have to this time! the cops are on their way to yer apartment. we gotta clear ‘nita and nails outta there before they arrive. and we gotta get ‘nita to a hospital for that gunshot wound. move it!” Casey had no say in the matter as Sans took their arm and teleported back to Casey’s apartment to gather up Nails and Anita.

* * *

 

Anita was fortunate; an ironic thing to say given the entire situation. But since the bullet had gone through her calf, that saved the doctor the trouble of having to pull a bullet out. The wound had missed the major arteries in her legs, but muscle was torn. When it healed, Anita would most likely have a limp. She was still very much shaken up by the whole ordeal, but grateful that she escaped with her life. The doctors were going to keep her overnight to make sure infection didn’t set in for her. Casey and Nails stayed as long as they could until visiting hours were over, and a nurse ushered them out of Anita’s room.

They both met up with Sans about an hour later near Clover’s to give him an update on Anita’s condition.

“Bullet went clean through.” Nails said, her voice pinched. “They say there wasn’t any excessive blood loss, but it’s not gonna look pretty when it heals.”

“fuck.” Sans groused, pressing his palm to his forehead. “how’s ‘nita holding up?”

“Shaky. Scared as hell, but she’s trying to tough it out.” She folded her arms over her chest, glaring down at the concrete. “For the record, this counts as a personal attack to me.”

“nails--”

“No.” She snapped. “I don’t want to hear it. Next time any of those monsters show their faces, I’m tearing them apart. With or without you.”

“ for fuck’s sake. nails, wouldja---” Sans didn’t get a chance to finish before she stormed down the street back towards her own home, leaving him to sigh and shake his head as she left. He turned towards Casey, and they nodded.

“I’m with Nails on this one. I’m not waiting around for help. I see them again, they’re dead.”

“no. _yer_ dead. ya really think you could take both of them on by yerself? yer ribs still broken, and yer arm?”

He had a point, but their anger and thirst for revenge had yet to cool. They were more than willing to die trying to kill them both than to think about the repercussions of a two vs. one battle. All they wanted--all they needed was to hurt them. Bring pain in some way. Anything. Casey folded their arms tightly over their chest, trying to slow their heartbeat that now slammed angrily against their chest.  “I can try.”

“no, ya can’t. we’re not riskin’ anyone. they’re gonna get theirs, don’t ya worry.”

“That’s not good enough.” They snapped, throwing an hand up in the air. “The longer we sit on our asses, the more time we’re giving them to recover and try to pull shit like this again. And I’m not standing by to watch or wait for someone else I care about get hurt! If that means I have to take them out myself, I’ll sure as shit _try._ ” They turned on their heel, ready to do the same as Nails and head back home before Sans grabbed their arm. Before they could ask what he was doing, he had whisked them back to Sans’ apartment, in his bedroom. He turned to face them, hands grasping their shoulders.

“ya think i’m gonna stand by and have someone _i_ care about pull some stupid stunt because they think they’re invincible, then ya got another thing comin’. casey, i swear on my life, if ya think yer gonna take this on alone, then yer gonna leave me no choice but to take you to the next state and leave ya there if yer gonna try bein’ a hard ass.”

Their mouth fell open. “You wouldn’t.”

“i can.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“i would. because i ain’t gonna let you do somethin’ rash. i get that you’re pissed off; i am too. but you can’t let yer anger overshadow yer self preservation.”

They balled their fists and glared up at him, their shoulders shaking. Damn it. Damn it all, why did he have to be the voice of reason? And why the hell were they actually _listening?_ They wanted nothing more than to get revenge. To pay them back for what they did. They couldn’t let it cool, otherwise they’d lose their nerve. When else were they going to find the gall to stand up to these monsters?

“...I can’t stand you sometimes.” They muttered, unballing their fists and dropping their head.

He snorts. “why? because i tell ya when yer actin’ stupid?”

“Dick.”

“dumbass.”

Casey sighed, massaging their temples and shaking their head.

“we’re gonna get ‘em, casey.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“no hard man bullshit. we’re gonna do it together."

“...I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of conflicted on who will deal the killing blow, but we'll get there when we get there.  
> Soon. Verrrry soon.  
> >:3c
> 
>  
> 
> Somewhat related note: I've been itching to talk about Casey and their adventures, but Tumblr is barf and twitter isn't the best imho. I'm looking into undertale discord servers, if you know of any ones that are OC friendly, hmu.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sliiight NSFW warning.

“ **I** ’m sorry it’s come to this, but…”

“You don’t have to apologize. I know, sugar.” Anita said, patting Casey’s arm. “It’s for the best. Besides, it’s only temporary until this whole mess gets sorted out.” She smiled, giving them a playful nudge. “I’m not too upset about it. I’m not paying a cent, and I get to go to the beach daily instead of freezing my ass off.”

That was Anita. Always finding the bright side of things when it seemed its darkest. After the incident with the shapeshifting monster and Shi, the bosses came to an agreement that their chapter couldn’t wait around for them to appear. If these monsters were willing to hurt someone outside of their chapter, then they weren’t going to restrain themselves for anyone else. So, using their funds, the bosses gave out stipends to each member. The stipends were to be used for getting friends and family out of the city for the time being; at least, until Shi and her shapeshifter were eliminated.

Since Braxton was already out of the city, Casey used their stipend to send Anita down south to Florida. They didn’t stop there, though. Both they and Nails pitched in to give Anita the best of the best on her trip down; booking an upscale hotel right on the oceanfront, hiring a private chauffeur  for her trip, and having plenty of money left over for Anita to spend down there. Given what had happened to her, they just wanted her to have the best time possible, and not worry about being caught in the crossfire once more.

Casey smiled. “Heh. You’re lucky. Don’t get sunburn, okay?”

“Sunburned?” Anita gave them a look, gesturing to herself. “Sugar, I’m black.”

“...You know we can still get sunburn. Just because we have more melanin in our skin doesn't mean we're immune to the harmful effects of--.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll try not to get sunburn.” She giggled, glancing at the clock. The train would be arriving any second. She nodded at Casey. “Be careful, okay?”

“Yeah. You too.” They looked over their shoulder. Where was Nails? She’d said she’d needed to use the bathroom, but it was nearing 20 minutes already. She vehemently said she wasn’t going to miss Anita’s departure for anything, so where the hell was she?

In the distance the train whistle blew, and Anita looked around, no doubt looking for Nails. When she didn’t see her, she gave a sad sigh, hoisting her suitcase up. “Ticket to sunny beaches, here I come. Not sure if Nails is going to make it in time, but if she doesn’t, tell her that---”

“Anita!!”

As if on cue, Nails came barreling out of the train station, bowling over a few other passengers and vaulting over a pile of misplaced suitcases, landing in front of Anita and Casey. She looked completely disheveled, her face was beet red, and she grabbed Anita’s hands tightly in her own.

“Anita, I am so sorry. For everything that happened to you. You didn’t deserve that. Nobody does, but someone as kind, and smart, and beautiful, and talented, and just so goddamn _lovely_ \--especially doesn’t deserve that. If I could take it all back, I would. I so would. And I’m not just saying this because you’re leaving m--us for a while. I wanted to say this for so long, but I--I--” Nails gasped loudly, trying to get her words out despite being out of breath. Anita gave her several firm pats on the back.

“Sweet thing, _breathe_.”

Nails shook her head violently. “I can’t! Not when I’m around you! Because---” Nails’ face went a shade redder, and she struggled to get the words out. Her hand sank into her pocket, and she pulled out a ring. Within the span of a second, she slipped it onto Anita’s finger.

“Anita, I love you. I have for so fucking long  Can...can we go steady? I just--would you be my girl?”

The entire time, Anita stared open-mouthed at the ring, then back at Nails. The ring, then Nails. Her body started to shake, and tears spilled from her eyes. The widest grin Casey had ever seen made itself apparent on Anita’s face, and she tackled Nails to the ground, showering her in kisses, leaving lipstick marks all over her face.

“ _Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!_ A thousand times, _yes!!!”_ She exclaimed, taking Nails’ face in her hands and kissing her deeply. Nails held Anita in her embrace, kissing her back and laughing against her lips. The two of them had been so caught up in each other, they didn’t notice that the train had pulled up, or that Anita’s suitcase had exploded open when she took Nails to the ground. Casey scrambled to pick up the articles of clothing and put them back in the suitcase as the two of them continued to love on each other.

Anita broke the kiss first, wiping her eyes and gently slapping Nails on the chest. “You just _had_ to wait until I was leaving, didn’t you? Now I don’t want to go!”

“I’ll be here when you get back. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’d better be. Promise me. No dying, or getting hurt, or...just...be here when I get back.”

“I promise.” Nails took Anita’s chin in her thumb and forefinger and gave her one last kiss as she helped her to her feet. Casey handed her suitcase back, just in time for the all aboard call. Both Casey and Nails waved to Anita as she boarded the train, watching as it pulled out of the station and went down the tracks and out of sight.

Nails sighed, absently touching the lipstick marks on her face. Her expression turned serious as she looked at Casey.

“We gotta get these monsters of the streets, El Kabong.”

They nodded. “Yeah. We do.”

* * *

 

The orders had been given.

Find Shi and her shapeshifter. No more passively waiting around and hoping they showed. They were going to have to smoke them out. The original order of don’t group together had been forgone. Strength in numbers was the new strategy. And with Casey finding out that Shi’s magic could be inhibited, the other humans in their chapter now had the means to fight back without worry of being killed where they stood. For the first time in a while, the odds were on their side.

“She’s probably going to catch wind of this, you know.” Hammer told the Boss, who sat at his desk with his hands folded.

“THEN LET HER. IF SHE KNOWS WE’RE ACTIVELY SEEKING HER OUT, SHE’LL EITHER BE FOOLHARDY ENOUGH TO TRY AND TAKE A STAND, OR EXPOSE HERSELF TRYING TO FIND ANOTHER LOCATION TO HIDE.I WOULD HOPE IT WON’T BE MUCH LONGER.”

“If we’re going to take a stand, we should try and force her into an accessible location.” Nails spoke up. “One where we can all get in, but they can’t get out.”

“AGREED. AND DISCREET. IT GOES WITHOUT SAYING THAT COP ATTENTION NEEDN’T BE DRAWN.”

“My Uncle’s mansion.” Casey offered. When everyone turned to look at them with a brow raised, they elaborated.

“The mansions are spaced far apart. At least two, three acres. Silenced gunfire wouldn’t carry as far. I can give a floor plan. We can seal entrances and exits for our use only.”

“THAT COULD WORK. SANS AND I COULD ACT AS DECOYS TO DISCUSS BUSINESS WITH SHI, AS SHE WANTED IN THE FIRST PLACE.” The Boss nodded to himself, standing up from his desk and looking at everyone. “WE’LL NEED TO IRON OUT THE DETAILS, AND COME UP WITH SOMETHING A BIT MORE CONCRETE. CASEY, WORK ON GETTING THAT FLOOR PLAN. NAILS, YOU SEE THAT EVERYONE’S WEAPONS ARE AT THE READY AND IN TOP CONDITION. HAMMER, ASSIST NAILS. THE REST OF YOU, STAY ALERT. IF ANYTHING GOES WRONG, CONTACT ME OR SANS. UNDERSTOOD?”

Everyone nodded, and they were dismissed. Casey had a long night and day ahead of them. It had been weeks since they had last set foot in their Uncle’s mansion, despite them now having ownership of it. Ironic that their Uncle--the same one that caused them so much grief---was able to help their Mafia chapter in some small way. He’d probably spin in his grave knowing there was going to be a possible clash of chapters in his home. If that was the case, then they would love to see the bastard spin.

Tonight, they’d sketch out what they remembered the floor plan to be, and tomorrow, they’d go to the mansion and write out the actual floor plan. They could probably bullshit some excuse on why they were dropping by, like cleaning, or looking for items to donate to charity or---

_Thud._

“Ow.”

“...didja really just run into a fuckin’ wall?”

Sans’ voice came from behind them, sounding a mix between amused and concerned. Casey stepped back from the wall they had just collided with, rubbing the bridge of their nose. They’d been so caught up in thought, they had just kept walking until they met something. Nose, meet wall.

“don’t know if ya were payin’ attention in there, but yer gonna have to get yer shit together. can’t be driftin’ off an’ runnin’ into walls.”

“Have _you_ been paying attention? I have it together.” They snapped, turning and folding their arms at him.

“uh-huh. sure ya do.” He snorted, giving his eye lights a roll. Casey went up to him and jabbed an elbow into his side, and he returned the favor. He went for a mock punch to their side, but they caught it in their fist, giving him a smug smile when his eye lights widened. “well holy shit. ya are learnin’ after all.”

“Told you I have it together.”

He laughed lowly, his fingers shifting to lace through theirs. Casey’s eyes followed the action intently, moving their own fingers to do the same. These past few weeks had thrown both of them for a loop, and they hadn’t much time to spend together. It ached. It left them needing. It left them wanting. His fingers squeezed theirs, and they looked up, meeting his eye lights. They burned hotly and brightly, and they could feel heat practically radiating off of him.

His hand moved again, trailing up their shoulder, and resting on their cheek. Their heart slammed so hard against their chest, they could feel themself rocking with the force of it. Their mouth fell open to say something, only to have it die on their tongue as a bony thumb swiped across their bottom lip. It slowly inched in, dampening itself on their tongue briefly before pulling back out to trace their lips again.

Sans’ eyes watched the action intently, his pupils dilated. His large chest began to heave with heavy pants, and his frame shook slightly, as if holding back. Once his gaze met theirs again, all bets were off.

To hell with it.

It was against their better judgement. Yes, they were in the hideout. Yes, they could be discovered at any time. But now? They just _needed_ him.

Sans is dragged behind Casey, and they find the nearest maintenance closet and shove him in, closing the door behind them. He wastes no time, grabbing Casey by the neck tie and yanking their mouth to meet his fangs. Almost immediately after, his jaw opens, his glowing tongue dipping into their mouth to meet theirs.

They inhaled sharply through their nose, reaching up to remove their glasses so they could kiss him deeper. His hand grabs their ass, giving an unrelenting squeeze before pulling them closer to him. Casey propped up a leg to wrap around his hips , grinding their crotch against his, nearly causing his legs to buckle from under him.

 _“ah...fuck—“_ he growled against their mouth. His other hand reached down and deftly unbuckled their belt and undid their pants. His hand cupped them through their briefs, and Casey bit back a grunt as they started to grind against his hand.

“Shit…” They hissed, pressing their hips harder into his hand while their own hands started to unbutton his vest and shirt. Their hand dipped past his ribs, grabbing his spine and stroking it in an iron grip.

This time his knees _did_ buckle, sending them both to the ground in a heap. Taking advantage of the fall, Casey removed themself from the tangle of limbs, propping themself over the large skeleton, looking into his eyes before dipping down to try to bite his neck vertebrae.

Until a pair of bony hands on their shoulders stopped them.

“...Sans?” They said, struggling to catch their breath.

It took him a while to respond, steadying his breathing and looking up at Casey.

“shit, casey…i—damn.” he sighed, dropping a hand over his face. “we can’t. we shouldn’t. not now.”

They looked down at him, confused. Sans gave a grunt as he pushed to his forearms to look at them. “What do you mean?”

Sans sighed, his eye lights flickering for a moment. “it’s a crazy ass time for the both of us right now. with this shit goin’ down with this bastard an’ shi? we ain’t guaranteed tomorrow. either of us.” He made a noise akin to a hard swallow. “‘f you and i were to—-and ‘f you were to— fuck.”

Casey looked at him with a pained look on their face. “Sans—“

“even though i want to more than anything right now —i don’t think i could. not with knowin’ you’re in harm’s way.” His hand found his face again. “i lost a lot over the years. comes with the job. but that doesn’t mean i’m used to it. and i don’t plan on ever being used to it.”

Their head dropped, and he reached for their jaw cupping it in his hand. “ya understand?”

They nodded, leaning into his touch. “Yeah.”

“you should focus on surviving—“

 _“We_ should focus on surviving.” They corrected him. “If this mess settles down—“

“ _when_ it settles down.”

They smiled at that. “Then for that moment, we can go back to the way things were. Like they are now, but less of a shit show.”

“right. and then you can go back to shovin’ me in the nearest room , rippin’ off my clothes, and takin’ me on the floor.” They grinned unabashedly , and he felt the back of their hand hit his side in a joking slap. He barked out a laugh before standing to his feet and adjusting his clothes while Casey did the same. They both left the maintenence room, heading towards opposite exits. Before Casey could leave, Sans stopped them.

“hey. hold up a second.”

“Yeah?”

He leaned down, giving them a quick kiss on the mouth.

“one for the road. don’t die, and i’ll give ya a hell of a lot more. with a few perks.”

Casey smiled. “That’s an incentive I can work with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Step 1. Find Shi and kill her. Step 2. Screw the Skele in celebration Step 3. ???? Step 4. Profit.


	44. Chapter 44

“ **J** eez-sus.”

“What?”

Nails gestured to the mansion. “This? Are you not seeing this? You’ve got a goddamn mansion at your disposal, and you’re still holed up in that shitty apartment?”

Casey rolled their eyes, turning the key in the door and stepping inside the foyer. “Yeah. I am. Can’t live here. Too many ghosts.” At that, Nails froze, her foot suspended over the threshold.

“...Ghosts? Oh hell no. You’re on your own for this one.” She had begun to turn away before Casey took her arm in their hand, and ushered her inside. Nails tensed immediately, briskly rubbing her shoulders and glancing around nervously. “You just _had_ to say something about ghosts, didn’t you? I’m going to be jumping out of my skin in here.”

“Relax.” They reassured her. “I don’t mean it literally. Besides, even if there were, they’ll probably come after me first.”

“Yeah? How do you figure?”

They shrugged noncommittally. “I have strong ties to this place? I don’t know. Some bullshit about familiarity or akin energies, or whatever.”

“...Right. Well, if I see one and it comes after you, can’t help you there, El Kabong.”

“Noted.” Looking to their left, they spotted a chair collecting dust in the foyer. That was the same chair that Casey and Braxton would be confined to if their Uncle caught them goofing off at a party when they were kids. He’d walk by, shooting them both dirty looks and disapproving shakes of his head, and his eyes carrying the promise of physical punishment later.

God, what they wouldn’t give for a canister of gasoline and a match right now.

Their expression sours, and their gut twists in anger. This mansion carried so many years of sadness, bitterness, regret and torment. That it was still standing was an offense alone. Selling it wouldn’t undo what happened within these walls. But if they could just get rid of it entirely, wipe the stain off the earth like they did to their Uncle---

“El Kabong? What’re you standing around like that for?”

Casey shook their head, looking up at Nails. “Nothing. Help me prop the door open. Give us some light in here.” Nails joined Casey, and the two of them shoved the chair to the door.

Nails sighed, slapping her hands against her thighs to get the dust off her hands. “You sure we’re not going to get busted?”

“No. I let them know I was going to be here today. Told them I was doing some cleaning. Don’t worry, I’ve got documentation to show that I own this place.”

“Okay. So, where do we start?”

“This level first.” Casey took a pen and paper out of their pocket. They quickly sketched the floor plan of the foyer, occasionally glancing to make sure it was as accurate as possible. Once they finished, they beckoned Nails to follow them into the living room. Nails’ eyes went wide at the massive windows.

“Shit, are those windows big enough?”

“Twelve feet.”

“ _Twelve_ \---Who needs windows that big!?”

“Pretentious assholes who feel the need to spend money just because it’s there.” They responded absently, returning to the sketch. “Anyway, we should stack some furniture in front of them. Heavy furniture. That way they’ll get caught up trying to move them if they make a break for the windows.”

“Okay. And what about doors?”

“Chairs under the doorknobs. But we can post some of our guys outside each door to stop them.”

“Alright.” Nails rolled up her sleeves and Casey did the same. For the next few hours, the two of them rearranged the entire first floor of the mansion, fortifying it to their advantage, and to the disadvantage of Shi and her shapeshifter. Every window was blocked, every door was barricaded, and any and all possible exits were sealed. Casey made sure to keep one open, but that would only be to the knowledge of their chapter. They marked it on their floor plan and sighed.

“Take a break.” They told Nails. “I’m gonna go upstairs and get the floor plan.” Although Casey knew it by heart, they wanted to be absolutely certain they hadn’t missed any details. The windows upstairs were too high up to escape through; unless someone was keen on breaking every bone in their body in an attempt to escape, which they highly doubted. As for the doors, more of their co-workers could be posted outside of them. They scratched that down on the floor plan. All that remained to check was….

They paused, stopping in front of the door.

….Their Uncle’s room.

Pushing past the growing wave of anger building within them, they opened the door. It was as they remembered it. Packed with expensive furniture, decorated from wall to wall in crosses, crucifixes, and bible verses, and desk piled high with papers, devotional notebooks, and a bible. A bookshelf of ordinances and law books sat shoved up against the desk. Untouched since the day their Uncle died. If not for the dust settling everywhere, it would have been pristine.

Casey looked around the room for anything of substance they could take for now. Whatever they couldn’t hold, they could always come back later for. They rooted through his bookshelf. Nothing. Under the bed. Nothing, save for a box of thank you letters and condolence letters. All that remained was the desk. A few pens, extra paper, a pocket sized notepad, and an envelope with a familiar address. The one from their old house.

It’s practically ripped from the desk drawer, and Casey’s eyes go wide. It was addressed to their Uncle. From Khenan Dunn.

Their father.

As carefully as they could, they opened it. Inside was a photograph of them, their father, their mother, and an infant Braxton. Casey was perched on their father’s shoulders while their mother held Braxton as he slept. Turning it over, they read the back of it.

_A summer with the Dunns. Khenan Dunn, Reina Dunn, Casey Dunn (8), Braxton Dunn (2 mos.) Perch Park June 2nd, 195X._

“Fuck.” Casey could feel their eyes begin to burn with unshed tears. They were supposed to be making a floor plan. Not rooting through their dead Uncle’s belongings and reminiscing on happier days of the past. Still…

They fold it as carefully as they can, tucking it into their pocket and making a mental note to buy a proper frame for it.

Next, they checked the closet. Bunch of clothes, and also a guitar. A guitar that belonged to them, until their Uncle took it away for playing ‘wordly music’, and told them he’d sold it. They sucked their teeth, reaching up and taking the guitar from the top shelf. It looked in working condition. Just a tune up and it would be right as rain once more.

A thud came from downstairs, and Casey snapped to, remembering that they had a task at hand. They quickly scribbled out the remainder of the floor plan and made their way back downstairs, the guitar hoisted on their shoulder. They were about to set it towards the door before they heard Nails’ voice coming from the den.

“I’m going to rip you apart.” She snarled, and the unmistakable sound of a hammer clicking back resonated throughout the quiet mansion.

“No, you’re not.” A familiar voice challenged, followed by the sound of another hammer clicking. “Would you really shoot _me?_ ”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

As quietly as possible, Casey grabbed the guitar, snuck around the corner and peeked around it. Nails stood in the den, gun aimed at Anita. Anita had her back towards Casey, her own gun drawn.

“Don’t shoot me, Nails. I thought you _loved_ me.”

“You’re sick. How dare you try to play her. After what you did to her."

“Play? Sweet thing, I’m not playing. Just put your gun down. Please? For me? You wouldn’t want to shoot me. The woman that you love the most---”

**_SPLANG!!!_ **

It wasn’t as forceful with one hand, but Casey tried their damndest to put as much force into the swing as possible. The guitar caught the fake Anita right in the head, and she went to the floor. Immediately, Nails pounced on her, yanking the gun out of her grasp and pressing the muzzle of the gun to her temple. Casey picked up the spare gun, training it on the fake Anita, who squirmed violently in Nails’ grasp as she remained pinned.

“You--you---” She blustered as she continued to struggle.

“El Kabong, you got something to tie this piece of shit up?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I can find something.”

Nails nodded. “Good. Find a phone booth and call the boss.” Nails grinned sadistically at the fake Anita under her. “We’ve got some leverage that Shi can’t ignore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Guitar Returns!!!  
> Also, Nails is ready to get some sweet, sweet revenge. (AndsoamI)


	45. Chapter 45

**S** ilence.

The only thing breaking the silence was the sound of Nails’ chamber revolving as she fiddled with it, eyes trained on the shapeshifter now tied in the chair with chains Casey had found in a shed just outside. The shapeshifter still held Anita’s form, but that did not deter Nails in the slightest. Her eyes still carried that murderous intent from earlier, just begging for a chance to be able to get out.

She would have a chance. Soon.

Casey glanced down at their watch. 7:29. The moment the second hand made its rounds and struck 7:30, both Sans and the Boss appeared from the staircase leading to the basement. Wordlessly, the two of them made their way over to where Nails and Casey were keeping watch over the shapeshifter, looking her over.

“...I SEE.” The Boss said after a while. “TAKING THE FORM OF A FRIEND. A LAST DITCH EFFORT OF SELF-PRESERVATION.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” The shapeshifter sneered, looking over at Casey and Nails. “Kept these two at bay for a while.”

Nails stopped fiddling with her gun, dropping her head and laughing coldly. “The only thing that kept me at bay were the bosses’ orders. Trust me. If it wasn’t for them, I’d have you smeared right into the ground by now.” The Boss placed a hand on Nails’ shoulder, patting it and gesturing for her to take a step back.

“KEEP YOUR MOUTHS CLOSED.” The Boss ordered. Nails complied, but Casey looked to Sans for clarification. He leaned down, muttering to them softly.

“do as he says. ya don’t wanna get dust in yer mouth.”

“...Dust?”

He nodded. “monsters don’t bleed. we dust when we get injured or die. it’s like….if ya cremated someone and breathed their ashes.”

Immediately, Casey frowned, pulling their shirt up over their nose and mouth. That wasn’t something they were going to fight or second guess. Especially with an analogy like that.

The Boss stepped forward, glowering down at the shapeshifter. He slowly lifted his arm from his side, palm facing towards the ceiling. The air crackled violently, and Casey could feel their hair stand on end. They had felt Sans’ magic before, and how it would make the air feel electrified, but the Boss’ magic here felt so much more powerful.

A red glow appeared in his palm, and it elongated into a knife-shaped apparatus. He brought it in front of him, dragging his thumb over the blade. The glow disappeared, and in his hand now lay a blade made of bone.

In the chair, the shapeshifter watched the action intently, starting to sweat a little.

“NAME.” The Boss demanded. When no answer came, he spoke again. “NAME.”

“....one….” The shapeshifter mumbled.

The Boss’ blade inched forward. “SPEAK UP.” He snapped.

“I don’t have one. Shi...calls me Switch.”

“WHERE IS SHI?”

Switch looked up at the Boss, then to Casey, then back up to the Boss. “...I don’t know.” No sooner had the last word left Switch’s mouth, did the Boss yank Switch up, grabbing them by the front collar of their dress.

“DO NOT LIE TO ME.” He warned, pressing the blade against their chest. “HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHERE YOUR EMPLOYER IS?”

When Switch went silent, the Boss dropped them roughly, taking the blade in hand and driving it deep into their thigh. Switch bellowed in pain as the Boss twisted and pressed on the hilt of the knife before pulling it out. Dust covered the blade, and also out of the deep wound now on Switch’s thigh. Tears had begun to fill their eyes, and they looked up to the Boss fearfully.

“I WILL ASK AGAIN. WHERE IS SHI.”

“...I---I don’t---AGHH!” This time the blade found itself in Switch’s other thigh. They thrashed and howled as it dug deeper and deeper before stopping. The air crackled even more violently than before. The Boss placed the tip of his finger on the knife’s hilt and leaned down, face inches from Switch’s.

“DO YOU THINK ME A FOOL? DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CLEVER ENOUGH TO LIE TO ME?” The Boss’ voice was low--dangerously low. “YOU TWO ARE RARELY SEEN APART FROM EACH OTHER. IF ONE OF YOU ARE AROUND, THEN THE OTHER IS NOT FAR BEHIND.” He trails off, and pressed the knife in deeper. “SO, I WILL ASK ONCE MORE. WHERE. IS. SHI.”

Tears were streaming down Switch’s face at this point, and they were hyperventilating as they stared at the hilt of the knife. The Boss frowned impatiently at Switch before stepping back, making his way over to Nails. He leaned down, speaking inaudibly to Nails. Casey couldn’t make out what he was saying, but the sadistic grin on Nails’ face spoke volumes. She nodded once the Boss finished talking to her, and he went back over to Switch.

“THIS IS NAILS. YOU HAVE MET BEFORE, YES?”

“If you mean that this motherfucker impersonated my girl, got her shot, and targeted my coworkers or friends, then yes. We have.” She pulled back the hammer on her gun and Switch looked at Nails nervously.

“...You--you can’t kill me...you _need_ me---”

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

The scream that came from Switch was deafening as Nails shot through both of their feet point-blank. The Boss stood off to the side, watching as Switch writhed and howled. Nails turned the chamber again, this time pressing the muzzle flush to Switch’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry!” Switch begged. “I’m sorry for what I did to your girl! I’m sorry for hurting everyone! Please---I’m sorry. Just don’t--”

**_BANG!_ **

Another shot hit Switch in the shoulder.

“And you think that’s adequate, do you?” Said Nails, darkly as she turned the chamber. “Are your apologies going to undo the damage to Anita? Will your ‘sorries’ heal Hammer’s injuries? Will your so-called-regret do _anything_ to help us? To help _you?_ ” This time, she pressed the muzzle to their abdomen. “All talk. That’s what you are.” Her fingers found the trigger and she began to pull it back.

“She’s gone!” Switch wailed at the top of their lungs. “Shi left! She left several days ago!”

“NAILS, HOLD ON.” The Boss stayed her hand and took a step forward. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘LEFT’?”

“Sh--Shi’s---she said we can’t take the skeleton brothers on by ourselves. She s-said we need...leverage….if not on the skeleton brothers---then---then---someone close to the skeleton brothers….She left me b-behind here. I thought I could prove her wrong an--and defeat you while she was gone--b--but--but---I--”

“QUIT YOUR SNIVELING.” The Boss snapped, not swayed by Switch’s voice or tears. “WHERE DID SHE GO, AND WHO ARE THEY TARGETING AS ‘LEVERAGE’?”

Switch sobbed, trembling in their chair. “Don’t kill me---”

“IF YOU KEEP DANCING AROUND THE SUBJECT, I _WILL._ ”

“She went to Pickerington Preparatory school!” Switch blurted.

Silence in the room, except for Switch’s sobs. Both the Boss and Sans shared a look.

“....PICKERINGTON PREPARATORY SCHOOL? WHO THERE IS OF IMPORT?”

Sans could only offer a shrug in response. But for Casey, their blood went hot, and red overtook their vision. Before the Boss could turn to Casey or Nails for confirmation, Casey was already across the room. They had snatched the gun from Nails, cocked it and had it pressed to Switch’s temple. They were just about to pull the trigger when Sans all but yanked them back, and the Boss took the gun from Casey.

“Let me the _fuck_ go!” They shouted, trying to break free of Sans’ strong grasp to try to get at Switch. “You fucker--I’ll kill you! I’m going to kill you and her!!”

“casey, the hell are ya--”

“ _That’s Braxton’s school!_ ” They bellowed, and immediately, Sans went completely still. In the span of a second, he set Casey down, grabbing them by the arm and all but dragging them out the room.

“SANS? _SANS!”_ The boss shouted after him as he and Casey dashed up the staircase.

“keep an eye on ‘em boss!” Sans shouted back. The two of them ran at high speed towards Sans’ car, both of them practically leaping in. The tires screeched against the pavement as Sans slammed on the gas pedal, speeding out of the neighborhood. All the while, Casey was hunched over in the passenger’s seat, breathing heavily and clutching at their hair. Shi had gone after Braxton, there was no doubt about that. But if she had been gone for several days as Switch said, what had she done to him? Was he even still alive?

 _“God dammit. God dammit. God dammit!”_ They chanted, removing one of their hands to punch the dashboard repeatedly. All they could do was sit in a cramped car for the next few hours hoping, praying that Braxton was safe, still alive, or far out of Shi’s reach. But until Casey saw for themself, there was no telling if he was, or if there was a chance he could be.

They had gone to punch the dashboard again, only to be intercepted by Sans’ hand. He took their hand in his and squeezed it tightly, looking at them intently. He didn’t tell them to calm down. He didn’t tell them ‘don’t worry’. He didn’t say ‘it’s going to be okay’. He just held their hand and gave them a look. A look that told them that no matter what, they weren’t alone in this. No matter what, he’d be fighting by their side. Their chest ached, and all they could do is squeeze his hand back in return as he continued to drive. He rubbed soothing circles on the back of their hand with his thumb, and Casey was able to calm down ever so slightly. They looked out towards the road, eyes narrowing and heart still pounding.

_Hang in there, Brax._

_We’re on our way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You go after Brax, you get the Axe." -Casey at some point, probably.


	46. Chapter 46

**S** ans kept driving throughout the entire night.

The only time he’d stop is when the car was truly on E, and the engine began to sputter from running on fumes for miles. He filled up the tank once in a while, and he was back to speeding down the highway. Casey found themself too antsy and nervous to sleep. Despite their body screaming at them to let them rest, the moment they closed their eyes, their mind began to wander. They thought about Braxton, and how Shi could have hurt or killed him. Once that line of thought continued, there was no stopping it, and Casey was back to being wide awake again.

Now, they sat anxiously in the passenger’s seat, glancing at the road signs as they passed.

_Pickerington: 25 Miles._

They were close.

Good.

Casey folded their arms over their chest, trying to calm themself down. As much as they wanted nothing more than to find Shi the moment the car stopped and give her a bullet between the eyes; they couldn’t forget that Braxton was in the mix. If Shi found out that both they and Sans were enroute to his school--they could imagine what she would do.

“casey.”

They looked over at Sans, who still had his eyes turned out to the road. He’d been mostly quiet this entire trip, save for the occasional reassurance that they weren’t going to let Shi get away with this.

“we’re gonna need a plan, ya know. can’t just go runnin’ in with guns blazin’.”

“I know.” They said with a nod. “We look for Braxton first. Make sure he’s alright. If he is---”

 _“when_ he is.”

They couldn’t help the small twinge of comfort that bloomed in their chest .“....Yeah. When he is, we have to get him as far away from Shi as possible. If you find Braxton before me, I want you to take him and---”

“no.” He took a hand off the steering wheel and held it up to silence them. “we ain’t doin’ that. none of that self-sacrificin’ bullshit here. ‘f i find the kid first, i’m doublin’ back to find you, too.”

“Sans---”

“i mean it. don’t try playin’ the hero, casey.” He warned. Casey had just turned to argue, but the look that he was giving them made their words die in their mouth. Pained, worry, anger, sadness flit across his face all at once. “i don’t wanna---” Sans’ phalanges gripped the steering wheel hard, and he exhaled noisily. “i don’t wanna lose ya. not again.”

“You won’t.” They reassured him, leaning over to pry one of his hands off the steering wheel and hold it in theirs. Casey brought it to their mouth, gently kissing the ridge of his knuckles before giving them a squeeze. “I don’t want to lose you, either.”

“i know. and ya won’t if we stick together. play it smart, play it safe, and we should have no trouble. if shit goes sideways—then we pull back.”

Hopefully it didn’t come to that, but with what the two of them were heading into, who knew?  


* * *

 

It was later in the evening when they finally arrived. The car was left a ways down the street in a shadowy area. The rest of the trek was made on foot, the darkness of night providing adequate cover where the street lights didn’t shine. In the distance, the extravagant steeple of the school’s administration building reached up to the sky. Many of the lights were still on. Good. That would make this somewhat easier.

Casey glanced down at their watch. 7:12. If they remembered correctly, Braxton had told them that the students had to be back in their dorms by 8:45, and lights off by 10. Casey gestured for Sans to pick up the pace, and the two of them ran towards the building’s entrance. He ducked down in the bushes outside, and nodded to Casey. Casey nodded back, adjusting their appearance and making their way into the building.

An older man sat at the front desk in a worn-out security guard uniform, barely looking up from his newspaper when Casey entered.

“Can I help you?” He sighed.

“I’m here to see Braxton Dunn, my brother. Can you tell him Casey is here to see him?”

“Can’t do it.” He muttered, setting his newspaper down. “We can’t make calls to the dorm rooms after 7 PM. Quiet hours. Headmaster’s orders.”

 _Shit._ They tried to keep their cool. “Well, may I just go up and see him?”

He eyed Casey over, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest. “Can’t do that, either. I don’t know you. You could be some sort of serial murderer, and I let you wander into these dorms unsupervised, then what?”

 _Then I’d really become a serial murderer, starting with you._ They huffed, glancing at the clock, then back at the old man. “Can you at least tell me if you’ve seen him? He’s this tall, he’s Black with Asian fea—“

“Look.” The man interrupted. “I ain’t a babysitter. I just make sure these kids are where they’re supposed to be by certain times, alright? I can’t keep track of over five hundred faces and names. You wanna find Brandon or whatever his name is? Then come back during daylight hours, alright?”

“Great.” They spat venomously, “Thanks for nothing.”

“You’re welcome, you ass!” He called after them, but they didn’t respond, shoving the door open and running a hand through their hair. Who next? With that ornery man guarding the front desk, they weren’t going to get through to the dorms.

“what’s up?” Sans whispered, stepping out of the bushes.

“Security guard in there won’t let me into the dorms. We’re not getting in there unless we use force, and it’d be better not to draw that much attention.” They said, looking toward the door anxiously. There had to be someone else that could help them, a teacher, a different security officer, or---

A cough could be heard coming from around the building, and both Sans and Casey looked towards the source of the sound. Creeping around the side and peeking around the corner, Casey could see a young man around Braxton’s age with his back turned to them. The unmistakable stench of cigarette smoke permeated the air. Another glance revealed he was wearing the uniform of the school, and no doubt a student.

“Hey, you!” Casey called out to him. Sans slipped back into the shadows when they did.

The student jumped up from where he was sitting in the grass, all but yanking the cigarette out of his mouth and crushing it into the dirt. He fanned his hand in front of his face to dissipate the lingering smoke and looked at Casey nervously as they approached him.

“Braxton Dunn. Do you know him?”

He looked around nervously, seeming to deflate. “Oh thank god. I thought you were a teacher or something coming to bust me--”

“Braxton Dunn.” They repeated, taking a step towards him. “Do you know him?!”

“Woah, woah! Easy! Yeah, I know Brax. He’s roommates with a pal of mine. We’re just down the hall from him.”

“When did you see him last?”

The young man thought, scratching the back of his neck. “I want to say...one, two hours ago? I saw him leaving with someone, I think it was a teacher. Last I saw, they were headed towards town---”

 _“Shit!”_ Casey hissed, all but turning on their heel and hurrying towards the direction of town. Sans quickly fell in behind them, and they turned to update him. “Braxton was seen leaving with someone.”

“was it shi?”

“I don’t know, but until we can be certain, we have to---oof!”

Someone had turned the corner that they were turning at the same time, and they bowled into the person at high speed, sending both them and Casey sprawling to the ground. A paper bag was split, and groceries went flying everywhere.

“Oh crap! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean t---” Braxton froze from where he was going to help Casey up, his eyes wide. “....Casey?”

“Braxton!?” They scrambled to their feet, helping him up and holding his face in their hands. “Braxton, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?”

“...I’m fine, Casey. I just fell over.” He reassured them, flexing his arms. “See? No injuries! All fine on the homefront!” He whistled a chipper tune as he gathered up the groceries in his arm. “Nothing to worry about.”

Something didn’t feel right at all. His smile didn’t reach his eyes, and his posture was tense. Upon closer examination, they could see his hands trembling as he grabbed the groceries. They gave him a look. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure!” He nodded firmly. “It’s not that I’m not glad to see you, Casey, but you should _really_ go.”

“Go?”

“Yeah! I mean, curfew is going to be soon, and if they see you on the grounds without proper identification, you might be arrested for trespassing. And I doubt you came here just to spend a night in jail, right?” Once the last of the groceries were in his arms, he gave them that forced smile. “Really. You should go.” He had begun to walk past Casey and back towards the dorms before Sans stopped him by placing a hand on Braxton’s shoulder, preventing him from taking another step. It wasn’t a hard grasp, but the way Braxton winced immediately put Casey on edge. Sans turned Braxton towards him, and tugging down the shoulder of his shirt, Sans found four deep claw marks in Braxton’s skin.

"kid..."

Casey’s vision went red upon seeing it, all but rushing over to Braxton, knocking the groceries out of his arms and pulling him into an embrace. “Braxton---”

He began to tremble, burying his face into their neck and beginning to sob uncontrollably. “Casey, please….get out of here. If she sees you here, she’s going to...she’s gonna---” Braxton tensed for a moment before breaking loose of Casey’s embrace and placing his hands at his throat. He tried to inhale, but all that came out where choked gasps. He fell to the grass, whacking himself in the chest and trying to breathe. Casey was immediately at his side, surveying him and trying to clear his air passage.

“Now, Braxton. I warned you what would happen, didn’t I?” Shi made her way from behind the corner, looking down at where he lay in the grass. “All you had to do was keep your mouth shut, and we wouldn’t have this---” She froze upon seeing Sans there, shrinking back and looking from him to Casey. “You…” She said to Sans. “What’re _you_ doing here?!”

The air crackled, but Sans had not summoned his magic yet. It burned and swirled around Casey, and they stood up from where they had been kneeling next to Braxton. A bright purple glow surrounded them, and in a burst of energy, Braxton was able to suck in a breath, coughing violently. Shi took another step back, her eyes darting back and forth. Turning to face her, they pulled the gun from their holster and aimed it at her.

“Nevermind him." They snarled.  " _I'm_ here to put you in the fucking ground.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! Multi-chapter upload coming this Friday!


	47. Chapter 47

**S** he ran.

Of course she would. That’s what she always did. Stirring up shit, provoking the wrong people, and when the backlash hit, she would flee before it could come to a head. She never had the guts to see it through, or to try to right the situation before it went to hell and back. When things went screwy, she was gone within minutes.

That was the difference between Shi, the Boss, and Sans.

When shit went wrong with the bosses, they stuck it out. Tried their damndest to pull through. Fleeing was the last resort; reserved only for situations where their lives or the lives of their employees were in imminent danger. They knew when to fight, and when to flee. But for Shi?

Shi picked fights. And always fled.

But this would be the last fight she’d ever pick. And Casey was going to make damn sure of that.

**_BANG!_ **

Their fingers pulled the trigger, and the gun fired, grazing Shi’s shoulder as she turned to run. She hissed in pain, pressing her hand to her shoulder as she ran away from Casey. Casey immediately gave chase, and Sans followed, but not before turning to Braxton.

“kid, get outta here. get yerself to the dorm!”

“Casey---”

“go!” He barked, falling in behind Casey. Sans pulled his own gun out, taking aim and firing at Shi. The gunfire rang out, splitting the silence of the night. Granted, it was a foolish thing to do. Firing guns during the quiet hours of the school. It didn’t take long for the dark buildings to illuminate, lights coming on in offices and classrooms, and shadowy figures pressing up against the windows to see what was happening.

Casey made sure to keep their face and head away from the direction of the windows as they continued to chase Shi. 

Picking up the pace, Shi stopped ahead of them for a second, turning around and swiping one of her claws at Casey. No doubt trying to subdue them like they had to Braxton. But when nothing happened, she looked at Casey irritably before continuing to run. They took the opportunity to line up another shot, as did Sans.

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

Casey had missed, but Sans hit his mark. Shi bellowed as a bullet found her side, and dust began to seep from the wound. It fell onto the grass, leaving a trail as she fled. If they were to lose track of her, then they could easily follow the trail, Casey thought.

Shi made a sudden turn, running out of the school’s back gate and across the street. She made a beeline for a nearby church, throwing the doors open and bolting inside. 

“Shit!”

It wasn’t just a small steepled church, one that could house 75 people tops. No, this one was one of the olden day ones. One with large sanctuary space that could fit hundreds, a massive belfry, and multiple exits. Which gave the two of them limited time to find Shi. They could either be thorough in their search, giving her a chance to escape, or either be hasty, and risk looking her over as they did. Neither was an appealing option, but Casey would rather be hasty than to give her the chance to run away again. She had caused their loved ones far too much grief to be allowed to leave with her life once more.

Sans kicked in the chapel doors with his gun drawn and Casey was close behind with their own. The ornate doors of the church closed heavily behind them, and they were greeted with a poorly lit sanctuary, moonlight filtering faintly through the stained glass. The silence was thick and heavy, and for a moment, Casey could only hear their own heartbeat as it pounded in their ears.

Rapid footsteps echoed throughout the sanctuary, followed by a door slamming. Given the resonance and the echo, the exact location couldn’t be pinpointed. For now, a guess was their best bet. They looked to Sans, and he nodded, whispering to them.

“i’ll watch the door and check this area. if ya find her, yell to me. i’ll teleport to ya.”

“Sounds good.”

“be careful.”

“You too.”

They took a deep breath, making their way to the steps leading upstairs to the balcony. The floor creaked and groaned, despite their efforts to keep their steps quiet. Damn it. Even tip toeing still made the floor whine under weight, and threatened to give away their position. Casey cursed inwardly as they slowly opened a door. It looked like a confession area. They checked the booths. Nothing. The next door over held robes, bibles, and hymn books. They ran their hand through the robes, pushing them back in hopes to find Shi ducking down behind them. Nothing.

The next room over was dark. A small sliver of light filtered through heavy curtains, and they could make out a box shaped apparatus being illuminated in the darkness. Casey narrowed their eyes, making their way over to the curtain to draw back the curtain and let some adequate light into the room to aid their search. However, the door slammed, blocking any lingering light from the sanctuary, followed by the click of a lock. They whirled on their heel, eyes tracking in the darkness for any sort of movement. Casey had their gun at the ready, but an unseen force immediately knocked it out of their hand. Before they could try to take it back in their grasp, a sharp, searing pain raked across their front. They could hear their shirt being ripped, and felt the warm stickiness of blood as it trickled down their front. 

“Fuck--!” They swung wildly in the darkness, the back of their good hand connecting with something cold and solid. Immediately, they honed in on it, beating as hard as they could in order to subdue it. But before they could land another blow, their hand was grasped, and they were shoved back. Their arms windmilled, and they grasped at anything that could help keep their balance. Another rip, and one of the heavy curtains from the window is torn from its rod as Casey grabbed it, exposing Shi standing across from them.

One of her claws were bloodied--no doubt their own, and her pupils were pinpricks as she stared them down.

“You….you ruined…. _ everything!” _ She shrieked, rushing Casey. She brought her claws together, and Casey had to grab at her arm as she rushed them, the wickedly sharp tips aiming right for their heart. They struggled back, taking their foot and trying to kick in at her knee as hard as they could manage.

“Sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong…” She spat. “...If you had just  _ stayed away---!! _ ” She gave them a hard shove, sending them sprawling back. They tried to distance themself from her, but in two strides, she was back across the room, trying to impale them with her claws. She pressed, and pressed, until Casey’s back met something. It wasn’t until the loud, jarring off-key noise blared throughout the entire church did Casey realize what it was.

Shi had backed them into the organ, and they had accidentally hit a key.

Immediately, they heard hard, heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, and Shi started to panic, running towards one of the windows and desperately trying to get it open. Before she could reach it, Casey lunged at her, grabbing her by the waist and taking her down to the floor. The two of them wrestled, and blindly, Casey groped around for their gun that they had dropped earlier.

The door banged violently, and Sans entered the room with a kick to the door, gun drawn and aimed at Shi. In the span of a second, she yanked Casey to their feet, wrapping an arm around their neck and blocking her body with theirs. She pressed the tips of her claws against the front of their throat, and took a step back.

“Take another step, and you know what I’ll do.” Shi warned. She dug one of the tips of her claws claws into the flesh of Casey’s neck, breaking the skin and causing a droplet of blood to pool at the site.

“Kill her!” Casey shouted at Sans. “Fucking kill---” They were cut off as her other hand fastened hard around their throat.

“Would you, Sans? Would you really? I’ve read this human’s mind. I’ve seen their soul. They are important to you, are they not? They positively  _ reek _ of you. And from what I’ve gathered, the feeling is mutual...is it not?”

“ya fuckin’---” His entire frame trembled, wanting to move, but with Shi’s claws at Casey’s throat, and the two of them far too close for him to take a shot without injuring them, he was at an impasse. 

“It would be a shame if something were to happen to them. And it will---unless you agree to let me leave here. You get your...soulmate back, and we each go our merry ways.”

“no.” He spat, the air around him charging violently. “ _ fuck, no. _ ”

“Sans...really...rethink this.” Shi dropped her hand from their throat. “All I wanted was a simple business transaction, and your human employees have done nothing but interfered. They were the ones who instigated all those needless fights. I was simply acting in self defense. This could have been avoided if you had just entertained me for a moment. I didn’t want any of this to happen. I didn’t want for us to become enemies. I still think there could be hope for this alliance. Please….I urge you...reconsider.”

At this close proximity, they could feel the claws at their throat trembling. Casey spared a glance at Shi from the corner of their eye, and saw her pupils constricted and shaking. Her voice trembled ever so slightly, and it didn’t take a second look to know that she was trying far too hard to keep her cool.

She was frightened. 

She was scared.

It made sense. Every time the bosses would show up, either one or the other, she would flee. That’s why she only took them on when humans were around. In hopes that she could use them against the bosses, to coerce them into agreeing with her by going after them. She could not take them on by herself, so she took what mattered to them into her grasp. To a human, she was a powerful monster who had the means to kill within seconds. But to a fellow monster? She was weak. Only using cheap shots to try and force stronger monsters under her yoke.

Pathetic. Casey gave a snort, causing Shi to tense up. They looked at her coolly from over their shoulder and nodded at Sans.

“Alright. Do it, then.” 


	48. Chapter 48

“... **W** hat?” Shi did a double take, looking at the human still in her arms.

“Do it.” Casey repeated. “Go talk to him. Have a business transaction, like you wanted.”

Shi looked at Casey, and then to Sans. She took a step forward, but Casey resisted against her.

“Hold on. Let me go, first. You said so yourself, this is between you and him.”

Shi shook her head, her grip not relenting.“I think I’ll hold on to you.”

“Why?”

“Just in case.”

“Just in case.” They echoed, a cold laugh escaping them. Casey looked to Sans for a moment, gesturing to Shi with their eyes. “Just in case the deal goes sour? Or just in case Sans tries something? What are you so worried about? Nothing’s going to happen. Even if it did, you could hold your own...couldn’t you?”

“I could!” She snapped.

“So then, why am I here? Let me go. You don’t need me shielding you.”

“I need to be certain Sans isn’t going to try anything the moment I let you go.”

“...So much for holding your own. Be honest, Shi...can you? If I wasn’t here, could you even lay a scratch on him?”

“Silence.” She hissed, her grip becoming tighter, but Casey was not deterred.

“All I’ve seen you do is run. The only time you truly fight is when you’re able to manipulate humans. You hold us hostage. You know that the Boss and Sans aren’t thugs sending out pawns. You know that they actually give a damn about who they work with. And you thought you could use that against them...didn’t you?”

Shi fell silent for a moment before giving Casey a hard smack across the side of the head. Sans growled, stepping forward when Shi struck them, but she yanked them back, pressing her claws back on their neck. Casey shook their head, trying to alleviate the throbbing that her smack brought. This was familiar. A piece of shit in power smacking people around when they had the gall to speak out the truth. The irony was almost laughable.

“Look at you. Even now, you’re backing away.”

“I said ‘silence’!” Shi snapped, shaking Casey roughly. She looked to Sans, taking another step back. “Forget it. I will return once you have decided to stop being so foolish.”

“Go on! Run!” They taunted her. “Run like you have been doing. Tuck your tail between your legs and flee! Try to throw around that fancy magic of yours! Try to act like the top dog! That’s all you’re good for. Shaking the hornets’ nest and expecting not to get stung. You’re a coward. A fucking _coward._ ”

“ _Shut up!_ ” Shi shouted. Drawing her hand back, she shoved her claws towards Casey’s chest, aiming straight for their heart. They barely had time to deflect it, shoving it upward and gasping as her claws went straight through them. The pain seared, and they could hear Sans shouting as Shi removed her claws, taking a step back from Casey and allowing them to fall to the floor.

Blood poured from the wound in their upper shoulder, and they pressed their hand to it hissing through their teeth. Immediately Sans was there, holding them in his arms and looking down at the wound, pressing his own hand to it. His magic flared to life, in attempts to heal it.

“no.” he chanted repeatedly. “casey--no...c’mon….”

They winced, bringing their hand away to find it covered in blood. With each beat of their heart, they could feel more blood gush from the wound. She must have hit an artery. They tried their hardest to stay alert, and to coach Sans.

“Put--put pressure on it. Harder.”

He obeyed, pressing as hard as he could with one hand, the ridge of his knuckles on his other hand brushing against their face. “yer gonna be okay. fuck...yer gonna be okay! c’mon, stay with me, casey! stay with me!”

They nodded weakly, beginning to feel lightheaded. This wasn’t good. They needed to get to hospital fast, or otherwise, they were going to go into shock. Sans shook his skull violently, watching as the blood continued to come forth. “yer doin’ great...just keep yer eyes on me, alright? we’re gonna get ya some help.”

Casey had just opened their mouth to speak before they saw a shadow appear behind Sans. Shi had picked up Casey’s gun that they had dropped earlier and had it cocked and aimed at the back of Sans’ skull. As quickly as they could, they shoved open Sans’ jacket, pulled him to their chest, yanked his gun from his holster and fired three times in quick succession.

Miss.

Hit.

Hit.

The gun was dropped, and Shi went down to the floor, splayed out. Casey had hit her once in the throat, and the other hit her under the jaw. She writhed and howled, trying to get up from where she lay, but it was no use. Dust was beginning to spread across the floor, and Casey glanced around Sans to see Shi had rolled over onto her side, her eyes full of fear.

Ah, that look. That was the very same look their Uncle had in his eyes before they killed him. Filled with fear, regret, and calling for help. It was amazing, really. How quickly that shitty people could turn their characters once death was coming for them. Only then did they regret their wrongdoings. Not when they were abusing the helpless, only when their end was near. And like their Uncle, Casey held no sympathy.  


Casey sneered, and once more, they went to fire the gun.

But Sans took it away from them.

Clicking the safety on, he tucked it back into his holster and gently laid Casey down on the floor. Taking his jacket off, he balled it up, pressing it to their wound and taking their hand. “keep pressure on it, a’ight?”

They looked up at him.“Sans, what---”

“just do as i say. this ain’t gonna take long.” The lights in his eyes had disappeared, and he stood up, turning to face Shi. She trembled under his gaze, and before she could open her mouth, he stomped hard on her chest, causing her to cry out.

“S-Sans wait let--let me explai---gh!!”

He’d stomped on her again, digging the heel of his dress shoe into her chest and leaning all of his weight into it, and the _crack_ that echoed throughout the room was sickening.

“ya got some nerve addressin’ me by name. who the fuck d’ya think ya are, huh? ya really think we’re equal, don’t ya?”

“I---”

“lemme answer that for ya: yer not.” He knelt down next to Shi, taking a hand in his much larger one. “all yer doin’ is grandstandin’. just because my bro and i acknowledge that you exist, ya think that yer hot shit, don’t ya?” His other hand rested on her shoulder, and before she could question what he was doing, he pulled on her arm. Hard. And when she screamed, he didn’t stop. Snaps, cracks and tears filled the room, and with a final rip, her arm came off.

He looked at for a moment, dropping it off to the side and watching as it disintegrated to dust the moment it hit the floor. Shi sobbed in pain, barely able to get the pleas to stop out.

“assholes like ya are the reason the mafia get a bad rep, ya know that? ya don’t think shit through. ya don’t work for it. ya think you can challenge the top dogs and not get fuckin’ chewed to bits.”

Sans walked around to her legs, forcefully snatching one up to where it was perpendicular to her body.

“lemme tell ya, as a top dog who actually worked hard to become one---” He stomped on her knee, and it twisted backward as it broke. “---this is fuckin’ painful to watch. comin’ to us the way you did, thinkin’ you could leech off our hard work.” The skeleton dropped Shi’s mangled knee and made his way to her other leg. “--and insultin’ to me an’ my guys.” He broke her leg in a similar manner, but this time he pulled in the opposite direction of the stomp, and with several strong yanks, it came off as did her arm. Shi’s voice went raspy as she screamed in pain, trying pathetically to wriggle across the floor.

“look at ya. think ya can attack my guys? ya think ya can target my friends? ya think that ya can attack my goddamn soulmate and i’ll just stand by and watch?” He brought his foot down hard on her torso, and his grin was sadistic. “i’ve news for ya, shi…” Sans lowered his voice.

“ **Y o u   t h o u g h t   w r o n g.”**

His shoe pressed against her head, and his voice twisted into something otherworldly and demonic.

“ **D e a d   w r o n g.”**

The force in which his shoe came down on Shi’s head was so powerful, Casey could feel the floorboards underneath where they lay shake. Shi’s head gave way under the shoe, and her entire body gave way to a gray-colored dust that spread across the floor. Sans watch as the dust settled, pulling a handkerchief out of the breast pocket in his vest and wiping his shoes off before tossing the kerchief in a nearby bin. He turned to Casey, gently scooping them up in his arms. Those same arms that he’d used to literally tear a monster apart now held Casey as if they were made of glass.

Which...given their current condition, wasn’t far off from the truth.

“c’mon. let’s get ya to a hospital.” He said, nudging the door open and carrying them out of the church. Sirens wailed in the distance, and Casey could see the blue and red lights flashing as cop cars were parked down the street outside the school.

“Wait---Braxton---I need to f-find…” They trailed off, shaking their head as lightheadedness overtook them. “Sans---” they said weakly.

“i’ll take care of it. just relax...okay?”

Casey nodded weakly as they closed their eyes and passed out.


	49. Chapter 49

**B** raxton was eventually able to reunite with Casey after questioning from the police. The school had been placed on lockdown for several hours, but once it was cleared, Sans was able to find him and let him know that Casey was in the hospital. Thankfully, the injuries that Shi had given Braxton weren’t life threatening, but that still didn’t make it okay. She targeted Braxton, and for a reason. And that reason couldn’t be kept from their younger brother any longer. It wouldn’t be right to continue to lie to him, to make him think that this was a random attack. They had to be honest.

He was mad when they told him. And Braxton hardly got mad. He was patient, trying to see both sides of an argument before he got upset, but he had every right to be in this case. The moment they told him that they were in the Mafia, that this entire occurrence happened _because_ they were in the Mafia, Braxton curtly excused himself from their hospital room. It took him three hours to return, armed with two cream sodas. He wordlessly handed one to Casey before pulling his own bottle open and taking a drink.

Seating himself on the hospital bed, he sat with his back turned towards Casey. His fingers toyed with the bottle in his hand, and he sighed.

“You know why I’m mad...right?” He said quietly.

A pang of guilt wrenched in Casey’s chest. “Yeah. I do. And Brax, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. If I had been quicker, I could have stopped her from hurting you--”

“Me?!” He exclaimed. “Casey...goddamn it. What about you!?”

“What about me?”

Braxton stood up from the bed, setting his cream soda down on the bedside table and folding his arms over his chest. “I’m not mad she attacked me. I’m mad that you put yourself in danger! Not only that, you _lied_ about being in danger! You could have died at any time, and I’d be left alone wondering what happened to you!” Tears had begun to fall out of his eyes, and he didn’t even bother to try wiping them away.

“And what you do--what you _continue_ to do is diminish your self-worth! You think that hating yourself, and--and trying to sacrifice yourself for the well-being of others is a good thing! I’m pissed that you did something so foolhardy! I’m not stupid, Casey. I’m young, but I’m not stupid. And I don’t need you to shelter me. What I need is my sibling--- _you--_ to help me get through! If you’d lost your life, who would I have? I have nobody but you! And for you to---to---Shit…” He couldn’t continue, his throat had closed up and heavy sobs wracked his shoulders. Casey reached for him, and almost reflexively, he crawled onto the bed and into their embrace. And just like that, they were the big sibling all over again, comforting Braxton.

“I could have lost you...why...why did you hide this for so long?” He hiccuped against their shoulder.

“I didn’t want you to get roped into this any more than you had.” They admitted. “I wanted to protect you, Brax.”

“...I know.” For a while the two of them said nothing, hugging each other and slowly rocking back and forth. “...I’m still mad at you, though.”

“Yeah...that’s fair.”

Braxton went quiet again. “I’m coming home. No more Pickerington Prep. I’m going to a local school.”

“Brax, what about your education?”

“I can get an education at a local school, Casey. I don’t need to be here anymore. With Uncle Dawson dead, I have no obligation to remain here.” He said, drawing back from them and wiping his tears. “Unless...are you planning to quit? The Mafia, I mean.”

Casey shook their head. “I doubt it.”

“Then I’m coming home. Besides, if something _does_ happen, I won’t be states away when it does. I’d rather be near you when you do something stupid.”

They winced. Still pissed, but they’d take his anger over him being injured or killed anyday. Despite him being mad at them, he gave them a hug all the same and picked up his cream soda. “I’ll let the headmaster know. With luck, I’ll be out of here by the end of the month once paperwork gets sorted out.” He was just ready to leave when he paused, his hand on the doorknob to the hospital room.

“Hey. I love you, you know?”

Casey smiled. “I know. And I love you, Brax.”

“I’m still mad, though! Don’t forget!”

“I won’t.”

“Good. I’ll see you later, Casey.” They waved at him as he left the room, looking at the cream soda in their hands. He would come around soon. Braxton was infamous for forgiving people rather quickly despite being mad at them. It wasn’t in his nature to hold grudges, and if he did, well, then that person truly fucked up. He always saw the best in people, and kept an even head through their worst and showed kindness, but if that kindness was abused in any way, shape or form, Braxton could be ruthless when it came to not forgiving someone. But even with Casey’s numerous shortcomings and reckless behavior, Braxton kept forgiving his sibling and didn’t love them any less. God, he was such an angel.

* * *

 

Visiting hours were over. Now Casey could focus on being bored out of their mind with no company to keep them, watching as the blood bag slowly dripped from the IV tube and into their arm. Nothing much else to do but try to sleep, but that wasn’t a simple task. Casey had a certain number of pillows and sheets they were used to, and without them, sleep was ever evasive. They sighed, closing their eyes in hope that the gentle ticking of the clock would lull them to sleep.

“heya.”

Casey’s eyes shot open, and they bolted upright in bed, their heart jumping in their chest when they saw Sans standing there hiding something behind his back. They smiled widely, unable to hide the laugh in their voice.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“yeah? and yer sight makes my eyes sore. ya look like a mess.” He snorted and they flipped him off good-naturedly.

“Rather look like a mess than dead.” They shot back, glancing behind his back. “What’s that?”

“a get-well soon gift.” He tossed it at them and they caught it. It was hastily encased in gift wrap, and with a few rips, it came loose to reveal a stuffed animal. Casey was about to comment on how cute it was until they realized the breed of the stuffed animal. Pointy ears, somewhat short muzzle, and a little tail. A stuffed chihuahua.

Their lip curled as he wheezed out a laugh. “ _Thanks_.” They said, rolling their eyes and setting it down in the bed next to them. “I’ll treasure it always.”

“ya better. those things ain’t cheap.” He sat on the edge of the bed, and they crawled over to him, leaning up against him. “how’re ya feelin’?”

“Better now you’re here.”

“....yeah...same.” He scratched his cheekbone, clearing his throat and draping his arm over their shoulder. It wasn’t tense. It wasn’t quick, or passing. It lingered. It lingered and stayed for the first time in such a long time, and they could figure out why. Now, there was no immediate threat hanging over them. No worry of each other being hurt or brought to harm. No enemies, human or monster that nagged at the back of their head. No fear of being lost to themselves or others. Casey relaxed into his side, their own arm coming to loop around his waist and draw him near.

“...so…”

“So….?”

Again he scratched his cheek. “....what happened yesterday, with shi….” He began to grow warm. Exceedingly so. “....what….what do ya...what do ya remember me sayin’? about you...specifically?”

They blinked. “Me? I---” Casey thought back to what he’d said. “You called me your soulmate...right?”

He nodded. “yeah...i mean...well...shit.” Sans rubbed the back of his neck vertebra and started to jiggle his leg up and down anxiously. “it’s---that’s---okay. let me explain. ya know how souls are a big business to monsters. i’ve told ya a thousand times. any shit surroundin’ it is serious. _really_ fuckin’ serious. just---lemme explain before you answer, alright?”

Slowly, Casey nodded, and he sucked in a breath, taking his arm from around their shoulder and burying his face into his hands.

“what i said about us bein’ soulmates...it ain’t true. i mean...at the time it wasn’t. but to a monster, a soulmate is...well, pretty self-explanatory. that person, or people, that’s yours. and if anyone encroaches on that, it’s like an attempt on yer own life. yer own soul. ya see what i mean so far?”

They looked at him and nodded. Sans sucked in a breath and continued.

“so...when shi hurt ya, when she targeted ya, it was like she was rippin’ my soul out my chest. i couldn’t stand to see ya--i didn’t want ya to---fuck. what i mean to say was….i just wanted to let her know that fuckin’ with ya was one of the bigger mistakes she made. so that’s why i told her we were soulmates. but we’re not.” He looked to them for some sort of reaction, and they were properly confused.

“...So…you lied to Shi about being soulmates.”

He seemed to shrink in on himself as he nodded.

“...Okay, so what’s the issue here?”

Sans began to jiggle his leg again, this time glowering at the floor as his phalanges fisted hard into the hospital bed sheets. He grumbled to himself for several moments before turning to Casey, his face the deepest shade of red that they had ever seen before.

“...y--ya--i---wanna---f--fuck. okay just....” He growled irritably, sucking in a breath. “ listen. casey, i wanna be yer soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Ki—


	50. Chapter 50

“ **Y** ou want to be my soulmate?”

Sans nodded mutely, his eye lights nervously trained on their face. Sweat was beading on his brow, and if he had a heartbeat, Casey knew it would be going a mile a minute. The closest thing he had to it was his magic pulsating strongly as it radiated off of him. 

“What brought this on?”

“listen...i know how it looks. i ain’t just sayin’ this because ya could have died. i ain’t sayin’ this because yer in the hospital. it’s---i’ve---i’ve been considerin’ it for a while. i wanted to ask sooner, but then this shit with shi popped up, and just---i didn’t want to risk askin’ ya just to lose ya the next day, ya know? but ever since---” He seemed to lose his nerve, his brow bone knitting as he turned away from them. They reassured him by taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, tracing his knuckles with their thumb.

“after yer uncle’s funeral. when i came over and i told ya how i feel. ya remember what happened? with our souls?”

“Yeah.”

“i stopped it, but...they were tryin’ to bond. it’s a voluntary process, but sometimes, if the compatibility is there, it can become...involuntary. and they’ll try to bond on their own.”

“How come you stopped it?”

“i wasn’t sure at the time. bondin’ is a permanent thing. i didn’t want to bond to ya without knowin’ how ya would feel about it.” He finally looked back at them. “but after i stopped it, it--my soul..it went crazy. it kept wantin’ to get at yers. it took me days to try and get it to a point it wouldn’t try to manifest and bond with yers on sight, and then…my mind just started runnin’ with my soul. ya-- ya just feel so  _ right  _ to me. so...real. ya ain’t perfect, and ya don’t try to be. yer so fuckin’ selfless. and despite what ya think about yerself, ya keep fightin’. and yer smart, an’ clever, an’ ya got a handsome face, an’---an’---shit.” Sans took their hand back in his, squeezing it tightly while his other one rested against the slope of their cheek.

“if i’m gonna be stuck with someone as my soulmate, i want it to be you.”

They laughed gently, leaning their face into his touch. “Did I just get proposed to?”

He fumbled for a second, his gaze turning nervous. “i mean..not in the human sense, but....in a monster sense? maybe? it’s up to interpretation...look, quit dodgin’ the subject. is it a yes or no?”

Really, was there any other answer they were going to give?

Casey smiled, sitting up on their knees and holding his skull in their grasp. “What do you think, dumbass?” They said softly. “Yes.” 

“oh. okay. good.” Even though they’d said ‘yes’, you’d have thought Casey had responded with a blank stare with how tense he’d gotten. They shook their head, leaning in and pressing their lips to his fangs. After that, he finally relaxed, tilting his skull and kissing them back. God, it felt so good. It felt so fucking  _ right _ , like he’d said. It was warm, it was safe, and Casey never wanted to leave. And they wouldn’t.

This brash bastard with a prickly personality and a smart mouth was theirs, and theirs alone. And as long as either of them drew breath (or didn’t, in Sans’ case) they were going to do their absolute damndest to stick out whatever shit life was going to throw at them next. For the first time in a long while, they were happy. No small voice at the back of their head throwing the “what ifs” at them. No fearing that it wouldn’t last. No worry of some threat trying to kill one or the other. Just happiness. 

Grabbing the lapel of his jacket, they pulled on him, shifting him to where he was propped up over them. Casey pulled back first, exhaling through their nose and looking up at him. Their smile widened, hands trailing up over his chest and resting on his cheekbones. 

“Hey. 10 bucks if you can guess what I want to say to you right now.”

He thought for a second. “‘fuck me’?”

“In a hospital? Really? Guess again.”

“how ‘bout…’yer an asshole for the chihuahua doll’?"

“One more guess. Here’s a hint: three words.”

“three words----oh.” He guessed alright, his expression was a dead giveaway. They didn’t wait for him to answer, instead pulling him down for a nuzzle, pressing their lips against the side of his face. 

“I love you.”

Immediately he grumbled, burying his face into their neck. He was growing warm again, and from the corner of their eye, they could see his crimson blush staining his cheekbones from here. God damn, he was just so fucking endearing to them. Casey chuckled, removing him from their neck to look him in the eyes. 

“...yeah. me too. i--lo---

_ Knock knock! _

The two of them bolted upright in the bed as a knock came to the door, and Casey shoved at Sans’ shoulder. “Go!” They hissed. He didn’t need to be told twice as he was out of the room in the next second. One of the doctors stepped into the room and smiled at Casey.

“Hello, Casey, how are you feeling?”

“Ah. Fine.” They said, trying to adjust their appearance.

“Good to hear.” She said with a smile and making her way over to the blood bag on the IV stand as she checked it. “Other than those scratches on your torso, everything else checks out okay. With luck, you should be out of here first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Great. Thank you.” After a few more tests, a vital check, and the doctor giving Casey some medicine for the pain, it left them feeling quite tuckered out. Thankfully the painkiller had the side-effect of drowsiness, and they found themself drifting off in no time. They slept solidly for a few hours before waking up extremely thirsty. Reaching to the nightstand for their cup of water, they paused upon seeing a folded piece of paper tucked under it. Upon opening it, they smiled. It read:

_ love you too. _

_ see ya soon. _

_ -s _

Cute. But that wasn’t going to cut it. What with Casey knowing how shy Sans was when it came to talking about love and feelings, and given his adorable reaction earlier, they just had to hear him say it to their face in person. They smiled, folding the piece of paper up and holding it close to their chest as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still nerds.  
> More to come! <\--Double entendre (horfhorf)


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Chapter!  
> (10 pages of it. You can tell I got carried away, horf horf)

**A** lthough the headmaster practically begged for Braxton to reconsider his decision to transfer out of Pickerington Prep, his mind was made. Of course, he couldn’t go into detail on what the primary reason for transferring was, so he made up a story on how the shooting last night no longer made him feel safe at the school. It wasn’t a complete lie---Shi’s encounter with Braxton had left the poor kid constantly looking over his shoulder despite her being dead.

The headmaster tried to reassure Braxton with promises of better security or even an escort if it made him stay, but Braxton was solid in his decision. And the headmaster didn’t take it well at all. Instead of giving Braxton until the end of the month to move out, he was only given two weeks to pack his things and get out of the dorms.

Casey winced as Braxton relayed the story to them over the phone. To think this was all their fault in the first place. “Sorry, Braxton.”

“Don’t worry about it, Cas’.” He said with a sigh. “He’s just mad that one of the top students at his school is leaving. Nevermind his school’s security being breached and a student being stalked and held hostage by a stranger.” Braxton made his voice low and nasally to mock the headmaster. “‘What about the grades? What about the GPA? What about the amount of money that’s brought in if my students maintain a high GPA?’”

They couldn’t help but snicker at his impression of the headmaster, and Braxton let loose a chuckle of his own.

“Look on the bright side. No more room sharing, no more having to be home by certain times…”

“Says who?” They interjected. “You’re still going to have to be home at a certain time.”

“Ugh, you’re such a killjoy!” He groused. “I’m responsible enough to be out late!”

“Prove it to me when you get back, and we’ll see.”

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“No, but I am your legal guardian.”

“....Damn it. I hate it when you’re right.” He laughed softly before sighing again. “I gotta go for tonight, Casey. Call me when you make it back home, okay?”

“I will, Brax. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Casey hung up the phone, laying themself out on the bed. Once they had been discharged from the hospital, both Casey and Sans began the trip back home. With no immediate threat or window of time dictating their speed of travel, they could afford to make stops for gas, food, or rest. Which Casey was grateful for; their sleep pattern had been thrown off the moment they’d learned Shi had gone to Braxton’s school. They could probably count on their fingers how many total hours of sleep they’d gotten over the past three or four days.

Thankfully, the hotel that they’d chosen this time had beds that were the most comfortable that they’d felt in a while. The moment they laid down on it earlier that day, they felt their eyelids grow heavy, and they were out in minutes. They woke up later in the evening to find out they’d been asleep for a solid 4 hours straight. 

Sans entered the room, looking a cross between exhausted and annoyed. He took off his fedora, tossing it onto the floor, then tossing his jacket to join it. “got some good news and bad news for ya. which one ya wanna hear first?”

They shrugged. “Surprise me.”

“ called the boss to let him know what happened up here. good news: the boss is grateful that shi is dead. bad news: he ain’t happy about us runnin’ off after her without a plan or back-up. he’s pissed. _really_ fuckin’ pissed.”

“How pissed is ‘really fucking pissed’?”

He thought for a moment. “‘if-ya-weren’t-family-or-one-of-my-employees-i’d-have-every-bone-in-yer-body-broken’ pissed. but since we don’t fit that particular criteria, we’re gonna get punished when we get back. but the boss ain’t patient, and wanted me to give ya the first part of the punishment now.”

“The ‘first part’?” They felt the blood drain out of their face. Shit, they hadn’t forgotten how ruthless the Boss could be given Sans’ descriptions and Casey’s witness to it. “...Well...what is it?”

“two week’s suspension without pay.”

Oh, thank God. They pressed a hand to their chest and sighed, thinking it was going to be some sort of physical punishment or something. But then again, even though the Boss could be merciless, he wouldn’t ask Sans to be the one to dish out physical punishment to Casey. After all, the Boss knew how they both feel about each other, and they were more than certain that Sans would risk insubordination than to bring harm to Casey.

“I’ll take it.” Casey said, running a hand through their hair.

“don’t sound so torn up over it.” He said sarcastically. “most people go to the boss  beggin’, sobbin’ and snottin’ if he pulls their pay.”

“I have over a million dollars in my family name, remember?”

Sans’ eye lights seemed to grow in his skull for a moment before his eye sockets closed around them as he threw back his head and laughed. “do yerself a favor; don’t remind the boss.”

“No worries there, I won’t.”

"anyway," He said, kicking off his shoes and socks. "we can take our time gettin' back."

"You sure about that? Sounds like the boss would want us home sooner rather than later."

“eh, if the boss’ wrath is what’s waitin’ for me back home, then i ain’t in a rush to get there. so long as we ain’t dead or missin’, he can’t get any more pissed than he already is at us.” Sans threw himself onto the bed with a grunt, flipping over on his back and draping an arm across his face. Casey watched as he did, crawling over to him and leaning their back up against his side.

“Sans?”

“mmm?”

“Thank you.”

“for what?”

“Doing what you did. Coming with me to Braxton’s school to track Shi down, and helping me make sure she couldn’t do something like this again.” The only reason the Boss was so heated at Sans in the first place was because he took off with Casey without so much as an update or a plan. It was a heat of the moment thing, no doubt, and despite the entire drive up there to find Shi, the two of them concocted a plan at the very last minute. It was all fueled by Casey’s bloodlust, worry, and fear that their brother had met his demise.

He didn’t have to say yes. He didn’t have to practically run out of the house with them in tow. He didn’t have to drive for hours straight. He could have easily told them to stay their hand, and cool their head until they came up with a proper plan to subdue her. And yet…

Sans shrugged. “ya know i wouldn’t leave ya high n’ dry like that.”

It was so much easier to do nothing. And here he was, putting so much on the line for them.

Casey smiled, shifting positions to where they lay on top of him. Sans withdrew his arm to look up at them, his grin growing ever so slightly.

“heya.”

“Hey.” They took off their glasses, tossing it haphazardly towards the end table, not caring that they slid off and hit the floor. Sans seemed to notice, and was about to say something before Casey slid their hands over his jaw, their thumbs resting on his cheekbones and gently rubbing at them. A soft sigh escaped his nasal cavity, the puff of air breaking on their face. His eye sockets slowly slid shut, and they smiled.

His off-white bones contrasted against their dark skin as they continued to rub his cheekbones. Leaning down, they pressed their lips against his fangs in a quick peck. He’d lifted his head to reciprocate, but Casey had retreated, their lips finding his jawline and following down his neck. They felt him tense for a second or two before he relaxed. They chuckled against his neck vertebra, giving it a small nip. With the way he sharply inhaled and jerked up, you’d have thought they had shoved their hand down his pants and started stroking him. There would be time for that.

Later, though.

The softest of growls started to build in the back of his throat as they continued to nibble at the bones that comprised his neck. They trailed their way down to the last one before it disappeared under his shirt. Looking up at him, they could see his eye lights focused on them intently, and his face stained a deep red. They held his gaze, undoing the buttons of his vest at an agonizingly slow pace, and did the same with his dress shirt.

“casey---” He choked out, his bones beginning to shake underneath them. They smiled, pushing his shirt back and revealing his ribcage. Taking the tips of their fingers, they traced every rib, and the spaces in between, occasionally raking their fingernails over the bone. Sans cursed under his breath, his hands fisting into the bedsheets.

It was funny how now, they could remember the names of the ribs. The true ones, the false ones, and the floating ones, and how many each had. But they doubted he’d want to hear them rattle off the names as they fingered and toyed with his intercostal spaces. Casey leaned down, flicking their tongue in between one of the aforementioned spaces, and Sans could barely keep himself from moaning loudly, slapping one of his hands over his mouth. They had just gone to do it again when a noise snapped them both to attention.

_Rrrrriiip!_

They both froze, and Casey looked up to see Sans had torn the bedsheets where he had been grasping them earlier. He removed his phalanges from the fabric and chuckled somewhat sheepishly.

“heh. guess i really ripped one that time, huh?”

Casey snorted, the loudest that they had ever done before. Immediately they doubled over on top of Sans, their entire frame shaking as they laughed at the top of their lungs. It was high-pitched, their voice broke often, and it was punctuated with snorts and sharp, squeaking inhales. Tears streamed down their face, and they found themself gasping for air as they slapped at his chest. Then, it occurred to them:

They had never laughed this hard before.

Sure, there were a few good laugh fits here and there, but they were more often than not restrained. They kept themself from laughing too hard or too loud for so many years, but now, they had no reservations.  And by God, it felt so good.

A hand came up to wipe at their tears, and they giggled a few more times before righting themself back up on top of Sans. They breathed deeply, trying to chase away the remaining chuckles and giggles before making eye contact again. When they did, they were met with a surprise.

At first, they thought they were imagining it. That their laughing spell was making them see things. But upon closer inspection, and a few blinks to clear their tear-filled eyes, they found out what they were seeing wasn’t a trick.

Somehow, Sans’ eye lights in his sockets changed shape. Where there were usually small, red lights that carried an intense luminosity now presented a dimmer, but unmistakable heart shape. Casey blinked, leaning forward to examine them closer.

“How are you doing that?”

“doin’ what?” He asked.

“Your eyes. They’re….heart shaped.”

“oh--shit...i---” Sans blinked hard, once, twice, three times before they reverted to their regular shape. “---that’s, uh...it happens sometimes.”

Something told them that he wasn’t telling the truth. Would they just randomly turn into heart shapes at random times of the day? They gave him a look, and he flushed hard under their gaze as he grumbled.

“....it happens when….when i see somethin’ i...like--i love. which is you.”

 _My God, you adorable bastard._ Casey thought warmly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his mouth. “You don’t have to hide it. I want to see it. I want to see you. _All_ of you, Sans.”

He finally met their eyes again, reaching up to cup their face in his hands. His thumbs sloped over their cheekbones the same way they had done to his, and they smiled. The heart shapes were back in his eyes again.

“...me too, casey. i--” He urged them closer, pressing his forehead to theirs. “i don’t want ya to hide anythin’. because---i--i--i love ya.”

No sooner had the word left his mouth did Casey dart forward to kiss him yet again. Their arms snaked around the back of his neck and they kissed him deeply, their tongue finding his and curling around it. Sans shuddered, his hands grasping at their back and slightly ripping the fabric of their shirt, but they paid it little mind. All that was on their mind right now was him. In the usual whirlwind that was their mind, there were no doubts, no fears, no worries, no small voice telling them that they weren’t worth it. It was just this skeleton that held their heart.

His hands trailed up their front, undoing their own vest and shirt to push it down off their shoulders. They leaned back to toss it onto the floor, and their binder followed shortly after. Sans brought them back down on top of him, his phalanges scraping lightly against their skin. Casey shuddered when he made his way to their back, and they let loose a pleased moan in response. His grin turned smug, and he zeroed in on their back, nearly causing them to topple over onto their side.

They did when he effortlessly grabbed them and shifted them upward to where their torso was angled near his face, and he used his tongue to lap and suck at their nipples. His hands were there to steady them once more. Casey hissed, fingers curling under his clavicles and hips dragging against his spine to seek out some sort of friction. He chuckled, flipping them over onto their back and continuing his onslaught on their chest. They cursed, fingers curling against the back of his skull as he drew a nipple into his mouth while the tweaked and rolled the other one in his phalanges.

“fuckin’ hell…” He snarled when he pulled his mouth off them. “love those sounds ya make…”

Casey panted, looking up at him through unfocused eyes. “I only make them for you.”

Sans growled appreciatively, his mouth returning back to their chest while his hands started to work their pants open and pull them down their legs, taking their briefs with it in a swift motion. He pressed his hips flush against theirs, and Casey grunted upon feeling his still-clothed erection pressing up against them. They rocked their hips into him, and he rocked back, pulling his mouth from their chest and burying his face in their neck.

“casey--fuck---”

“What--what do you think I’m doing?” They huffed in a laugh, and he snorted against their skin. Placing their hands on his shoulders, they pushed him off, guiding him to where he lay on his back on the bed.  Undoing his belt and reaching past his briefs, they pulled his cock loose. Above them, Sans groaned lowly as Casey began to slowly stroke him up and down, taking the small drop of pre-cum and rolling it all over the head. His legs jerked violently when they leaned down, rolling the head on the tip of their tongue before taking it into their mouth. They glanced up to see he had wrenched his eyes shut, and stopped, pulling their mouth off of him.

“Sans. Look at me.”

He pried an eye open to do so, and they smiled at him.

“Good. Keep looking at me. I mean it when I said I want to see all of you.”

They held his gaze as they dipped their head down again, licking him from the base of his cock to the tip. To their surprise, he kept his eyes on them the entire time; not even his eye sockets twitched as if they were going to close. Their heart grew warm in their chest, and they kept their hand on his cock as they shifted up to kiss him.

“Just like that. There you go.” They praised before returning to the task at hand. Casey moved back down to his cock, taking it into their mouth and hollowing their cheeks as they sucked. Sans’ hands had fisted into the sheets again, this time practically tearing it to shreds as Casey moved their mouth up and down on him. Even though he didn’t need to breathe, his massive chest rose and fell rapidly as he held their gaze, his eyes flickering between their mouth and their eyes.

When he watched their mouth, his expression was carnal, and full of lust. His tongue would dart out occasionally to lick at drool that had begun to trickle down his chin. But when he watched their eyes, it shifted into something softer. It was still full of lust, but there was something loving underneath as well, and it drove Casey mad all the same.

“...shit...casey--casey---i’m--g--gonna---c-- _oh fuck_ \---”

Their tongue flicked across his head, and Sans had to all but shove Casey back, his fingers gripping their shoulders tightly. He exhaled through his nasal cavity loudly, trying hard to keep his composure. But when Casey leaned up, touching their lips to his fangs once more, his composure went out the window. He pressed his mouth back against theirs as if this was the last chance he was going to ever get. His phalanges fisted into their hair, scratching at their scalp and ripping a moan from in Casey’s chest.

They pulled back first, all but tearing off his pants and briefs, and tossing them over their shoulder. Crawling on top of him, they took hold of his cock, lining it up and guiding it in. The two of them let out a simultaneous hiss of pleasure as Casey eased him in. They allowed themself a brief moment to adjust before they propped their hands on either side of his skull and began to move.

Once again, Sans’ phalanges found their back, gripping them tightly as they moved against him. Now came their turn to grab the bedsheets in a fist as he raised his hips to move together. What were once soft gasps for Casey had now crescendoed into much sharper gasps, punctuated with groans and soft curses. Most of them were caught in Sans’ mouth as he removed one of his hands to pull their head down for an open-mouthed kiss. The sounds were mixed in with the skeleton’s attempts to say their name, mixed in with oaths, chants, and praises as the two of them moved in unison.

But those weren’t the only sounds in the room. The bed had begun to squeak out a serenade as the pace increased. The lewd sound of Sans’ cock sliding in and out of Casey, mixed in with the slaps of flesh against bone resonated throughout the room. The soft thump of the headboard against the wall pounded rhythmically in time. For Casey, that just added to their pleasure. Those were the sounds of them being completely lost in each other. For a moment, they debated closing their eyes and focusing on all of those noises, but when their eyes trailed down to the skeleton underneath them, they thought better of it.

He was a mess. Sweat poured from his brow, drool trickled from the corners of his mouth, his tongue had lolled out as he panted, and his eyes, unfocused and heart-shaped were trained on them. To see him so far gone under them, to see him completely wrecked in pleasure was their breaking point. That first crest of pleasure hit them, and they practically doubled over on top of him, cradling his skull in their hands as they choked out a gasp against his mouth when their orgasm hit.

Sans wasn’t far behind, his large hands grasping their waist and meeting their hips with a few final, powerful thrusts of his own before meeting his end. One of his legs had kicked up, and his eye sockets flickered out as he came, the cum overflowing and trickling over both of their hips and onto the bedsheets. They could feel him twitch inside of them as their muscles stopped their rhythmic clenching around him. Once he’d stopped moving, Casey pulled themself off him, and he grunted as they did.

They lay next to him, only to be pulled on top of him again to where they lay on his ribcage. Finding the least soiled sheet, Sans pulled it over the two of them and held Casey in his arms, feeling the gentle pulsing of his magic. Casey smiled, pressing their lips to his chin.

“You okay?”

He nodded, giving them a dopey smile. “mhm. never better.”

“Good.” For a while, they fell silent, the only sound being Casey’s heavy breathing, and the pounding of their heart in their ears until Sans broke it.

“hey.”

“Yeah?”

“i--uh---don’t know when we’re gonna have time to do this back home, but…” He pushed them off of him, sitting up and pressing a hand to his ribcage. “...do ya...do ya wanna--”

They got the hint, and they nodded. Then came the tugging fluttering sensation in their chest, and there was their soul. Bright, purple, glowing, and resonating. Sans looked awestruck, for a moment just gawking at it before bringing himself to with a shake of his head. His own soul manifested, and Casey smiled. Yes, the cracks were still there, but like he said so long ago; souls heal. And he was right. They did.

With a nod, Sans gently took their soul in his hand, bringing it forward to touch his own. The burst of pleasure was far more intense than the last time their souls touched, and that time it was accidental. But for it to be on purpose this time, and for both of them to want it, just made it feel all the more pleasurable. It was so right. It was so comforting. It was so needed.

Casey took Sans’ hand in theirs, and they placed it over both of their souls as they bonded in a burst of energy. And as soon as it happened, their souls had gone, now replaced with a tingly glow in both of their chests. They reached out, placing their hand over his glow and smiled up at him.

“Purple looks good on you.”

He snorted and rolled his eyes, bringing them down on top of him. “glad i got yer approval.”

“And my heart.” They said, giving him a kiss under the chin.

“...yeah...i’m glad i got yer heart, too.” He gave them a kiss back, bringing them closer to his chest and tossing the blanket over them once more. Casey sighed contentedly, snuggling into him and resting a hand over the now purple glow in his ribcage. Happiness. This is what true happiness felt like. Their entire body tingled, their soul was warm, and---

And…

Oh, crap.

“Sans?”

He’d almost fallen asleep, muttering a sleepy “hmm?” in response.

“Let me up. I have to use the bathroom.”

Sans sighed, kicking off the blanket and letting Casey out of his grasp. “just found the comfiest part of the bed, too. damn it, casey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server for this fic, and all of Casey's and company's Undertale thingies! Join it here! https://discord.gg/AMmX6zA


	52. Chapter 52

**N** ow that they both had returned from their impromptu journey, both Sans and Casey could focus on the task of experiencing the Boss’ anger, and second part of the punishment.

He sat at the desk, hands folded in front of his mouth, and his gaze was nothing short of enraged. Despite the fact that Casey had been working in his employ for months now, they had to admit, they were still very much intimidated by the boss. And the way his eye sockets shifted from Sans, to Casey while he still held that glower wasn’t helping. Surely, the last time they’d been on the receiving end of the Boss’ anger was when they were being interrogated the night they met Sans.

They swallowed hard, their heart thumping in their chest as the Boss spoke.

“SO, WHAT DO YOU TWO HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?” He muttered lowly.

“Boss---I--I’m---Sorry.” Casey managed to stammer out. “This was---”

“--my bad, boss.” Sans interrupted, raising his hand. When Casey snapped over to look at him incredulously, he shrugged it off, keeping the Boss’ gaze. “i know i shoulda waited, but this was time sensitive. if we started plannin’, word woulda got back to shi somehow, and she probably woulda killed the kid.”

The Boss had opened his mouth to speak, but Sans cut him off with a raised hand. That gesture made Casey swallow hard again as they gauged the Boss for a reaction. Only Sans could pull that off--he was the Boss’ brother. Had they done something--even  _ thought _ of doing something like that...well, the results would have been messy.

“an’ if shi killed the kid, then what? cops up there woulda found the body an’ started diggin’ for a motive. say they caught shi and brought her in? ya think she’d lie? ya think she’d try to cover herself up if it meant she had a chance to expose us?”

“THAT DIDN’T HAPPEN. QUITE A FEW ‘WHAT-IF’S, SANS.”

“yeah, but those what ifs  _ didn’t _ happen because of what casey and i did. the kid’s safe, shi is dead, and we’re back safe and sound. and now, without that bitch hangin’ over our heads, we can get back to runnin’ this city like we always do.”

Sans’ points seemed to placate the boss for a moment, the air growing less tense. Only a moment, before the Boss snarled at him.

“STILL, FOR YOU TWO TO GO AFTER HER ALONE, ARMED WITH TWO SMALL HANDGUNS AND YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A PLAN---”

“a plan that ended up workin’. she’s dust, boss.” 

Now the Boss was shaking in his seat, his aura becoming murderous. Casey shrank in on themself, folding their arms over their chest and glancing at Sans and shaking their head. He needn’t to press the Boss anymore like that. 

“REGARDLESS OF THE OUTCOME, IT WAS STILL STUPID AS HELL!” The Boss bellowed, standing up from his desk and slamming a hand down on it. “OTHER THAN YOUR WEAPONS, YOU HAD NO RESOURCES! NO BACKUP! IT COULD HAVE GONE TO HELL AND BACK, AND WE WOULDN’T KNOW FOR DAYS! WEEKS! MONTHS, EVEN! YES, IT WAS TIME SENSITIVE, AND YES, WE HAD TO MOVE QUICKLY! BUT WE COULD HAVE MOVED QUICKLY AND HAD A BETTER WAY OF EXECUTING IT! YOU WENT AFTER SHI WITHOUT ME, AND NOW---” The Boss caught himself, snapping his mouth shut and giving Sans the dirtiest of looks. Casey blinked, and the gears started turning in their head. Were they really hearing this? Was the boss mad that he didn’t get a chance to kill Shi? He wasn’t disregarding the perils that Sans and Casey had faced, but it seemed like a pretty big reason.

“We didn’t kill Shi.”

Both of the skeletons looked at Casey.

“The Boss killed her single handedly after she threatened the wrong person. Sans helped subdue her, but the Boss dealt the killing blow. That’s what  _ I  _ saw, anyhow. Right, Sans?"  


When Sans opened his mouth to refute their story, they gave him a sharp nudge in the side with their elbow, and he nodded begrudgingly. “yep. ‘s what i saw, too.”

“It was a masterful battle, and the Boss proved himself to be a ruthless and powerful leader. Shi didn’t stand a chance.”

“...NATURALLY. IF THAT’S THE STORY YOU WANT TO TELL, THEN WHO AM I TO STOP YOU?” The Boss beamed, the beginnings of a blush beginning to rise on his cheekbones. He cleared his throat, placing a hand on both Sans’ and Casey’s shoulders, looking them both hard in the eyes. “BUT THE TRUTH OUTWEIGHS THE STORY, AND I STILL DIDN’T GET TO DO SHI IN. SO---"

Without warning, the Boss placed his hand on the side of Sans’ head, and his other hand on the side of Casey’s head. Bringing them together, both of their heads met with a  _ crack! _ And Sans and Casey went to the floor, cradling their heads and groaning.

“PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN, AND YOU WON’T HAVE THE PRIVILEGE OF HAVING YOUR HEADS STILL ATTACHED TO YOUR SHOULDERS.”

“...yeah...got--got it, boss.” Sans said weakly, giving the Boss a shaky thumbs-up. The Boss nodded, stepping over Sans and Casey before going to the door and pausing.

“WELCOME BACK, YOU TWO.” He said without turning around, and left the room in the next moment.

Casey grunted, pulling themself up to their feet before helping Sans up. “well, we got lucky. that was one of the more mild punishments.” He hissed, pressing a hand to the side of his head where it had collided with Casey’s. “ya alright?”

“Yeah. Just gonna be sore for a few days.” They winced. “He did slam my head against solid bone, after all. God...I can already feel a knot forming.”

“think of it as a reminder to not do somethin’ so stupid as runnin’ off after someone like shi again.” He smirked, earning him a hard shove from Casey. Sans laughed, opening the door to the Boss’ office and out into the hallway. Nails turned the corner, looking at the both of them.

“Holy shit, you made it out with your legs in tact this time?” She asked, her eyes wide. “I thought for sure he was going to break them! At least, that’s what he said when you guys were gone.”

“yeah, we did somehow. also, if anyone asks, the boss killed shi. got it?”

Nails nodded. “Got it. By the way, the Boss wanted me to fill you in on what we were able to find out about Shi. It wasn’t easy, but the Boss was able to...convince Switch to tell him what Shi’s story was.” 

“what was he able to learn?”

“Shi wasn’t from this area, originally. She was the next state over. Had a small chapter of her own. Humans and monsters, if you can believe it.”

“Wait.” Casey interjected. “Shi had  _ humans _ in her chapter?”

“That was our reaction, too, El Kabong. After that ‘humans-are-scum’ tirade she spouted when we first met her, I’d never have thought she had worked with them at some point. Anyway, so one day, there’s a disagreement in the chapter. Shi wanted to expand her reach beyond the city they were operating in, but a human member challenged her, saying that they were fine where they were. And they were for a while. Boss was able to find out that Shi’s chapter was one that went unopposed by groups of the same size.”

Sans laughed harshly. “but she got greedy, didn’t she?”

“Sure did. She was tired of being so small, and thought her chapter strong enough to challenge other chapters. So, she challenged a bigger one. Sent out a threat. It was supposed to be a really bloody turf war. But the night of the turf war, only two members showed up. Shi, and Switch. The humans had abandoned her, and disowned her as the leader of her chapter. The rival chapter nearly tore them to bits. Shi barely escaped with her life. Once she found out that her employees stood her up, she found every single one of them and killed them.” Nails’ face darkened as she folded her arms over her chest. “Cut them up into pieces and sent the parts to their families.”

Casey felt their stomach churn. “Christ…”

“No kidding. After that day, she vowed to never take another human into her chapter again. But with her former chapter dead, she had to start from scratch. So, she kept her ear to the ground to see if she could connect with other monsters in the Mafia. That’s when she found out about the Bosses. But, when she heard that they employed humans, she sought to change that. She wanted to phase us out, and start a monsters only chapter, with two of the most powerful monsters in the Mafia at the moment. But, what she wasn’t expecting is that our chapter actually gives a shit about its members. What Switch told me is that if the Bosses hadn’t agreed, then Shi would have gone after Casey. After Shi found out that you and  Sans were...you know. She thought she could use you as a bargaining chip.”

At that, Sans frowned, his fist balling at his side. Casey reflexively reached for it, lacing their fingers in his and giving his hand a squeeze. He squeezed it back, his frown disappearing. Nails noticed and gave the two of them a knowing look. 

“Well, what she was going to do doesn’t matter anymore. The power of love prevails, right?” She chuckled. “Thank God you finally came to. All those longing looks were getting hard to watch.”

“don’t even go there, nails. you and anita---” Before Sans could finish that sentence, Nails was already halfway down the hall, humming a happy tune. 

“I can feel it. The wedding’s gonna be in a park. A gazebo with ribbons for the ceremony, the colors will be purple and white, and it’s gonna be warm….” She said dreamily before turning the corner and leaving the building. Sans sighed and shook his head, turning back to Casey.

“so, whaddya gonna do next?”

“Sounds like go to the park and plan a wedding.” When his cheeks flared red, Casey laughed, gently nudging him before resting their chin on his shoulder. “I’m joking, Sans. I’ve gotta get some things squared away. I have to cancel my lease on that shit apartment and look for someplace new. Then I have to figure out who’s going to get my Uncle’s mansion.”

“...what do ya mean ‘who’s gonna get it’? it’s yers, ain’t it?”

“Yes, but if I keep it in my name, it’s either going to get burned down or not used. So, may as well give it to someone who could use it. Knock out a few walls, make it a bar or something….”  Honestly, anything that they felt would disrespect their Uncle’s rules and memory. 

“gotcha.” He paused. “if yer lookin’ for a place to stay in the meantime, yer more than welcome to come back to my place so that yer not holed up in that shit apartment any longer.”

“Thanks, but I’m going to pass.” They said with a smile. “If I’m going to be alone with you again, I’d rather it be where you don’t have roommates.” Casey shot him a look, then stood up on their tiptoes and grab his tie to mumble to him. “Because the things I’m going to do to you require you to be loud. Really loud.”

A grin split his face, and he couldn’t help but shudder. “the boss isn’t gonna be home until late tonight…”

“You still have neighbors.” Casey smirked, kissing the side of his cheek. “Don’t worry. I’ll be buying a house this time. No neighbors, no landlords, and a king size bed.” Their hand trailed down to drag a finger across his crotch, and Sans grunted lowly, his gaze growing heavy. Casey had gone to do it a second time before they heard the Boss behind them.

“CASEY, SANS. HERE.”

They turned to find a brown paper bag tossed at them, and they caught it in their forearms, holding it to their chest. It was full and packed tightly, and an unknown powdery substance coated the outside of it. Sans looked down at the bag, and back up to the Boss.

“FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT, YOU’RE IN CHARGE OF DISPOSING OF THAT.”

Casey looked at the bag with a brow raised, holding it up to examine it. “What is it, Boss?”

“IT’S SWITCH.”

**“** **_Jesus---!!!!!_ ** **_”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're almost drawing to a close on this fanfic, folks! I'm both happy and sad because I love this story, the characters, and this universe, and to read your comments that say you like them too makes me so happy! Thank you all who have read/are still reading to this point! Tell your friends! Lol! <3
> 
> You can bet that Casey dropped that bag of dust and spilled it on the floor.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Chapter!

**D** espite the warnings of the real-estate agent, Casey was dead set on purchasing a home. He’d told them that homes were more work than apartments, and most of the time, upkeep of the home could cost more than any apartment’s rent. He’d suggested that they rent an apartment, save some money, and then purchase a home, but Casey had enough of apartments to last a lifetime.

No shifty landlord using rent payments for their own use, no being holed up in apartments that were barely up to code, and actually being able to move around without bumping into something; the difference was night and day. And they were ready for the day. 

It was a three bedroom two bath house. It wasn’t excessively large or compact, but it had just enough room to be easy to navigate, but not cramped. It was perfect, considering there were only going to be two tenants with the occasional guest. Braxton was going to get a kick out of having his own bathroom and bedroom after having to share one for the entirety of the school year. 

Casey huffed as they brought in the last of the boxes from the moving truck, wiping their forehead with the back of their hand. Thank God that their arm and ribs had long since healed; they didn’t want to imagine trying to move boxes in that state. That thought alone was enough to make them sweat a bit more. 

They went back outside to make sure nothing was left behind or dropped in the truck, and locked it up for the afternoon. They came back inside to hear a frustrated growl coming from the master bedroom upstairs. Casey snickered.

“All good, Sans?” They called up the stairs.

“no.” He called back. “wouldja give me a hand, handsome? and bring some vegetable oil if ya got any, okay?”

“Vegetable oil?”

“yeah,  vegetable oil. get a move on!”

They blinked, bringing themself to with a shake of their head. Opening the box marked “kitchen”, they found a bottle of vegetable oil with not much left. Hopefully it would be enough for...whatever Sans needed. Making their way upstairs, they opened the door to the master bedroom.

“oh good, ya got some. thought ya were gonna have to go to the store an’ leave me like this.”

“Like this”, meant Sans’ hand was caught in between the bedframe and the box spring mattress where it was pressed up against the wall. He gestured for the bottle of oil, but Casey stood there, completely gobsmacked. And somewhat entertained, but they kept that to themself. For now.  


“How’d this happen?”

“dropped a screw behind the frame an’ tried to grab it.” He grumbled. Casey smiled, kneeling down and reaching behind the frame with ease, pulling out the screw in a fluid motion and dropping it into the palm of his free hand. Sans watched the action, thoroughly unimpressed.

“‘f ya can do that, then why the fuck am i puttin’ this bed together, huh?” He groused, taking the bottle of oil from Casey and pouring its contents over his hand. With a few firm tugs, his hand came loose, and he frowned at the greasiness now covering his hand.

“Because you offered. And you’re better with your hands than I am.” 

“a night at the hotel a few weeks ago says otherwise…” He barked out a laugh as Casey gave his arm a playful shove before they stood up. “ya want to bring the mattress up now?”

“Hmm...maybe in a bit. Let’s take a breather.” They stretched, frowning at the wetness that had begun to gather under their armpits. “I’m gonna shower before I touch that mattress. You should do the same.”

“yeah, i will.” Sans grunted as he stood to his feet. “ya gonna go first, i assume?”

They looked up at him coyly before giving him a chuckle. Taking his hand, they led him into the master bathroom and locked the door behind them both. They turned the faucet on, letting the water run to temperature before stripping down and stepping inside. “God…” Casey sighed once they got under the water. It was perfect. The water pressure wasn’t abysmal, the temperature held, and it actually had  _ space _ inside.

Well, it  _ had _ space until a large skeleton stepped in behind them, his ribs bumping into their back.

“‘s too damn small.” He reported, trying to curl in on himself to give Casey room. They coaxed him forward, reaching behind them to grab his hands and wrap them around their middle. Only then did he seem to relax, resting his skull on the top of their head. They leaned back into him, closing their eyes and smiling, a sense of peace and comfort overtaking them like never before. 

Sans leaned down, pressing his teeth against their neck as one of his arms slipped down their front and began to trace their inner thigh. He chuckled when they shot him a look, his fingers tracing their entrance slowly and firmly. Casey grabbed his forearm, nails digging into the bone as he pressed the very tip of his finger into them. 

“Sans--” They gasped as his finger pressed deeper. 

“mmm?” He said against their neck.

Originally, they were going to tell him to wait until the two of them got out of the shower before they continued lest they slip and fall. But as another finger entered them and started to pump in and out, they decided against it. They leaned back against him heavily, spreading their thighs and moving their hips in time with his fingers.

Sans gave a throaty chuckle, his hand around their waist moving back to rake his fingers over the curve of their ass. Casey’s spine bowed backward, and they moaned loudly, biting down on their finger to quiet themself. At least, they tried to quiet themself before Sans bit their neck hard, and Casey had forgone their previous attempt to quiet themself, letting out a loud curse.    


“good thing ya don’t have neighbors anymore, huh?” He growled, his voice laden with lust. “yer gonna get loud tonight--i’m gonna make damn sure of that.” All at once, he withdrew his fingers and grabbed Casey by the hips, pinning their back against the wall of the shower. He effortlessly lifted them up on his shoulders, spreading their legs and plunging his tongue deep into them.

_ “Christ!” _ They shouted, grabbing at his skull for purchase. “Sans---holy shit….”

He rumbled out another laugh before he started thrusting his tongue in and out of them, his arms locked around their thighs to support them. He didn’t make an attempt to mask or muffle the obscene sounds his tongue made as it pumped in and out of Casey, or his hums or grunts of approval. Their own hands came up to play with their chest, but he intercepted their hands, replacing them with his own. 

Casey tensed around his tongue hard, their legs clamping on the sides of his head as they came. Sans had gone to lift them up in order to lap up their cum, but the slickness of water against the back of the shower made him lose his grip, and Casey went tumbling to the floor of the shower, bringing Sans down too with a loud  _ thud! _

That left the two of them as a tangle of limbs on the shower floor, the water still running over the two of them. Neither of them could remember who started laughing first, but soon the two of them were in hysterics, falling over each other and laughing at the top of their lungs. 

Sans snorted, reaching back for the faucet and turning the shower off before helping Casey up. “not even a full day in yer house and yer already tryin’ to break the shower, huh?”

“Screw you, you instigated this.” They laughed, stepping out of the shower and rubbing the back of their head. “You’re buying me dinner tonight as an apology.”

* * *

Fellby’s was on the menu that night.

Casey wasn’t complaining in the slightest, as most of their kitchenware was still packed away in the boxes, and the romp in the shower earlier that afternoon had left them delightfully lazy. They rested on the sofa with their feet propped up in Sans’ lap as they ate a handful of fries. They’d continue unpacking tomorrow, maybe. After all, they had some time before Braxton came home.

Listen to them, putting things like this off. Casey had always been one to get a task done the moment it had been given, but ever since they started hanging around a certain skeleton, they had begun to see the...benefits of procrastination. 

“You’re a bad influence on me.” They told him, nudging his side with their ankle.

“what did i do now?”

“Making me put off moving in until tomorrow.”

Sans gently slapped their thigh. “i ain’t forcin’ yer hand there. ya could just start unpackin’ now.”

“Mmh. I’m too tired now.”

“and whose fault is that?”

“Yours, asshole!” They laughed, setting their food aside and tackling him onto the sofa. He went down with ease, catching them in his arms and holding them to his chest. Casey smiled, resting their cheek against his sternum and enjoying the constant, steady thrum of his magic as it coursed through his body. They let out a happy sigh, pressing a bit harder into Sans as their eyes trailed around the bare living room. It still had work to be done, but there it was. There they were.

It was cliche to say, but to truly look around and have it set in that they were here now, after coming from where they were just overwhelmed them with emotion. A year and a half ago, where were they? Broken, lost, under the heel of their Uncle, a nobody who had nothing. But now, their Uncle was dead. Their family was coming home. They were able to reconnect with their friends. They had someone who loved them. They were finally free, and they had so many options that lay ahead of them.

Their chest buzzed with excitement, lifting up off Sans’ chest and looking down at him on their propped elbows. He smiled up at them.

“heya, what’s on yer mind?”

“Just thinking how I can get used to this.”

“used to what?”

“Spending the rest of my life with you.”

His face was beet red in seconds, but instead of hiding it or grumbling out a reply, he smiled up at them, brushing his thumb over their cheek.

“yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex is dangerous. Do not recommend. 
> 
> Well, the final chapter to this story is coming on Wednesday. Stay tuned!


	54. Chapter 54

_**One Year Later....**  
_

**I** t was a Spring ceremony.

The weather was warm, but not humid. Thank goodness. Casey didn’t want to think about having to manage a summer ceremony in an all black tuxedo. Having to stand with one’s legs locked for so long was bad enough, they didn’t need to worry about passing out or sweating right out of their suit.

Casey checked their watch. 2:10. With a final adjustment of their bow tie, and a quick splash of cologne, they left the bathroom and made their way down the hall. “Braxton!” They called. “You almost ready?”

“Been ready!” He called back, appearing around the corner in a suit identical to Casey’s. “Hurry up! Let’s go! Let’s go!” Grabbing their arm, he practically dragged them out of the house as he ran to the car. “We can’t keep them waiting!”

“We’re not, Brax. The ceremony isn’t for another hour and a half. We’ve got time to spare.”

“Don’t care!” He said, poking Casey in their side. “The preparation’s  just as fun as the ceremony, and I’m not missing it for the world! C’mon! C’mon!”

Typical Braxton. He loved weddings so much, and if he was a part of a wedding party, he took his role very seriously, like today. As far back as Casey could remember, when they got invited to weddings, Braxton made sure to attend every single one. At times, it seems like he was happier than the couple themselves to be at a wedding. He’d confided in Casey that he relished in the happiness and good vibes that weddings brought, and in the love and trust that the guests and the couple shared.

They chuckled, turning the key in the ignition as they pulled out of the driveway. Braxton turned the rearview mirror towards himself, making sure his appearance was nice and neat. He picked at any stray dust motes that landed on his suit, and he adjusted the purple handkerchief in his breast pocket hundreds of time to make sure it was straightened out.

“I could barely sleep last night, I was so excited!” He gushed, bouncing in his seat.

“Uh-oh. That’s not good.  Are you going to be able to stay awake through the ceremony?”

“What kind of question is that? I’m a groomsman! Of course I am! I have a job to do, and God as my witness, I’m gonna do it right!”

“I know you’re going to do just fine, Braxton.” Casey turned to left, towards the gravel road that lead up to the park. From the bottom of the hill, they could already see guests milling around the gazebo that had been decorated in purple and white ribbons. Braxton made an excited noise, pumping his fist in the air. Casey parked the car, and the moment the engine shut off, Braxton was off like a bullet, running towards the event building where the reception would be held afterwards.

“Hey!” They called. “Slow down before you trip and mess up your suit!” Of course he didn’t listen, throwing open the doors and darting inside. They caught up soon after, making their way into the reception area. From further in the building, they could hear Braxton shouting and Anita screaming elatedly. 

“Damn, who died with all that screaming?”

Casey turned to find Nails there in a tuxedo, the shirt underneath purple, but the tie and everything else black. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun.

“Braxton’s patience.” They answered, and Nails laughed, making their way over to them.

“Don’t blame him if I’m honest.” She said, leaning up against one of the chairs and looking around the reception area. “For all the planning leading up to, it’s what...one hour or so, and then it’s over with.”

Casey shrugged. “Yeah, but that one hour gives you memories for the rest of your life, right?”

“Point.” She went quiet, looking towards the door. “All the nerves, though...”

“It’ll be over before you know it. Take deep breaths, drink some water, ground yourself, and you’ll be just fine..” Reaching out, they patted Nails on the shoulder. “And hey...congratulations.”

Nails smiled, giving them a punch in the shoulder. “Thanks, El Kabong. I’ll see you outside, yeah?” They nodded to her before heading towards the door where all of the screaming and shouting had been coming from earlier. Casey knocked on the door, and Anita beckoned them inside. All the breath left their lungs once they saw Anita.

She wore a tea-length wedding dress with short, lacy sleeves and gloves. Her hair was done up beautifully, with a purple flower clip adorned in her hair. She had a partial veil, but it was pushed back as she finished touching up her makeup. When she saw Casey in the mirror, she spun around, swishing her hips back and forth as she made the dress twirl.

“Well?” She asked, “What’s the verdict? Do I have your approval?”

Their mouth had opened to reply, but all of a sudden, they found it becoming increasingly hard to speak, feeling their lower lip tremble as they were overcome with emotion.  “Damn it.” They had to remove their glasses to wipe the tears gathering in their eyes. Anita began to choke up when Casey did, fanning her face with her hands.

“Don’t make me cry, Sugar! My mascara will run!”

“Sorry, Anita. You just—-you look amazing.” Casey breathed looking her over. Stepping forward with a smile, they brought her into a warm embrace. “I’m really happy for you.”

Anita stifled a sob, hugging them back before withdrawing from their arms and taking their hands in hers. “It means a lot, Casey. It really does. To have you here with me on my special day, alive and enjoying life...it means so damn much to me.”

It did to them as well. They remembered, when the two of them were much younger at the time, talking and fantasizing about weddings, running through catalogs to pick out dream dresses and suits, and promising each other spots in the wedding party when that day came. But after the two of them lost contact, and their world had gotten so much darker for a long period of time, Casey wasn’t so certain that they would be around to be able to witness Anita’s wedding, or vice versa.

But here they were now, together, alive, happy, and fulfilling promises made so long ago. And despite the test of time, and emotion, Anita never gave up on them, when they had given up on themself so many times before. Honestly, them being there today---they owed a big chunk of it to her.

Although Anita chided them for crying earlier, they couldn’t help themself that time. The tears streamed down their face, and they had to turn away.

“Sorry—Sorry!” They exclaimed. Braxton was there in an instant, offering them both tissues, which the two of them went through in less than a minute. Anita took Casey’s hands in hers, sniffling and giving them the biggest smile.

“It’s okay. I’m gonna get you back when you and Sansy jump the broom. I’m going to be bawling my eyes out, and you’re going to join me! Mark my words!” She giggled, perking herself up and wiping at one of Casey’s tears with her thumb. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before turning back to Casey and Braxton.

“You ready to get this show on the road, you two?”

Braxton jumped, punching the air with his fist. “Yes!”

“Now that’s the energy I like to see, Braxxie! Go let the preacher know that I’m ready!”

He didn’t need to be told twice, as he was out the room in the next heartbeat. Anita sighed, grabbing her bouquet off a nearby chair and adjusting her veil. “Ooh, my heart’s going a mile a minute!” She squeaked, bouncing on her heels. “Lord help me, if I start crying again---”

“Don’t worry, Anita. I’ve got plenty of tissues on hand just in case.”

“What would I do without you, sugar?” She smooched them on the cheek. The sounds of voices milling in the reception area brought them to attention, and Anita turned them towards the door and patted them on the rear.

“Sounds like the bridal party's gathering outside. Better jump in line. I’ll see you down the aisle, Casey!” She gave them one final wave, and did a little boogie as the door closed. They chuckled, joining the bridal party. Hammer stood at the front, making sure that everyone was in order.

“Alright, you all know who you’re walking down with, right? Pair up with your partner.”

The party shuffled, and Casey found themself standing arm to shoulder with Sans, who looked down at them and shot them a wink.

“ya look nice.” He said softly to them.

“Yeah, so do you.” They smiled as Hammer gave the bridal party last minute instructions.

“how’s ‘nita holding up?”

“She’s about to explode with excitement. She wants to be down that aisle bad.”

“heh. that‘s our ‘nita. so---are...uh…” He trailed off, and Casey had to strain their hearing to catch the last part of what he’d said.

“Come again?”

“...tes.”

Casey blinked. “Sorry, once more?”

“i asked if you’re takin’ notes.” They heard him that time, as well as everyone else in the bridal party who had turned to look at Sans. Braxton gave a knowing smile, Nails struggled to hide her laughter, and Hammer just looked downright annoyed.

“Boss, please. If we can focus on the procession and not your proposal to Napoleon---”

“the fuck ya on about, hammer!?” Sans snapped his phalanges at him. “i ain’t proposin’---”

He rolled his eyes. “ _Sure_ you’re not.”

The skeleton glowered at his fellow monster, no doubt wanting to give him what-for, but he showed a surprising amount of restraint, simply settling on a dirty look aimed towards Hammer. Casey had to stifle a snort as Hammer continued to talk, and Sans continued to glare. They tugged him down, planting a kiss on his cheek before lacing their fingers in his much larger ones.

“Alright. Nails, you ready?”

Nails stepped forward, giving her tuxedo one last adjustment before she opened the doors and made her way down the aisle. She looked back once, and Hammer gave her a thumbs up as she made her way to the gazebo.

“Okay, Next, Maeve and Shotaro.” Hammer instructed, and the bridesmaid and groomsman left the building next, the next pair queueing up behind them. Sans seemed to look a bit nervous, his hands were starting to tremble slightly as the next pair left, and Casey and Sans’ turn was coming up soon. They tried to ease him up a bit, giving him a gentle nudge.

“What do you wanna bet that Nails is going to cry?”

“pfft. nails? cry? not likely. i’ve known that woman for _years,_ and i ain’t ever seen her cry.”

Casey snickered. “Just because you haven’t seen her do it doesn’t mean that she can’t.”

“yeah? 10 dollars to ya if she cries. 10 dollars to me if she doesn’t.” He laughed, and they noticed he’d stopped trembling. They looped their arm through his and smiled.

“You’re on.”

Hammer glanced out the door before gesturing to Casey and Sans. “Alright lovebirds, your turn.” The door opened, and they both proceeded down the aisle. Sans tensed up again, but Casey massaged the crook of his elbow and gently guided him forward. Once they reached the altar, they split up, Casey standing on the left, and Sans on the right. Nails nodded at Sans and Casey in a mute greeting before turning her eyes back down to the aisle.

Two more pairs followed, including Braxton and his bridesmaid partner, and Hammer as the Best Man. Then down came the ringbearer, followed by the flower girl. From here, Casey could see Nails start to shake, and she took in an audible breath as the guests stood up, and out came Anita in her beautiful dress, practically radiating happiness.

Just when Casey thought they’d got through crying over their best friend’s special day, they were proved wrong, having to blink back tears of happiness as Anita came down the aisle. Nails watched her come down the aisle and towards her, tears pouring down her face. Casey smugly looked over at Sans, mouthing the words “ten dollars”. He responded by discreetly flipping them off.

Anita and Nails were finally united at the altar, joining hands and stepping up into the Gazebo. They were both beaming, and Casey saw that not a single face was frowning in the crowd of people. They could feel their heart grow warm in their chest as the preacher began officiating the ceremony.

* * *

“Now, you may seal your vows with a kiss.” The preacher boomed, and Nails scooped up Anita in her arms, dipping her backward and kissing her with fervor as the crowd cheered. “I introduce to you, Mrs. and Mrs. Misako Amari!”

“We’re married, y’all!” Anita whooped, going in for another kiss, before taking her wife by the hand and running down the aisle as people chucked flower petals at them as they dashed towards the reception area. The guests had gone to follow them in, and Casey lingered outside for a moment longer, looking at the remnants of the wedding and feeling their heart swell with joy.

“Casey!” Braxton called out. “Are you coming?!”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute, Brax.” They answered, going up to the gazebo and eyeing it over for a moment. An outdoorsy wedding would be nice, but it did pose a risk of finicky weather. Then again, a stuffy church wouldn’t be any better. All those suits and dresses in a poorly ventilated space was just asking for trouble. Maybe they could compromise and---

Shit. Listen to them. Sans was right, they were taking notes, weren’t they? They shook their head, snickering to themself and heading to the reception area, only to be intercepted by Sans as soon as they stepped inside.

“proved me wrong, for once, didn’t ya?”

“What, about Nails crying? Yes. It’s not my fault you suck at reading people.” Sans gave them a slap on the ass and they hissed out a curse. “Easy. Not in front of all these people.”

He snorted. “and? i’m not worried about what they think.” He growled, pulling them into him. “are you?”

“Mmm...nope.”

“good.” He’d just gone down to nip at their neck before a bony hand connected with the back of Sans’ head as the boss strode by, giving Sans a look.

“BROTHER, _PLEASE_ CONTROL YOURSELF!” The Boss hissed before heading over to the food bar. Casey chuckled, pulling themself out of Sans’ grasp and kissing the back of his hand.

“damn killjoy.” He groused, rubbing the back of his head.

“Look at it this way, Sans. If we get married, we don’t have to control ourselves--”

_“when.”_

“Huh?”

“ya said ‘if’ we get married. i’m sayin’ _‘when’_.” The look he gave them had their face heating up and their heartbeat rocketing up to 100 beats a minute in no time. Whatever they were going to say died in their mouth, and all they could muster was a “Heh.” in response. Sans barked out a laugh, pushing at their face.

“yer worse than nails.”

“Hey, those are fighting words!” They snapped, giving him a shove. He laughed, shoving them back and shrugging. The moment his hand was outstretched, a bouquet landed right in his palm, and he reflexively caught it in his hand, looking up to see Anita glancing back and pumping her fist in the air.

“Next to catch gets married next!” Someone called from the crowd, and Sans’ face turned several shades redder. Anita gave Casey a wink, and Casey felt their own face heat up. _That woman has impeccable aim._

“C’mon!” Anita called out. “Give us a smooch!”

“Smooch! Smooch! Smooch!” The guests began to chant, and Casey started to cover their face in embarrassment, but Sans was having none of it, grabbing them by the tie and pulling their mouth to his, upsetting their balance and causing them both to fall to the floor as he continued to snog them. All Casey could do at that point was exclaim in surprise as they hit the floor, their hands groping at his spine through his shirt as the crowd cheered wildly.

He pulled back first, sighing against their lips before helping them to their feet and bracing them against his side. “‘s that good enough for ya?”

“Ha--Holy fucking shit.” Casey breathed, still seeing stars.

“that’s a yes, then?”

“SANS, CASEY. A WORD. NOW.” The boss said tersely, Hammer following behind him. Nails was in tow as well, and he took them all to a discreet area.

“I JUST RECEIVED A PHONE CALL FROM OUR HIDEOUT. SOME...SUSPECT PEOPLES ARE TRYING TO BREAK IN.”

“Hey---” Nails said, holding her hands up. “Don’t look at me, Boss, I’m on my honeymoon here.” She said before leaving the room, and the Boss turned towards Hammer, Sans, and Casey. Sans rolled his eyes and sighed.

“alright, alright. we’ll take care ‘a it, boss. we’ll be back before they cut the cake.”

“GOOD MAN.” The boss praised, clapping Sans on the shoulder. “I WOULD HELP, BUT YOU HAVE THE TELEPORTING MAGIC...AND ALL...AND---”

“and you don’t want to miss the toast.”

“OF COURSE I DON’T WANT TO MISS IT! NAILS IS A FRIEND, AND I’M GOING TO SHOW THESE HUMANS HOW A PROPER WEDDING TOAST SHOULD BE CONDUCTED! WITH GRACE! DIGNITY! ELOQUENCE! ALL WILL REMEMBER THE TOAST OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE--- "

“okay, we _got_ it, boss! geez!” Sans huffed irritably, ushering Hammer and Casey out the room. “c’mon, let’s deal with this headache real quick, huh?”

The three of them left the reception area and teleported to the hideout, quickly dispatching the aforementioned suspect peoples. Years ago, they would never have thought or dreamed that this would have been what they were doing now, let alone get used to it, or be okay with it. Maybe at some point, they would have recoiled at the mere _thought_ of doing something like this. But as they look at the massive, grinning skeleton who smoothly placed his gun back in his holster without getting a single drop of blood on his suit, they knew how and why they had become okay with it. Why they were used to it.

And they were going to remain used to it for a long-ass time, so long as he was willing.

And he most definitely was.

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow.  
> Oh wow.  
> Oh wow.
> 
> It's over.
> 
> It's over???
> 
> It's over!


	55. Author's Note

Holy freaking crap.

5 Months, 90K+ words, many creative blocks, lack of inspiration, debating whether or not to continue this project....and it all comes to this. And let me say, I am so happy I took a chance with this story. It was originally a one-shot between Casey and Underfell Sans that I wrote 5 months ago, but then I read about Mafiafell, and it all snowballed from there. I wasn't expecting this much support and comments from you lovely folks, but I love, cherish and appreciate every nice word, kudos, and feedback that you give. Especially with an OC of mine! It means the world when people enjoy my OCs, and my writing! Especially after I had a writing drought for the past...3-4 years. But this story made me fall in love with writing all over again, and that's why it is near and dear to my heart.

 

I'm sad this story is over, but I am also glad, because I completed something! Wow! There it is, all done! It's an amazing feeling, and I love it so much.

 

But I'm not done talking about Sans, Casey, or Undertale in general. I do have a discord server to talk about this fic, and you can poke me there anytime if you want to talk about Undertale, Deltarune, this story, and it's characters. Join here: https://discord.gg/AMmX6zA

 I am open for writing requests as well! Just send your requests to my tumblr (ping me for the URL) and I'll write almost anything regarding this story.

 

From the bottom of my heart, to every person who clicked on this story, to every person who skimmed this story, to every person who gave this fic a chance, to every person who read from start to finish, to every person who commented, reccommended, or gave kudos, to every one reading this:

 

THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!

 

I hope you enjoyed this fic! Tell your friends, and I'll be back real soon with another piece! Check out my other fics here, too! 

 

 

Thanks once again <3

 

-Sixthseason

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't Shoot The Albatross](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147107) by [GypsumLilac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsumLilac/pseuds/GypsumLilac)




End file.
